


Betrayal (TobiMada)

by melodywave



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Tragedy, Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, First Impressions change hard, Kinda, M/M, Minor Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, My First AO3 Post, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partner Betrayal, Revenge, nah not really, splitpersonality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 86,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodywave/pseuds/melodywave
Summary: After returning from a work trip, Tobirama finds his husband in bed with his brother.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Senju Tobirama, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Senju Butsuma/Original Female Character(s), Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna & Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Touka/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Madara's Mother/Uchiha Tajima
Comments: 50
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a windy winter night. The Plane's landing in the airport line was soon to be a regrettable one. Thinking of one's future, not knowing what destiny has in store for those it decides to play with. Not knowing what one's status would develop into after the attempted surprise that was supposedly joyful that turned into a tragic and belittling one.
> 
> The plane's hostess announces their arrival as he gathers his stuff exiting the plane to his misery.

.  
Getting outside of the plane, a breeze of wind hit his face, making his white strands of hair look marvelous as he goes down the stairs. It was good to be home after two weeks from a work trip his father sent him on.

His family owned a company that dealt with other companies in other countries, he sometimes thought his family was too big for its own good. Then again, he couldn't have wanted it any other way. Just thinking about it brought a very unnoticeable smile that was gone as soon as it appeared.

He was supposed to be coming two days later, but he wanted to surprise his husband who was at home hopefully waiting for him. But that was doubtful. As he and his husband got together by an arranged marriage their fathers had set up for them.

His father, Butsuma , was apparently one of the heirs of a large company their ancestors had left for them to care for and  
make it even more bigger and wider than it already is. Tobirama found that at times amusing and other times not that much. As he is the one that goes on trips all the time that his father assigns for him.

He's is the second of four siblings, and he loves each one more than the other. His younger brothers, Itama and Kawarama, are studying abroad in the western countries that their father sent them on years ago.  
Hashirama, his older brother, who is still living in their home town, is his dearest. That bright smile that always cheers him up and always brings a small smile on his face the same way it brings him out of his glum mood when he has an argument with his father about something. Though Hashirama can be a pain sometimes. But he was the reason he met Madara, though.

Madara, his husband, the man he's liked ever since he laid eyes on him the first time they met.  
He met him in a ceremony to celebrate the company's partnership with the Uchiha company, and Madara, sarcastically, was his brother's best friend. They met as children apparently in elementary school as Madara's father, Tajima, was also apparently his father's old friend. Ironically he was also Izuna's friend, they just never met one another. Guess every Senju has to have an Uchiha friend. Their fathers decided to be partners now just as they both are the CEOs of their own companies. That's why he and Madara got married, to make the relationship even more stronger. He rolls his eyes at the thought.

He doubts that Madara feels the same way about him, though. Although he has hope that that will change one day.

He remembers the time his brother got married to his sister-in-law, Mito Uzumaki, and that also was an arranged-marriage his father arranged for him with the whirlpool coop., Mito is the heir of her own company and the genius one of her generation, same as Tobirama. He rolls his eyes at that thought too. Thinking oneself to be a genius is different when others tell you you are.

Waiting for his ride to come get him, Tobirama walks to a nearby flower shop that he passed by on his way to the airport he came from. He remembers his brother saying about how his raven friend likes roses, especially dark ones, as they represent the color of their family crest. Odd liking but everyone has tastes.

After buying the flowers and returning to his former place, Tobirama's ride arrives to pick him up. The driver is an old family worker. Tobirama doesn't remember the last time he's ever went somewhere without Taki, the driver, being the one driving. Its like he can be there at any time you need him, which is a relief really.

"Welcome home, sir." He says with a smile that looks tired. He should probably take a break for a couple of days to erase those black circles under his eyes. But, then again, he's always had them. Maybe its just because it's been a while since Tobirama has last seen him. Yeah, that was it.

"Thank you." The lights of the city at night look bright in the dark night as the car passes by them.  
Looking in the driving mirror, Taki notices the roses and an invisible smirk appears on his face.

"Are those for the Mister, sir?"  
The question interrupted his train of thought as he got himself together to figure out what was he talking about and answered.

"Um..Yes,yes they are."  
Thinking and talking about him brought a barely visible blush that faded as soon as it came.

"Taki."  
"Yes, sir?"  
"How has he been?"  
"Mister Madara??"  
"....Yes."  
"He's been okay, I presume. He doesn't go out that much, though. He spends most of his times in the mansion but gets visited by sir Hashirama."

".....Okay, thank you."  
"Anytime, Sir."

That last part made a bit of relief wash down on him as he made himself comfortable in the back seat. He didn't hope for his husband to die of boredom, which was a possibility since he can be a bit boring himself. But his brother would make any place he goes into a circus and make sure that all the people present would have a smile on their faces.

Informing his father that he succeeded in his trip earlier than expected actually made him pleased as he heard that sound of satisfaction during the call. It sounded in the phone as if his father was in a bad mood, not that that's hardly a surprise since his father was rarely in a good mood to begin with. Kind of like him actually, but not that much.

Texting his brother to inform him of his arrival, Tobirama stares back at the streets as he waits for a reply that never comes. Which was odd, considering that his brother always answers him right away, and it wasn't even past midnight yet.  
Well, guess he'll just call him later then.  
.  
.

After arriving at the mansion, Taki carried the luggage, which was only a small traveling bag, into the mansion and before leaving he wished Tobirama a good night and Tobirama did the same.

He may have already said it once but there's no harm in saying it  
again.

"Its good to be home"  
.  
.  
.


	2. Chapter 2

The stress of the trip was starting to gain up on him, as he was climbing up the stairs. They were kinda long. Well at least long for a person that was tired, and, in his case, he totally was.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, FUCK. That will hardly be the first and last time he curses. This is bad, this is SOO bad. Tobirama was supposed to be coming two days from now, not TONIGHT. Hashirama gathered his stuff asap and went for the door. Hashirama just saw the message that his brother sent him, and he saw it too late. 

He heard the sound of the door open as he was standing in front of it, to open it and leave of course. Tobirama enters the room and sees Hashirama half naked from the waist up, and sees that look of terror on Hashirama's face. 

The room smells like sex.

They hear a yawn and scuffing under the blankets and a "Hashirama, what was that sound?and why aren't you in bed?!"from Madara, who was still under the covers. "Hashirama?". Hashirama was practically screaming inside for his lover to SHUT UP.

Tobirama is just standing there, staring back with a blank expression at his brother and husband and at the scene that was going on. Talk about surprises, he sure got surprised.

Madara comes outside from under the sheets a few seconds later and poises himself in a sitting position , and sees his lover standing in front of his husband and meets his eyes. His eyes go wide in shock as he analyzes the situation he's in.   
The eyes on him are so exposing, that sharp gaze, like he's been ripped off of everything on him, which, he was but under the covers. Tobirama's eyes looked......empty, or dull he can't tell. As if the bright red spark of his eyes was taken from them. Madara escapes that hard gaze that was stopping his breath and hid his face in his long locks of hair. A gasp almost wanted to escape his mouth at the trauma that was happening, but, thank God, it didn't. Instead he shut his eyes as hard as he can to tell himself over and over in his head that this was just a terrifying nightmare, and, in his case, he begged it was.

The room was as silent as a graveyard. Literally.

Tobirama was the one to break the silence. "Hashirama" he says in a sharp tone that sounds like if the asked person doesn't answer, he'll meet hell. "Explain"

Silence spreads again as, apparently, Hashirama doesn't have an answer for his brother's question, or he can't find the words to illustrate his actions. Him being in his brother's home in the middle of the night in his and his husband's room half naked. Its mostly the latter.

After a minute of complete silence, Hashirama finds himself shoved in the wall with a hard tuck sound with his brother's left elbow on his chest pinning him in place.

Madara winced at the sound that shot shivers down his whole body.

"Hashirama" that one was said louder than the last one and filled with poison and despise as he said his brot-... This man's name.

He could feel a drop of sweat come down his face as he was searching for an answer to answer his brother and he couldn't find any answers cause he knows he doesn't have any to justify his actions. He started stuttering bullshit which made no fucking sense as a way of answering. Fuck, Hashirama doesn't remember his brother ever being so mad before and seeing that look in his eyes, there was something unfamiliar in them, something he couldn't recognize. Something he wished was not pointed at him but that was doubtful considering the situation he's in.

Pushing further into Hashirama's chest awaiting for an answer that was not coming and not what he wanted. He made a click sound of his teeth and let go of him. He was too tired for this bullshit. His husband cheating on him with his brother, not to mention that Hashirama is cheating on his wife with his brother's husband. That's just messed up. And disgusting, too. He turned his head away from him, He can't look at his brother the same way he's always looked at him anymore. As to say he can't look at his husband the way he's looked before that's a different story. He knew Madara didn't like him, but he can't say he doesn't feel disappointed at the fact. But that's no excuse for his actions also. No matter what Madara is still his husband and he's the man of this house he can't let his pride as a man be mangled with. There has to be some procedures made. Even if none of them will like them, even if he himself won't like them.

"Get out" was a Simple order said to rid himself of this drama right now that was about to happen. He knows it'll happen, just, not now, okay. 

When he meets no reaction from him he repeats his order louder this time. "Get OUT" his anger was really starting to show, which was unusual as he was good at keeping his temper in place. He even remembers being called 'cold bastard' by Madara. How roles change.

That loud order made him finally get his face to show to see Tobirama actually huffing his breath and seem a bit stressed which could be tagged as normal in this moment.  
Madara hides his body with the sheets on the bed and preserve some dignity if there was any left for him to preserve, that is. And he hid his face again. He was as surprised as Hashirama first was to see that Tobirama came earlier than expected, he might have also cursed the same curses. The raven was feeling the wrath being preserved for him until Tobirama finishes with Hashirama, sooner or later. He preferred later as long as it took.   
Saying that he is ashamed is an understatement. He was ashamed, embarrassed, guilty and terrified. First of all, his father's work will go to dust if he and Tobirama divorced, second , his family's relationship with the Senju will be ruined,third, he'll probably be shipped to a western country or something.   
The latter was not gonna happen, but it was a possibility none the less.

But worse than all those possibilities, his reputation, it will be ruined and stained as a cheating bitch. And if there's something Uchihas valued above all was reputation. He'll probably be looked down upon by his father, his family, and especially, his little brother, Izuna, who is Tobirama's best friend and rival. He'll be grievously disappointed in him, being looked up to and called 'aniki' will be gone, and that's something he begs to not happen. He CAN'T let that happen, he'll do whatever he has in power to convince Tobirama to keep him. Now that he thinks about it, how is he gonna do anything anymore taking the position he's in. Just thinking about it brings shivers down his spine at his incapability. He sees drops of tears drop on the covers as he acknowledged that he is crying. Crying for what, he might have an idea. But he will not show or sound that he's crying, that's just too much, he can't take it anymore he feels like his brain has been manipulated into thinking that what he and Hashirama have done would be done undiscovered. How foolish he was. How childish he was to think he can get whatever he wanted without there being consequences for his deeds. FUCK THIS.

The atmosphere is getting quite intense, once again, as silence reigns over them. For Hashirama, the longer the silence the more awkward it gets for him, how he wants the floor to swallow him whole and escape this. He wants to get out, of course he wants, his body just doesn't want to move. Maybe its because he knows it won't get any better if he leaves now. 

But eventually, thankfully, he somehow convinces his legs to move him past Tobirama, who has gotten a little taller than him, he realizes, and outside the door. Once he's out, he rushes his way to the mansion's door and outside that.....that place.   
Now he needs to think of what he's going to do now, and later. For starters, he's gonna wear his shirt on, its cold out here. And he forgot his jacket inside. Idiot.   
Well, he'll just go home now.  
Wait, he can't go right now. He smells like sex, and he has a wife at home. Wow, he's really outdone himself this time. Pathetic. He'll just go to a hotel or something, thank god he remembered to bring his wallet. Now, to find his car. Where did he park it again?.

Alone. They're alone in the room together. No more Hashirama to take the anger or anything. He awaits the inevitable.   
.  
.  
.  
It never comes, Tobirama is just standing there, staring at the floor. And Madara, in no way in hell, can move. He's trapped. The tears from earlier marked his face by making a line of white salt on his face. He knows because his face feels sticky. 

After three minutes of just not moving, Tobirama approaches Madara. His body tenses. He holds the sheets in his hand tighter as if to protect himself. Tobirama just throws his body on the bed, and just......stayed there. He holds the sheets even tighter as his knuckles turn white. Madara stares hard at the body next to him. What is Tobirama doing?? Why isn't he doing something? Anything?? He kept asking questions in his head as to why his husband was not doing any reactions and just staying there in that awkward position.   
Then a while later he eventually heard equal breath escaping Tobirama. Was he asleep? Did he just sleep? What the hell was Madara supposed to do now? Well first, he should go wash himself, he stinks of sex. Trying as hard as possible to unwrap himself from the covers, Madara successfully manages to get out of the bed's grasp making the slightest of noises. He walks on the tip of his toes as carefully as possible to the washroom on the other side of the mansion in hopes of not making any sounds.  
.  
.  
.

After the shower, he feels much more better physically, he smells better too but sadly doesn't feel any better than before. He sighs at the thought of what will happen in the morning. The inevitable will come, he knows it, he just doesn't know when then. What should he do now is the question that needs to be asked. Will he go sleep in the room Tobirama is sleeping in? That's an impossibility. He should just go sleep in any other room, only God knows what will happen in the morning and he wishes to have his sleep to be prepared for it.  
.  
.  
.


	3. Chapter 3

When he opens his eyes, all the memories from last night comes crashing into his skull, and boy that was painful. He feels as if he just got slapped on every inch of his body.  
Morning came, sadly. Madara prepares himself for the worst.  
.  
.

He is standing in front of the room that everything happened in yesterday, how he wishes he could burn it and all it's memories. He sighs and puts his hand on his face, Who is he kidding?  
He has to fix this, one has to be responsible for one's own mistakes, or in his case, sins.

He wonders if he should knock or just enter, he wants to get this over with as soon as possible, he thinks choosing the latter would be rude and he doesn't want make this any worse. So he decides to go with the former, but before his knuckle touches the door, it opens to reveal Tobirama wide awake with a blank look on his face, he seems to have taken a shower, Madara notices cause he smells nice and changed his clothes from yesterday. How long has he been awake? Madara's thoughts go to the back of his head as he realizes he did not pull his hand from its position in the air. Tch, how awkward. He thinks as he grabs his hanging hand with his other.  
Tobirama is just still staring at him. That gaze. He feels like it makes him look small. Stop staring at me like that. He screams in his head in hopes of his thoughts reaching the other man, but to no avail. They kept staring at each other for a while that felt like a decade. But finally, Tobirama breaks that heavy atmosphere and just says "come in".  
.  
.  
.  
What??? Did he hear right? Was he just asked to come in?? Madara hardly manages to gather himself together as he realizes he's been staring heavily at the man in front of him which was so rude, seriously, he has to get himself together right.

He finally enters the room with an almost audible gulp and Tobirama closes the door behind him. He feels that there's definitely something wrong here, he just can't put a finger on it. He feels a murderous glare being sent his way as he turns around to check if it really is. Then he feels strong hands get placed on his shoulders and press hard as he steps back in his tracks because he is being pushed over onto the bed, and all that was in an instant. Then his mind goes blank. His training kicks in as he pushes the man on top of him, although heavier than him, with his legs and kicked him in the stomach to smash his head in the wall with a hard TUCK sound, that will probably lead to a brain injury. Poor guy. 

As Madara's senses returned to his head, he wishes the last eight seconds never happened. What the hell did he just do?! He just stared with wide eyes as he figures out what the hELL HE JUST DID???? He feels his body moving on its own to go check on the unmoving body that was kicked to the wall earlier. Tobirama's head was lowered and he seems to be breathing evenly. Madara lifts his head up and sees his face. He looked fine from where Madara was seeing him, but then why was he unconscious? Did he kick him that hard? Well, of course he did, all those years of self-defence and combat training wouldn't just cause a scratch or something. A small smirk reveals it self on his lips, then it disappears right after it appeared. He doesn't need to think of stuff like this right now, he needs to check on Tobirama. Why the hell did Tobirama even push him on the bed?  
What did he want achieve? No matter that right now he need to focus. As Madara was checking on Tobirama's head gently, because of course that was the place that hit the wall so hard, it just had to be his head.

Madara freezes in his check up.  
He didn't want to believe what his brain was telling him. Madara rises his hand to see if his suspicions were correct. And sadly, they were. Tobirama's head was bleeding from the back where he hit the wall, his hair was soaked in blood. Madara checks to see if there were any blood on the wall that he might have missed. There wasn't. It appears his head started bleeding after the impact. 

What the hell was he doing? Tobirama's head won't stop bleeding if he thinks about how it managed to happen. He should call an ambulance. Don't get him wrong, Madara was good with first aids, but he knows Tobirama's injury won't just get heeled or fixed with a couple of elastic bandages, an antibiotic or even medical tape.  
He needs a hospital and a check up. And quick. 

Karma's a bitch, he thinks.

Why does he keep making stupid mistakes like these?? He whines to himself. So what if Tobirama pushed him on the bed, why did his brain warn him 'DANGER' when his back landed on the bed. Why is all this happening? He sighs a heavy sigh as he stops thinking about these stuff right now. He tries lifting Tobirama gently on the bed, and boy is he heavy, but he manages. He then calls the ambulance and makes haste call that goes like:

"Please come quick" and then he hung up.

That was it. That was the only thing he freaking said. But it should, miraculously, work. Hospitals can identify the address of a call that was made. It shouldn't be so hard to get here, the hospital was only a couple of kilometers away.

As he awaits the arrival of the car, Madara does manage to tie Tobirama's head up. He sits next to him carefully. 

What did he do to deserve this?

He cheated on his husband, that's what he did. And that's not even a mistake, that's a sin.  
He deserves hell.  
And what did Tobirama do to deserve this? Was he affected as much as he should. Probably not, he was the coldest person Madara has ever seen. But why was he so angry then yesterday? 

As he was trailing in his thoughts the siren of the ambulance announces it's arrival a couple of minutes later past the call. Madara rushes to the entrance of the mansion to open it to let the paramedics in. He leads them to the room Tobirama was staying in and, thankfully, they had brought a wheeled stretcher, or more referred to be called a gurney.  
He was relieved to finally see Tobirama being lifted up in the vehicle. He was proposed to ride with them in the car, but he refrained and decided to go with his own car. He didn't want to be asked the questions he was sure that the paramedics would ask. 

It'll be a long day, he's sure of it. He sighs as he starts his black car's engine and follows the ambulance to the hospital. During the ride, He kept on smashing and hitting his hand in a fist form in the cars passenger seat. He had to get his anger out in some way.

The ride took the same time it took for the ambulance to get to the mansion. 

He parks his car right behind the ambulance Tobirama's in and gets out quickly to be right next to him. The paramedics seems to have tied him up better. They deliver him inside the hospital corridor where a couple of nurses and doctor checked up on him. The doctor opened Tobirama's right eye with his thumb and index fingers and flashed a small flashlight in it, y'know, doctor stuff. Then they strolled the wheeled bed and into the hospital layout.

While walking fast next to the bed and holding on to it, a nurse asks him a few questions. 

"What is your relationship with the patient?" She asked him in a calm manner.

"...Husband"

"What happened for the patient to be in this state?" She used the same tune as before.

Madara response took a little more time needed than necessary, but eventually he complied. "We had a fight" was the only suitable answer in his mind he could think of. He doesn't see any visible reactions from the nurse that's seeable. She doesn't ask him any more questions until they reach a closed doorway that has a red light on top of it. The same nurse that spoke with him before stops him in his tracks as the doc and the nurse take Tobirama into that door that closed after them. 

"You have to wait here" the nurse orders him as his mouth goes agape to decline. 

"But..."

"Apologies, sir. But you have to stay here until the surgery is over. Your husband seems to have taken quite a hit to the head that may cause some brain disorder. So please wait here." 

Then the nurse leaves him and enters the same door that the others entered before. That red light on the wall brightens to indicate the apparent surgury is in action. He seats himself on one of those waiting chairs that seem to take forever to reach. He lays both his hands on his face and sighs heavily. What in hell just happened today? When he told himself yesterday he would get himself some sleep to prepare for the worst today, he did not think it would lead to this. He closes his eyes as he leans his back on the wall behind him and drops his hands to rest on his thighs.  
This is just the beginning of the price he has to pay to atone for his sin. Why did he sin in the first place? He's always liked Hashirama, that's a fact. But ever since the day Hashirama's gotten married and Madara's liking decreased as time went by. Although Madara knows that Hashirama's marriage to Mito was an arranged one, he still can't forgive him none the less.

Then he and Tobirama got married. And Seriously, what was it with these arranged marriages, they're supposed to be in modern times, not the warring era. And then their first night happened. Madara didn't know what to think of Tobirama then. Tobirama barely touched him, although that was what married people did on their first night together. But Madara had a big role in that not happening.

After Tobirama left on that trip of his, he's been visited by Hashirama constantly none stop, although Madara was trying to avoid him without notice, he started to get attached to that Buffon once again. How they ended up in bed together was preferred unsaid.

And boy, does fate love him, cause Tobirama just had to get back home on that specific day. Not before it, not after it, not even before it happened by a little. No, it had to be on that moment where Tobirama entered the room. Yeah, fate loves him so much. Let's just hope Tobirama recovers quickly and safely. He wouldn't want it to be worst than this.  
.  
.  
.


	4. Chapter 4

  
.  
.

 _He_ _entered_ _the_ _room_ _with_ _a_ _small_ _sincere_ _smile_ _,_ _the_ _room where_ _he_ _and_ _his_ _beloved_ _would_ _share_ _for_ _the_ _rest_ _of_ _their_ lives. _He_ _found_ _him_ _sitting_ _on_ _the_ _bed_ _that_ _will_ _hold_ _the_ _memories_ _of_ _their_ _first night_ _together_ _._ _His_ _smile_ _widens_ _a_ _little_ _._

 _Madara_ _looked_ _beautiful_ _in_ _that_ _black_ _tuxedo_ _that_ _complemented_ _his_ _almost_ _pale_ skin, _and_ _that_ _long_ _black_ _hair_ _of_ _his_ _that_ _reached_ _the_ _end_ _of_ _his_ _spine_ _._ _He_ _was_ _folding_ _his_ _hands_ _together_ _and_ _seemed_ _to_ _be_ _fidgeting with_ _his_ _thumb_ _fingers_ _along_ _._ _And_ _he_ _also_ _seemed_ _to_ _not_ _notice_ _the_ _presence_ _of_ _Tobirama_ _._

 _Cute_ _._

 _Tobirama_ _approached_ _Madara_ _in_ _even_ _steps_ _._ _Madara's_ _face_ _appeared_ _after_ _it_ _was_ _covered_ _with_ _his_ _black_ _locks_ _as_ _he_ _noticed_ _the_ _existence_ _of_ _Tobirama_ _in_ _the_ _room_ _._

 _The_ _room_ _was_ _marvelously_ _decorated_ _in_ _bright_ _colors_ _,_ _and_ _the_ _bed_ _was_ _filled_ _with_ _petals_ _of_ _red_ _roses_ _that_ _was_ _shaped_ _in_ _a_ _heart_ _._ _A_ _big_ _one at_ _that_ _._ _That_ _Touka_ _._

 _He_ _wanted_ _to_ _touch_ _Madara_ _._ _Not_ _the_ _'_ _touch_ _him_ _in_ _a_ _sexual_ _way'_ _kind_ _of_ _touch_ _,_ _just_ _feel_ _him_ _._ _H_ _e_ _sat_ _next_ _to_ _Madara's_ _right_ _side_ _and_ _only_ _a_ _couple_ _of_ _inches_ _apart_ _separated_ _them_ _,_ _when_ _he_ _reached_ _his_ _left_ _hand_ _to_ _touch_ Madara's now unfolded right one, _he_ _felt_ _Madara_ _wince_ _at_ _the_ _touch_ _._

 _What_ _was_ _wrong_ _?_ _Tobirama_ _didn't_ _even_ _completely_ _hold_ _his_ _hand_ _yet......_ _Madara_ _was_ _leaning_ _away_ _from_ _him_ _,_ _he_ _was_ _facing_ _the_ _side_ _opposite_ _to_ _Tobirama_ _._ _His_ _hand_ _was_ _retracting_ _to_ _be_ _put_ _into_ _his_ _chest_ _in_ _a_ _fist_ _form_ _._

 _"_ _I_ _didn't_ _want_ _this_ _"_ _was_ _his_ _husband's_ _response_ _after_ _a_ _while_ _in_ _an_ _even_ _voice_ _while_ _facing_ _the_ _other_ _side_ _._  
 _"_ _I_ _didn't_ _ask_ _for_ _this_ _"._ _That was said louder_ _as he_ _got_ _up_ _off_ _the_ _bed_ _and_ _faced_ _Tobirama_ _,_ _his_ _face_ _looked_ re _d_ _._  
 _Why was he mad?_ _And_ _what_ _does_ _he_ _mean_ _he_ _didn't_ _want_ _this_ _,_ _didn't_ _ask_ _for_..... _oh_ _, he_ _gets_ _it_ _now_ , _Tobirama_ _might_ _seem_ _sometimes_ _oblivious_ , _but_ _he_ _wasn't_ _stupid_ _._ _He_ _understood_ _what_ _Madara_ _meant_ _._ _His_ _face_ _darkened_ _as_ _did_ _a_ _frown_ _appear_ _on_ _his_ _face_ _as_ _he_ _stood_ _up_ _slowly_ _to_ _reach_ _Madara_ _'_ _s_ _same_ _level_ _of_ _sight_ _._ _He_ _needed_ _confirmation_ _._

" _You_ _mean_ _to_ _tell_ _me_ _that_ _all_ _this_ _happened_ _without_ _your_ _approval_ _?"_ _He_ _said_ _in_ _an_ _even_ _voice_ _to_ _hide_ _what_ _he_ _was_ _feeling_ _at_ _that_ _moment_ _,_ _and_ _believe_ _him_ _when_ _he_ _says_ _he_ _couldn'_ _t_ _identify_ _that_ _feeling_ _himself_ _._ _He_ _kept_ _on_ _approaching_ _Madara_ _until_ _he_ _was_ _right_ _above_ _him_ _._

 _Madara_ _stopped_ _breathing_ _,_ _he_ _felt_ _it_ _,_ _cause_ _his_ _shoulders_ _didn't_ _rise up._ _His_ _eyes_ _went_ _wide_ _,_ _his_ _mouth_ _almost_ _agape_ _._ _The_ _reply_ _came_ _._

" _Sorry_ _,_ _but_ _did_ _you_ _really_ _think_ _that_ _I_ _would_ _have_ _EVER_ _wanted_ _to_ _marry_ _a_ _cold_ _bastard_ _like_ _you_ _?_ _This_ _is_ _all_ _business_ _,_ _Senju_ _."_ _He_ _said_ _in_ _a sharp tune_ _that_ _ended_ _with_ _a_ _snarl_ _while_ _gritting_ _his_ _teeth_ _._

 _If_ _Tobirama_ _was_ _surprised_ _,_ _he_ _didn't_ _show_ _it_ _._ _He_ _came_ _to_ _wonder_ _how_ _did_ _he_ _come_ _to_ _like_ _Madara_ _in_ _the_ _first_ _place_ _?_ _His_ _brother_ _always_ _said_ _great_ _stuff_ _about_ _him_ _although_ _he_ _himself_ _didn't_ _know_ _Madara_ _that_ _well_ _but_ _he_ _sure_ _did_ _like_ _him_ _with_ _a_ _single_ _glance_ _._ _Then_ _he_ _kept_ _on eyeing_ _him_ _from_ _a_ _suitable_ _distance_ _._ _He_ _was_ _so_ _looking_ _forward_ _to_ _tonight_ _. He_ _likes_ _Madara_ _,_ _that's_ _a_ _certainty_ _._ _But_ _it_ _occurred_ _that_ _vise_ _versa_ _didn't_ _exist_ _. "_ _I_ _see_ _."_ _He_ _said_ _in_ _a_ _flat_ _tune_ _that_ _sounded like_ _the_ _way_ _he_ _usually_ _talked_ _._ _He_ _got_ _out_ _of_ _the_ _room_ _and_ _closed the_ _door_ _behind_ _him_ _without_ _even_ glancing _back_ _in_ _Madara_ _'_ _s_ _way_ _._

 _He_ _lent_ _on_ _the_ _door_ _behind_ _him_ _to_ _hold_ _himself_ _upright_ _,_ _and_ _took_ _a_ _deep_ _breath_ _and_ _let_ _it_ _out_ _._ _He_ _felt a_ _little_ _disappointed_ _at_ _what_ _just_ _happened_ _._ _Who_ _was_ _he_ _kidding_ _?_ _He_ _felt_ _incredibly_ _disappointed_ _at_ _what_ _just_ _happened_ _._ _He_ _heaved_ _a_ _sigh_ _and_ _put his fingers_ _on_ _his_ _temples_ _as he was walking_ _down_ _the hallway to_ _gather_ _his_ _thoughts_ _to_ _think_ _of_ _what_ _to_ _do_ _now_ _._

 _There_ _were_ _many_ _rooms_ _in_ _the_ _mansion_ _that_ _his_ _father_ _bought_ _for_ _them_ _,_ _thank_ _God_ _,_ _he_ _could_ _just_ _put_ _himself in any one until_ _he_ _figures_ _out_ _what_ _to_ _do_ _._

 _Wait_ _,_ _was_ _he_ _just_ _called_ _a_ _cold_ _bastard_ _???_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

"The surgery was a success, thankfully. Now, he just needs some rest until he is conscious again. And hopefully more rest after that, too." The doctor that apparently handled Tobirama's surgery announced. 

It was great to hear he was okay. Madara finally let out a sigh of relief that he was holding back.   
"Thank you" 

"No worries. Ms.Kai will hand you the description needed for Mr.Senju's recovery routine" he said looking in the nurse's way that was next to him, and Madara looked at her.

"Well, yes. Sir, Please come this way with me" she pointed with her hand in the direction that they came from. Madara followed her until they arrived at the reception where other nurses were working/chatting. "Please give me Mr.Senju's contract". She told the one that was on a computer in the front desk and was handed a file that was blank and handed it over to Madara with a pen.   
"Please fill this document in Mr.Senju's name, since you are his husband after all. It might sadly take a while until he regains consciousness. I'm sure he won't mind, will he?" She said looking at him with a blank face.

"Um...yeah, sure" Madara took the file from her and she excused herself and told him when he finishes to hand the file to Ms.Ray, she pointed at the nurse who she took the file from, when he filled all the requirements that was needed, he handed it over and was given a description and asked if he could go and see Tobirama. He was met with a nod and an "of course you can" with a bright smile. 

"This is where Mr.Senju's room is" the nurse that led him to see Tobirama pointed at the door that was on his right. "Now, if you'll please excuse me." She nodded to him as he blurted a 'thank you' and was left alone in front of the door.   
Just standing there.  
Why did he ask to see him again? He couldn't believe himself sometimes. He bumped his head in the door since he was the only one in the hallway, and wanted to smack it, he was never good at keeping his cool. When he let out a sigh and made himself upright again, he reached his hand for the doorknob and opened the door to see Tobirama resting on a bed covered in white sheets.  
His eyes wanted to tear but it just went wide. He found himself rooted to the ground unable to move.

He was the reason Tobirama was in this place, in that state. His head was banged up and he remembered reading in that description that Tobirama's head was sewed. Just the thought brought shivers down his whole body. He cursed himself at his stupidity and immaturity and foolishness and everything that ever helped in the causing of today's event. But it was mostly his own fault for not holding back in that kick of his. He cursed his brain for yelling 'DANGER'. But most of all, he hated that he was feeling bad for Tobirama. He didn't deserve any of this, really. If anyone, Madara should be the one on that bed.

After a couple of minutes he forced his legs to take a step towards the bed, then finally he managed to be only a few centimeters away from it. His eyes never left Tobirama's form.

He just kept on standing there, staring at him.

He should probably inform his family of what happened. The 'what happened today' part not the 'what happened yesterday' part. He couldn't risk them knowing. He should also inform Tobirama's family as well. Stupid he only thought about this now.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"MADARA" came Izuna's voice from the far end of the hallway. It was a miracle Madara was able to hear him with these soundproof walls. This was a hospital though, he shouldn't be shouting."WHERE ARE YOU?" seriously, that boy needs to be quiet.

"Izuna, shut it" he told his brother in a shout whisper tune after he exited the room he was in and lent on the door. He waved for his brother to come and then put his right index finger on his mouth. "Lower your voice. This is a hospital, what do you think you're doing?" He scolded his brother after he was near to hear him speak normally.

"Sorry, I got too anxious. Where's Tobirama? I want to see him." Madara pointed behind him to indicate that Tobirama was in that room.

"First of all, you need to be quiet. Tobirama needs to rest right now, got it?" He crossed his arms over his chest and blocked Izuna's way to enter until he answered him.

"Okay, okay. Fine, I'll shut up. Can I get in now?" He said with a roll of his eyes and duplicated Madara's exact stance. No wonder they were brothers.  
Madara made way for Izuna to enter and he rushed to Tobirama's side in a flash. Madara then closed the door and went back to his former place in a chair next to Tobirama's bed.

"Aww, you poor thing. Who dared to do this to you but me?" Izuna was looking at Tobirama in watery puppy-dog eyes that changed into sharp orbs and took a defensive state. "You just get better and tell me so that I could show them that only I have the right to cause that damage to you." Okaaaay, now that was just......creepy. Madara wondered if the relationship between his brother and Tobirama was anything beyond rivalry. Because it seemed that Izuna had a very special place for Tobirama. Just, not in his heart.

"Madara" Izuna interrupted Madara's thinking and was looking at him intently. "What caused this?" 

Madara felt something get stuck in his throat as he felt sweat come down his forehead. What was he supposed to tell his brother? Tell him that he and Tobirama fought? Well that's not true, and if they did fight, then Madara was WAY too aggressive.   
Then again it wouldn't be completely a lie, since he anticipated them fighting anyway. "We fought, but I was too aggressive." Madara said not looking in Izuna's eyes. He knew when Madara was hiding something from him, and so did he with Izuna. That was the best excuse he could have came up with at that moment. He didn't want to take too long to answer because his brother always noticed these small and tiny things. 

Izuna eyed him wearily and studied his facial features. His brother was calm and his eyes didn't waver when he said those words. Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe. Madara wasn't looking at him, though. There had to be something more than just a fight that led to Tobirama being in a freaking hospital. And even if they did fight, there had to at least be a scratch on Madara. He knew his brother was good at combat fighting, but so was Tobirama. Izuna himself is a good proof of that. Not once did he beat Tobirama in a spar, not a single time. Izuna was not so proud to say that out loud, but that was the truth, sadly. 

He will pretend to believe his brother until he got to the bottom of this. And he always gets to the bottom of things. He put on a mask and covered his excitement.

"You should learn how to hold back, brother. You could do more than just make him forget his memories next time." Izuna said with a wide smirk that rivaled his brother's evil grin.

Okay, his brother was acting creepy today, and what's with that smirk, seriously. He didn't cause for Tobirama to lose his memories, at least, he hopes......  
.  
.  
Shit, that may be a possibility. But if Tobirama lost them, then Madara won't have to...... He mentally kicked himself for thinking of such a thing. Wishing harm for someone who has done him no harm is a complete disgrace. Shame on him for that thought to even cross his mind. But it was Izuna's fault for even bringing up that idea. He mentally pouts. 

Then he remembered to bring up something. "Izuna, where's everyone else?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey everyone hope you enjoy the story so far. In that hospital part, I don't know what the procedures are so I just wrote what I know from movies and I don't know if its even possible to sew someone's head, agh, creepy. BUT, My story, my world, everything is possible. Have fun. :3


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, they're on their way, I just came here quicker since I was the closest. Dad must be so furious right now. Y'know he's always liked Tobirama very much. You're busteeeed." Izuna sang the last part with an evil grin glued to his face.

That brat.

It was true though, their father always considered Tobirama to be a part of their family even before he and Madara got married. Which only worsened the situation he's in. Glancing back at Tobirama and seeing him in that hospital gown. He doesn't look good in it, not at all.

"Tobi" came a loud screeching sound of a fit woman from the door after she opened it with a loud thud. "Izuna" she turned her attention to his brother after she glanced at him. "How is he?" Izuna turned around to check if his ears had heard right and he stood up after his eyes fell on his girlfriend, delighted to see her. She stepped forward into the room and her pace increased by the second until she stood next to Izuna and turned her eyesight to Tobirama's sleeping figure. Her eyes widened and turned watery and she covered her mouth to prevent a gasp from escaping. 

"Touka" Izuna said in a low voice and put his hand on the woman, Touka's, shoulder. "There, there. His injury is not that serious." Izuna said wanting to make his girlfriend feel better, patting Touka's shoulder with a genuine smile and had to look up at her since she was taller than him. But he only made it worse.

She turned her head so fast in izuna's direction that Madara could've sworn he had heard a crack sound come from her neck at the sudden change. "Izuna" she growled his name as if she was gonna tear his brother apart. He was surprised his brother didn't avert his hand right away and kept it where it was, he did flinch though. And Madara was just sitting there, watching whatever was happening. "You're telling me that my baby cousin is in a hospital and all banged up just because his injury's NOT THAT SERIOUS" she literally glared knives at him and that's when his brother retracted his hand. Madara was able to tell that Izuna had held back a whimper from escaping.

"S..sorry" Izuna blurted.

The room fell silent and Touka brought herself a chair after Izuna had offered her to sit on his but she declined and got herself one anyway. 

"How did this happen?" Came the sudden question that Madara feared would come sooner or later every time someone asked him. Madara didn't recognize the woman at first since its been a while since he's last seen her and he also forgot that she was Izuna's girlfriend.

She was scary, Madara remembered his brother whining about a girl bullying him when he was younger. When Madara stood up to his brother he got screwed verbally and physically by his brother's bully and Izuna just stood there not doing anything to help him, that traitor. Who knew that they'd grow up to like each other and be in a relationship.

Thankfully, it was his brother who answered his girlfriend's question. "They had a fight." Izuna said looking at Tobirama, averting his girlfriend's murderous gaze making a hole in him.

"Who did he have a fight with?" This time it was Madara's turn to avert Touka's piercing gaze after she turned to look at him with narrowed eyes, then those eyes widened after she appeared to have noticed something that was missing. "YOU" she said pointing her head in Madara's direction and she said it way louder than needed but she just couldn't suppress that anger that was filling her veins. "Tobi's in this condition because of you, isn't he?" She said that a little lower gritting her teeth instead of gritting something else that she might regret later. 

Madara flinched and was hiding his face in his hair and kept his eyes glued to Tobirama. The atmosphere was getting too heavy but his brother tried to save him but failed. "Now, now Touka, dear. Let's not get ahead of oursel-"

"Get ahead of ourselves? What could have possibly been the reason for Tobi to be lying in this bed other than the fact that this man got him there?" She said looking at Izuna standing up knocking the seat she was sitting on with force. Her tune held despise and venom for him. "I've always known you've never bared feelings for Tobi, although he did for you. How stupid and foolish he was" She said tears coming down her face as she raised her arm to cover her eyes to sweep the tears away. 

Izuna hugged Touka and made her head drop on his shoulder. He kept on patting her back as she later calmed down. He didn't know what the relationship was between his brother and Tobirama, but he's starting to get some hints. Madara never revealed his face from around those black locks, but a tear found it's way down his face as he was silently biting his lips.

Then they all heard noises coming from outside their room and then the door opened to reveal the arrival of their whole family that then entered the room.

"Tobira" came Tobirama's mom's voice and it held tears and sorrow as she found her way to where Tobirama was resting. "Oh, honey, You look so peaceful lying like that" she said as a smile appeared on her face with tears coming down from her eyes as she was petting Tobirama's head

"Himeko, hold yourself together, dear. Tobirama's just resting, he's not dead." Said his own mother to comfort her friend. 

A sob "I know, Naori. But just look at him. Have you ever seen him so in peace while sleeping?". His mother rolled her eyes and patted her best friend on the back.

"Yeah, true. He always has a frown on his face, doesn't he?" His mother laughed and was punched with an elbow from her friend that made her choke and laugh harder.

"Now, now ladies. Lower your voices. We don't want Tobirama to wake up with a headache." Jiro said with a stern voice from behind them. Quite like their father.  
Jiro, Madara and Izuna's older brother, was the tallest in the room, So he was able to see Madara hiding in that corner making no self-presence. "Madara" when his name was said everyone turned around to look at him, making his presence accounted for. "What happened?" He seemed to have developed a phobia towards that question. He sensed a glare being sent his way, and he had an idea of who it was from. He wished that to be the last time he had to answer cause he knows Izuna won't be able to help him this time with this crowd.

"We had a fight"   
.  
.

Silence ruled over them as it seemed that no one knew what to say. Until his father asked the question that no one thought of asking him before. "Why did you fight, Madara?".

Madara's eyes widened and he tilted his head to face his father as it would be considered rude if he did otherwise. He stood up and lowered his head to cover his eyes. He couldn't think of something, anything to answer his father with. Even if he did think of something, it wouldn't be enough to convince his father why their fight resulted in them fighting with brute force. He looked around and saw Izuna staring at him with confused eyes with an eyebrow tilted up and so was everyone else. He thought of the best answer he could think of at that exact moment. "I'd rather not talk about it". That was a good enough excuse for not answering, at least he hoped. He knew that his family would respect his privacy. The Senjus though, he wasn't so sure about. 

The first one to say something after that was Jiro to break the tension that reigned on them all of a sudden. "Its your choice if you don't want to talk about it, we understand." He said that crossing his arms over his chest. Jiro had fights with his wife before so he understood his brother's secrecy in not wanting to tell. But there were some who didn't like that answer.

"No, I believe we have a right to know what caused my son to be in a hospital if the reason wasn't that serious. Don't you think, Tajima?" Butsuma said in that flat tune he always talks with glancing at his father, crossing his own arms over his chest and then looked back plainly at Madara. His father just raised his shoulders as if to say 'I don't care either way'. Well, he might as well go with the truth.

A sigh "He surprised me, okay? and I accidentally thought that he was gonna hurt me so I used my training to defend myself." Madara said covering his face with a hand and crossing his chest with the other. Now that had to be a convincing answer, because if it wasn't, Madara was sick of lying for one day. Although his answers had some truth, but barely.

And, thankfully, it did work and no one asked him any more questions after that. They all wished for Tobirama a quick recovery and left after all was said and done, Tobirama's mother, though, was creepy. The only ones who were left there were Madara, Izuna and Touka. Touka's eyes were thoroughly scanning Madara. Then a sigh escaped her and she turned to kiss Izuna on the cheek and told him to not be late tonight. For what, Madara had no idea. Izuna smiled/blushed and returned the kiss. Then she walked to the door but before leaving she glanced back at the three boys in the room and left afterwards. 

The place was once again only filled with the uchiha brothers, and Tobirama of course.  
When Madara glanced in his brother's direction, he saw Izuna thinking of something, focusing, which was rare considering his brother hardly thought of anything. 

They both spent a while not saying anything and just stayed there. That was until they heard a noise come from Tobirama.   
.  
.

His eyes opened in a slow pace, as if seeing the light for the first time in a while. The first figure he saw was Izuna staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. Why was he looking at him like that? And why was Izuna in his house, wait, now that he thought about it, this wasn't his room, nor does this look like any room he's ever slept in, and he's slept in a lot. Where was he? His question was answered as he glanced at himself. He was wearing a hospital gown. Why? He tried to seat himself but he felt his head ache and heard a sound of agony. Did he just make that sound?

"Tobirama" his train of thought was interrupted as Izuna literally crushed his chest in a tight bear hug after screeching his name. Did he just die and come back to life? He had never seen nor heard Izuna act like this before. So.....friendly. Well they were friends, but their relationship was special, at least that's what he thought. Tobirama started to choke because of the lack of oxygen, which, was caused by Izuna. 

"Izuna, let him breathe. You're suffocating him" hearing that voice brought everything he wanted to forget back and it came crashing right where it hurt. His brain ached so much he held it tight with both his hands and closed his eyes so hard and wanted to scream, instead he started panting heavily and couldn't sobber anything, everything was fading away, the voices he was hearing calling his name and calling for a doctor to come check on him, the crying of Izuna to stay with him and asking him if he can hear him, all those gone. It became dark once again.  
  


Did Izuna just call him by his first name?!

.

.  
.  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

What in the world had happened?   
They had no idea. Tobirama just freaked out after he had woken up, at least that's what they told the doctor that asked what was wrong when he entered.

"He started to pant all of a sudden then we started losing him after he just tried to sit up" Izuna was continuing to explain to the doc scratching his head.

"Hmm, I see. I think we should order for a psychologist to come and see this because it says here that he's physically okay. What do you think? Or better question, is that okay with you?"

"Um..yeah, I think that would be fine. Right, Aniki?" Izuna turned his head to ask his brother who was staring blankly at the wall.

"Uh..what? Oh, psychologist, um, yea sure." He seemed to have been thinking of something important but Izuna interrupted it. 'Sorry bro' he mentally thought. He chuckled at his brother's confused face after Madara had seen him smirk. Which only made him more confused. Izuna waved his brother off as if to say 'its nothing, its nothing'. When the doctor left to go and send for a psychologist, Izuna returned back to his former position next to Tobirama. He knew he wasn't the reason Tobirama lost consciousness. He had to revise what had happened exactly to figure out what was going on here. If there was something Izuna hated, it was staying in the dark for too long.

According to his memory, Tobirama started panicking after Madara had told him to let Tobirama breathe, could he have hugged him too tight, or for too long? Nah, you can't lose consciousness because of a bear hug, unless it was Hashirama hugging you, that would be a different story. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Hashirama today, wasn't he informed of Tobirama's condition? Odd.  
Well, he'll call him later. Now what was he thinking of again....Oh yes, what happened to Tobirama.

"Aniki" his brother looked at him after he seemed to be in a daze, he's been dazing out a lot lately. "What do you think made him panic?" His brother kept on staring at him as if he just asked a stupid question.

"Izuna, shut up" Madara was in no mood to think out loud with his brother on this since he had a feeling why Tobirama started to panic in the first place. It was because of him, he knows it. He sighed and massaged his temples with his fingers, his face will have wrinkles with this much frowning he's been doing. Was he thinking too much? His head started to ache and he felt a sting hit him. He needed air. "I'm gonna go get myself some fresh air, its suffocating in here." He got up from his seat and headed to the door but wasn't the one to open it.

A woman with long white hair and silver-ish eyes, entered the room with so much grace rivaling a queen's stance. She looked around and spotted Madara in front of her coming her way but halted when he saw her. She looked so cold and he felt shivers run through him. He felt as if this lady was omitting a chilling aura.  
"Is this Mr. Tobirama Senju's room?" She asked and her voice was filled with superiority as if she was a Queen that demanded respect. Was Madara hallucinating? The woman just asked a question, its not like she told him to go kill himself. Then he realized he looked rude cause he was staring intensely and didn't even answer the question.

"Uh...yes, yes it is. May I help you with something?" He said sounding ridiculous at first but regained control at the end.

And Izuna was just sitting there, intrigued by the sight he was seeing.

Shit, what was he thinking?! He had a girlfriend and shit again because he almost forgot their date tonight. Well, looks like he's gonna leave his brother alone this time. 'Sorry bro, looks like you're gonna have to take care of the rest from here on out' he thought as he stood up from his seat and headed in Madara's direction until he was close enough to Madara to pat him on the shoulder then he just left. He's gotta get ready before his date which was only forty minutes away. He bet he just left his brother stunned, though. Well, a scolding from Touka would be totally worth it. And he was slacking off again, he had to get ready ASAP. He found himself running a mile a minute through the hospital's hallways and, luckily for him, there weren't many people to stop him. What a haunted hospital it was, not that he minded, though. Finally, the exit was just around the corner and.....FREEDOM.  
.  
.

What the hell was that? Why did Izuna just leave, and leave him all alone at that. Well not completely alone, he's got this....creature with him since those eyes indicated otherwise. He was glancing at the path his brother left from and heard a coughing sound come from the 'visitor'. He looked back at her and she lowered her hand that was on her mouth back to its former place. "I'm the psychologist they requested. May I know who you are?" She said with the same tune as before.

"Oh, right. I'm Madara Uchiha/Senju. Tobirama's husband" he said with the calmest voice he could muster.

"I see. Please Mr.....Would you like me to call you by your family's name or your husband's name?" She asked as she wore her glasses.

"Uchiha is just fine." He said with a small smile this time that was far from genuine.

"Mr.Uchiha, nice to meet you. My name is Kaguya Otsutsuki. I was requested to come and speak with Mr.Tobirama and, hopefully, you, if you would cooperate with me." She said with a blank face and with the same tune as before, seems that it won't change.

"Sure, of course" why would she want to speak with him and how will she speak with Tobirama in the state he's in?

"Ms.Kai, can you please wake up Mr.Senju." She said as she was heading in Tobirama's direction. Walking in that same way she entered with, her hair flowing behind her. A nurse, Madara recognized as the one who questioned him when he first came, entered and was carrying a medical kit with her. Face blank as always.

"Hello again, Mr.Uchiha" she said as she passed past him and went to the other side of Tobirama's bed. Madara answered with an inaudible 'Hello' and, he too, was once again in his former place next to Tobirama. He realized he never got that fresh air he needed, oh well.

Ms.Kai seemed to have been fidgeting with something in that kit of hers until she seemed to have gotten what she was looking for after she had extracted a small bottle of....something. Then a syringe was the next to be shown as she filled it with what the bottle contained. Shivers everywhere ran down his body as Tobirama got injected. He never liked syringes. "Sorry to interrupt, but what was that?" He asked as curiosity was going to kill him.

"It's adrenaline, it will make him wake up" Ms.Kai said as she extracted the syringe from Tobirama. Again, shivers. 'I see' he thought as he didn't know it was even possible to do that. Then Ms.Kai excused herself and Madara and Kaguya were left alone with Tobirama, who will wake up shortly.

"What did you do?" She asked not looking his way. Was she talking to him? He could've sworn he felt anger radiate from her. What was wrong? He stepped back in his steps feeling a threat being sent his way. He didn't understand her question. What was she......His eyes widened as he figured out what she was asking about. But he'll never get to answer her question.

.

He regains, yet again, consciousness, but this time it was forced. His eyes opened in shock as it widened like it never had before. He felt a wave of energy rush through him as he felt a loud gasp escape himself. His chest rose to its highest and dropped back down. He was panting heavily. He managed to rapidly seat himself in a sitting position as he still kept on panting, he had a minor headache, though. Tobirama was faced with two figures staring at him, but they were unclear. He closed his eyes and opened them once more to take a better look at them. The first to meet his eyes was a beautiful woman with white-ish hair and grey pupil-less eyes. Then his eyes met a wide-eyed Madara. He looked odd looking like that, what was the matter? He tilted his head in confusion which only caused a loud, and painful, crack as it seemed he didn't move his head for too long.

"Good to see you're awake, Tobirama." Kaguya said as she seated herself in Izuna's former position with as much grace as a human could probably muster. Madara felt a need that he should also seat himself instead of just plainly standing there. Thinking again, maybe he'll just keep on standing.

"Um...yes. May I know who you are?" He asked as he'd never seen this woman before. Although she did look like a reasonable and intelligent lady that radiated superiority. Which Tobirama wouldn't mind.

"I'm Kaguya Otsutsuki, your psychologist" she actually said in a softer tune this time and with a smile that wasn't, by any means, seen.

"Um..Hello. But why would I need a psychologist?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.  
Otsutsuki, he's heard of that name before but doesn't quite remember where exactly.

"Tobirama, can you tell me what do you remember of the last couple of days, in detail, please?" She wanted to go easy and slow before confirming her suspicions first.  
 _Madara_ _,_ _you_ _fool_ _._ _What_ _have_ _you_ _done_ _._

"The last couple of days, you say? I was working on the assignment my father had arranged for me, then when I accomplished that I returned home and found.......?!" His eyes widened as he remembered the events of that night, which was only yesterday, at least that's what he thought, how many hours had he been unconscious for? His eyes traveled to Madara's who looked away right after they met. His mouth agape the whole time.

Kaguya's theory was starting to get confirmed as she wanted Tobirama to complete what he started, she still needed proof.  
"Found what, Tobirama?"

"....." No answer was wanting to get out, at first, but eventually, he found the courage to indeed complete what he started. He lowered his head not wanting Kaguya's stern looks, even while wearing glasses, to Peirce through him, he still felt her gaze on him though. "Found my husband....and brother...."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

"How did you find them, Tobirama?" Kaguya asked in a soft manner as she leaned in to listen closely to what Tobirama had to say since his voice started to drift off, and to encourage him to continue of course.

He never lifted his head up, his eyes still wide and mouth still agape.

He even remembered what happened the day after, when he pushed Madara on the bed and wanted to see what his reaction would be. He did not expect THAT reaction, though. "Found them....." Why wasn't he able to complete the damned sentence?! Maybe he still didn't want to believe it was true, but, it was.

Is it possible for someone to pity themselves? Because if it was, Tobirama was doing just that. When was the last time he enjoyed himself in the past month? Other than the _oh_ _so_ _enjoyable_ trip his father sent him on, where he spent four hours in _oh not so deadly boring_ meetings that he had to supervise every single day of that trip. He sighed and finally lifted his head up to face Kaguya. His eyes were dull and half open. "Found them in bed together" he said voice calm and even. He didn't flinch nor stutter when he said those words.

Her suspicions were finally confirmed.

Madara screwed up. Dramatically.

She felt said person try to make himself as small as possible in the room. Her eyes never left Tobirama's non-wavering ones.  
"How do you feel right now?" She asked.

"I feel......" He wasn't able to find words to describe how he felt. He felt pain, both physically and mentally. Then again, the former would be gone sooner or later, but the latter would make forever a scar. He put his hand on his chest over his heart and grabbed the fabric tightly. "I feel pain in here for some reason" He said glancing back up at Kaguya after he had lowered his head.

His eyes were filled with remorseful tears that never escaped. Who that remorse was for, she had an idea. She reached out her hand and grabbed Tobirama's and squeezed it tightly, his other hand held on to hers and, he too, squeezed.

"Madara" she said as her voice turned back to how it once was. He flinched at the saying of his name wanting to pretend he wasn't here, but he couldn't. He turned his eyesight to the woman and saw two pair of eyes staring right at him. One which looked at him with narrowed eyes and the other with something that he couldn't identify. "How do you feel?" She asked as her eyes went back to normal. His eyes were wide and his knees weak. Now he really needed to sit down. His hands held on to the end of the bed and he wanted to let out a gasp but didn't. Her eyes never left his as they were invading his soul.

"I-I......I feel........" He couldn't possibly answer that but he had to, didn't he? Wasn't this a session where he has to say the truth or the problem won't be solved? Is This even a problem? Or is it just that he doesn't want to say what he feels out loud, he knows how he feels, but doesn't want to say it.  
But screw his will, he'll say it anyway just like Tobirama did and that could be considered the first time Madara had ever seen Tobirama show so much emotions in one facial expression. "I feel ashamed" he finally said with sincerity while he avoided their eyes as he felt a ton of wight being lifted off his shoulders. "I feel disgusted at what I did" he continued sounding louder as he wanted to feel more wight get lifted off of him. "I feel that I should be punished for the sin that I have committed and I will take that punishment gladly" he said voice cracking as tears began to flow down his face and his knees couldn't hold his wight as he dropped to the floor,head tilting down, his hands still holding on to the bed. "I'm sorry, I really am, I would do any thing for you to take me back, I SWEAR!!". Never in his life had he ever been in a situation like this, in a position so humiliating, not that he didn't deserve it. Oh he deserved it alright and was pleased that he was admitting that to himself.

He heard ruffling come from the bed and a second later he felt someone get next to him on the ground, he turned his head to see Tobirama looking at him with eyes that he didn't know this man was able to make. Was it okay for him to be outside of bed? Tobirama was as the same level as Madara, kneeling on the ground next to him. His eyes went wide as he felt Tobirama getting closer to him, instinctively, he leaned back. His hands had already left the bed the moment his eyes had landed on the man next to him.

Tobirama reached out his hand, cupping Madara's face in it. He didn't know if it was possible for his eyes to go even wider than they already were. He's never felt so paralyzed before, he felt a drop of sweat come down his face as Tobirama kept on leaning closer and closer until Madara was able to feel his breath on his ear. "Tell me....." He whispered in his ear as he felt a breeze of hot breath invade his soul. "Do you really mean that?"  
He said even lower than the last, retreating back leaving a good enough distance between the two of them.

Did he hear right??!  
Did Tobirama just ask him if he meant it?! Well of course he meant it, the scene from before wouldn't just be a roleplay, but he kind of understood why Tobirama would want to ask that.

"Yes..." He said in a low whisper, struggling to keep eye contact with the man. His eyes were wavering non stop as he felt the temperature in here get higher although they were in winter. Tobirama, still cupping his cheek, was staring at him with those eyes that Madara was starting to get addicted to. Has he really misjudged Tobirama all that time?! If he told his past self what he was seeing right now, he would've laughed at the prospect and tagged his future self as delusional.

He saw Tobirama reach out his hand to grab Madara's hanging one. His hand was so warm and so soft, the same feeling he got when Tobirama first touched him on their wedding night. His chest tingled at the sensation of Tobirama's other hand reaching out for Madara's other. His hands were so warm heating Madara's cold ones. He then felt Tobirama lift both of them up and made them upright, the man sure has gotten longer, and more muscular, too. What both of them missed was the presence of the third person in the room, how they forgot her presence so easily was awkward considering the drama that just occurred. His face was a blushing mess when an 'ahem' sound was made by Kaguya sitting behind them.

"Good to see you again, I was wondering when were you going to get back up." She said with a smile/smirk plastered to her face.

Yet again, how humiliating.

What he didn't know was, that smile was not a mocking one, as her eyes never left those tangled hands. She then stood up from her seat and that was one they both untangled their hands, both blushing, but Madara was worse, though. "I guess I'll take my leave then since I presume you won't be needing me anymore? Or will you?" She said at first with an invisible smile that turned serious.

"Y-y-yes, thank you, and don't worry, we won't be taking anymore of your certainly valuable time, Mrs.Otsutsuki" Tobirama said stuttering for the first time. This was getting to his head.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me gentleman" she said heading to the door with, once again, a Queen's grace. "But remember, if there's something which I am capable of helping you with, I'm everywhere" that was said last with the door closing behind her, with a grin that was seen by neither.

"Madara" was the first thing said after a while of complete silence, with both only inches apart. "May I speak with you?" was as sudden as a boom that just landed in his world. Why would Tobirama want to speak with him? Will what he has feared for a while now come to life and make his world upside down? Was Tobirama finally going to confront him? Calm down, calm down, maybe it wasn't any of that, maybe he's just over thinking it. Or was he?

"C-c-certainly." He gulped and was wide eyed as Tobirama hummed and led them to the bed holding his hand for them to sit next to each other. Then Tobirama retook his hand leaving Madara's own cold once more.

"Do you hate me?'' He asked.

''Wha....of course not" he retaliated.

"I see. Then, how do you feel about me?''came the other's other question.

"I-I...I definitely don't hate you.'' He replied.

"You already told me." Came Tobirama's obvious statement that Madara had a feeling he'd say.

"......"

"Then tell me how you felt about me when you first met me. Surely I've left an impression, have I not?" He asked with his eyes glancing at the man next to him.

"W-well honestly, it wasn't really a good one." He said lowering his head, covering his face with his locks and looking the other way. Lips twitching in nervousness.

"I figured. Well, you're not the first and unquestionably not the last, but you still didn't answer my question though, what did you think of me?" He said ignoring the way his brain was scolding him for paraphrasing that question wrong.

He looked back at him but face still under his locks. "W-well, the first ever impression I've had of you was that you were the palest person I've ever seen, but then I got to know you from our families, but I think I didn't know you that well as I tagged you as the coldest being alive on the face of the earth and you have no idea how much I've truly misjudged you and I'm really, truly sorry for what I've done and I understand if you can't forgive me but please, please tell me what I should do for you to not divorce me because if you do I'll be an outcast among my family so please don't ruin me, please."

That was possibly the longest speech he's ever told in his life. His eyes had began to tear in the middle of it and the tears did indeed fall at the last part making his voice cracky and face sloppy which he had to cover with his hands to stop the sounds he's making but instead made ruffled noises.

He felt long arms pull him into a broad chest as his tears were making the green blue fabric wet. "You don't have to worry" he said in a calm and low tune as he was gently patting the other man's back. "I won't divorce you, Madara" he said in the same manner as before. "But...." He pulled back and looked Madara in the eyes for a friction of a second before he approached him once again as his mouth was at the other man's ear.

:

His eyes widened as those words were the last thing he thought Tobirama would say at that moment. He truly didn't know this man. He fully leaned back with his eyes taking in the image bestowed before him. No matter though, he'll take it. He'll take whatever Tobirama throws at him. If this is the price he has to pay, then he'll pay it.  
:  
:  
:  
"There will be hell to pay" he said with the most sly smirk his face was capable of making glued to his face rivaling a devil's grin.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello everyone, hope your enjoying the story so far, I just wanted to comment on the part where they were talking about their feelings and stuff, Tobirama sounded waaaay too much like Gaara when he was talking to his uncle. Sob sob.   
> So, yaeh, I think it's okay but not what I wanted to get across but oh well. TwT
> 
> Have fun. :3


	8. Chapter 8

After only one last day at the hospital, he was, finally, discharged and was allowed to go home. Screw the procedures he thought of before, he will enjoy every last bit of this.

They then headed to the mansion with Taki driving them there, he's always there when you need him, it sometimes feels as if he's the only driver his family ever hired. But oh well, he didn't need to think of that.

He reached for Madara's hand as he was sitting next to him in the back seat looking nervous. A smirk appeared that changed into a smile after Madara looked his way. "You feeling alright?'' He asked.

"Y-yes, thank you for asking" he replied anxiously. His hand, the one Tobirama was holding, was slightly shaking as he got tense the moment the contact happened.

Then they finally arrived at the thing with Tobirama still holding Madara's hand. Was he planning on staying like that? "It seems we have arrived" he said getting Madara out of his train of thoughts. "Ready to go in?" He asked.

"W-wait" he said a little loud grabbing Tobirama's hand that was on his. "I-I need to tell you something" he said with hesitance in his voice.

Tobirama retracted his hand that was reaching for the car's door knob. "What is it?" He asked.

"I-I told them we had a fight" he said while his voice degraded gradually as he lowered his head each time a word came out of his mouth.

"Oh...I see" another grin found its way to his mouth. "Don't worry" his voice held excitement as he got closer to him and their foreheads were only millimeters apart from touching. "I'll handle everything, you just follow my lead, alright...dear?" He said with amusement glittering his command as his grin got wider like a maniac, but, of course, in a more suitable Tobirama way.

"Y-yes" he realized that there wasn't once he talked to Tobirama and didn't stutter, he's never stuttered this much in his life. The irony, usually people stutter when they're with him, not the other way around. But Tobirama is no ordinary people in his life, he now has the ability to ruin and destroy him. He's just nervous, that's all. Yeah that must be it.

He keeps deluding himself.

He felt Tobirama's hand tighten around his. "Shall we?" He asked, pointing with his head to the direction of the door.

He took a deep breath in and let it all out, then he too put on a facade and was smiling the most genuine looking smile he had. He was actually a good actor, not many knew that about him, but oh well.

Tobirama said a 'thanks, Taki' and was answered with an 'anytime, sir....Literally' and he chuckled. His chuckle looked awfully odd as his head was still banged up. And that was also the first time he heard him chuckle, which actually sounded pretty good, he mused.

They got outside the car as the first breeze of fresh wind hit their faces making Madara's long spikes of hair fly behind him making him look gorgeous even with those black circles under his eyes. Not that Tobirama saw any of that. He literally didn't. He was too busy looking at the front door of the mansion with a frown and a thoughtful look on his face. Madara, regrettably, had an idea of what Tobirama might be thinking of.

"Home sweet home, isn't that right, dear?" Tobirama said tilting his head in his husband's way to acknowledge him. Madara just hummed and was dragged to the door that was opened before they reached it....They both saw it coming.

Why were they not surprised?

"SURPRISE"

came the whole family's cheers, except Butsuma and Tajima of course, everyone that visited them at the hospital plus Jiro's wife and kid and......Mito, who was also there, if course. Why wouldn't she? She was as elegant as ever, even more so now than before for some reason.

The first who was to come crush him in a suffocating hug was Touka, was the fastest actually since Izuna seemed to have been racing her as he too joined in the hug making Tobirama's lungs beg for air. But with all the commotion though, Tobirama never left Madara's hand and was in fact holding it tightly.

"Glad you're home and well" his cousin cried as she, finally, made room for air for him to inhale. Izuna had already pulled back before her as he wasn't really that kind of hugging person, although this time, was an exception, cause he hugged his friend harder, but nothing more.

"Its good to be home" he replied patting her on the back but not needing to look up since they were the same height. Well, he was a little taller actually.

"Okay. Knock it off you two, now separate, separate" Izuna said while pushing them away from each other with a smile on at the beginning then started to act like the jealous brat he was, and always will be. Although the smile never left his face, which was only a mask, they all mused.

"I see you guys have made up" Jiro said staring at their entwined hands, with a grin. Putting his hands in his pants' pockets, his grin got wider. Madara sometimes doubted who was the older brother and you was the younger between them, except Izuna, he was physically and mentally younger than both of them.

"Yes, we have" Tobirama replied with a smile of his own.

"Uncle Madara is pretty strong to have put uncle Tobirama in a hospital although he's taller than him, right, daddy?" Yuki, Jiro's daughter, said holding on to her father's shirt looking up at him in an awe expression. And Jiro chuckled. He chuckled. That traitor. All his brothers were, like seriously. The first thing Yuki says and it had to be that. That....brat. He internally hid himself in a corner, externally he just closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. To keep what ever he was feeling at that moment in check. He heard giggles.

"That's my Madara for ya" his mother joked putting on a smile patting her granddaughter's head. She seemed to have been very amused with the past events that have occurred. _Seriously_ _mother_ he thought. Their mother was always an optimistic person and never let that smile fade away, which was a rare trait in their family. But his mother was no innocent princess, she was a female Satan, but in a good kind of way, quite like her creepy friend, no wonder they got along.

"Heeey, he took me by surprise, okay? you think I was prepared for that?" Tobirama pouted and snatched his head the other way as if to cover his grumpiness.

"Tobirama" came the calm sound, and probably the calmest he'll ever hear today in this place, of Mito's voice, he turned his head to look at her and was met with a sad and an apologetic face. "I sincerely apologize for not being able to come and visit you at the hospital these past few days, you see, Hashirama has been missing lately and doesn't answer his phone so I've been worried and didn't want to spread my bad mood. So, forgive me?" She said with a troubled look that then turned into a forced smile, tightly holding her napkin.

Tobirama, for the first time that day, left Madara's hand and went and hugged his sister-in-law in a speed that was unseen by the naked eye. "Its okay, you don't have to be sorry for anything" he said, voice low for only her to hear. He pulled back and held her shoulders tightly, but not too tight as to hurt her. He wondered how Hashirama was able to betray and hurt such a beautiful and loving person. One who was worried about him when he was who knows where slacking off. But no matter, time is the ruler of everything, it's also fair so he'll just wait and see. He hadn't realized it but an evil smile had appeared on his face according to Mito.

"Tobirama, why are you wearing on an evil smile like that?" She questioned in a joking tune that showed as she covered her mouth with the top of her fingers and giggled.

"Did I? Sorry 'bout that." He said scratching his head.

"Don't worry, it looks good on you" she joked.

"Tobira, how could you leave your mother hanging like that, come here" His mother chuckled spreading her arms open to welcome her baby boy in. He rolled his eyes while stepping towards her to be embraced in a motherly warm hug. "Welcome home sweetie" she said with her soft voice, that's rarely ever heard, and kissed him on the forehead, which he had to bow down his head for his mother to reach.

In the background, their fathers were out of this place as they were discussing some business with each other and paid no mind for what was happening in front of them, they were both dragged here by their wives to come and welcome back their son who was just discharged, the boy was perfectly fine and didn't need his whole family to come and give him hugs and kisses, at least that's what they told them but do they listen? No, they don't because they're both blockheads, but they love those blockheads, they presume, as they've lived this long together and were still married, so yeah, that's that.

"Alright people, let's wrap it up. Everyone here's got some business to do elsewhere, don't you? So come on and seriously, Naori, give the boy a break" Butsuma announced as Naori was about to unwrap Tobirama's banged head, seriously was the woman a lady or a five year old.

Everyone kept on nagging and whining on how they wanted to stay longer but they all sewed their mouths when Tajima started to emit a dark aura and told them that he was a busy man in a threatening tune and that Tobirama, too, needed to rest.

No one was going to argue that because they knew the guy was speaking wisely, even little Yuki, and also because he's the head of the family, so yeah, they had to do what he said anyways.

They all wished Tobirama a quick recovery and his mother gave him a parting hug and was the last to exit the mansion.

After he closed the door, he was able to hear the eco of the action, he turned back to see Madara starring at the spotless floor which seemed to have turned into an artifact. He started to approach him and sat next to him on the sofa he was sitting on and leaned back and rested his head on it.

"So......"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's day everyone. ❤❤


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm not so satisfied with this chapter. Like, I think I could've done better, but I couldn't picture it anything other than what I already wrote, so, yea...... I'll compensate in the upcoming chapters, I promise.

"So....Where do you think he is hiding?" He asked in a joking matter looking in Madara's direction half expecting an answer, half expecting silence, but he was betting on the latter. His limit for waiting for an answer was five seconds, he didn't spare a moment longer as he got up from the comfy sofa that he was planning on sleeping on later and stood in front of Madara arms crossed over his chest. 

He stepped forward in his tracks and rested his arms on the sofa caging Madara in. Madara's back jolted and his back became upright. He leaned his head in as Madara was leaning his back looking away. He smirked. _This was going to be fun_ he thought. 

"Say, will I find something I shouldn't if I go up to our room right now? Y'know, I think I didn't really search well the last time I was in it" He questioned with a thoughtful look as he pulled back and stood up straight and placed his index finger on his chin.  
Looking down at Madara, he didn't need to see his face to see his reaction, his body language was selling him off. He was feeling uncomfortable, obviously, but that wasn't the only feeling Tobirama wanted him to feel. 

That might have been the first time he'd seen Madara run that fast, well no, he's seen him run faster than that before, but that was on the training grounds. This was different. He was running with a haze just now as if to achieve a purpose, which Tobirama was indicating to earlier. There, in the training grounds, he just runs like there's no tomorrow. He frowned, as did his face dim. What a fool **he** was.   
:  
:

When Madara ruched to, indeed, find Hashirama's jacket thrown on the floor, he picked it up, ruched to their room's balcony to throw the unwanted object from it, all while panting from the excessive running. 

"So, what did you find?" Came Tobirama's distant, and surprising, voice from the background. Madara was rooted to where he was, which was, unfortunately, in the balcony, wide-eyed, shocked, facing the other side.

He heard Tobirama's approaching footsteps as he was gritting his teeth and lowered his head. It was at times like these where he was grateful he had long hair.

He felt contact happening as he was forcefully turned around, Tobirama tightly grabbed his shoulders and hardly shoved him next to the opposite wall. Hands now trapping his wrist tightly. It was the same as before, Tobirama caging him in, with no way to escape this time. But this time, hurting. 

"Tell me, did he make you feel good?" Tobirama exclaimed with a low tune that was rising as he was raising his head.  
"Did he give you all the pleasure you needed that I possibly couldn't have given you?" He asked with no emotion or remorse in his words, as his mouth was right next to Madara's ear.

He was speechless, wide eyed, mouth agape, all the adjectives of bewilderment there was. _Was I supposed to answer those questions? Of course not,_ _I wouldn't be able to answer them anyway,_ he thought. So he just stayed silent, hiding as much face as possible. 

"Got nothing to say, huh?" Tobirama asked, hands gripping his own wrists tightly. That, definitely, was going to leave a mark. But that wasn't important right now. What was important was to figure out what to answer with, but he'll never get that chance. 

He was, yet again, knocked on the ground after Tobirama had pulled him back and was now on top of him, still tightly, even tighter actually, gripping his wrists. Tobirama's eyes were intensely starting at him which made him feel way more uncomfortable than the hit to the head itself. 

A snicker was first seen as it developed into a laugh as that laugh was developing into constant laughter. "This is too much" Tobirama said/laughed as he, finally, released the tight grip he forced/bestowed on Madara. He got up from on top of him and stood upright, hand covering his mouth at a failed attempt at concealing his laughter. 

What the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? He mentally screamed. He was just lying there, astounded at what just happened. What did happen? He was to staggered to think. Starring up at the sky as the clouds were passing by as his mind was drifting off. He heard a chuckle and glanced to see Tobirama reaching a hand out to him. _Was that for me_? He thought. He was starring at it as he was hesitating to, indeed, grab it. But he saw that Tobirama wasn't going anywhere so, eventually, he did grab on to that hand that was, oddly, reached out to him. 

He was pulled up and his back made a 'crack' sound as he tried to stretch it. The place was mute as they were able to hear the sound of wind pass by them. It was a cool weather today, he wanted to bring a bed in the balcony since it was marvelously vast and just sleep under the blanket while the cool wind air just passes by him, it would feel so good as he and his brothers used to do so when younger. 

He realized that he and Tobirama were still holding hands, glancing up and down at both Tobirama and the entwined hands, Madara decided to not make a scene out of it and just leave it be. 

"Y'know, you make the most intriguing expressions I have ever seen" Tobirama said with a smile as he laughed for the the last time. 

' _A_ _nd we plan_ _on_ _making_ _you_ _do_ _more_ _of_ _them'_

"Come on, let's head inside" he said and started to head inside dragging Madara in with him. It was warm in their room, compared to outside. 

  
He was embraced in a surprising hug that was one sided as he didn't return the embrace. He didn't know if it was because of the sudden action that he was in shock as realization hit him or if he just didn't know how to react to that. Why WAS he being embraced?  
He then felt Tobirama pull back and was lowering his head as Madara didn't see his face and just left the room in a rush never looking back.

The room felt cold suddenly not having anyone in it but himself. Why didn't he return that hug? Why? WhY? WHY? _You_ _idiot_ _,_ he cursed himself, covering his face with his hands. Usually, he's a fast responder, but that was no where close to the word 'responding'. He went to seat himself on the bed and lowered his head raising his hands to get a hold of it.

His mind was blank. Having all of this happening was effecting him, well of course it would, he was one of those happenings. More like, his actions were. He was then thinking of what could've happened if he distanced himself from Hashirama more, didn't get back to how he once felt.

Those feelings now, were thrown into oblivion. Never to return no matter what. As if he was going to let them anyway. He's learned his lesson, and he will not fall in the same hole twice. Or any more holes for that matter. He will be more cautious of his actions from, not that he wasn't before. He just needed to be as careful as a human can be.

Thinking of humans, where the FUCK was that bastard Hashirama? he didn't think of it when Tobirama asked him, he was actually more concentrated on planning how to escape from them being alone together. But he'll stop thinking of that from now on since it would be pointless to do otherwise. He sighed, a heavy one. Well, guess he'll just see what awaits him in the future. He got up from the bed and scratched his head as realization slapped him right in the face. He didn't take a bath for two to three days. Never mind a bath, he didn't even take a shower. His hair was all tangled up and getting messy. It was going to take a while to untangle all those locks. How troublesome. Should he call his mother? She's always liked to brush his and his brothers' hair, but especially his for some reason.

He immediately scratched that thought. His mother never, and not once, did what he asked of her. When he once asked her to just brush his hair, she turned his hair into a party of braids. When he told her to make his hair into a high ponytail style, she made a split and got two ponytails on each side of his head. But that was when he was just a little spoiled brat that liked to grow his hair but wasn't able to brush it himself, so his mother volunteered to do it for him, as she claimed to enjoy brushing her little babies' hair. And boy, did she like to torture them.

Yup, a female Satan indeed.

He just needed to clean himself for now, then he'll figure out what to do with his hair later.   
.  
.  
.  
When he got out from the most pleasant and refreshing bath he's had in a while, he was wearing a rope covering his body until his ankles. His hair was covered in a towel and steam was radiating off of him. He sighed as he'd seen a puff of smoke come out of his mouth, he chuckled and did the same thing again. He knew how childish that was but there was no one to see him acting like one so it didn't matter.

He then started to head to their room and stood in front of a long scaled mirror in their vast closet that covered his whole height. He stared at his reflection. More like, he was staring at his own eyes. He got closer to his reflection and reached his hand out on his face to be certain of what he was seeing.

"Are those wrinkles?" He asked himself in a whisper and stretched his eyes to check if he was seeing properly. Yup, they, disappointingly, were. He, yet again, sighed. He snapped his head up as he came up with a theory. Was it because of all this sighing? No, he did just chuckle a while ago. He sighed. Shit, he needed to stop doing that. Right now he just needed to focus on his hair and how to deal with it.

He unwrapped his hair and hanged the wet towel on a nearby clothing hanger, that he had no idea where it came from.   
He lifted half his hair on his shoulder and was preparing to put the hair brush that he got from the dresser in his hair but was to afraid to do it. Memories of his mother when she was brushing his hair came crashing on him. No pain can be worse than that. But it's him doing it, so he'll know when to stop.

Unlike some people.

He gathered the courage to put the hair brush in his hair and started to brush. It wasn't painless, but was more merciful than when his mother did it.

"Ow" he whined as he pulled a strand of hair too hard and felt a sting from the action. "God damn it" he whined louder as he hadn't yet even finished the half of the first half of his hair.

Little did he know that there was just someone standing outside their room eavesdropping on every word he said. With a genuine smile on. Probably a mocking one, too.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

He heard footsteps approach him as he turned around to see the the source - although he had a feeling who it was since there was only the two of them in the building - He saw Tobirama getting closer to him and snatched a chair on his way to himself.

"Sit down" he said placing the chair in front of Madara.

"Wha...woah" He wasn't able to complete the question as he was turned around and was seated on the chair by force. Not too roughly, though. "What are you doing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked in the mirror seeing Tobirama shuffle with something in their closet drawers. 

"Looking for something" he answered, still shuffling.

Madara then heard a 'found it' whisper and turned his head to see Tobirama holding a wooden comb in his hand and started to approach him. He wasn't sure if he had seen right or not, since he was starting to think he's been hallucinating these days, but he thought he saw a faint smile on Tobirama's lips that looked like nothing like the grin he had seen at the hospital. He looked much more nicer with that one.

"Turn around please" Tobirama asked sounding like a doctor asking his patient to stand up for a check up. Which sounded, and looked, kinda ridiculous considering he's the one with the banged head. But, nonetheless, Madara complied. Hiding a smile of his own. He did want to see what Tobirama wanted to do with a comb in hand as Madara was using a brush before.

"So, what're you going to do with that?" He asked glancing at the mirror to see Tobirama's reflection, showing him Tobirama placing the comb on a nearby table and him keeping on spreading his hair in different angles. He heard Tobirama answer with a 'you'll see' and kept on resuming what he started. Madara felt shivers run down his spine as Tobirama's smooth fingers touched his scalp making him internally feel good. He hadn't realized that he had closed his eyes and made a sound of satisfaction. He, literally, gave himself up as he rested his head on the back of the chair and closed his eyes for Tobirama to do what he wishes. He then felt those amazing fingers start to massage his head as a stronger wave of shivers ran down his whole body. Or was he imagining stuff? _Oh_ _whatever_ _,_ he thought.

He then gave himself entirely to those marvelous hands. How was Tobirama so good at this? And why was he doing this to him? He wouldn't think of those questions as his mind was drifting off to a pleasant sleep.

Tobirama stared at the Buffon that was sleeping under his hands.

The idiot, leaving himself open like that.

He retracted his hands from Madara's hair and placed them around his neck. He kept on caressing that thin layer of skin, intimidated to strangle the life out of its owner. He internally laughed at the prospect and just rested his arms on each side of Madara's chair and rested his head on his shoulder. Why was he here again? Oh yes, because **he** asked him to. Was he beginning to be soft as well? He internally 'tch'ed and externally sighed, lifted his head up and continued on with combing this man's hair. Why does he have to grow his hair so long, like seriously. It was literally touching the ground. Was spiky, too. Like a porcupine.

' _Shut_ _up'_ said the voice inside his head.

' _You_ _shut_ _up_ _,_ _and_ _stop_ _defending_ _him_ ' he thought his reply. ' _I_ _just_ _said_ _his_ _hair_ _feels_ _like_ _a_ _porcupine's'._

 _'_ _Well_ _why_ _do_ _you_ _think_ _we're_ _combing_ _it_ _then_ _?'_ Replied the voice in his head. Sounding sarcastic. 

' _Then_ _you_ _take_ _over_ _then_ _._ _I_ _fail_ _to_ _understand_ _why_ _you came_ _here_ _in_ _the_ _first_ _place'_ he replied.

 _'_ _Gladly_ ' the voice replied. And that was it for him.  
.  
.  
.  
"Oi'' came a distant voice calling out to him - or at least he thought - as he was opening his eyes, his head looking up as he saw an upside down Tobirama looking at him. "Wake up, Uchiha. You look ridiculous" he said , face blank as ever.

"What....." His eyes snapped open as he remembered where he was and what he was doing. "I slept?" He asked himself - more like he asked anyone near him - in a shout-whisper tone and got up from his place seeing himself in the mirror, and hearing a crack come from his neck, a painful one. He hissed and patted his neck, turning back to face Tobirama and looking up to finally meet his eyes, uprightly this time.

"Yes, you did sleep. And you were snoring, too" he said, a smile, a mocking one, appeared on his lips.

Madara paid no mind to that last statement because he knew he wasn't. He realized the moment his hand made contact with his hair that it was untangled and actually kinda silky. All of it. Had Tobirama really managed to do all his locks without him feeling anything? Ha, he was suffering while doing just half the half of it.

"How did you manage to accomplish this?" He asked, sounding astounded.

"Accomplish what?" Tobirama, too, asked. Tilting his head and raising an eyebrow.

"This" he replied, gently grabbing a lock of his hair in front of himself to show Tobirama. "How did you make it so...so..".

"So tidy" Tobirama said, trying to ~~help him~~ sound sarcastic. With a smirk on.

"Well, yea" he said, looking away as he had a feeling his face was getting hotter.

"I've realized you were using a hair brush before, I've also realized your hair was a mess. So I've figured you wanted to just do it. Y'know, make it better. So for that, we use a comb to untangle our hair, not a brush" he calmly said. "Uchiha" that was unneeded for.

"Oh" he proclaimed. No wonder he was being tortured all this time.  
"Well, thank you" he said scratching his head.

"You're welcome" he replied, cracking his fingers.

A phone ringing interrupted their conversation - the one that just ended.

It was Tobirama's. And it was Izuna calling.

"Sorry" He excused himself and answered.   
"Hello". 

"Yo, hey, Tobi" the one that answered him from the other side wasn't Izuna. It was a female, though.

"Sorry. Who is this?" He asked sounding suspicious.

"What the..? You don't recognize me, you little prick" the woman replied. That was all the answer he needed to know who was on the other side.

A smile, a sincere one, appeared on his lips as he answered. "Hello Touka".

"Good to know you still got your brain in your head. Anyway, I wanted to check on how you were doing and see if you were up to hanging out with us" She offered.

"Us?" 

"Yea, me and Izuna"

"Speaking of Izuna, why are you calling me from his phone?"

"My phone's dead, he's in the shower and I'm in the mood to talk to my baby cousin" she replied. Tobirama can imagine a smile growing on her face. "Got a problem with that?" Maybe not.

"Of course you are" he replied, sarcasm spilling in his words.  
"And no, I don't. So, does he know about this?" He asked.

"Izuna? No, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind" she sounded as if she will force Izuna if he does mind.  
"Oh and forgot to ask ya, how are you doing? Hope your head's okay" she said.

"Yea I'm okay, thanks for asking. And I believe father won't be sending me on anymore trips or assignments any time soon, so yes, I'd love to hang out with you" he said, putting his free hand in his pocket.

"Knew you'd agree. 'kay, I'm sending you the time and place, aaaand, we're clear" she announced. "Well, guess we'll be seeing each other soon, huh?"

'Who are you talking to?' Izuna said from the background as he had apparently gotten out of the shower. 'Is that my phone?' He heard his voice get clearer as he seemed to have gotten nearer to where Touka was.

"Its Tobi, and yes"

'Really, can I talk to him?' He asked. There was a second of silence. "Hey" he heard Izuna loud and clear.

"Hey" he responded back.

"How ya doin', Senju?" He asked in a cheerful tone.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, Uchiha" he replied, doing the same thing Izuna did.

"Yea, well you're not gonna be anytime soon when I kick your ass when you get back on the training grounds" he announced, triumph sparkling his challenge.

"Yes, fine, we'll see about that"

"Yea, Well, take care then"

"You too" he replied and hung up. That was sweet. Izuna telling him to take care. But taking that he's still considered a patient, people wouldn't try to anger him, now would they?

Oh well.

He seemed to have forgotten Madara as he was just standing there, feeling awkward. Patting his elbow.

Tobirama started to approach him, intrigued by the sight he was seeing, and as there was only a couple of inches separating them, he stopped and moved closer with his body.

"You know, I've realized you always get tense when I am near you. Just like right now. Are you not comfortable with me?" He questioned, voice a low whisper, their noses almost touching as he really did want to know the answer to that.

"Its not that" he replied, voice low. He was leaning back but not too much as to not touch the wall.

"Do explain, please" he requested and pulled back standing straight again.

He heard a sigh of relief escape Madara as he too was back to normal. "Its not that I feel uncomfortable around you, its just.....just.." He paused.

"Just?"

"Okay, maybe you're right, but its not just that" he gave himself away. Fucking slip of a tongue.

"So there are other reasons for why you don't like me? Besides feeling uncomfortable when around me" He asked crossing his arms over his chest, now face serious as he frowned.

If he was feeling unpleasant before he was feeling terrible now. Even the word terrible is an understatement in comparison to how he's feeling. Assessing on how to flee from that piercing gaze, he never met Tobirama's eyes. His eyes were moving left and right as nervousness was taking over him.

"Forget it" he ordered heading towards the door after he heaved a sigh of annoyance. "We're going somewhere tomorrow, you're coming" he plainly declared and exited the vast closet.

' _I've_ _truly_ _misjudged_ _you'_ he remembered Madara telling him that at the hospital.

' _You've_ _truly_ _misjudged_ _us_ _indeed_ _,_ _Uchiha_ _'_ he thought.  
'S _hut_ _up'_ he thought/told his partner in his head that was about to open his mouth.  
 _'_ _Just_ _,_ _shut_ _up_ _for_ _now_ _'._

' _Understood_ ' his other half informed. ' _Tobi'_ _._

 _'_ _Tobirama_ _' he said in a warm manner as he stepped_ _forward_ _to_ _cup_ _Tobirama_ _'_ _s_ _cheek_ _. 'Sorry,_ _I_ _wasn't_ _in_ _my_ _right_ _mind_ _you_ _trust_ _me_ _,_ _don't_ _you_ _?'_ _He_ _questioned_ _with_ _a_ _small_ _smile_ _leaning_ _in_ _to_ _cup_ _his_ _other_ _half's_ _other_ _cheek_ _. '_ _I'm_ _doing_ _this_ _for_ _the_ _both_ _of_ _us_ _,_ _you_ _know_ _this_ _,_ _right_ _?'_ _He_ _asked_ _lifting_ _Tobirama_ _'_ _s_ _head_ _for_ _him_ _to_ _look_ _at_ _him_.

' _Yes_ _,_ _I_ _know_ _._ _And_ _of_ _course_ _I_ _trust_ _you_ _,_ _Tobi_ _,_ _your_ _me_ _'_ _Tobirama_ _replied_ _lifting_ _his_ _head_ _up_ _to_ _look_ _at_ _his_ _other_ _half_ _._

 _Tobi_ _leaned_ _even_ _closer_ _for_ _their_ _foreheads_ _to_ _touch_ _as_ _they_ _both_ _closed_ _their_ _eyes_ _._ _'_ _They_ _will_ _pay_ _dearly_ _for_ _what_ _they_ _did_ _to_ _you_ _,_ _to_ _us'_ _he_ _said_ _in_ _a_ _calm_ _tune_ _breathing_ _evenly_ _to_ _hold_ _back_ _his_ _raising_ _temper_ _._

 _'_ _They_ _will_ _'_ _Tobirama_ _reached_ _his_ _hand_ s _to_ _duplicate_ _the_ _same_ _stance_ _Tobi_ _was_ _doing_ _on_ _him_ _._

 _'_ _Okay_ _,_ _you_ _wanna_ _take_ _over_ _for_ _now_ _?'_

 _A_ _smile_ _appeared_ _on_ _his_ _lips_ _. '_ _If_ _you_ _don't_ _mind'_ _._

 _'_ _You_ _know_ _I_ _don't_ _'_ _Tobi_ _said_ _with_ _a_ _chuckle_ _._

He stepped out of the room and went to the nearest washroom where he can wash his face. He looked in the mirror and heaved a sigh as he observed the wrappings around his head. When was he supposed to remove them again? He didn't read that description, he probably should.  
He then heard a phone ring. It was his again.

It was an unsaved number which was odd considering he saves all his contacts. He answered nonetheless.

"Hello" he calmly answered.

There was silence at the beginning. "T-t-t-Tobi" came the reply.

His eyes widened. ' _Tobi'_ Tobirama called for his other half as he was too shocked to answer himself.

 _'_ _Relax,_ _I'll_ _handle_ _it'._ _It_ _was about time_ _that_ _bastard_ _showed_ _himself_ _._

"Hashirama"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where hours in it are minutes in the real world. A world where it's only theirs. The meeting of two halves that will soon become one and complete each other. The light and the dark. The good and the evil. The loving and the hating. But love each other nonetheless. Being a mirror image of themselves but having different personalities, different feelings in some cases. How will they coexist?

………

 _He_ _opened_ _his_ _eyes_ _in_ _a_ _slow_ _pace_ _._ _Eye_ _lids_ _feeling_ _heavy_ _and_ _exhausted_ _for_ _an_ _unknown_ _reason_ _._ _He_ _looked_ _to_ _see_ _nothing._ _Absolute_ _nothingness_ _._ _It_ _was_ _as_ _if_ _he_ _was_ _on_ _a_ _solid_ _sea_ _with_ _no_ _end_ _and_ _no_ _beginning_ _._ _Standing_ _in_ _the_ _middle_ _of_ _nowhere_ _,_ _It_ _was_ _a_ _place_ _where_ _he_ _wouldn't_ _know_ _if_ _it_ _was_ _night_ _or_ _day_ _,_ _even_ _dawn_ _isn't_ _this_ _...._ _gloomy_ _._ _He_ _kept_ _on_ _looking_ _on_ _al_ _l_ _sides_ of _of_ _find_ _himself_ _running_ _and_ _running_ _in_ _search_ _of_ _anything_ _._ _But_ _to_ _no_ _avail_ _,_ _he_ _was_ _somehow_ _not_ _tired_ _from_ _all_ _that_ _excessive_ _running_ _from_ _before,_ _he_ _was_ _showing_ _no_ _form_ _of_ _exhaustion_ _what_ _so_ _ever_ _._  
_What_ _an_ _odd_ _place_ _this_ _was_ _._ _Where_ _ever_ _this_ _was_ _._

 _'_ _Where_ _I'm_ _I_ _?'_ _he_ _eventually_ _asked_ _himself_ _resting_ _his_ _hand_ _on_ _his_ _waist_ _._

' _In our world,_ _Tobirama_ _'_ _came_ _a_ _deep_ _voice_ _that_ _was_ _suddenly_ _heard_ _,_ _that_ _sounded_ _quite_ _like_ _his_ _own_ _actually_ _. It_ _was_ _right_ _above_ _his_ _ear_ _as_ _he_ _felt_ _the hands_ _of_ _someone_ _holding his_ _shoulders_ _tightly_ _from_ _behind_ _and_ _was_ _feeling_ _a_ _dark_ _aura_ _emitted_ _from_ _said_ _person_ _._ _But_ _for_ _some_ _reason_ _,_ _he_ _wasn't_ _fazed_ _at_ _all_ _._ _As_ _to_ _how_ _this_ _stranger_ _knew_ _his_ _name_ _,_ _he_ _was_ _about_ _to_ _find_ _out_ _._

 _He_ _held_ _one_ _of_ _the_ _hands_ _on his shoulders_ _in_ _his_ _own_ _and_ _turned_ _around_ _to_ _face_ _his_ _companion_ _._ _If_ _it_ _was_ _possible_ _for_ _his_ _eyebrows_ _to_ _reach_ _his_ _hairline_ _,_ _then_ _it_ _was_ _,_ _considering_ _there_ _was_ _a_ _mirror_ _image_ _of_ _himself_ _standing_ _right_ _in front_ _him_ _with_ _a_ _smile_ _on_ _._

 _He_ _left_ _the_ _hand_ _he_ _was_ _holding_ _and_ _instead_ _reached_ _for_ _the_ _potential_ _glass_ _mirror_ _that_ _was_ _hold_ _ing his_ _other_ _shoulder_ _that_ _dropped_ _next_ _to_ _himself_ _._ _His_ _hand_ _touched_ _the_ _creature's_ _face_ _,_ _he_ _was_ _a_ _reasonable_ _man and_ _believed_ _what_ _he_ _saw. He_ _was_ _feeling_ _those_ _facial_ _features_ _that_ _were_ _identical to_ _himself_ _in_ _every_ _way_ _._

 _Well, he was definitely_ _not_ _a_ _potential_ _mirror_ _with_ _that_ _heat_ _omitting_ _from_ _him and that soft skin._

 _He_ _felt_ _the creature lean_ _into_ _his_ _touch_ _and_ _was_ _looking_ _at_ _him_ _with_ _adoring_ _eyes_ _._ _A_ _smirk_ _was_ _seen_ _._

 _'_ _Why_ _so_ _shocked_ _?'_ _The_ _replica_ _of_ _himself_ _asked._

 _Shocked_ _was_ _an_ _understatement_ _compared_ _to_ _what_ _he_ _was_ _feeling_ _._

 _'_ _Who_ _are_ _you_ _?'_ _He_ _finally_ _asked_ _,_ _voice_ _containing_ _astonishment_ _._

 _He_ _hummed_ _and_ _his_ _smirk_ _got_ _wider_ _as_ _he_ _held_ _Tobirama_ _'_ _s_ _hand_ _that_ _was_ _cupping_ _his_ _face and_ _approached_ _him_ _to_ _reach_ _for_ _his_ _ear. '_ _I'm_ _you'_ _._  
_._  
_._  
_What_ _?_

 _'_ _You_ _heard_ _me_ _,_ _I_ _'m_ _Tobirama_ _,_ _same_ _as_ _you'_ _his_ _image_ _said_ _pulling_ _back_ _to_ _look_ _at_ _him_ _._

 _For some_ _incredible_ _reason, He_ _was_ _not_ _having_ _problems_ _believing_ _that_ _. '_ _Explain'_ _he_ _ordered_ _tilting_ _his_ _head to the side with_ _a_ _thoughtful_ _look_ _on_ _his_ _face_ _._

' _I_ _was_ _quite_ _certain you'd say that,_ _since_ _we_ _are_ _the_ _same_ _person_ _,_ _after_ _all_ _,_ _our_ _passion_ _to_ _learn_ _and_ _know_ _more_ _is_ _beyond_ _the_ _limits_ _,_ _isn't_ _it?'_ _his_ _copy_ _said_ _,_ _using_ _the_ _tune_ _Tobirama_ _uses_ _when_ _talking_ _to_ _one_ _of_ _his_ _students_ _for_ _some_ _reason_ _. '_ _You_ _can_ _call_ _me_ _Tobi_ _, an_ _abbreviation_ _of_ _our_ _name_ _, but unlike you, i_ _don't_ _mind being called that if only you will call me by it, since_ _it_ _would_ _be_ _odd_ _for_ _both_ _of_ _us_ _to_ _have_ _the_ _same_ _name although_ _we_ _share_ _an_ _individual's_ _body_ _'_ _he_ _said_ _crossing_ _his_ _arms_ _and_ _copying_ _the_ _same_ _stance_ _as_ _Tobirama_ _._

 _'_ _We_ _are_ _the_ _same person?_ _Share_ _an_ _individual_ _'_ _s_ _body_ _?'_ _Tobirama_ _asked_ _not_ _quite_ _comprehending_ _what_ _Tobi_ _was_ _illustrating_ _._

 _'_ _Yes_ _,_ _it_ _is_ _as_ _if_ _we_ _are_ _two_ _halves_ _that make_ _one'_ _he_ _waved_ _his_ _hands_ _in_ _the_ _air_ _as_ _if_ _to_ _make_ _the_ _image_ _more_ _clear_ _._

' _Fascinating_ _'_ _came_ _Tobirama_ _'_ _s_ _reply_ _to_ _that_ _in_ _an_ _awe_ _expression_ _and_ _his_ _eyes_ _were met with a hint of_ _sparkle_ _._ _As_ _if_ _Tobi_ _'_ _s_ _illustration_ _was_ _as_ _convincing_ _as_ _the_ _sky_ _was_ _blue_ _._ _But then_ _again_ _,_ _seeing_ _is_ _believing_ _and_ _he_ _was_ _very_ _much_ _convinced_ _with_ _that_ _statement_ _._ _Then_ _he_ _furrowed_ _his_ _eyebrows_ _together_ _and_ _took_ _a_ _thoughtful_ _stance as_ _he_ _seemed_ _to_ _have_ _noticed_ _something_ _._  
' _Hold_ _on_ _,_ _if_ _we_ _are_ _two halves that make_ _one_ _,_ _then_ _how come I've never felt_ _your_ _presence_ _before?_ _Certainly_ _you_ _must_ _have_ _always_ _existed then!'_ _He_ _asked_ _eyes_ _now_ _staring_ _intensely_ _at_ _himself_ _._

 _'_ _Yes_ _,_ _I_ _did_ _exist_ _all_ _this_ _time_ _but_ _made_ _no_ _self-_ _presence, for you at least_ _'_ _He_ _calmly_ _answered_ _not_ _fazed_ _one_ _bit_ _by_ _what_ _he_ _just_ _said_ _._

 _'_ _But_ _WHY_ _?_ _Have_ _you_ _any_ _idea_ _what_ _we could_ _accomplish_ _if_ _there_ _were_ _two_ _of_ _us_ _?'_ _He_ _astoundingly_ _asked_ _,_ _confused_ _at_ _his_ _other_ _half's_ _uncaring_ _face_ _at the_ _matter_ _._

 _'_ _I_ _felt_ _no_ _need_ _since_ _we_ _both_ _think_ _and_ _feel_ _the_ _same_ _way_ _, in some cases at least,_ _the_ _only_ _difference_ _is_ _in_ _our_ _personalities. Y'know,_ _I_ _think_ _I_ _feel_ _more_ _mature_ _than_ _you_ _sometimes_ _, like_ _right_ _now_ _for_ _example_ _'_ _he_ _said_ _and_ _ended_ _with_ _a_ _grin_ _._

 _'_ _Oh_ _,_ _then_ _how_ _come_ _you've_ _shown_ _no_ _self-presence_ _until_ _now?'_ _He_ _asked_ _,_ _confused_ _._

' _You've_ _gotten_ _softer'_ _he_ _plainly_ _announced._

' _Pardon_ _?!'_ _he_ _asked_ _as_ _confusion_ _was_ _really_ _taking another level on him._

 _'_ _Haven't_ _you_ _notice_ _d_ _it_ _?_ _You_ _held_ _back_ _on_ _punching_ _Hashirama_ _,_ _although_ _he_ _betrayed_ _us_ _,_ _didn't_ _lay_ _a_ _finger_ _on_ _Madara_ _,_ _physically_ _nor_ _sexually_ _,_ _although_ _he's_ _our_ _husband_ _,_ _and_ _got_ _kicked_ _in_ _the_ _guts_ _for_ _wanting_ _to_ _know_ _what_ _reaction_ _he'll_ _make_ _if_ _you_ _surprise_ _him_ _,_ _and_ _believe_ _me_ _when_ _I_ _tell_ _you_ _that_ _that_ _hurt_ _, okay?cause_ _as_ _I_ _said_ _before_ _,_ _we_ _feel_ _the_ _same_ _way_ _, physically_ _and_ _emotionally'_ _Tobi said_ _huffing_ _and_ _looking_ _the_ _other_ _way_ _as_ _if_ _pouting_ _._

 _He_ _definitely_ _believed_ _him_ _on_ _that_ _last_ _part_ _,_ _he_ _chuckled_ _and_ _covered_ _his_ _mouth_ _with_ _his_ _hand_ _._

 _'See!!'_ _Tobi_ _said_ _pointing_ _his_ _hand_ _at_ _him_ _. '_ _You_ _are_ _utterly_ _getting_ _softer_ _,_ _and_ _you_ _only_ _focused_ _on_ _the_ _last_ _part_ _I_ _said'_ _he_ _said_ _,_ _crossing_ _his_ _arms_ _and_ _looking_ _the_ _other_ _way_ _, huffing_ _, a_ _gain_ _._  
_:_  
' _Wait_ _,_ _how_ _did you know it was the last part I chuckled about_?' _He_ _asked_ _with_ _a_ _raised_ _eyebrow_ , _getting_ _closer to Tobi_ _and_ _copying_ _his_ _exact_ _stance_ _but_ _leaning_ _even_ _closer_ _._

' _We_ _have_ _a_ _telepathic_ _connection_ , _I'm_ _able_ _to_ _know_ _what_ _you're thinking of at any time_ ' _he_ _calmly_ _answered_.

' _Then_ _how_ _come_ _I_ _don't_ _know_ _what_ _you're_ _thinking_ _of_ _?'_ _He_ _asked_ _,_ _both eyebrows raised then_ _pouted_ _._

 _Tobi_ _reached_ _his_ _hand_ _to_ _grab_ _the_ _back_ _of_ _Tobirama_ _'_ _s_ _neck_ _._ _He_ _leaned_ _closer_ _and_ _closer_ _until_ _there_ _was_ _nothing_ _left_ _between_ _them_ _except_ _a_ _couple_ _of_ _inches_ _separating_ _them_ _apart_ _. '_ _You're_ _sure_ _you'll_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _handle_ _it_ _?'_ _He_ _asked_ _not_ _needing_ _an_ _answer_ _since_ _he_ _already_ _knew_ _what_ _it would_ _be_ _,_ _but_ _asked_ _anyway_ _._

' _Yes'_ _he_ _answered_ _as_ _he_ _didn't_ _know_ _yet_ _of_ _what_ _was_ _to_ _come_ _._

 _Tobi_ _locked_ _the_ _distance between them as there was no more space_ _between_ _their_ _foreheads_ _._  
:  
:  
_Everything_ _,_ _literally_ _everything_ _came_ _as_ _a_ _bomb_ _as_ _it_ _crashed_ _in_ _his_ _head_ _and_ _made_ _his_ _brain ache._ _Memories_ _he_ _hadn't_ _made_ _before_ _were_ _as_ _clear_ _as_ _the_ _sun_ _in_ _a_ _clear_ _sky_ _._

 _He_ _reached_ _his_ _hand_ _and_ _grabbed_ _on_ _tightly_ _to_ _his_ _other_ _half's_ _fabric._ _Taking_ _in_ _all_ _that_ _information_ _,_ _all_ _these_ _things_ _that_ _he_ _didn't_ _even_ _remember_ _doing_ _._ _He_ _tightly_ _shut_ _his_ _eyes_ _and_ _was_ _trying_ _to_ _escape_ _Tobi_ _'_ _s_ _grasp_ _but_ _was_ _unable_ _to_ _._ _Such_ _pain_ _,_ _such_ _agony_ _,_ _not_ _only_ _the_ _pressure_ _of_ _the_ _connection_ _that_ _was_ _now_ _established_ _between_ _them_ _,_ _but_ _also_ _the_ _hurt_ _and pain that_ _those_ _memories_ _carried_ _._

 _He_ _was_ _roughly_ _pulled_ _back_ _and_ _was_ _heavily_ _panting, tightly_ _holding on to his head,_ _Tobi_ _was_ _doing_ _the_ _same_ _leaning_ _on_ _his_ _knees_ _._

 _'_ _Well_ _,_ _that_ _was_ _more_ _intense_ _than_ _anticipated'_ _Tobi_ _concluded_ _as_ _he_ _straightened_ _himself_ _. '_ _Now_ _, h-'_ _he_ _didn't_ _finish_ _what_ _he_ _was_ _about_ _to_ _say_ _as_ _he_ _was_ _embraced_ _in_ _a_ _tight_ _hug_ _which_ _was_ _done_ _by_ _Tobirama_ _._ _'_ _Let_ _go_ _of_ _me_ _,_ _you_ _fool'_ _his_ _tune_ _held_ _a_ _threatening_ _vibe_ _as_ _he_ _was_ _trying_ _his_ _utmost_ _to_ _escape_ _from_ _this_ _silliness_ _._ _'_ _You_ _are_ _definitely_ _getting_ _softer'_ _he_ _said_ _huffing_ _after_ _he_ _finally_ _escaped_ _from_ _that_ _foolish_ _embrace_ _._

' _You're_ _right. I_ _am_ _getting_ _softer. And I'm sorry. B_ _ut_ _i_ _t_ _wasn't_ _a_ _foolish_ _embrace_ _,_ _besides_ _,_ _who_ _do_ _you_ _think_ _I'd_ _do_ _that_ _to_ _except_ _myself_ _,_ _of course_ _?'_ _He_ _asked_ _,_ _a_ _smirk_ _taped_ _to_ _his_ _face_ _._ _Pulling_ _back_ _._

 _'_ _Get_ _that_ _smirk_ _off_ _your_ _face_ _and_ _pay_ _attention'_ _he_ _ordered_ _as_ _his_ _face_ _became_ _serious_ _. '_ _Now_ _that_ _we've_ _got_ _to_ _know_ _each other -_ _more_ _like_ _you_ _getting_ _to_ _know_ _me_ _and_ _this_ _world_ _, it is_ _time_ _to_ _get_ _to_ _business'_ _he_ _announced_ _using_ _the_ _tune_ _he's_ _most_ _familiar_ _with_ _._

 _'_ _Oh'_ _he_ _frowned_ _, he_ _didn't_ _need_ _Tobi_ _to_ _explain to him_ _what_ _he_ _was_ _talking_ _about_ _since_ _he_ _knew_ _what_ _he_ _was_ _thinking_ _of_ _._

 _'_ _You_ _don't_ _mind_ _,_ _do_ _you_ _?' Tobi asked_ _crossing_ _his_ _arms_ _and_ _waiting_ _for_ _a_ _reply_ _since_ _Tobirama_ _wasn't_ _thinking_ _of_ _anything_ _at_ _that_ _moment_ _._

 _'_ _No'_ _came_ _his_ _answer_ _as_ _his_ _eyes_ _narrowed_ _and_ _that_ _frown_ _turned_ _into_ _something_ _much_ _deeper_ _._

 _A_ _grin_ _appeared_ _on_ _his_ _face_ _and_ _he_ _landed_ _his_ _hand_ _on_ _Tobirama_ _'_ _s_ _shoulder_ _tilting_ _his_ _head_ _to_ _the_ _side_ _._ _He_ _leaned_ _closer_ _to_ _him_ _as_ _he_ _was_ _met_ _with_ _such_ _delight_ _._

 _He_ _chuckled_ _. '_ _This_ _will_ _be_ _fun'_ _he_ _mused_ _._

 _'_ _Oh_ _it_ _will' he_ _replied_ _,_ _mimicking_ _that_ _exact_ _facial_ _expression_ _._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_TBC_


	12. Chapter 12

"Hashirama" Tobirama said, voice stern. He must say, he was quite surprised he got a call from the older man, but he had a feeling he would come face-to-face with him sooner or later. Just not like this.

"H-hey T-Tobi, M-may I s-speak with you, somewhere?" He asked, stuttering. It was quiet, where ever he was, as there was nothing else heard except the older Senju's unsteady breathing.

A smirk started to show itself on Tobirama's face as he answered. "Give me a place" he replied, voice carrying anxiety and restlessness. Simper getting wider.

"C-c-can you come to the place where we always meet in the middle of Konoha....please?" He asked. Voice carrying hesitance and faltering.

There was a pause. "Meet me at nine" the younger Senju ordered and hung up. Staring intently at the phone in his hand to confirm what just happened.

This'll be interesting. And amusing. He'll make sure of it. 

' _So,_ _What_ _do_ _you_ _plan_ _on_ _doing_ _?'_ Tobirama asked.

' _Teaching_ _him_ _a_ _lesson_ _'_ his partner answered. 

_'_ _Why_ _do_ _you_ _want_ _to_ _bring_ _her_ _?'_ _Tobirama_ _asked,_ _a_ _questioning_ _look_ _on_ _his_ _face_ _,_ _but_ _a_ _smile_ _there_ _nonetheless_ _._ _Existed_ _at_ _what_ _his_ _other_ _half's_ _thoughts_ _._

 _'_ _Have_ _you_ _ever_ _sought_ _revenge_ _before_ _? Wait, Don't answer_ _that_ _,_ _I_ _already_ _know'_ _Tobi_ _told him_ _landing_ _his_ _hand_ _on_ _Tobirama_ _'_ _s_ _shoulder_ _. '_ _You_ _see_ _,_ _it_ _will_ _be_ _much_ _more_ _pleasing_ _to_ _see_ _someone_ _you_ _want_ _to_ _torture_ _to_ _feel_ _as_ _uncomfortable_ _and_ _uneasy_ _as_ _they_ _could_ _possibly_ _get'_ _he_ _said_ _with_ _a_ _sneer_ _at_ _the_ _end_ _._

 _Tobirama_ _was_ _looking_ _at_ _him_ _with_ _a_ _raised_ _eyebrow_ _._

 _He_ _sighed_ _. '_ _You'll_ _see'_ _Tobi_ _declared_ _retaking his_ _hand_ _._

He looked at his phone's watch and saw that there was about three hours until nine o'clock. He should start preparing for his night out with his brother and their companion. He grinned. _Time_ _to_ _prepare_ _for_ _the_ _entertainment_ _that's_ _about_ _to_ _proceed_ _._

' _We'll_ _take_ _the_ _Uchiha_ _with_ _us_ _,_ _won't_ _we_ _'_ Tobirama told him. _That_ _wasn't_ _meant_ _as_ _a_ _inquiry_ _._

His grin got wider. ' _Yes_ _,_ _that's_ _quite_ _the_ _idea_ _actually_ _,_ _good_ _to_ _see_ _you_ _joining_ _in_ _'_ he told him. _'_ _Well_ _,_ _since_ _we_ _are_ _the_ _same_ _person_ _so_ _it_ _means_ _I_ _thought_ _about_ _it_ _as_ _well_ _'_ he joked.

' _Tch_ _,_ _okay'_ _Tobirama_ _'_ _tch'ed_ _at_ _him_ _,_ _turning_ _his_ _head_ _the_ _other_ wa _y_ _and_ _covering_ _an_ _indulgent_ _smile_.

' _You_ _know_ _,_ _you've_ _seemed_ _to_ _have_ _gotten_ _used_ _to_ _the_ _term_ _'_ _us''_ _he_ _told_ _Tobirama_ _in_ _a_ _soft_ _manner_ _._

 _'_ _I_ _didn't_ _find_ _it_ _so_ _difficult_ _to_ _believe_ _in_ _you,_ _but_ _you_ _already_ _know_ _that_ _of_ _course'_ _he_ _calmly_ _replied_ _as_ _they_ _were_ _both_ _staring_ _intensely_ _,_ _but_ _warmly_ _,_ _at_ _each_ _other_ _._ _Both_ _having_ _a_ _smile_ _on_ _._

 _The_ _clock's_ ticking.

He dialed a number, excitement and delight showing on his face.

"Hello, Tobirama" answered the woman from the other side.

"Hey...."

* * *

"Certainly, I'd love to" she said in a cheerful tune and he was imagining a smile on her face.

"Wonderful, I'll pick you up at eight then" He said as he was staring at himself in the bathroom's mirror. Where he had been all that time. He should definitely keep those wrappers on, show them to Hashirama as he doubts his brother knows what happened to him in the last few days. Make him feel as uneasy as a human can get. If he will feel anything, that is.

"Sure, you'll find me waiting for you by then" the woman replied.

' _Well_ _,_ _it_ _seems the_ _next_ _couple_ _of_ _days_ _will_ _be_ _quite_ _hectic'_ _Tobirama_ _thought_ _._

 _'_ _Yes_ _,_ _indeed_ _._ _Oh_ _well_ _,_ _more_ _pleasure_ _I_ _pre_ _sume_ _" Tobi laughed._

* * *

"Madara" came Tobirama's call for him from the entrance if their room.

Madara never left from his spot, too fazed by what was going on around him fearing of leaving to cause more trouble. He's been having a feeling he's missing something though but can't seem to put a finger on it.

"Yes?" He answered.

"We're going out" Tobirama said leaning on the doorframe and looking at him arms crossed.

"Um...okay" Madara answered as that wasn't even a request, that was an order. He had no saying in the matter, or any matter for that fact.

"Well, better start getting ready, we're leaving in twenty" Tobirama told him glancing at his watch, pulling back from the door and turning to head the other way.

Um...what's he supposed to be getting ready for again? Tobirama said they're going out, which meant that its nothing formal so he could just wear his casual clothing, winter casual clothing. But why were they going out? And where? This was getting agitating.

' _There'll_ _be_ _hell_ _to_ _pay_ _'_ he remembered the Senju telling him that at the hospital, where he discovered that that was just the beginning. But the raven gets surprised every time the Senju makes a move on him. He told himself he was going to take everything the man throws at him, and he will...Hopefully.

Even though, he still compiled and did as he was told. Letting out sighs every now and then at the miserable state he's in.  
He was prepared and was waiting for the Senju at the entrance of the building.

He then found Tobirama approaching him and was coming at him with a haste pace.  
"Come on, we don't wanna be late" the albino told him opening the door for Madara and locking the door after himself. Tobirama was the one that was late, but Madara wasn't going to argue, what were they late for anyway? He thought they were going out.

Madara mentally slapped himself, this outing certainly had an ulterior motive to it, stupid of him that thought didn't cross his mind the moment the Senju informed him.

It was windy out here, but he remembered to bring his coat so it wasn't a problem.

He liked windy days, but especially if they were warm ones. He likes it when the strong breeze comes crashing in his face and makes his hair flow behind him. Makes him feel as if he were on top of a high cliff.

"Tick tock, Uchiha. I've got a woman to catch" Tobirama said turning back as he was watching the Uchiha with an amused smirk, rolling his eyes and going down the stairs to head to the garage after he was looking at Madara with a sarcastic face but the raven didn't notice.

There goes his daydreaming.

  
Wait, what? Did Tobirama just say he's got a woman to catch?!! WHAT?? That was quite the disturbing thought but he had no time to think of that as Tobirama was now in front of him with his white Volvo. That was fast.

"Get in" the Senju called from the driver's seat, pressing on the car's horn.  
Well, that was odd, and childish. Coming from him.

"Where are we going?" Madara asked as he entered the vehicle in the passenger's seat and fastened his seatbelt.

"You'll see" came the reply as the albino started to take off. The moon was up and bright shinning from above as the dark night was led by it and the street lights the car passed by. The place they lived in was quite deserted as they were the only ones who lived in the area. So the road was blissfully clear.

It was awkwardly silent in the car. Or, at least for Madara, since when he glanced at the Senju he saw an invisible smile that would've gone unnoticed if he hadn't had such good eyesight. He didn't like where this was going if that smile pointed otherwise. It seemed though that that glance was a bit longer than necessary.

"Is there something on my face?" Tobirama asked sounding sarcastic with that smile from before now getting wider.

The raven immediately looked back the other way when Tobirama tilted his head to look at him. "Ah...no. Sorry" he said grimacing and looking outside the window covering half his face and resisting the urge to glance back and see Tobirama's face. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling Tobirama was wearing a smirk on. Predictable. And embarrassing, he mentally whined.

Okay, in his situation, the word awkward was now considered nothing less than an understatement.

Though he must say, that smile on the Senju's face suited him quite gorgeously with that sparkle that decorated his ruby red orbs. His opinion of when he first met the man was truly mistaken of what he had experienced with the Whitehead until now, years of thinking the man was as cold as a human can get all fading in a week's passing. But it will take more than that to change his opinion that's been there for years.

He stole a glance from the gate that they just passed by as he wasn't paying attention before. Then he stared at the building, the mansion, that was now in front of them. "Isn't this......?" He asked wide eyed as bewilderment was noticed from his tune.

The asked person - if he meant to ask anyone - didn't answer. Well that wasn't even a question to begin with. Too occupied with thinking of what they were doing here, he didn't realize that they were now outside the building's entrance. Didn't even notice the entering of someone to the vehicle. As if he were in another world in his thoughts.

A giggle was heard. "Right on time, as expected" a woman said from the back seat. He turned back to check out who their companion was - but he already knew who it was - but just to make sure, if anything.

"Mito?!" He said trying his best to keep his tune as even as possible hiding his surprise. But couldn't hide the surprise from his eyes.

"Hello, Madara. Good to see you well and healthy" she said beaming at him.

"You look beautiful as always" Tobirama complemented her with a smile as he was looking at the redhead from the driver's mirror.

"Why thank you, sir" she sarcastically replied giggling and leaned on the two front seats.  
"So, what's our destination?" She asked looking at him with excitement.

"I plan on making it a surprise" Tobirama said grinning at her. "Now fasten your seatbelt" he ordered starting to drive.

They had then been on the road for quite some time when Mito disturbed that silence. "How're you doing?" Mito asked Tobirama, concern visible from her voice.

"As well as I can ever be" he replied glancing at her from the driver's mirror and an unnoticed snicker appeared on his face and was gone as fast as it came seen by no one. "Has Hashirama returned yet?"

A sigh. "Sadly, no. I still haven't heard anything from him and his phone is still off. I asked the people he works with but also they are unaware of his status. Its getting quite troubling really" she said, her voice holding worry and restlessness. Or was it?

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's okay" ' _physically_ _' "_ If that's what you're worried about" Tobirama comforted, 'trying' to make her feel better. Well he was. He was a horrible actor but that came quite smoothly for someone that doesn't have many facial expressions.

"Well no, its not his well being I'm concerned about. Hashirama's capable of taking care of himself just fine. Its just that... You see, and I hope you don't mind me saying this about your brother but, I'm having this feeling in my heart that he's...." She said, voice getting lower as she was grabbing the napkin she was holding in her hands tightly.

Madara, on the other hand, was in his seat, calmly hearing everything like a killer listening to his murder story. _I'm_ _the_ _reason_ _she's_ _feeling_ _that_ _way_ _,_ _whatever_ _it_ _is_ _she's_ _feeling_ _,_ _its_ _bad_ _,_ _and_ _I_ _helped_ _in_ _the_ _cause_ _of_ _it_ _,_ he thought, fidgeting with his fingers. Its a habit he does when he's hysterical or tense, one of his many quirks. Drops of sweat were coming down his face although it was cold at the time.

"....That he's seeing someone behind my back" she continued.

Well, he wasn't just seeing. 

' _A_ _genius_ _one of_ _her_ _generation_ _indeed'_ _Tobirama_ _mused_ _in_ _their_ _world_ _._

 _'How did_ _a_ _woman_ _like_ _her_ _get_ _attracted_ _to_ _that_ _oaf_ _again?'_ _Tobi_ _asked_ _covering_ _his_ _face_ _with_ _his_ _hand_ _and_ _crossing_ _his_ _arm_ _with_ _the_ _other_ _._ Sighing at the end.

 _'_ _Well_ _,_ _she_ _claimed_ _before t_ _hat_ _he_ _makes_ _her_ _laugh_ _'_ _Tobirama_ _concluded_ _with_ _a_ _smirk_ _that_ _meant_ _it_ _wasn't_ _just_ _that_ _._

 _'_ _We'll_ _see_ _how_ _much_ _she_ _laughs_ _when_ _she_ _finds_ _out_ _that_ _her_ _feelings_ _at_ _the_ _matter_ _are_ _true'_ _they sighed and both_ _their_ _faces_ _darkened_ _as_ _a_ _frown_ _was_ _visible_ _on_ _both_ _their_ _lips_ _._ _What_ _a_ _pity_ _it_ _was_ _to_ _have_ _Mito_ _thinking_ _of_ _stuff_ _like_ _that_ _instead_ _of_ _thinking_ _of_ _where_ _she_ _should_ _go_ _shopping_ _tomorrow_ _or_ _any_ _other_ _day,_ _isn't_ _that_ _what_ _a_ _woman_ _at_ _her_ _age_ _should_ _be_ _thinking_ _of_ _after_ _all_ _._

Acting oblivious. "Seeing someone?! What makes you think that?" He asked sounding as astounded as he could get. Which wasn't that much really, he doesn't have a lot of tunes he can use, he doesn't even get that surprised so easily to begin with. So it just came out as a normal question. 

"I wish to be wrong, but all his actions indicate otherwise" she said staring at the streets' lightning from the window. "But I still have faith in him, until all is said and done I plan to keep on believing in him" she announced as it was clear that she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

That was probably the LONGEST twenty minutes of his life. Talk about mental tormenting, this was horrible. But MY GOD, seriously, the lady's sure got a sharp mind to come up with that idea. What were Hashirama's actions anyway for him to give away himself so much? That _idiot_.

He better not think of that, he didn't want anything to do with the older Senju anymore.

Mito though, guilt and regret was ganging up on him as he was a main factor in her feeling that way. If only he could get back in time and stop himself from doing the things he did, if only he didn't listen to his whim and did what his heart told him. If only......Damn it. Quite the idiot he was, too.

"Ladies and gentlemen, We have arrived" Tobirama announced in a light tune, parking his car.

"What is this place?" Mito questioned, face looking up because of the height of the building. "And why do I have a feeling I've been here before?" She asked with her eyebrows furrowed together placing a thoughtful look on her face.

"Why don't we get in and check, shall we?" Tobirama said unlocking the doors and getting out.

"I've gotta a feeling I've seen that logo before" Madara said as he was now standing next to Tobirama staring intensely at the building's logo.

"Did you?" Tobirama asked.

"Yes but I fail to remember where exactly" Madara claimed as he stopped staring at the beautiful logo giving up on trying to remember. He really did have a feeling that he saw and came to this place before but seemed to not be able to put a finger on it. 

"Why are you boys so slow? Come on" Mito waved at the couple as she was speeding ahead of them and was now at the building's entrance.

Tobirama rolled his eyes and dragged Madara in with him holding the raven's hand and getting them to catch up to Mito, getting the Uchiha out of his trance.  
"I've got a surprise for you" Tobirama whispered in his ear as he slowed down his pace to be next to Madara.

The brunet blinked once. Twice. Still getting dragged by the Senju. Staring at him from the back as his speed increased once again. He was anticipating that that surprise won't be balloons and a cake. It was probably the something he was missing from before. What was it??

"Hey" came Mito's voice from next to him, patting him on the shoulder. "You okay?" She asked, her light brown-gold eyes piercing him with the worry that were in them. He definitely didn't deserve that look, especially not from her.

"....I'm fine" he retaliated with a forced smile.

"Okay" she replied with a smile of her own sliding her hand off Madara's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but are you Mrs. Uzumaki and Mr. Uchiha" someone that was approaching them asked. It seemed that the man worked here since he was wearing the formal attire of the building's staff.

"Um...yes" Madara answered for the both of them, trying his best not to sound suspicious. But turned out otherwise, as Madara's eyes were narrowed at the man and his voice held a lethal vibe to it. How did he know them? And why was he approaching them with that smile that looked like he had to do a surgery to place it there. It might be just him being paranoid again but he just couldn't hold himself.

"Wonderful" the man beamed at them, not scattering somewhere other than where he was after he saw the way the Uchiha was intensely uncovering him. "Come this way with me please" the blonde requested stepping aside, bowing and pointing his hand in the direction he came from. Again, suspicious.

"Where's Tobirama?" He heard Mito ask beside him when she glanced behind herself. Her voice was carrying an anxious tune to it as she turned to look back at Madara.

Madara turned back fully with his body to indeed find that Tobirama wasn't there anymore after he had left his hand and went to the reception to check them in, well he didn't really say that's what he was going to do but what would he do other than that? But How did he not feel him leaving? He was just right THERE! Why did he leave in the first place, anyway? And Where was he now?

"We were informed that Mr. Senju will be joining you shortly, I will be taking care of you for the night" the blonde said now standing upright. That beam still on.

"Okay" Mito answered the man with a smile of her own and turned her attention back to Madara. "Maybe he just forgot something and went back to bring it, don't worry" Mito comforted him as he started to look anxious all of a sudden.

"O-okay" Madara replied, feeling his anxiousness settling down little by little. Why was he feeling that way in the first place, he's never had a panic attack in over a decade and he definitely wasn't planning on having one now. So thank God it calmed down before it worsened. He and Mito were now following where the man was leading them in the core of the beautifully glowing edifice.

* * *

  
"You're late"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Hashirama didn't arrive, didn't show up, yet. He was actually hiding in a corner in the city's crowded roads near the place he agreed to meet his brother at. He saw Tobirama – head banged up for an anonymous reason – sitting there, continuously tapping the table he was sitting on in agitation and waiting for the older Senju, irritation visible on the younger's features. Hashirama might be making it even worse for himself – and he definitely already had made it worse for himself – but he just couldn't move from the spot he was hiding in at the sight of his brother.

It happened again. It happened the first time where it all began, the night his brother returned, when he was caught red-handed in bed with his childhood friend, AKA Tobi's husband. When his legs were rooted to the ground and weren't able to remove him from his spot. He did NOT like that feeling. In fact he hated it. Being in a position where a car could come crashing right into him and getting the older Senju out of the misery that he put himself in.

He was supposed to have made it to where Tobi was now fifteen minutes ago – if it weren't for him being such a cowered and not showing himself earlier – and his brother had arrived just in time for their meeting.

Wow, a good example he was for an older brother. And he was the one that had arranged it with the younger Senju. He let out a sigh and covered his face with his hand. Well, it was now or never if he hoped to speak with his brother, knowing that he wasn't going to wait for Jim any longer. His brother might be a saint sometimes but not today he's not.

He should probably show himself now, hiding in the place he's in won't make time go any further or, disappointingly, backward. He stepped forward and was once again visible from the shadows, he was immediately met with sharp eyes eating him alive as the younger had immediately noticed him.

"You're late" the other growled, the sharpness in his eyes from just a moment ago now turning into dangerously narrowed pupils.

"S-s-sorry" the brunet sheepishly retaliated making those puppy dog eyes of his. Even in the situation both of them are in, those disgustingly shining eyes that are in a size of a plate never fail to bomb it's way into the younger Senju's heart.

"Let's just go, we're already late as it is" Tobi said sounding furious getting up from his place and heading for a vehicle Hashirama identified as his car. Yup, the trick still works as a charm. He was expecting quite the scolding from his younger sibling. But why were they heading to his car? Weren't they going to stay here?

"But I thought..." He was cut off when Tobirama turned back to grievously stare at him with those piercing red orbs, making it even worse with those sharp red markings on the younger Senju's face.

Talk about penetration, he was completely naked. Those eyes were uncovering him, layer by layer as he stood frozen in his place.

He was, yet AGAIN, not able to fucking move. SERIOUSLY. _What_ _the_ _hell_ _is_ _wrong_ _with_ _me_ _!_ He internally cried, getting really annoyed with this new quirk of his that he had just recently discovered.

"Hashirama" came Tobirama's approaching and nearing voice step by step the younger Senju took his way. "Is there a problem?" Tobi asked, his mouth was then positioned near Hashirama ear feeling the younger Senju's hot breath near it and making the brunet shudder, Tobirama's voice holding apprehension for the older man. The proximity was nothing to be taken lightly.

"N-n-n-no" he had struggled to get the two letters out of his lips, stuttering in the end, and Tobirama haltingly tilting his head to the side to face his brother, the edges of his lips rising in the slightest.

"Good, now let's go" Tobirama calmly said completely pulling back and returning back to his vehicle.

That was....something. He was definitely NOT going to ask his brother any questions again. Although he wanted to know why his brother was all banged up but he was undoubtedly going to have nightmares about that murderous gaze, and doesn't want to add to the collection of gazes he'll be receiving from now on from both Madara – he'll definitely get a numerous amount of those – and his sibling.

Tobirama though, he was certainly modified in some way. A bad way. He'd been omitting a chilling aura – that Hashirama knew that he had helped in the cause of, of course – and was acting distant, definitely no mystery there. How the older Senju's screwed up miserably this time of all the screw ups he's done before in his childhood and youth. Being the one in the wrong always made him hate confrontations and somehow he always found a way to escape them one way or the other if it meant that it would fade away by the passing of time. But this time, he couldn't do so as the longer he tried to escape and run away from it, the more severe his relationship with both Tobi And Madara will turn out.

And even more than just the relationship with his brother, the pain he had caused his younger brother of betraying him and stapling him in the back. He was supposed to be the older brother that cared for and protected his siblings, and Tobirama being the only one left that was near him, he swore he would do anything for his otouto.

After all, that was all but a price he had to pay after what Tobirama had done for him in the past, after he had lost someone precious. After his miserable screw up as a child. And then as a man. And now as _nothing_ _._ Yet again, an older brother he was.

"We're here" Tobirama had announced their arrival at the place they were to spend the evening, parking his car and getting Hashirama out of his long stupor.

Hashirama had gotten out of the car and felt a cold breeze hit his face, making his long, smooth light brown hair flow in various directions and one of them had made his own hair hit his face. He ate his own hair, gross. The sensation of long, thin fingers slowly reaching for his shoulder from behind and making him think that the being behind him was a ghost since the white paleness of those finger couldn't indicate otherwise.

" _Anija_ " Hashirama's eyes widened in the slightest as the title his brother calls him in was said in the softest manner he had ever heard the younger Senju say in....Well, ever since he was born really. But none the less, the shivers that ran down the older's spine at the feeling of a dark aura giving out the spark of anger that were just at the tips on the edges of Tobirama's tone had pointed out it's purpose wasn't as soft as it seemed to have been at the beginning. Not to mention the speed of which Tobirama had approached him, that was something else.  
"That was the last time you'll ever hear that term from me again, elder _brother_ " Tobi whispered in his ear as hot puffs of smoke were felt sending another wave of goosebumps through Hashirama's entire body.

Tobirama pulled back and passed by past his paralyzed brother and was heading towards the entrance of the – quite beautiful really – building leaving Hashirama alone stuck in the state of bewilderment he's been having from time to time these past few days.

The older Senju's mind was blank as it was fading away bit by bit and he was trying his utmost to gather the pieces of his scattered brain cells to think properly.

He let out a gasp he hadn't known he was holding back all that time, he covered his mouth at the last moment of it coming out as he was surprised he able to make such a sound. Hashirama was met with yet again a soft breeze that made all the strands of his hair come in front of him, making him think for quite a while and didn't even feel the long passing of time. He had then threw himself out that fast moving train of thoughts and gathered himself to start heading in the same direction his brother had taken. He was met with Tobirama waiting for him, face looking dark. Again.

"Did you fall in a hole on your way here?" His brother growled at him, frustration noticed from the tone of his voice. Had he really taken that long to gather his thoughts? It was only-

He was befuddled into finding out that it really had been that long, eight minutes. He was standing for eight minutes next to that car and Tobirama was doing the same but here! His brother must be a saint for not going and dragging his sorry ass with him.

As he slowly lifted his head up from intently starring at his watch was he met with pupils that shifted into dangerously sharp thin lines. "S-sorry" Hashirama had finally let out, his facial expression grimacing by the image of his brother's eyes.

Tobirama let out an exasperated sigh and his eyes narrowed at his brother. The edges of his lips curving up, but was unseen by Hashirama."No matter" the younger Senju replied then turned to head inside the building.

"Tobi" Hashirama called out, which was devastatingly unneeded since Tobirama was still _righ_ t there, didn't even take a single step yet. The older Senju grabbed the hem of the sleeves of his brother's coat. "I just wanted to a say that....." The brunet paused, not knowing what exactly he wanted to say to his brother. He was staring at the younger man with watery eyes and mouth opening and closing struggling to find the proper words to get out. "That......that before we get in to all this, I just want to say that.." He was holding on tightly to his brother's sleeve as if his life depended on it. "I'm sorry" was what he finally settled for, his hand slipping from where it previously was.

Tobirama was then looking at him with a stoic face that never changed all the while he's been speaking – trying to organize his words. The younger didn't answer to what Hashirama had said to him right away as he was processing it letter by letter. Tobirama just kept on giving him his famous 'you're an idiot' look Hashirama usually receives from the man.

"Sorry for what, Hashirama?" The younger Senju snapped at him, his face turning into an unfamiliar scowl and his voice was carrying something so deep in a negative way that Hashirama couldn't even find the word to described it. "Sorry for seducing a married man, my husband, to bed with you! Or are you apologizing because you took advantage of me not being home and spent that time alone with him trying to build back your past relationship, although, you too, are a married man?" Tobirama lashed out at him, then realized that he had let the feelings that he was supposed to suppress break free because of a single word. He clenched his teeth to stop anything else from getting out.   
"Forget it, let's just go in already" he regained back his posture from before. Tone, face and all, and turned around leaving an astounded brunet behind.

Hashirama didn't screw up, he FUCKED UP. If he had hope before, he unquestioningly had none now. What did he have hope for in the first place anyway? Talking to his brother and settling down everything like civil people. He was _too_ hopeful, wasn't he?

' _Anija_ _'_ Hashirama remembered the soft manner that his brother had said those letters in.

So, that really would be the last time he'd hear that come out of Tobirama's lips. He smiled, a sorrowful one, as his eyes were secretly dripping drops of salty tears.

Was what he did with the older Uchiha really had been this catastrophic? He didn't think about the consequences when he was leading Madara to bed that night, in fact, he didn't even think there'd be any since he had put in anticipation that they wouldn't get found out.

 _Hah_ _,_ _I_ _guess_ _the_ _sun_ _,_ _the_ _moon_ _and_ _the_ _truth_ _really_ _can't_ _stay_ _hidden_ _for_ _long_ _, can_ _they_ _?_ He thought. Now believing every bit of that saying.

He got out of his foggy state as a couple had just passed by him getting him out of his trance, and then turned to follow after Tobirama who wasn't that far ahead of him. The younger seemed to have been waiting for him actually.

"Which hole did you fall into this time?" Tobirama flatly asked him, a 'not so amused' look on his face.

"S-sorry" the heir sheepishly retaliated, sounding like a whimper more so than an apology.

"Remember that surprise I told you about in the car?" Tobirama asked resuming his walk from before.

"Um..yes" the older Senju actually didn't pay attention to what his brother was telling him in the car – he couldn't even remember if his brother had said anything in the first place – since he had something going on in his head at the time, but went with his brother anyway.

"I actually do remember you liking surprises very much" the albino continued.

Hashirama didn't see it, but he had a feeling in his gut that the edges of his brother's lips rose to a percent. And it could be just hallucinations. But either way, he didn't like where this was coming from, or heading to since it would seem that the marvelous building was empty leaving nothing but employees in it. And them.

What was this place anyway? He didn't take a closer look at it from the outside but he had a feeling that he had come here before, but wasn't able to put a finger on it.

**Shatter** **!!!**

Hashirama's eyes traveled to the sound of glass hitting the ground that was proceeded with a series of intense coughing, as the noises caught his ear and the exclamation of a gasping woman, both the voices sounding familiar to him one way or the other. The older Senju's eyes were wide as he caught the scene of Madara trying to stand up and covering his mouth to try and control his coughing.

"Surprise" his brother deadpanned next to him. Amusement visible in his eyes, not that Hashirama turned to look. Too stunned with the reason of what Madara was doing here and that if he was okay from all that violent coughing.

"Oh my goodness, Madara! Are you alright?" Mito cried rushing to her companion's side and the blond that was wearing the formal attire of the staff here who was standing next to them shouted 'Ayame! The ginger, NOW' and a slightly chubby brunette came rushing to where her coworker was, careful with the cup of ginger in her hands. The man snatched, but carefully, the cup from the young woman's grasp and pulled Madara to gulp the essence down the his throat.

And all while Hashirama watching, his brother pinning him in place. As if he going to go anywhere.

"Are you better now, sir?" The blond gently asked, placing his hand on Madara's back.

Cough "yeah... I'm fine, thank you" cough "Sorry but I need to go somewhere" Madara fully stood up from his seat, almost knocking down the thing while doing so. He kept his hand on his mouth to try and settle down all the coughing as he choked on that last glass of wine, his face was a dark shade of red and hot, if it weren't for that sip of ginger he would've died of dehydration. But thankfully it had seemed that the ache started to reduce bit by bit. 

"You go to _your_ wife, I'll check up on him" the Whitehead ordered, using that stern yet demanding tune of his.

The brunet had actually forgotten Mito, too dragged in dealing with his brother at the moment – or that was what he had planned on doing – and was later planning on dealing with Madara, but he forgot to put 'how to face Mito' in his filled schedule. His future – but currently going on – to-do list.

The redhead and the longhaired Brunet's eyes met for the first time that night – more like, in the past few nights – as the Uzumaki woman's expression had changed from worry over her friend to a surprised one at the appearance of Hashirama.

Yeah, he liked surprises very, _very_ much.

"Hashirama" Mito calmly called for her husband as her face then turned to her usual contrastingly stern but soft interpretation. Now them being all alone together as Tobirama had already left.

"Hey" the Senju responded back, surprised at his own self control and didn't start to blabber. He lifted up the ends of his lips to form a bright, shining smile, even in the circumstances he's in he won't kneel to misery or hopelessness. Yet, anyway.

"Good to see you well and healthy" the redhead urged a smile – a stoic one, how is that even possible he doesn't know – to reveal itself on her lips.

She was resisting the urge to snap at him and ask ' _where_ _were_ _you_ _heartless_ _clown_ _?_ _Do_ _you_ _you_ _know_ _how_ _worried_ _I_ _was!!!'_ but kept it in. All in do time. She'll get her chance.

 _Please_ _forgive_ _me_ _Mito_ _,_ _I'm_ _sorry_ _,_ _really_ _._ _I_ _promise_ _I'll_ _compensate_ _you_ _for_ _what_ _I_ _did_ _…_ _somehow_ he thought, heading to sit next to her at their new table and just plainly sat there doing nothing except playing with the glass of wine that was served to him the moment he seated himself. Speaking of wine, where were Madara and Tobi?

"Yo, Hashirama. Is that you?" Hashirama heard a familiar voice come from behind him and was dangerously approaching them for he heard loud footsteps coming closer and closer each second.

"Izuna, slow down. You're not getting any younger and I'm definitely _not_ " the older Senju sibling recognized that voice the moment it hit his ears as he turned around to see Touka gracefully chasing after Izuna in the building's hallway heading in their direction.

"It is YOU, what a coincidence! I was wondering where you were since you didn't answer my calls" Izuna – typically – ignored his girlfriend's statement from before and seated himself next to Hashirama while Touka was muttering curses under her breath as she did the same and sat next to her lover. _Lover_ _my_ _ass_ she internally growled.

They were both poured a glass of red wine the same way that was done to Hashirama. They both murmured a 'thank you' and were met with 'my pleasure'.

"So, why were you calling?" Hashirama asked, trying to drift off the younger Uchiha at the thought of why he wasn't answering his phone.

"To tell you about Tobirama of course, don't you know?" Izuna asked with a raised eyebrow as he took a sip of the bloody red wine that had an exquisite taste. For a guy who prefers beers, shots and sake, this was quite nice.

"N-no, why? What happened?" Hashirama had a feeling, and a big one, that he was not going to like the answer to that.

"Oh man, you should go and see him for yourself. He was injured in the head pretty badly and had to do surgery" a sip. "Guess who was the culprit" Izuna shot him a knowing grin as he continued to play with the glass in his hands.

An audible gulp was made by the Senju as he had figured out why his brother had those wrappers on his head. And it wasn't just an accident, and judging from Izuna's sly smirk, he didn't want to find out who. "W-who?" But asked anyway.

"Who else, my _own_ brother of course" a sip. "The doctors said it was a miracle the Senju is still sane" Izuna commented, his smile subconsciously getting wider as he placed a leg over the other.

"No, they didn't. Stop making stuff up" Touka scolded, sipping her own glass and glancing at her cousin's face, confusion reigning over her as to why Hashirama was making that horrified look. The news are bad, she knew the news were bad, but where had her cousin been to be in the dark for so long?

"B-but why? Why would Madara do that?" The longhaired Senju asked as fear and anxiousness was taking over him. What did he miss? What happened in the days he was isolating himself in that hotel room trying to figure out what to do? And was that why Tobirama's head was so impeccably banged up, it was because of Madara? And did he hear that Tobirama did a surgery? A SURGERY!! His younger brother didn't need to do a surgery his whole life, except for that one time but that was it.

"Aniki said that they had had a fight, but I doubt that. I was actually quite certain that they didn't, I feel like we're missing something here" Izuna admitted putting on a thoughtful look as he cupped his chin.

"I have my suspicions as well" Touka agreed, rolling the glass in her hand.

"What makes you think that?" Mito asked, a hint of glimmer shining her golden eyes as she found the topic so interesting all of a sudden.

"So here's the thing," Izuna straightened himself and placed his glass on the table counter, internally happy to have caught the attention of the redhead at the matter. "I scanned my brother, okay, and I did not find a single scratch on him which was odd considering that they had a fight, right? So that meant casualties on both sides, But aniki was as clean as a … something that's very clean" the younger Uchiha waved his hands in the air as if to say the air perhaps is very clean for example. "The point is, I feel like he's hiding something, like beating around the bush kind of hiding" Izuna concluded with that long theory of his.

"It isn't necessary for there to be casualties on both sides if an opponent strikes the other the final blow from the first try" Mito came up with her own theory to help the other. Intrigued by the sight of Izuna's thoughtful look that turned to an awe expression.

"So, it was a battle of guns and speed and not a battle of swords" Izuna beamed at the her, as his smile showed those bright white teeth of his.

"You might say that" Mito replied. Taking a sip of her own glass to hide her smile of amusement. _Izuna_ _is_ _such_ _a_ _child_ she internally laughed.

"But in terms of speed, Tobirama's the fastest person I know" Izuna remembered their spars in the training fields and leaned back in his seat putting on that thoughtful look again.

Hashirama believed that statement. With the speed that Tobirama had shown outside, and from times before. He felt trembles threaten to invade him but held it back. He truly didn't want to feel that sensation again.

"Okay, that's enough, it's an argument between human beings here you're supposed to be talking about, not a battle on a chest board or a play station" Touka scolded "And _you_ _,_ stop being so smart, it makes you look hot" she ordered, poking her finger in Izuna's chest.

"Touka, sweetie, are you perhaps, drunk?" Izuna eyed his girlfriend wearily, his cheeks morphing to a slight shade of red because of all that poking. Not that he didn't like it.

"No, you idiot. I didn't even finish the first glass yet" the brunette snapped at him, turning her face the other way to hide the feeling of her face getting warmer.

 _Yea_ _,_ _there_ _she_ _was_ the raven smiled.

* * *

"Did you like the surprise I prepared for you?" Tobirama asked the raven crossing his arms and leaned on one of the bathroom's walls. "This is actually payback, as I wanted to surprise you on the day I came back but in reality it was you who surprised me, and him. Both of you really, so I wanted to pay back the both of you" the Whitehead said now getting closer to the raven by the word and put his hand on the sink marble and leaned on it. "So, did you like it?"

Madara was leaning on both his hands the same way Tobirama was doing but he was facing the mirror and tightly clenching on to the marble while Tobirama was facing him. The Uchiha's shirt was now stained from the glass he had broken from before and the liquid was now stuck on it. He kinda liked that shirt.  
"Tell me, why are you so insistent on proving a _certain_ point?" The Uchiha asked as the pitch of his voice was getting deeper with every word. The raven's face was fully covered with his long spikes making it impossible to see what sort of face he was making. 

"A certain point, you say?" The Senju repeated, glancing up at the bathroom ceiling and then looked back down at the Uchiha in front of him. "You didn't answer my question, why would I answer yours?" Tobirama countered, forcing the very edges of his lips to not rise up in a grin.

"What do you want?" The Uchiha growled at him, now facing the Senju as he clenched his teeth for frustration was visible in his voice. Tobirama was easily crawling under the raven's skin but the whitehead seemed to not even notice that he was, not intentionally at least, and his irritating that was for the raven.

Madara saw the edges of the Senju's lips rise to form a smirk the Uchiha knew he was holding back and was leaning forward to cage the the longhaired raven in place as Madara leaned back the more the Senju leaned forward, eyes widening with every inch the Senju took towards him, _why_ _does_ _he_ _keep_ _on_ _doing_ _that_ _?_ The Uchiha internally scowled. "Why so aggressive? Hmm" Tobirama asked, amusement shimmering his eyes by the sight of Madara's face turning a certain shade of pink. He then pulled back and got out of the raven's personal space. "Stay here" the younger man ordered and left leaving a fuddled brunt to take in the scene he had the honor of beholding.

Why was Tobirama acting like way? So … charming, in a way, a weird one. Why did Hashirama – that bastard – show up now? And with Mito being there too! Why did he have a feeling that it's going to get worse? Why was he asking all these questions and didn't have an answer to any of them?!

The raven scowled and raised his hand to rub at his temples as all those questions were bringing him a headache.

He heard footsteps starting to approach and turned his head to the side to see Tobirama coming his way holding a piece of fabric in his hand and handed it over to Madara in an arms reach.

"What is it?" The Uchiha asked as he eyed the clothing warily.

"It's a change of clothes, what else?" Tobirama plainly answered with a raised eyebrow as if what Madara had just asked was a stupid question.

The raven continued to intensely stare at it to check if it really was. Mind you, he wasn't blind, he just couldn't believe his eyes sometimes.

"It won't burn you if that's what's making you concerned" Tobirama snapped sounding frustrated for holding the thing in the air for too long because a certain Uchiha didn't want _to_ _fucking_ _take_ _it_.

Madara sighed and eventually did take the shirt and looked at the Senju waiting for him to show himself out the place so that he could strip and change.

But he didn't.

Tobirama was just standing there now putting his hands in his pockets and just looking at the Uchiha with a blank face.

He wasn't going to go anywhere, was he?

"You're not going anywhere, are you?" Madara asked wanting to sound sarcastic but came out as a question.

"No, I'm not"

"Is it possible for me to change, alone?"

Tobirama didn't answer and just kept on looking at the raven with the same expression as before, blankness.

"Seriously?"

Tobirama scowled at him and let out a sigh. "Fine, be quick" he replied after a long while of awkward silence and headed out.   
_Finally_ _,_ _thank_ _the_ _sage_ Madara internally sighed and started to strip from the waist up. When he unfolded the attire he was given, he saw that it was exactly as his stained one. The same colour, the same size and even the same brand.

What the hell!?

Had Tobirama known – in a way – that the Uchiha would tarnish his own clothes and need a new spar one? If it came from a man who could plan everything – his own life even – before hand, the idea wouldn't sound so peculiar at all.

But where did he get it from?

—

' _The_ _Uchiha_ _sure_ _is_ _taking_ _his_ _damn_ _time'_ _Tobi_ _complained_ _in_ _their_ _world_ _,_ _crossing_ _his_ _arms_ _._

' _It's_ _only_ _been_ _two_ _minutes'_ _._

 _'_ _How_ _much_ _time_ _do_ _you_ _need_ _to_ _change_ _a_ _shirt?'_ _His_ _other_ _half_ _asked_ _making_ _a_ _'_ _matter_ _of_ _fact'_ _face_ _._

 _Tobirama_ _chuckled_ _. '_ _Not_ _as_ _much_ _as_ _you_ _doing_ _all_ _that_ _training_ _'_ _he_ _proclaimed_ _mimicking_ _his_ _partner's_ _stance_ _._

 _'_ _Excuse you,_ _I_ _guess_ _different_ _personalities_ _means_ _different_ _opinions_ _'_ _Tobi_ _scowled_ _as_ _he_ _confessed_ _,_ _covering_ _his_ _face_ _with_ _his_ _hand_ _._

 _'_ _I'm_ _not_ _disagreeing_ _with_ _you_ _on_ _anything_ _,_ _I'm_ _just_ _saying_ _people_ _have_ _their_ _own_ _way_ _of_ _doing_ _something_ _,_ _and_ _thus_ _takes_ _more_ _or_ _less_ _time_ _than_ _others'_ _Tobirama_ _explained_ _,_ _shrugging_ _._

 _'_ _You_ _do_ _know_ _that_ _you're_ _not_ _out_ _of_ _the_ _fir_ _e_ _just_ _yet_ _,_ _right_ _?_ _You_ _were_ _fighting_ _to_ _take_ _over_ _and_ _when_ _you_ _did_ _,_ _you_ _left_ _._ _You_ _weren't_ _supposed_ _to_ _do_ _that'_ _Tobi_ _scolded_ _,_ _sounding_ _agitated_ _at_ _his_ _partner's_ _almost_ _white_ _heart_ _._ _Almost_ _._

 _'_ _The_ _man_ _wanted_ _privacy_ _so_ _I_ _let_ _him_ _have_ _it'_ _Tobirama_ _tried_ _to_ _defend_ _himself_ _,_ _not_ _feeling_ _– or even acting to be – sorry for one_ _bit_ _for_ _what_ _he_ _did_ _._

 _'_ _He's_ _ashamed_ _to_ _strip_ _– only_ _from_ _his_ _upper_ _body_ _–_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _his_ _husband_ _,_ _but_ _had_ _no_ _problems_ _letting_ _someone_ _else_ _strip_ _him_ _wholly_ _'_ _Tobi_ _brought_ _up_ _that_ _incident_ _,_ _anger_ _radiating_ _off_ _of_ _him_ _._

 _'_ _I_ _actually_ _felt_ _a_ _bit_ _violated_ _knowing_ _you_ _had_ _installed_ _a_ _surveillance_ _in_ _the_ _room_ _,_ _and_ _the_ _whole_ _mansion, and_ _anything_ _near_ _it'_ _his_ _partner_ _replied_ _to_ _that_ _changing_ _the_ _subject_ _entirely_ _._

 _'_ _I_ _know_ _you_ _did_ _,_ _and_ _don't_ _change_ _what_ _we're_ _trying_ _to_ _discuss_ _here_ _'_ _Tobi_ _snapped_ _at_ _his_ _partner_ _._

 _'_ _Yes_ _sir'_ _Tobirama_ _sarcastically_ _answered_ _,_ _hadn't_ _he_ _had_ _enough_ _discussions_ _in_ _the_ _real_ _world_ _to_ _have_ _his_ _other_ _half_ _drag_ _him_ _into_ _one_ _in_ _theirs._

 _'_ _He's_ _really_ _infected_ _you_ _grievously_ _,_ _I_ _fear_ _I_ _won't_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _turn_ _you_ _back'_ _Tobi's_ _face_ _darkened_ _looking_ _the_ _other_ _way,_ _letting_ _a_ _frown_ _conquer_ _his_ _lips_ _,_ _as_ _if_ _that_ _will_ _stop_ _Tobirama_ _from_ _seeing_ _it_ _._

 _Tobirama_ _stood_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _him_ _,_ _making_ _way_ _for_ _a_ _smile_ _to_ _conquer_ _his_ _own_ _. '_ _You_ _don't_ _have_ _to_ _turn_ _me_ _back_ _, because_ _I_ _have_ _you_ _,_ _and_ _I_ _am_ _you_ _,_ _so_ _you_ _needn't_ _fear_ _anything_ _of_ _the_ _sort'_ _Tobirama_ _eased_ _his_ _other_ _half, lifting_ _his_ _head_ _for_ _them_ _to_ _look_ _at_ _each_ _other_ _._

 _A_ _grin_ _found_ _its_ _way_ _to_ _those_ _lips_ _after_ _that_ _frown_ _had_ _disappeared_ _. 'Yea,_ _what_ _were_ _you_ _going_ _to_ _do_ _without_ _me'_ _he_ _said_ _sounding_ _ironic_ _as_ _that_ _wasn't_ _even_ _a_ _question_ _._

 _'_ _Hmm_ _,_ _let's_ _see_ _._ _Well_ _,_ _for_ _starters_ _,_ _I_ _was_ _gonna_ _stay_ _the_ _same_ _height_ _if_ _it_ _wasn't_ _for_ _all_ _that_ _stretching_ _and squat_ _jumping_ _you've_ _been_ _doing_ _when_ _I_ _was_ _asleep_ _– well_ _more_ _technically_ _,_ _unconscious_ _–_ _all_ _those_ _years'_ _he_ _answered_ _that_ _"_ _wasn't_ _supposed_ _to_ _be_ _a_ question" _anyway_ _,_ _with_ _a_ _sincere_ _smile_ _on_

' _Tsk_ _._ _And_ _it_ _would_ _seem_ _that_ _we're_ _late_ _bloomers_ _as_ _all_ _that_ _work_ _didn't_ _pay off_ _until_ _just_ _recently'_ _Tobi_ _reminded_ _,_ _with_ _a_ _scowl_ _that_ _wasn't_ _so_ _sincere_ _._

 _'_ _Better_ _late_ _than_ _never_ _'_ _._ _The_ _Whitehead_ _beamed_ _at_ _his_ _other_ _half_ _._

 _'_ _Hm_ _, Yeah'._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, finally done. I am SO sorry I didn't update for so long, it's just that I've been told – and they were really convincing – that I needed to prolong the chapers , so I did, and it took me this long, but on the bright side, its long so I hope you like it. Have fun :3

Tobirama was leaning his body and head on the wall next to the restroom's entrance. Starring at the ceiling and sometimes stealing glimpses from his smartphone - that was connected to the building's surveillance cameras as he had done before - every ten seconds to check on/out the Uchiha that was removing his tops layer by layer revealing that broad chest and that fit frame of his. This might be the first time the Senju'd ever had a view of the man's body. As sarcastic as it was. But that thought didn't linger for long in Tobirama's head at the sight of the half naked Uchiha. As ripped and fit as Madara was, he can make any human's mouth water, it wasn't just him. Not that Tobirama was oblivious to the the man's charms before – he was actually, until that night when he came back from his trip when he saw Madara's uncovered form on the bed – he knew the Uchiha held muscles under those wide clothes he always wore, and he once glanced in the direction of him and Hashirama sparring in the training fields when that glance almost cost him his fight with younger Uchiha. Izuna was going to take him out when he found his rival's guard was lowered – and it would've been the first time the Uchiha had ever won against him – if Tobirama hadn't caught himself in time to dodge Izuna's incoming attack and flip the tables at the last moment. A glance at the older Uchiha's body almost got him a black eye. Imagine what a stare would do.

 _"_ _Stop_ _gawking_ _,_ _its so_ _out_ _of_ _character_ _for_ _us"_ _Tobi_ _scolded_ _the_ _other_ _Whitehead_ _crossing_ _his_ _arms_ _and_ _leaning_ _on_ _an_ _invisible_ _wall_ _behind_ _himself_. _How_ _does_ _he_ _do_ _that_ _!?_ _Tobirama_ _was_ _still_ _so_ _unfamiliar_ _with_ _the_ _system_ _and_ _structure_ _of_ _this_ _world_ _made_ _by_ _Tobi_ _and_ _still_ _unable_ _to_ _manifest_ _it_ _the_ _same_ _way_ _his_ _other_ _half_ _did_ _it_ _effortlessly_ _._ _But_ _he_ _didn't_ _let_ _that_ _bother_ _him_ _so_ _much_ _as_ _he_ _will_ _get_ _used_ _to_ _it_ _by_ _time_ _and_ _perhaps_ _he_ _might_ _even_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _manipulate_ _it_ _the_ _same_ _way_ _Tobi_ _does_ _._

 _"_ _I'm_ _not_ _gawking_ _,_ _I'm_ _just_ _gazing_ _"_ _the second heir_ _tried_ _to_ _defend_ _himself_ _,_ _knowing_ _there_ _was_ _no_ _difference_ _between_ _the_ _two_ _meanings of the_ _words_ _but_ _said_ _it_ _anyway_ _._ _His_ _partner_ _had_ _a_ _short_ _temper_ _that_ _was_ _inevitable_ _to_ _not_ _show_ _itself_ _when_ _ever_ _Tobirama_ _said_ _something_ _silly_ _or_ _outrageously_ _absurd_ _._ _'_ _It's_ _a_ _sight_ _to_ _witness_ _'_ _he_ _mused_ _._

 _"_ _There's_ _no_ _difference_ _,_ _they're_ _both_ _mean_ _indignantly_ _starring_ _"_ Tobi's eyes narrowed at his partner. _"_ _I_ _feel_ _as_ _though_ _I_ _were_ _with_ _a_ _child_ _at_ time _s"_ _the_ _trouble_ _he will face for_ _getting_ _dragged_ _by_ _that_ _said_ _child_ _is_ _preferred_ _avoided_ _._

 _"_ _S_ _orry"_ _Tobirama_ _viscerally_ _,_ _but_ _earnestly_ _expressed_ _as_ _his_ _face_ _darkened_ _,_ _not_ _looking_ _in_ _the_ _other's_ _way_ _and_ _fully_ _turning_ _away_ _his_ _body_ _in_ _the_ _darker's_ _opposite_ _direction_ _,_ _as_ _if the_ _other_ _won't_ _see_ _his_ _face_ _._ _Tobi_ _was_ _astounded_ _by_ _those_ _words_ _since_ _he_ _and_ _Tobirama_ _had_ _already_ _had this_ _discussion_ _with_ _each_ _other_ _before_ _,_ _but_ _his_ _astonishment_ _was_ _justified_ _and_ _well_ _kept_ _in_ _place_ _as_ _he_ _hadn't_ _even_ _thought_ _of_ _anything_ _which_ _Tobirama_ _will_ _be_ _able to_ _read_ _._

 _"_ _We've_ _talked_ _about_ _this"_ _the darker informed_ _the_ _lighter_ _one_ _of_ _them_ _as_ _it_ _had_ _seemed_ _that_ _he_ _was_ _a_ _pessimist_ _and_ _his_ _other_ _half_ _was_ _an_ _optimist_ _,_ _at_ _least_ _that's_ _what_ _he_ _thought_ _. It was as though they were_ _a_ _balance_ _._ _Fair_ _enough_ _,_ _it_ _was_ _convenient_ _really_ _._ _But_ _back_ _to_ _the_ _point_ _,_ _Tobirama_ _was_ _carrying_ a _wight_ _he_ _had_ _made_ _himself_ _hold_ _,_ _thinking_ _he_ _had_ _a_ _fault_ _in_ _what_ _had_ _happened_ _before_ _a_ _dozen_ _years_ _or_ _so_ _ago._ _But_ _Tobi_ _had_ _already_ _clarified_ _his_ _intentions_ _then_ _,_ _but_ _the_ _lighter_ _was_ _just_ _idiotically_ _stubborn_ _to_ _admit_ _otherwise_ _._

The two younger Senjus that shared the same body had their internal skirmish, that changed to something else at the end, be cut off by the sounds of approaching footsteps coming from the restroom as Tobirama pulled back from the wall and was met with the wild haired man's gaze placed on himself. Why was he starring – or glaring? – at him like that, and in an indifferent way? And Tobi had said the lighter was gawking. He arched a fine eyebrow at the older Uchiha as if asking him 'is there a problem?'. The raven crossed his arms over his chest and replicated the Senju's same facial features, throwing the Whitehead's question right back at him.

"What?" The younger man snapped, his face changing to a scowl and confused at what the Uchiha wanted and why he was looking at him that way.

"Did you plan for this?" The raven haired man bluntly asked him, directly getting right to the point and not wasting any time trying to beat around the bush.

"Plan for what?" Tobirama's answer held no question in it as his confused expression faded and turned to a stoic one. Acting as oblivious as he may be., Tobirama liked that look of frustration on the older Uchiha's face, so troubled by the albino's response that he answered his question with another. Madara might be fuming smoke out of his ears for suppressing his annoyance and irritation for so long. And he has front row seats to it all.

"You know what I mean, Senju. Don't act stupid. It doesn't suit you" the raven lashed out on him, glaring at the albino, and seeming to not have that 'brain-to-mouth filter' as it was obvious that Madara had indeed thought of those words and hadn't planned on saying them since he snapped his mouth shut at the last word. But Tobirama must give credit to Madara for figuring out his plot, though. The Senju had planned and prepared for all the possibilities that might come down tonight. He had approximately less than seventy minutes to arrange their gathering and all the calls he had to make to get everything done. Quite perceptive - and idiotic or brave, quite of both - of Madara to confront him about it. Tobirama hadn't tried to keep that stoic face of his that he had spent years perfecting. He had let out a sigh and instead replaced his stoic face with an eyebrow arched in amusement and the slight curve of both his lips and eyes - twitching while doing so as his smiles were never teeth-showing ones - and rested his arms next to himself in a show of surrender as to not act stupid as the Uchiha had claimed before.

"What if I did?" The Whitehead's grin had shown teeth in that smile more than any time the older raven had ever witnessed in his life - there was also that time in the hospital, when that Kaguya woman had left them after Madara broke down, – one of the most humiliating moments of his life, he had bemused before – but this one was much less ... uncovering than the other one had and instead leaned much more to the ridiculed side.

The raven decided he preferred that one much better. But back to the question at hand, he figured the Senju would either deny the prospect or avoid and act oblivious about it. According to his memory, Tobirama was just as stubborn and persistent as he was at times. He remembered that time he was competing with the Senju once in a game of Shogi after a sweat leaking training with their respective rivals, Hikaku was the one to bring the board game to them in the first place and encouraged Madara to have a round with Tobirama, Hikaku's usual opponent. That had been before the pair had gotten married, which meant quite some time ago. The match ended in the Senju winning of course as he was the better strategist amongst the two of them, but the point is, it took exactly a hundred and fifty minutes for the game to end which was two hours and a half and the Senju had lost his ride because of it and was forced to go home on foot that day, Hashirama had already left after he had cheered for both of them claiming he was bias and couldn't choose between his best friend and brother, then he eventually got bored of watching because it was taking too long for the two lame asses to get it over with, that goofball wasn't really a fan of board games unlike the wild haired Uchiha and the genius Senju. And Izuna left in the middle of the match getting sick of all that waiting as well, as said, stubborn bastards.

What the Uchiha realized a couple of month later was that Tobirama could've defeated him in less than thirty minutes but instead they spent the said amount of time. Madara found it very odd at the time as to why Tobirama hadn't simply took him out while he could and instead he kept giving the Uchiha hope that he might outmatch the Senju then forever snatching that hope when Tobirama killed his king. The series of undignified pouting the raven had made at the time was disregarded by the Whitehead, foreseeable. They were, as expected, the only ones left in the building at the time and Madara had forcibly offered to drive the albino but he had declined - politely, the raven had noticed at the time which was an odd counter as Tobirama often treated the older Uchi-

Madara was roughly broken out of both his memories and thoughts when he felt a pair of soft and pale lips make contact with his own, leading to the exceptionally slow widening of the Uchiha's eyes in terror and the slight change of the raven's face in both heat and color. _W-w-what_ _the_ _hell_ _...!?_ _How_ _did_ _he_ _not_ _notice_ _the_ _approaching_ _of_ _Tobirama_ _towards_ _himself!?_ He internally panicked, exasperated in a horrified way as to _what_ _the_ _fuck_ _was_ _going_ _on!!?_ _Tobirama_ _was_ _…_ The raven's mind was hazy at the moment, not knowing what to think of or how to react to the other's actions. He was definitely surprised, but he couldn't tell if it was because Tobirama was a good kisser - as if the brunet would know if he was _not_ _even_ _kissing_ _back_ \- or the interaction all together. The Senju was holding the back of Madara's neck so he wouldn't try to pull back, or at least that's what his brain was reaching out to him, it could have some other objective but _how_ _'s_ _he_ _to_ _know_ _?_ The Uchiha found his own body betraying him for not even pushing the younger Senju to let air enter his lungs, _I'm_ _seriously_ _going_ _to_ _go_ _out_ _due_ _to_ _the_ _lack_ _of_ _oxygen_ _!?_ His mind started to gain back some conciseness for that thought to be the first to invade it, _and_ _what_ _a_ _thought_ _that_ _was_. His lips made no reaction at all at the Senju's contact, wondering if he should or shouldn't make a move himself wouldn't make an ounce of a difference for his lips won't obey him anyway. A lot of things - and people - have truly turned against him these days, including his own body.

Seeing as there was no response what so ever from the frozen Uchiha - from his lips at least, since Tobirama felt the warm sensation Madara was letting out and the widening the Uchiha's eyes - Tobirama made space between the two of them after shamelessly licking Madara's lips and giving it a last peck for the last time, letting out a satisfied hum in the process. The albino had stepped back to get out of Madara's personal space and straightened his back for the Senju had to lean down to kiss the wild haired Uchiha from the start, although Madara's hair was then considered to be much more calmer than it usually was but it was still wild all the same. Tobirama had then made a proper distance between them which was half a meter or so. The younger Senju had - mortifyingly slow in a slug's pace - licked his own lips and left a contended smile in it's place, one of the corners of his lips twitching upwards at the same time as his eyes lined dangerously at the bewildered Uchiha.

"Your were wandering" Tobirama simply put the words together, as in justifying what he had done and not at all in any way was going to say more than that as he left off to where the other couple - the redhead and the brunet - were, leaving a flabbergasted Uchiha behind. Apparently his speed was as usual as it could ever be. He eventually heard the other's footsteps - certainly the Uchiha's since there was no one besides the two pairs in the whole floor, he made sure of it - approaching him in an uneven rhythm, making the albino arch an eyebrow and turn to see Madara halting when he saw the Senju looking his way, turning the other way as to cover his face making it impossible for the Senju to see. Then there was a whole other sound of haste racing footsteps the Senju heard that Tobirama turned, yet again, to check who's they were. And check he did, as his eyes were met with an excited Touka rushing his way, and in a dangerous speed as well. He will _not_ like what's coming.

 _Shit_ the Senju mentally cursed. He was too slow.

"Tobi" Touka had loudly greeted her baby cousin after her eyes had landed on him approaching and ran her way to suffocate the albino in a lung-crushing embrace. Almost knocking the younger over in doing so.

"T-Touka, a-air. P-please" the younger Senju begged trying to pull his cousin back from blocking his air pipes as, once again and done by the same person, he was suffocating. The brunette found that she was hugging the poor White headed Senju a bit _to_ o much and let him free. Tobirama's face was gaining back it's color as it was turning red due to the blocked blood vessels before, and was rubbing his neck to get the strain out. "What are you doing here?" He eventually asked after gaining back his breath, covering his mouth in doing so as to prevent a cough from making his throat sore. He will definitely make a restriction for anyone who decides to cruch him from now on. "I thought we were for tomorrow" if the Senju's memories were on his side, he remembered Touka sending him tomorrow's date.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing until I saw Mr hot-shot right behind you" she turned to meet Madara's eyes and then back to her cousin's. "and then there's Mito and Hashirama here together," she gestured with her head to the said couple's direction. "so I figured you guys were on a double-date of some sort" she shrugged, not knowing how terribly wrong she was but her theory was plausible at least. The topknot Touka always wore flew in the air when the said Senju turned to wave to Mito as in saying 'found'em' with a proud grin on.

"Oi Senju, Aniki" Izuna called out waving for the two Senjus and his brother to come to the vast table already and take their _dam_ n seats so that _his_ precious Touka would once again be beside him and away from the white headed Senju, AKA also her cousin, who is also already married to his brother but _still_ , you can never be too careful with these Senjus, minus his sweet heart of course. They were all finally seated and each beside their respective partners. Although Madara kept on twitching in his seat for some reason and leaning with his body further away from Izuna's rival. The younger Uchiha's brother looked uneasy as if a hurricane was storming in his head, he looked kind of distressed if Izuna hadn't known better. Which was weird considering his brother seemed to always have things under control. But Izuna – the sweet and loving little brother he was – will just ignore and leave his brother in his own distress signal to be tortured as a younger brother would love for his elder.

"Aww, isn't this sweet. The whole family is here together under one roof" Mito beamed at all of them with a closed-eye smile, flapping her hands together and placing them next to her cheek.

"Not unless you were planing on spending the day with your girlfriend, alone. And especially _not_ if they were family members. So no, it's not _sweet"_ Izuna whined, crossing his arms and looking the other way, adorably pouting.

"Forget it, Izuna. The place feels like a haunted house today anyway so I wouldn't have enjoyed it either way, all that trouble for not" Touka complained scratching at the back of her neck and glancing back with a raised eyebrow to see the empty floor. This place used to be almost full of people everyday so it was a wonder why it was so unfilled.

"Well, to be honest really, that one's on me, so apologies for ruining your night" Tobirama confessed, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Mito questioned confusingly as to why her brother-in-law was apologizing in nothing he had a hand in and couldn't have possibly interfere with.

"I own the place" he smoothly answered. Chokes - violent ones - were heard from both Hashirama and Izuna as they were both drinking when the albino had said that statement. Even Madara - who had been intensely sunk in his own train of thoughts - peeked up to stare at the man next to him. If Madara learned something today, it was that Tobirama was a mystery - a big one - he would really like to uncover.

"You WHAT??!" both the said brunets asked - screeched - in sync.

"You heard me" the younger Senju answered, arching a fine eyebrow at the two as to why they wouldn't believe him, but their surprise was understandable, though.

"But Ichiraku is supposed to be one of the most... most.." Izuna had trouble finding a proper word to fit the description of the category he needed. "Agh, it's just amazingly profound, okay? I can't think of a better way to describe it and I find it incredible to believe you own it" Izuna argued childishly crossing his arms, again, and huffing then holding back his breath as in pouting. The youngest Uchiha seriously knows how to show his feelings very clearly for not even his hazy and almost senseless brother to miss it.

"Ichiraku was built here way longer before you or anyone of the people present here entered puberty, sweet cousin" Touka joined in the amusement, spilling humor all over the place.

"Yes, and you might also know, dear cousin, Uchiha, that it belonged to father as he inherited it from his own father, as he inherited it from his own and etcetera" Tobirama argued back, tune as smooth as before not fazed by the pair of glares being sent his way. Seriously, those two don't like to lose a fight, or an argument, in any case.

"So?" Mito asked, as she leaned her folded hands on the table and seemed as though the discussion had caught the redhead's attention. Her eyes twinkling with interest.

"So he gave it to me,". The Whitehead met the Uzumaki's eyes. Two of the sharpest minds meeting eye to eye in a battle of perseverance if anything else. It would all not matter in the final anyway.

"Just ... gave it you?" Mito arched an eyebrow waving her hand pointing at the youngest Senju present. Everyone else intently paying close attention to the conversation.

"But of course there was a price" Tobirama had deadpanned, then took a sip from his untouched glass which was served to him the moment he seated himself.

"Which was?" The redhead had questioned, It had been insinuated that Mito would voice everyone's thoughts and questions that were to be asked to the snow haired man.

"Take a guess" Tobirama simply replied, smiling at the so sudden silence that had occurred out of the blue.

"I've got nothing" Mito answered right away without even taking a single guess. To save time, Tobirama had presumed since none of the guesses would be right anyway.

As the whitehead had found five pair of eyes expectantly starring at him, awaiting for the unasked question's answer that they all wanted to know.

Tobirama just let out a sigh and his face turned dimmer due to the return of bad memories from the unwanted past. "The price was already paid" he answered, taking a sip from his glass.

Silence had reigned on them for the atmosphere had gotten heavier and much more unwanted. But it was Izuna who had asked this for Mito refrained from completing what she started – or what they all started – as her eyes held worry and her shiny golden orbs slightly got darker. "How?"

Tobi had reluctantly thought that it would be harmless to to tell his family - save for Hashirama and Touka, who already know the events - the happenings of the painful past that had occurred a dozen or so years ago. So he just went on with it.

"Father was the cause of the events that led to the death of my adopted snow leopard, so he promised to compensate me somehow, as a way of … saying sorry. And as I was an ignorant child at the time, so I said I'll decide how later" the Whitehead then kept on playing with his own food he had ordered his chopsticks. Not able to catch anything with his subtly wavering hands.

"So you decided to take Ichiraku?" The younger Uchiha cautiously asked. His tune held a calmer manner to it than anytime he'd ever addressed the second Senju heir. He didn't even venomously say 'Senju' at the end as he usually does.

Izuna was met with a reluctant nod from the Whitehead. He had then found that he suddenly lost the appetite to eat the certainly delicious food that was served to him he usually begs Touka to come here and have.

A very sharp gasp was heard from Mito as she covered her mouth to not let it fully escape. "You mean Yoru?" The redhead's eyes were getting watery as it was obvious that dreadful tears were being held back.

—

Not that any of the Uchiha brothers know this, but as a little girl, Mito used to visit the Senju residence in the past, there being a strong relationship between Butsuma and Mito's father at the time, hence the arranged marriage that was planned afterwards from over a decade for the couple.

Mito recalled the memory of a little seven-year-old girl that would always get excited every time the car that drives her parks in front of the big house and take a moment to stare at it, then her feet would start taking her to the too big doors that, what she remembered, were the entrance to the beautifully gardened home. The small innocent girl would always get joyful to see the doors open before she even knocks – since the driver ringed the bell from the outer gate anyway, but she doesn't know – and is met with the darkest of colors knocking her over and licking the redhead's face making giggles escape out of the little girl's lips. She loved to play with the small little leopard snuggling in her neck who then returned back into the house.

"Hello, Mito" a woman with long white hair would always greet her with the most sincerest of smiles, a child with the same features the woman carried would be behind his mother gripping her long dress and starring nervously at the redhead, Mito had recognized the albino as little Tobirama, Yoru standing next to the small Whitehead as he was her caretaker. He was so adorably shy at the time, and Mito would always love to playfully pinch his baby fat cheeks. And for lack of a better word for the young child to think of, Mito adored her aunt Himeko. For one, she was the mother of her ever loving and most cheerful childhood friend which the brunet got from her, and that's besides the fact how nice, sweet and caring she is to a child that wasn't her own, in short, Mito.

But because of some unfortunate circumstances, her family had to leave and settle in a more _safer_ place as her father had put it at the time. When they returned back from that impermanent settlement, the now young lady was so delighted to settle back in the home she's yearned for so long. Happy to be with all her friends and family once again, Mito had forgotten the existence of the black leopard as she hadn't seen it ever since she returned, only remembered to think of it when she stool a glance from a pet store she was passing by, she saw a small black cat that flashed the memory of the other black cat that she's always loved to play with as a child. Shame was her only feeling then for forgetting the memory of her favourite animal and confused as to where she would be. When the Uzumaki woman questioned about it, she was met with the answer that the said leopard was sent to wilds to live a life of a true predator. She wouldn't say that was unconvincing, it was just that the way the person had said it, they seemed sort of hesitant somehow. But she didn't let the thought linger for too long thinking maybe the person was just anxious for some reason while talking to her.

But now it was a severe understatement to describe how utter shock she felt when Tobirama's words reached the redhead's ears.

—

"Who's Yoru?" Izuna asked, confused and baffled to see the Uzumaki woman almost shed a tear. He kept on glancing from left to right to both the redhead and Whitehead Uzumaki and Senju respectively. Now he was really getting annoyed as he wasn't receiving any answers from either.

"She was Tobi's favourite pet when he was young and he never departed with her ever since she was a little cub, but because of some unfortunate events that took place......" Touka had answered instead, finding it obligating to answer in Mito's stead as the redhead won't be able to do so, she was the one that the Uzumaki had spoken to and was the one to witness the saddening of those golden orbs for not being able to bid farewell to the deceased – who Mito thought was free in the wild – leopard. It was a white lie at the time so it didn't really matter. The female brunette had found it very odd that her cousin even went forth with starting to talk about that time since he had forbidden both she and Hashirama from ever bringing up the subject. But as Tobirama was the one that started it, Touka found it harmless to clarify some gabs he left out, also because she knew her boyfriend would pester her about it later, so she saved herself the trouble by hitting two birds with one stone.

"The clouds are dark today" Tobi childishly grumbled, lifting his hand to slide it down his face and let out a tired sigh and then ruffled his hair, hissing when he accidentally grabbed on to one of the wrappers on his head. A habit his cousin had caught him doing multiple times when annoyed - probably cause she, and Hashirama but mostly she, was the one who always made the younger Senju annoyed in the first place - so Tobirama does it to calm himself. That was the part where they change the subject, considering the night sky was clear today and a full moon was shining high up with the stars.

"Well congratulations for growing up then" Izuna lightly teased, helping the Senju in lightning up the mood.

"Stay in my shoes for a week and I dare you to say that to yourself, Uchiha" Tobirama scowled at his rival. As if the pony tailed raven would know how it felt to grow up in Butsuma's household and not wish to just throw themselves in a river for all those countless work trips and travels to check on his brothers in the western regions. Not that he minded the latter, he was actually delighted that his father had agreed at his recommendation to let the second Senju sibling visit his younger brothers every several month, although the journey would be an eight to ten hour trip and he completes his work – the heavy work his father assigned for him – at that said time, but it was the former that bothered him so much. And as it was, Tobirama was the to handle everything and Tobi would just watch everything from their world, an amused look plastered to the other's face according to their connected memories. Guess that's what they call 'sharing', given that his partner had suffered his share of the pain and hard work.

"Hey, Senju, is that a challenge?" Izuna replied to the Whitehead's former dare, shooting the albino one of the younger's all to knowing smirks.

"Up for it?" Tobirama shot back, trying to mimic Izuna's expression with a struggle as not many are able to make such a face so the Senju just gave up trying.

"Okay, knock it off you two" Touka glowered, slamming her fist on the table and shooting a dangerous glare to both the apparently eight-year-old children present.

On the other side of the table, Hashirama was drifting off in his own world mentally screaming as all what his brother had said was not only because of their father alone. Hashirama ,too, was partly guilty as well. If he wasn't so stupid back then and so careless and stupid and precipitous and and over-adventurous, if he was just capable of taking care of himself and defending himself, then Tobirama wouldn't have lost his very first friend and pet.

That was why their family had assigned them for self-defence and combat training at such a young age, but that wasn't important right now.

It was even worse when he was left alone with the melanistic animal, when she was taking her last breaths defending him from his captures and protecting him with all she had. He remembered the pleas his brother had cried mourning for the loss of Yoru as she was laid in his arms lifeless and stiff. Even back then his brother distanced himself from Hashirama knowing he was one of the reasons that Yoru met her end.

Hopefully, – if there's any hope left for him – everything will turn back to the way it had been before all this happened just like how it happened back then when Tobirama had forgiven him, convinced all that happened was done against either of their wills and so the young ruby-eyed albino found no meaning at staying upset or angry at his older brother. But their relationship was still at the edge of a cliff that could fall at any minute if either of them made a wrong move.

Hashirama had done precisely that, since now, that event and this situation are two things completely incomparable. Hashirama did what he did with his complete will and sense of mind and was old enough to stop if his desires were conquering him, but didn't. He let his wants take over and control him. Now look where that got him. Sitting on a table next to his wife, the person who he was - _is_ \- supposed to spend the rest of his life with. And across from Madara – his now ex lover since Madara was totally going to leave him and was going to feed the brunet hell later, he's sure of it – and brother, who he'd apparently lost, too.

Hashirama dug out the last time his brother had spoken to him outside Ichiraku – no wonder he thought he'd come here before, he used to come have fun here with his mother and brothers as kids - shivers ran down his spine at the reminder of the sensation he'd felt at the moment. That speed was as prodigious as their ancestor's were, especially _the_ infamous Tobirama of the Senju clan. That was over a millennium ago if his history was correct, when Konoha's leader was called a 'hokage', whatever the hell that meant. Hashirama did not pay attention in his history classes it seemed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But why is it so ... empty?" Izuna snapped Hashirama out of his wake slumber, waving off a remark Tobirama had said.

"Because maybe you're embarrassing to be with" the Whitehead coldly answered taking a bite from his plate, hearing an offended pout from Izuna but paid it no mind. "But it's only this floor, anyway. _Which_ pops up the question, how did the two of you get in here?" Tobirama suspiciously stared at the young couple and pointed his chopsticks at the two of them accusingly.

Izuna glanced innocently at his girlfriend and Touka laughed sheepishly rubbing at the back of her neck. "Well, you see, Tobes, my adorably _sweet_ and nice cousin, I might've known – or discovered, all the same – a secret entryway to the building that I've known for a long time now, since uncle used to own the place and all" she sent her cousin a closed-eye smile, a sweat drop visible near her forehead. The brunette opened her one visible eye to peek and see her cousin sending her an unamused look. As expected really.

"Well, you have certainly managed it quite well, dear brother, it's definitely not easy carrying such a big responsibility" Mito complemented. Dragging Tobirama's attention away from her companion she spends the weekends with. Delighted to see her mission a success.

"Why thank you, dear sister" the two genius in-laws warmly smiled at each other.

Now Madara on the other hand, hadn't spilled a word ever since he sat on the dammed table, solemnly eating from his served plate. Either thinking of what had happened in the past hour - between him and Tobirama - or planning on how to later torture Hashirama, probably both. However he was still paying attention to the important parts of the conversation that flew in the air and that was when he gave thought to mind.

The raven was as incredulous as everyone else was to hear that Tobirama owns the place because none of those sitting on this table, including himself, reached that level yet, like them owning a place and managing it and all that work that's exhausting to just think about. It actually hadn't been so prosperous in all its history ever since it was established and still held it's name from way back, no one thought to change it since it meant the best pleasure, – thank sage they scratched the ramen part. The Senjus modernized had it two centuries after, Madara thought it be a monument considering how old it was and how it was still standing, they had seriously done a marvellous work in expanding it that much. The raven had done his history homework, unlike _someone_. It wasn't a wonder now as to why he had a feeling that he had seen that logo before. He was getting an early case of amnesia and he was only _twenty_ _five_ _._

And that sequel about Tobirama's snow leopard was kind of ... saddening really, the older Uchiha never thought he'd feel pity, no, its not pity he was feeling towards the younger Senju, it could be remorse but it couldn't be that either. It was sympathy, Madara sympathized with the younger Senju for he too - even if on different levels as it seemed - knew how it felt like to lose a very close companion and for them to just leave their lives in a moment's notice. It was an indication that he still didn't know Tobirama so well, and ... he probably should. The Senju had proven to be an interesting - yet strange - companion that he'd like to get to know better, if it was still possible to do so. Inevitably, their relationship as a couple will forever have a gab of some sort and encounter very unwan-

" _Aniki_ _,_ snap out if it" the older Uchiha hadn't seen Izuna get out of his seat as he was now standing up next to him waving his hand in front of the older raven's face.

"Uh, Sorry. You needed something?" He raised his head to look at his annoyed brother. How many times did Izuna call for him that his brother had to get up from his seat and snap at him?

"You really have been passing out on me lately, but anyways, I wanted to talk to you about something, got a moment?" The younger Uchiha pointed behind himself.

Giving one final look to the man next to him, Tobirama was normally eating his food paying no mind to what's happening beside himself. "Um, sure" Madara couldn't say why, but he didn't like the tone his brother used, it was serious, Izuna solemnly addressed him in such a manner in a long time so it was quite worrying.

They were far from sight - and boy was this floor long - when Izuna snatched his brother in a hidden corner, covering his mouth to prevent any reaction sounds from escaping the elder brother.

"Izuna, _what_ _the_ _hell_ _!?_ " Madara snapped at the pony-tailed idiot, shoving away the hand on his mouth and wiping it, deadly starring at his brother's bizzare behavior.

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure that no one hears us" Izuna replied, popped his head out to see if there was anyone nearby. "Okay, spill it out, Aniki" he returned to face Madara and crossed his arms plus looking at him with an unamused face. An arched brow to complete the look.

" _What_ _?_ " Madara angrily growled at him as the older Uchiha was in no mood to play these pestering little games with his brother.

"What are you hiding, Madara? I know you're keeping something, something _hug_ e. That's why you've been dazing out a lot these days, isn't it? It's occupying too much of your thoughts" Izuna leaned on a wall opposite to where his brother was standing, his stance shifting to a more formal investigation when he called the older Uchiha by his name. Something the younger rarely does.

"My problems are none of your concerns, Izuna" Madara replied calmly, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall behind him he was shoved into earlier, as well. Trying his best to keep calm and not show anything.

Now the two brothers were facing each other, both leaning on a wall and arms crossed.

"They are if Tobirama's involved" .  
.  
Izuna got what he needed. A confirmation for his suspicions. The younger Uchiha was divided between turning victoriously smug and shoving it in his brother's face, or getting worried for what was to reveal itself. Or him forcefully revealing it but it didn't matter.

Madara visibly flinched, eyes widening in the slightest and his head was ever tilting in the opposite direction from Izuna at the mention of Tobirama's name. Which confirmed Izuna's theory from before and that Madara was _not_ telling the whole truth back then, so why didn't Tobirama?

"What happened that caused Tobirama to be in a hospital, Aniki? You know as well as I do that you can't lie to me so don't even _try_ and lure me" more than twenty years of observing his brother and all his instinctual habits. Izuna's like a walking lying-detector for the older sibling.

"I don't wanna talk about it, okay?! So can you _please_ respect that and stay out of this" his brother argued. Madara finally getting truly irritated with the load of crab his brother's throwing off. Of all the times for the younger man to get sharp, it had to be _now_ _._

"Not if Tobirama's _involved_ " the younger repeated, pushing back from the solid wall and straightening his spine. It would seem that this argument – bickering, in Madara's opinion – was going to get heated pretty fast with both the brothers' short tempers.

"Why do you care if he's involved or not? What's he to _you_?" Madara snapped back at his brother, frustration visible in his voice and his eyes flaring with exasperation. But miraculously somehow his face was still in tact.

"He's my friend" Izuna thoughtlessly replied, his voice cold and hollow as did his eyes and lips sink downwards. He might not have ever said it out loud before, but the young Uchiha really did consider Tobirama to be a friend "You don't know him like I do, Madara".

"You're right, I _don't_ , and if you're being so snoopy and irritating about it then I _wish._ I _never_ _. Had_ " Madara infuriatingly rebuked in a breathy voice, tightly turning his hands into fists of his crossed arms as his face finally cracked by the foiled look in the older Uchiha's eyes and the almost heavy panting he's letting out. The younger Uchiha however paid no mind to any of that, he only focused on the movements of his brother's lips when he spouted those baseless words.

Izuna's face dimmed turning to the darkest of colors as did that frown from before deepen to an amplifying state. He's had hints from before that Madara wasn't really so fond of Tobirama, in fact he remembered his brother call him an ice king once when he was brought up in a conversation. It was sad really, his brother had an amazing man all to himself and Madara didn't even know how lucky _he_ _really was_.

What ... a pity that must be.

"You should really get to know someone better first before you judge them, brother" Izuna grimly advised his brother, stepping out of that enclosed corner and not looking back.

While walking in the same path they took, Izuna had recalled a memory of when he was younger, where he always used to pick on a red-eyed kid who Izuna claimed that his pale skin and white hair were hurting his eyes, used to call him a freak, in short. He was a dick, he knows. Then time had passed with the same events that took place everyday. Izuna ganging up on the small kid with a mafia he'd formed, near one of the hidden corners of their school's courtyard, beating the kid with insults and physical abuse, the small fragile little albino getting shoved in a wall with a hand choking the life out of his poor body, then left to rot in that ditch until he regained back his wavering consciousness, body all numb and couldn't bring himself to stand up until a while. Then came another time when that kid came to class once with three red slashes scarred on both his cheeks and chin, which had only confirmed Izuna's claims from before about the boy being anomalously a freak, he had smugly thought so at the time.

On that same day, a beautiful girl slightly taller than himself kept on flirting with him – he was the one that actually started the flirting and and the teenage girl had, surprisingly, just went along – then only to find himself lured to where he usually leaves the albino after he does the beating then was roughly elbowed on the same wall he always shoves Tobirama in. The words that brunette had viciously growled in his ear that day were forever engraved in his memory, every. little. _detail_.

 _"_ _What's_ _it_ _like_ _to_ _have_ _a_ _taste_ _of_ _your_ _own_ _medicine_ _,_ _asshol_ e? _bet_ _it_ _tastes_ _good since you like feeding it to people_ _so_ _much_ _,_ _huh_ _?_ _Or rather,_ _is_ _it_ _just_ _that_ _you_ _like_ _to_ _do_ _it_ _to_ _Tobirama_ _specifically?_ _just because_ _he's_ _got_ _a_ _case_ _doesn't_ _mean_ _he's_ _a_ _freak_ _,_ _ **freak**_ _"_

The swirling emotions he had felt that time and day were of irritation, fury and vengeance – and a bit of humiliation if getting a blow to the pride by a girl counts. The young man will never forget that night when he complained to his brother about it – he had actually claimed he was being bullied by a mean and snobbish girl – and then Madara, the ever believing brother thinking his sweet little otouto wouldn't hurt a fly, but the older Uchiha too, got his ass kicked, but mostly verbally by the young Senju girl, his brother being such a softy at the time couldn't take such an impact delivered his way. But nevertheless, that was the first time when the youngest Uchiha started to subconsciously fall _in_ _love_ with his framed bully _._

Izuna was an asshole back then, a big one, he admitted that, but he was at an age where that was fairly justifiable at least.

Or so he thought.

Ironic how that said albino was now his eternal friend and rival. Ironic how he and Touka are together though since she was that cousin in the memory. And even more ironic how they all became family, if there was something Uchihas most definitely valued, it was family – and pride, but not as much. A faint smile showed it self on the pony tailed Uchiha's lips as he approached the quiet, peaceful table.

"There you are, I was wondering why you were gone for so long" Touka smirked at her boyfriend's unaware smile – 'cause he seriously looked stupid in it – and snatched his collar to attack him with a peck on the lips.

"Heeey, I didn't get to feel that! It was too short" the younger Uchiha whined after he had sobered and looked the other way, pouting. "Can I have another one, please?"

"Your not getting anymore. So, what was that smile for?" Touka asked, continuing on chewing her food and glancing at her pouting boyfriend, feeling gleefully content for it and changed the subject entirely. Also feeling grateful for getting her out of that awkward position she was in before her boyfriend showed up.

"I was getting back the memories of when we first met" Izuna cheerfully replied, turning back to face Touka and the Senju could literally see two dog ears and a wagging tail come from her boyfriend's exited form, his face giving off of wanting praise.

"You were a spoiled little shit back then" she calmly declared. Taking a long gulp from her drink and turned back to look at Izuna, indulgently.

"Weren't we all?" Izuna sheepishly shrugged, glancing between Touka and Tobirama who turned to look in the couples' squabble, an amused look on the Senju's face. That ass.

"No, Tobi wasn't," Touka placed her arm around her cousin's shoulder as a protective barrier from the harmful evils of the world. "In fact, if memory serves, I remember you being the one that used to bully him" now that remark made both the Senju cousins either look back and return to ignoring the conversation all together, or giving him a whimsical glare. But the _idiot_ paid mind to neither.

"And I'm glad I did, 'cause I met you" the young Uchiha sent a comical grin plus a wink to his girlfriend, which was met with not what the Uchiha had expected.

Touka's glare intensified in a dangerous pace and in a threatening way with only one eye shown as the other was covered with her tidy bangs. The Senju roughly slammed her chopsticks and was staring intensely at the man sitting next to herself. "Come with me" she ordered, abruptly standing up from her seat and starting to head somewhere, Izuna nervously following behind, ignorant to what could his lover possibly want of him. He somehow messed up again, didn't he? 

"What's the matter?" Izuna asked sounding worried as he witnessed the frown that Touka's face held. The balcony Touka had led them to was the place the young Uchiha remembered as where the couple had shared their first kiss, such pleasant memories those were, Izuna will mourn for their loss later, later. the wind that came crashing in them made the Uchiha's pony tail slither to the front of his shoulder.

"There's something I should probably tell you" Touka let a sigh escape her as she leaned her back on the balcony porch and crossed her arms, a serious look seen on her features. "And I'm going to be blunt about it"

So Izuna really did mess up, huh? He did not like where this was going then.

"Er- well, you see, and I've been planning on telling you this for while now but stuff happened. Your past ... influence of abusing Tobirama caused him to suffer of what the docs at the time had diagnosed it as: a mental trauma" Touka kept on drifting her eyesight anywhere else besides her lover to be able to get the words out, or else something will get stuck in her throat if she beholds that confused – but cute – gaze being placed on herself. "He was suffering from it after some time by a long while of constant torture he's been experiencing in that ditch. Hopelessness, depression, even headaches and fatigue and we were all in the dark since he didn't reach out to anyone about it, even _me_ , then he started to get these ideas in his head that he really was a freak and that his skin colour really did seem like a sour eye. 'Why does he treat me like that if I really was normal as you claim?' said Tobirama who was laid in a hospital bed wailing when I finally forced him to talk," she then sunk her eyes to stare just slightly above Izuna's shoulder. "Those markings of red he has on his face were of a failed attempt to try and disfigure himself but was caught in time and was immediately sent to the hospital" that wasn't the only time Tobirama was sent to the hospital then, but Izuna needn't know that. Touka had then finally found the courage to meet Izuna's eyes and speak her final words. "So, Izuna Uchiha, I want you to give me your word that you will never bring up the painful past about that time in front of Tobirama again, okay?" She softly demanded, feeling a heavy weight being lifted off of her as she saw the first tear that poured the ground.

—

W-w-w-what!!! "N-n-no way, Touka, you're surely messing with me" the Uchiha struggled in keeping his voice even and not crack. "You're getting at me for that time you caught me staring at another girl on our thirteenth date, aren't you?" He stepped back from his girlfriend, afraid to hear anymore jokes. "Please tell me it is" he whimpered, suddenly feeling cold as he hugged himself to preserve some heat. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing, there was _no_ way that he could've possibly caused Tobirama a mental trauma!? But it really was, else why would Touka joke with him about such an imperative matter like this!? So he was the reason Tobirama appeared that day with those bloody red slashes on his face!? – not that they don't look good on him – but _fuck_ , they were because he tried to _disfigure_ _himself?!!!_ Because of the harsh and despicable things Izuna had said and done to him as children......

"But he's surely forgiven me, _right_ _?_ Touka, tell me, _please_. He must have, right? We've been very good with each other these past few years, surely..." the young man grabbed on to Touka's shoulders, almost tightly pressing on them as if what Touka will say would change any of what she had said before, but he just didn't want to believe it. Definitely, their relationship was progressing in the past few years. Surely Tobirama forgot about it, because he did. Or not, to both. Did he remind the Senju of his past abuse every time the Uchiha was in his presence? If he did, then Tobirama really did a fabulous job in not showing any of it. Was that why he'd never beaten the Senju in a spar before, because Tobirama was paying back what he owned the youngest Uchiha?

Mind you, Izuna didn't think that was even comparable to the definite suffering that he had most certainly caused the younger Senju. They were young back then and definitely in a delicate state, so any corruption at the time had surely left a scar, or scars. And Izuna was that corruption. And he had just told Madara that he didn't know the Whitehead as well as he did. Turned out that Izuna didn't know him just as much either.

—

Touka wished what she'd said really was a joke like Izuna had hoped, but sadly, it wasn't, and it broke her heart to see her lover in such a state but she had a feeling that she was obliged to do so. 

Touka cupped her boyfriend's cheek then pulled him in to tightly embrace the fleeting soul and petted him on the head. "All is in the past now, Izuna" she had tried to comfort as muffled noises were heard when Izuna's wailing got louder by the second and Touka's heart was throbbing at the moment to say the least.

"T-T-Touka" Izuna whimpered lifting his head up to look at the young Senju's loving eyes. "What should I do? am I even able to make amends for what I did? I ruined his childhood, and he's shown no grudges what so ever as the years had followed, no hate, no intention of revenge, – which I was surely ought to do if I were in his place – so, what does that mean?" Her lover's eyes were as wide as plates, new tears forming as the young Uchiha awaited an answer that was to be met with a knowing smile, she really loved this man so much. 

"It's wonderful then that he's your friend," Touka calmly answered, tucking the young Uchiha's head back in her chest to let her lover cry his heart out as much as he could and hopefully calm down in the end. Good thing they were far from everyone else and the wind was block any sounds, contrarily they would be heard by Izuna's uncontrollable character. she loved it. 

She kissed the top of her lover's head and continued on with patting his back trying her best to comfort him. _how times change,_ she internally thought.

—

"Hashirama" came Mito's calm address that surprised the said man after the Uchiha brothers had left. Leaving three Senjus and an Uzumaki on the table.

"Yes?!" the said Senju had abruptly answered, earning a raised eyebrow from his cousin, but the brunet's sight never left his wife's steady inspection. 

"I've been wanting to ask you where were your whereabouts these past few days" She pacifically told him, her voice unyielding and not releasing their confronted eyes.

Hashirama felt a cold drop of sweat come down his face as he, unwittingly, broke the staring contest that was going on between the couple and his eyes kept on darting left and right. "I-I was with a friend" was the lamest excuse he could have _ever_ come up with, the pressure of that piercing gaze penetrating into himself was comprehensively getting into his head and disturbing his thoughts. 

"I know all your friends, which one?" Mito calmly asked, lowering her chopsticks to take a bite of her plate. Her eyes narrowing in the slightest. For Mito to know all her husband's contacts, friends, family and even distant relatives, was as trivial as getting to know her husband herself. 

".......it's a new friend" Hashirama shrugged, turning back his eyesight to look at Mito and behold an even more penetrating look than before. _how's is that even possible!?_

This was going to get ugly. 

"What's their name?" She asked again taking another bite. Not fazed by her husband's obvious nervousness.

The awkward feeling Touka was experiencing at the moment was very, _ver_ y uncomfortable, being stuck in the middle of a couples' quarrel and acting not to be there, while Tobi was, _someho_ w, also acting oblivious to what was going on and had an unimpressed look struggling to keep it's form from slipping off his face, else there would be a rather very intrigued smirk glued to the Whitehead. 

"I-I forgot to ask" the eldest Senju rubbed at the back of his neck, a sheepish smile on his face that he usually warms people's hearts with, but this one yelled 'I'm in trouble but I'll keep it cool'smile. Well, at least the man tried, so fuck it. This was probably the most the older Senju'd ever lied before in his life, seemed like he'd lost his purity when he always used to be the one that advises people to be honest all the time. How ironic was that!!?

"You must be either very innocent, husband, or very _naive_ to spend days with someone you don't even know their name," Mito analysed him suspiciously as her eyes narrowed at him. She wasn't believing Hashirama one bit. The Senju was obviously lying but even so, her heart tightened every time she didn't hear what she wanted to, or rather, what her heart wanted to hear. Her _foolish_ _,_ _foolish_ heart.

Hashirama was seeing someone, she had confirmed that. But the million dollar question was, Who?

A fortnight or so ago, Hashirama had claimed that he was going to hangout with some friends at their usual bar, she had already checked that bar and the friends he was going with. She had her ways of knowing. She wasn't raised as a spoiled heir to the whirlpools, she probably knows more than half her family's gigantic library's books. that was just her, she had always liked to know everything about something she'd considered to be her passion, and by far, Hashirama was right on the top of her list.

Don't get her wrong, she trusts her husband, but not to the point where she wouldn't send spies after him, and according to them, Hashirama didn't do what he claimed to have been doing, but she didn't ask them what it was he really was doing fearing she would hear them say he dropped off in a love hotel or such. And so one can never be too careful. Who knows, maybe all this might just be what her jealous heart has been deceiving her with all this time. She hoped. And it all went crashing to _hell_ _._

That pain in her heart was getting more irritating the longer she thought about it. But she wouldn't show it. She'll keep holding it in until the day will come where, hopefully, Hashirama'll take notice of her. When she will forgive him for his past mistake and move on and never look back. Because she'll stick with him, even if it hurts, since she loves him.

—

"Mi.... Mito!? Are you feeling ill?" Tobirama waved his hand in front of her face, snapping the Uzumaki heir out of her awake slumber for her to pay mind to what was going on around herself once more. She had noticed the disappearance of Touka, as it would seem that she was left with the Senju brothers. 

She lifted her head to look up at Tobirama, who was then standing next to her, gazing at her worriedly, had she been in another world unable to hear him calling her was quite embarrassing, really. She rarely ever does that! "Sorry, what was that?" she sent the albino brother a faint smile as she worked to place the thoughts from before in the back of her mind to think of later and focus on what her brother-in-law could possibly want of her. 

"I was wondering if you could come with me for a moment" he gestured behind himself to imply a private talk, which she had found weird but was curious to know what the talk would be about so she went along. 

"Certainly" she got up from her seat after sending Hashirama – who also seemed to have been stuck in his own thoughts – one last look and followed after where Tobirama was leading them. they stopped in one of the building's gorgeous and spacious balconies as she had remembered seeing them when she first arrived, it was quite the structure. She still thought it skeptical that Tobirama owned such a beautiful place, she had remembered coming here in the past before her father had decided to move them and this was the first time she came here ever since she came back home. Yes, this is where she most certainly belongs. 

"About what you were saying earlier, about Hashirama seeing someone" Tobirama brought up that memory of when they were in his car, glancing at the Uzumaki woman sideways as he was facing the porch and leaning on it, Mito doing the same as her clothes had allowed her to.

"Yes, what about it?" a hint of enthusiasm was seen from her eyes under the full moon's bright light and the ever appealing tone that was heard from her voice.

"Do you want to know about?" Tobirama turned to face his redheaded companion and meet her eyes as she turned to do the same, confusion visible in her look as she wanted to fathom what she was being told.  
.  
.  
.  
"I'm sorry, but it seems I'm unable to comprehend what you're ... telling me" she arched an eyebrow at him as her face only got more confused.

"You said you think he's seeing someone, but you claimed you want to believe in him until all is said and done, what did you mean by that?" the Senju leaned forward in the redhead's direction as she got the message.

"I wanted to phrase that I will keep on believing in him until I have proof that he really is doing what I fear to be" she expressed coolly, her features returning back to how they usually are and sent Tobirama the faintest of smiles. Letting go of the prospect of what her brother could possibly have.

"What will you do if you do have proof?" the albino Senju crossed his arms over his chest, his ruby eyes narrowing in the slightest as he examined the redhead thoroughly.

"I....I don't know, I hadn't thought of that, actually" she admitted. Now feeling uncertain of what she should do or probably be doing, she stared at black ceramic marble reflecting the moon's light and her mind started to subtly drift off, thinking of the future's whereabouts and where she will be then. Far-sighted she might be but not a dreamer. But hadn't she already made up her mind that she will stay with Hashirama with all his flaws, gambling, drinking habits and all?

"Well, you should think about it, and when you do, let me know if you still want to know what I have, if you will still or even want to know them, that is" Tobirama's red orbs turned slightly darker to turn into the shade of bloody red as the roll of his eyes at the last statement had showed the corners of his eyes were almost ... black!! But the heir just waved it off as a misconception of some sort. Because there was no way they possibly could've turned black. That's just … silly.

"Why are you telling me this? And what did you mean by that?" Mito questioned, confusion paling her features and her eyes widening in the slightest, she hated that feeling, not knowing. To not be able to understand what a person is saying right in front her. Things that aren't illustrated. Things that are just ... unreachable. Just like her albino brother here.

the moment she had blinked at the end of her last question, Mito saw that Tobirama was no where in front of her, he had just.. vanished!! The redhead took a step back, only to hit a strong body behind. The young Uzumaki heir froze in her place, that chilling aura being omitted behind herself was colder than the chilling air that passed by them, forcing Mito's loose hair to flow trailing her and the fear that it might've hit the person behind was ... unwanted. "It will all depend on your answer, dear sister" the lukewarm breath that she had sensed right atop her ear was tepid, sending shock waves through out her ever vessel, Tobirama can be frightening if he was in the mood for it, she had noticed. 

_"_ Okay ... dear brother" Tobirama returned back in Mito's plane of sight and was back in his former place, he leaned forward to place a peck on the delicate skin on her left cheek, then leaned back to grace her with a simper. They really did consider each other as siblings, after all, they had known one another from way back.

"Wonderful, shall we get in, then?. Its getting quite freezing out here" Tobirama declared and bent his elbow for Mito to take, which she complied earnestly. The atmosphere had honestly felt like it would turn into a horror movie and she would be the victim in it that movie. So she was delighted – and relieved – to have it over with. 

**—**

Madara was returning back from his ... whatever it was he had just had with his brother. The older raven didn't mean to say what he had said to him, it was just his brother being pesky about it that infuriated him so much that he spouted such nonsense. He didn't know how Izuna, _somehow_ , picked up on what was going on around him – seems like he wasn't as a fool as he appeared to be in front of Madara – and sought to confront the older Uchiha about it. But the raven couldn't entirely blame Izuna for what he had said, there must've been a part of him that really meant those words, variously he wouldn't have said them at all otherwise. he really doesn't have that brain-to-mouth filter he so dearly needed, he just doesn't think of what to say, he just, _let's it all out._

Then the Uchiha had spotted the eldest Senju alone, seeming as though he weren't from this world as he hadn't even noticed Madara standing across from him. What better chance to get him out of his wake slumber. The wild haired raven smacked his hand against the table earning a yelp from the brunet, and was met with a hazy look that morphed into a horrified one. 

"Madara!?" Hashirama's voice was distraught of weather it was a call or a question of surprise to see him.

"Bastard" Madara shot angrily, the raven threateningly glared at him, the mood he was in was just perfect with dealing with the Senju right about now. Madara had seated himself directly across from the older brunet and was shooting poisoned daggers in the Senju's chest.

Hashirama's mouth kept on opening and closing but no words came out, he was obviously nervous and only a blind fool wouldn't see that, the Senju's eyes were darting left and right after he had broken the intense glaring – from Madara's side – that was making the brunet feel uneasy.

"Tsk, idiot" Madara quietly growled for only the Senju to hear, cautious of any acquaintances – Izuna – from coming back and accidentally hearing them. Madara crossed his arms over his chest and just waited for the blithering fool to _fucking_ _say_ _something_ _._

"I'm sorry" Hashirama finally let out, remembering that the same thing had happened with Tobirama as well. "I am, _really_ " the Senju lifted his sight to send Madara a troubled look. The countless times the Uchiha had seen that gaze – plus those puppy-eyes – never succeeded in getting to him one bit, and it will definitely not work _now_ _._

"Your apology means nothing if you hadn't even tried to fix what you've damaged," Madara clenched his teeth, holding back another 'Bastard' from fleeing, at least what he had said held venom and hate in it's cores.

The long haired Senju had it coming, sooner or later. It came sooner, disappointingly, for him.

"Where were you?" Madara snarled, clasping his hands on the table making a loud _smack_ _,_ again.

"Mads, I-"

"Don't _call_ _me_ _that_!!" Madara cut off the Senju. "You know _I_ _hate it_ when you call me that" he clenched his teeth, struggling to keep his voice low and calm with his high animosity.

"Bu-"

"I will _never_ forgive you for what you did" Madara snapped, why the hell was Hashirama so slow? The raven's right eye that was covered under those spiky bangs showing as much emotion as the uncovered one.

"What _did_ I do?" Hashirama snapped back, getting up from his seat so that he and the raven could be on equal grounds. Frustration was visible on his features, as well. How should the man defend himself if Madara wasn't even letting him explain his situation!?

"You know _precisely_ _well_ what you did," Madara snarled, clenching his fists. He was internally proud of himself for not cursing taking in what he was feeling at the moment. That lack of filter he had needed from before, he was starting to get the hang of it quite well.

"Which _was_?!" Hashirama shot back. This argument was getting quite out of hand with all this almost yelling and shouting they're having but thank kami everyone else was scattered in this enormous building and no one was near them at the time.

"Well _maybe_ , it was _not_ showing up and leaving me to deal with the consequences _alone_ , and not answering your _fucking phone_ to have _any_ way of communicating with you otherwise" Madara tried to catch his breath, staring with narrowed eyes at the Senju while continuing to, somehow, send daggers in the man's direction.

"I never intended to leave you hanging for so long, Madara. I just wanted to gather my thoughts on how I will deal with everything and didn't mean to shove everything to you" Hashirama calmly – was quite struggling in doing so – answered.

"You took your _damn_ time" the Uchiha snapped. "Do you know what happened while you were gone!? Shit happened. And do you know what's even more worse than that, was me staying all here with Mito _alone_ trying to act normal like nothing happened" the raven brusquely retorted, really getting pissed about all the shit that'd happened today.

Hashirama let out a heavy sigh and sat down back in his place. "I don't understand what you want me to say" he exclaimed placing his forefingers on his temples.

"You know I was trying to keep my distance from you after your brother and I got married" Madara informed him. "But you still insisted on getting closer to me until I – shockingly – really did fall for you again until it ended in the both of us in bed together _"_ the Uchiha bluntly remarked. Not fazed one bit by that bold statement. He was about to continue on about when Tobirama had caught them and then that he was the reason that Tobirama ended up in a hospital bed. But in the middle of what he had said before, Madara noticed the widening of Hashirama's eyes and the utter horror that were visible in them. Even more so than the raven had ever seen him before. The Senju had subtly started to stand up as if he'll escape any moment now when he meets his beckon.

But what Madara hadn't notice prior, was that Hashirama's gaze was _not_ directed at him, it was heading past him. What the hell is he staring at?

Realization slapped him right in the face when he had figured out what was the case that was happening.

He had fucked up miserably.

Now Madara just needed to know who it was that was behind him that heard his slip up, when he sluggishly turned to face them – and he had hoped it was all but one – his hopes were brought to the dirt when he had finally made eye contact with ... his brother. 

**_SLAP_** ** _!!!_**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I suck at naming. But I hope you enjoyed it though. And I promise I will not take this long to update again. Hopefully. I've just realized I spent six chapters on the same day................yup, oh well.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've recently studied the uses of san, kun, Sama, etc. and decided to use them since the origin is Japan and all, stupid I only thought of this now, but oh well. Hope you enjoy.

It was an involuntary move. He hadn't meant to do it, not that he regretted that he'd done it.

The corners of Izuna's eyes were conquered in deep red thunder strokes and were bloodshot as waves and fountains of sorrowful but unwilling tears were threatening to come down his face and the clenching of his teeth was heard by all the ones present, but not a whimper or whine escaped his lips. One of his hands was glued tightly around Touka's as she was doing the same and the other hand was clenched in a fist form holding back from striking another blow to the shocked man in front of him after he had unconsciously slapped his brother without even thinking.

He had just discovered the painful travesty of the truth that he was the main reason that made the Whitehead's life a living hell as a child and he didn't even know he had, and now how throbbing it felt in his chest to know that his brother supposedly turned it that way as well as a man. Adding Hashirama to the equation made it even worse for the poor Senju. Izuna couldn't say he might know how it feels to get betrayed by two of the most precious people in his life as that had never happened to him. It was like a double penetration with one blow.

Izuna was no fool, although his actions might have indicated otherwise at some times, he had seen the way Tobirama'd looked at the older Uchiha before, on, and after they even got married. Each time Tobirama's eyes carried more softness as time went by for the older raven. And each time the younger Uchiha sent the Senju a dangerous glare whenever he spotted him staring at his brother without Madara even noticing he was being gazed at. The time Izuna had tried to confront the younger Senju about it when he caught him starring at his brother at a time when Jiro was blessed with Yuki. Izuna had felt as though he were speaking once again with a robot with flesh and blood as the Senju tried to understand what Izuna was talking to him about, as if the heart beating in the albino's chest was just an organ to keep the man walking. But then as time went by little by little he started to see how human Tobirama was beginning to be again and again and not just a block of ice. The young Uchiha had wondered if Tobirama had also turned that cold because of the way he had treated him as children. That was a very high possibility. How Tobirama was able to forgive him so easily was incomprehensible in so many ways, he definitely wouldn't have forgiven anyone who had caused him _that_ much pain. Not to mention a trauma. Tobirama might be even more human than Izuna was. Might be even more human than any one the younger Uchiha had ever known in the lifetime he had lived up until now.

Izuna's mind threw him off his own train of thought and was sent back to the situation he was struck with.

The state of paralysis and shock the young man was left in when he and Touka had returned from his grieving and wailing from before and they had accidentally eavesdropped on the conversation his brother and the older Senju were having. But just because his brain was in a haze at the time didn't mean his entire body was, as seemed so his body wasn't entirely in shock as it reacted the moment Madara looked their way, as if having a mind of its own.

Nope, his body wasn't paralyzed _one bit._

"You have _got_ to be _kidding me_!?" Izuna roared at his brother and an intensified glare was being sent to both the older Uchiha and Senju as his eyes darted to both of them. The younger's voice was holding a mournful and yet a lethal vocalization to it, making the wide eyed expression on the older Senju's face flinch and step back from his place. The young Uchiha had seriously had enough with all these discoveries for one day and he wished he were deaf to not. _hear_ _anymore_ _._

Madara had tilted his head to face his brother after moments of staying in the state it was positioned in as it was swung the other way by his brother's impact, too in shock and too in shame and regret that he had spouted those words the moment it got out of his mouth and the moment his eyes had landed on his frightened brother. That was.....for a lack of a better word, unexpected.

Madara's train of thought was deprived the moment his black onyx eyes had placed itself on Izuna's distressed expression again as if trying to force himself to believe that what he had just heard was all a joke, and not a so funny one.

Mouth gaping and wide eyed not having any voice in his throat as if all his vocal chords were cut off and no air was felt in his lungs as if all the organs in his body seized to function in its proper way. But that didn't stop his eyes from shedding the immediate tears that ran down his face and dropped down on the reflecting floor. His heart's beating going to an accelerating rate and the feeling of though it might stop any second was triggering one of his old diseases that he'd thought were already delt with.

Silence had subjugated itself on them and nothing was heard except for Izuna's muffled noises of trying his best to hold back the new batch of tears that wanted to free itself. But Touka had interrupted that horrible atmosphere.

"Hashirama" she practically growled the Senju's name that shot shivers down the said man's spine. Her light brown eyes narrowed at the man as she continued on. "Tell me that what the idiot Uchiha is saying is just _a_ _fucked_ _up_ _joke_ " she deadpanned, not amused one bit by what was going on. She was shocked to see Izuna able to give such an impact to his elder brother as she had never even seen the younger man look at him in anything but adoration and admiring eyes, being the one that the praises always go to by the younger man. But not that shocked about what she just heard.

Her eyes were darting between the two suspects in front of her just as though they were in an interrogation and she and Izuna were the interrogators in it. No answer wanted to release itself from the older Senju's lips as they were opening and closing without spouting a single word as fear and terror visible in her cousin's eyes.

"It's not" Madara had answered instead, his voice cracking and slightly above an audible whisper. He had lowered his head and looked the other way for his bangs to cover his face, too ashamed to meet his brother's eyes, but as he wanted to look back at his brother again to witness that horrified and disgusted face that he surely deserved, the disappointment that his brother must have felt wasn't the only feeling that the younger Uchiha was giving off towards him if that slap hadn't said otherwise. "Izu-"

"How _could_ _you_ _?"_ The young man growled at his brother, catching the attention of anyone with in more than a twenty meter radius–which was no one since they were far away from the reception and so technically the only ones in the whole floor. _"_ How could you betray him like that!? in such a sickening and despicable way!? Do you know how much he's had to suffer and endure because of _me_ , because of what _I_ did to him, because of how much of a Goddamn bastard I was..." The volume of the young Uchiha's voice got lower and lower by the word, the tears he was holding back from before almost made a puddle on the shining floor beneath him, his eyes as red as their ancestors so called Sharingan was. "You've never understood, Madara. You were always so judgemental" Izuna shot his brother a treacherous glare as his nose wrinkled in disgust and distaste. "And _you_ _"_ the man with the long ponytail turned that murderous glare to the eldest Senju which sent shivers down the other's spine once again as he flinched. "This is all because of _you_ , _isn't it_? If there's something I know is that Madara would _never_ be the one to start this bullshit," the words enraged, infuriated and mad were complete and utter understatements for what he was feeling then, even furious wouldn't do the trick. Izuna turned his glower back to his brother, who was then looking at him with a horrified face and terror visible in those black orbs, for the last time that night he said his final words to him. "I am _very_ disappointed in you," was said in the darkest of manners as Izuna had efficiently growled those words, words he'd never thought he would'd one day say to this very man. "Touka ... let's go" Izuna's grasp on the hand that was entwined with his own had tightened gravely almost painfully so and his feet started to lead him to the reception as fast as it could so that he'd pay and get the hell out of here. Never looking back as he did as all the tears from before had dried and made a line of white down his cheeks, they also felt kind of stuck and his facial muscles felt hard to move.

The slow mode it had felt for his legs to take him to his destination had felt like a century had passed and he was _still_ walking. The young man wanted to believe, and he will for he will force himself to do so, that all what he had just heard tonight was all in his head and that he was just imaging his brother having another dispute with his childhood friend, like they always do, just another ordinary night. There was absolutely _no_ _wa_ y Tobirama was going to find out about _any_ of this.

"You're belongings, Izuna-sama, Touka-sama" a young lady with a bright smile was the one to meet him at the reception counter and was handing him over his and Touka's jacket and coat respectively, the items were taken from them when they were visible again after they have gotten in where Touka had led them to.

Surprisingly, no one of the employees who were there at the time were shocked to see two grown ups getting out of a flippable wall. Touka had waved at them and she was met with amused smiles, it wasn't the first time she had done that it seemed.   
"Um, thank you, the check please" his throat had felt sore–no surprise there–as he had retained back his jacket and handed Touka her coat, when he glanced up to meet his girlfriend's eyes he saw that Touka had been looking at him worriedly and affectionately. Izuna had dragged her with him without even taking her consent on the matter. He couldn't blame anyone but himself for the way he'd been feeling. He let out a sigh and turned away from his lover "I'm sorry" he murmured, turning even further away from his girlfriend and his face had darkening to an escalated rate. Still unconsciously holding on tightly to her hand.

"...Izuna" Touka had whispered, tightly gripping on to the hand that was then starting to slip off her own, she couldn't think of anything that was invented yet and was able to make people forget their memories, they would have surely needed one right about now. Touka might have been not as surprised as Izuna was to hear what the older Uchiha had–unintentionally–snapped about, although she had wished it wasn't true either. She had the same assumptions everyone that attended that wedding had also thought at the time, about the groom not liking the other so much, that fact was so obvious back then that even a blind person could feel that that was more of a divorce than it was a wedding. Tobirama seeming to be more than a blind idiot, as he either ignored it all or couldn't possibly read the atmosphere one bit. The oblivious fool.

But then the brunette had understood exactly what Izuna was apologizing for now, and she thought him needn't do it. Taking in what her lover must be feeling at the moment and analyzing all what he must have needed to take in, not trying to console him about any of it at this hour would be the right choice.

So she took the coat from his flung hand and just went on with whatever will happen next.

"I...beg your pardon!?" Izuna had raised an eyebrow confusingly at the blue head receptionist but he was still met with the same bright smile.

"I'm so very sorry, but it seems as though our system is jammed at the moment and can't handle your bill right now, and so, there's none" that smile only got brighter to an amplifying state that it almost became blinding to an intense degree.

The young man had awkwardly blinked at the woman, seeming to not get what was happening, his eyes twitching for the hundredth time that night. "But why?" He roughly asked. "That's never happened before in the past five years that I've come here!?" He asked, bafflement audible in his voice as he slammed his head on the counter and then started to send suspicious looks to the poor woman, who was only doing her job.

"Um, I really don't know what you mean, Izuna-sama, it is certainly out of my hands to do anything" Hina–who Izuna had finally bothered to look at her name tag–had uncertainly answered and her smile began to waver, her body turned tense as she was clearly getting nervous with that cold gaze being sent her way, the poor soul _._

 _This_ _must_ _be_ _Tobi's_ _doing_ _,_ Touka had amusingly thought with a small smile that showed itself on her lips.

"Izuna" Touka nudged at her boyfriend's hand, catching the distress signal the blue head was sending off but was glad to see her boyfriend getting back to his usual self, paranoid. It was always fun to see the others'–bless their souls–reactions whenever Izuna decided to shot them one of those looks, good thing Touka would always be there with him when he did so, similarly nudging at him like she was now. "I think we've had enough of one day, why don't we just settle in for the night?" _And_ _forget_ _everything_ _that's_ _happened_ _as_ _of_ _late_ was left unsaid, but the Uchiha had caught the message anyway.

Izuna just sighed and then answered his lover with a tired "fine" after shooting Hina a glare for the last time. Normally, anyone else would be delighted to be handed such a premium–since the system will be jammed every time the couple come here–but not this block headed Uchiha. It might have been just the mood he was in and everything he'd had to take in, it was quite an achievement for Izuna to actually walk away from what had happened and not make a huge fuss about it–it certainly could've been much more worse than what he'd just pulled off–like he does with everything else. But the brunette Senju's boyfriend was no idiot, she might be the only one who thought that, Izuna had foreseen the possibility of Tobirama coming back any minute from wherever he was. He surely wouldn't have taken that risk and let out everything that he'd been keeping in up until now.

"Touka?" Izuna had, in a soft way–in contrast to his girlfriend–nudged at Touka the same way she had done to him just a moment ago, and the young man had sent her a worried and tired an-almost-there smile that fascinated the Senju brunette to a limitless degree, for Izuna was trying to lighten her up when he saw the downhearted scowl on her lips Touka herself hadn't known had appeared on. Then she realised that she was sitting in the passenger's seat of Izuna's car they had come in. Had she really not noticed entering the car and the start of the driving away of Izuna was utterly odd. But she wouldn't let herself think of that too much 'cause that was of the least importance. She rested her head on her seat's headrest and lifted up her sight to stare at the sky night and see all the stars shinning from above. This must be really affecting her more than she thought.

But the next morning would be a new day and hopefully she will wake up next to her wooer and feel that the past night was all a bad–and a really fucked up–dream.

—

" _Madara_ _!?_ Are you alright?" Hashirama rushed to the other side of the table to catch the slowly falling over Uchiha who was barely leaning on the thing and was having a difficulty in breathing and sweat drops slid down his face. _A_ _panic_ _attack_ _!?_ _Madara_ _hasn't_ _had_ _one_ _of_ _those_ _in_ _years_ _!_ Hashirama thought as he carefully seated the numb Uchiha on a chair to think of something that would fix this. How do you stop a panic attack? He couldn't think of anything when he himself was anxious and feeling uneasy.

"Hashirama? What's wrong?" Mito said from behind him as her voice was heard better since she approached where he was, when the said Senju turned he saw Tobirama racing his way to where they were and bowing to be on equal levels of eyesight with Madara.

"He's having a panic attack" Tobirama said quietly as he placed his hand on Madara's chest and felt the fast rate of the beating of his heart, that was besides the other obvious symptoms appearing on him. "Madara, can you hear me?" Tobirama gently asked as he pulled up Madara's lowered head and felt the hot breaths the Uchiha was letting out and the cold sweat, his eyes were wide and almost teary as terror was popping out of them. The said Uchiha didn't answer him, seeming he felt dizzy, obviously for told, but he need Madara to focus on him. "Madara? Madara, look at me" the Senju gently cupped both the Uchiha's cheeks with his hands and tilted his head up for Madara's eyes to rise up and be met with Tobirama's. "Take deep, calm breaths, try to remember, remember....Izuna," Tobirama had read before that good memories or places help in calming down panic attacks and for Madara, Izuna was his happiest.

Shit, this was _not_ working, the Uchiha's condition only seemed to worsen. Wasn't Izuna a happy memory or something for Madara so that he'd calm down.

And then there was the _other_ thing that he had read, about one's breath being held can stop a panic attack. How to make that happen? He pretty much had an idea. Tobirama sunk his head down for his lips to suppress that fleeting air escaping from it's owner and freeze that trembling body who's hands had held on tightly to his wrists. This was not how he had expected their second kiss to be but that went to the back of his head at the feeling of Madara _actually_ kissing back, this was technically more like an attempt at him being an inhaler than it was a kiss, but that didn't stop the fact that the Senju's chest tingled at the response. Those hands around his wrists started to let some blood run again through his veins as he pulled back without any extra moves like that other time and their position was still the same, him leaning down and cupping Madara's face, the Uchiha's eyes were staring up at him and he was doing the same the other way.

"Thank you" was Madara's pending reply as he finally found his breath again and said those words softly and sincerely, his eyelids almost closing on his onyx orbs and sent his savior a tired smile, being met with the same was pretty nice right about now.

Then giggles were heard from Mito as she was beside Hashirama who had a smile of his own, the baffled couple let go of each other for the scene of their public display, each looking in the opposite direction. Embarrassed.

"Would you like a cup of water, Madara?" Mito asked as she was already reaching her hand out to pour a cup of water and handed it over to her Uchiha friend.

"Thanks" Madara took the said cup and slowly sipped it down his throat as Mito snatched out her phone to show the couple their display of public affection. She showed it Tobirama first and saw the reddening of his pale cheeks as looked the other way with a blush. Mito had taken two photos without the couple knowing, the first was of their interaction and the second was of the passionate way they were staring at each other, it was _so sweet._

"Don't worry, I already sent it"

—

Several days had passed since that night, Izuna doing his utmost in trying to avoid his brother as much as he can at their father's company since that's where they both work and ignoring all his calls. Hadn't heard a word of whatever had happened after he left from any one. Just because the young Uchiha will pretend that that night hadn't happened didn't mean that he will forget what he had heard and act like all is well. The only reason he hadn't lashed out on his brother yet and didn't snitch to his father about it like he usually did with everyone was because of the fear of hurting Tobirama and being the cause that the Senju had to experience hurt all over again.

But that being said, it wasn't exactly as easy as he thought it to be, Izuna had barely managed to not face Madara as he had tried the flee-on-sight tactic and almost made it home for dinner on time for he had to take a longer route than his usual one. The second day they were to have a meeting about the going through of statistical charts and what not and so he was forced to attend it which meant being together in the same room with Madara, the solemn reason he was able to escape from the inevitable was thanks to his father for asking to speak with Madara after the meeting. Seemed though that his other brother had taken notice.

"Izuna" Jiro had called out, catching the younger Uchiha as he pressed on the elevator button before the doors got shut. "Got a minute?"

"Um, okay. I can't see why not" Izuna raised an eyebrow at him at first but then shrugged, finding it odd that his brother actually rushed to catch the closing elevator doors and would want to speak with him now of all times as he could do that like whenever.

The eldest Uchiha was a bit taller than both his younger brothers and had the same undercut their father had, having most of Tajima's features he looked exactly like their family head when he was younger, except the bright color of his eyes that he had gotten from their mother.

"I've noticed you've been down these days" Jiro remarked as he leaned on the wall behind him and placed both his hands in his pants pocket. He tilted his head in the slightest in Izuna's direction and indulgently waited to view any reactions from his brother.

"It's that obvious, huh?" He rolled his eyes as one of the edges of his lips rose to form a mirthless smile, not a grin of sarcasm, it seemed. Izuna inclined in the opposite direction and almost fully didn't face his elder brother. Jiro was never one to take offence for one of his brothers to show disrespect towards him, he wasn't really one to take notice of those trivial matters, the three of them were brothers after all.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The eldest asked, "it's okay if you don't" he quickly assured, not wanting to put any weight on the other to answer.

"I'd rather not" Izuna quietly answered, his voice had actually sounded more hushed than it usually was when he was sad or the like. The doors to the elevator opened at the ground floor facing the entrance and exit to the tall skyscraper. "Nice chatting with you, Ni-san" Izuna said as he had already walked out of the doors and started to head towards the exit as he passed the revolving doors and completely exited the building.

Jiro didn't get to question about the distance between his brothers. Should he ask Madara next? He will probably–most definitely–get the same response anyway. The eldest just sighed and pressed on the button to the floor he was on for the doors to open again since they had closed in on him.

Jiro sent a message to inform his father about his early leave for the day and followed the same path his brother had taken moments ago. If neither of his younger siblings wanted his concerns, he won't bother. His plate was already full anyway. 

—

A week had gone by ever since that night had taken place, Mito spent that time at her family's residence, claiming she had wanted to spend time with her mother and that she had missed her sewing sessions, and seeing as though her family had missed her as well was all the better. Mito was proud of herself for completing a red scarf in that time, according to her mother it was an accomplishment to have made such a long and beautiful scarf in such a short amount of time.

She had wanted to take a time off from sleeping in that empty bed the nights prior that fateful night, Hashirama didn't seem to mind–or care–that she had wanted to spend some time with her own family on the other side of town, gleefully contempt to be able to sleep in the bed she had slept on most of her childhood that brought back both very pleasant and sad memories. The memories of when her father and mother would either sit on each side of the comfy bed and each tell a particular part in a bed-time story. And the sad memories of when she would have an argument with her parents like that time when they were leaving as she had slept crying that night, she had felt the next morning the aftermath of that action as she saw the mess her usually tidy hair was in and the dryness of the tears she had flooded the pillow with the night before.

But so it was still very nice to be here, her close relatives who she was neighbors with would always greet her with a good morning whenever she decided to get out of her home and take a walk after work around the open park close to the grocery shop to take some deep breaths of fresh air. The same would also occur when she would return home at night when she had taken a longer route to get back from her walk, the only change was it would be a good night instead of a good morning. Those eyes some of her family members had had like her mother's were–and always would be–a sight to sink in and contemplate the beauty of the color. Those light shades of lavender and the disappearance of the distinguishable pupils some rarely have just absorb the eyes of those they meet.

Moreover, the whirlpool's heir would spend the weekends with her usual companion and take a tour while shopping around the city, instead of going to the meditation classes and the public library for a change, she had thought that her friend would be delighted to be branded such a reversal, for the brunette would always twitch in her place for staying in it for too long. Although Touka had given the impression that she hadn't liked the dress the redhead had shown to her,–but she bought it anyway since Touka didn't seem to have a taste in dresses, just like Mito didn't have a taste in miniskirts and tight jeans–in fact the Senju woman had truly shown to be in a bad mood ever since the start of the day. It was quite worrying, for the topknot Touka usually pulled up was down and her hair was loose covering most of her eyes and rarely made space as her usually tidy bang was very messy and unkempt, and those dark circles under her eyes which seemed dimmer were of a lack of sleep that were even more concerning. She almost looked goth-ish with all the black she wore that day, even in a funeral she didn't wear _that_ much black.

Mito had wondered what could've possibly been the cause for the condition her associate was in and how she could get her out of it. The redhead had refrained from asking what was the reason Touka was feeling so glum, she thought that it could've been because it was that time of the month, but that was not possible, Mito had discovered before that she and Touka had it at the same time. And besides, the brunette was never in _this_ much of a mood before.

It was very troubling. Seeing Touka in that state was seldom met with, and as such Mito had decided to take her friend to watch a comedy movie, the day wasn't over yet and the redhead had time to spare. But tragically for her, the only reaction Mito had forced out of her companion was a bored face, normally Touka's laughter would always be the one to be the loudest amongst all the crowd present and there were even times where she couldn't stop laughing. She had wanted to cheer her up but her attempt was a failure.

However, if it wasn't for her knowledge of the area and for having such a good memory, she wouldn't have suggested to take a soak in the Konoha hot springs and go to the spa after, women's life. She should give herself a golden medal for accomplishing such an achievement, for the redhead was finally able to place a contented smile on the loosed hair brunette's lips.

The satisfaction she had felt at the time was _very_ pleasant. After some time of getting used to the spring's almost extremely hot water, the two ladies had both sunk in the blessing liquid and filled their ears with the goodness of a silent grace.

—

"Stop moving please" Kai had calmly–and kindly–requested from Tobirama as she _snapped_ her patient's head up so that she could be able to stable and treat his wound properly if he would _only_ _._ _just._ _stop_ _._ squirming and stay _still_. Tobirama was seated on a couch that was placed near the middle of a room that the whitehead had claimed was the one where he did his work at home and usually took naps and rests and the like.

"My neck feels sore for staying in that position for so long" Tobirama whined rubbing at the back of his neck that was roughly placed on the headrest after he lowered his head to make space for his fingers to reach, but then when he retracted the said hand, his head was once again shot back up to stare at the very far but very bright lanterned ceiling, and very much annoyed that his poor neck muscles were suffering in such a way.

"Please bear with me, Tobirama-san. This is for your own good" the one that was assigned to be in charge of the Senju's medical care and health until he recovered completely was none other than the one that first met them at that damned hospital, the former nurse now personal caretaker of this man–and now doctor since she had completed her doctorate in nursing–couldn't really complain about the handsome promotion she was granted of taking care of the second heir to the mighty Senju Incorporation and hired by Senju Tobirama himself,–since the man's mother had forced him to get himself someone that could make him get better faster. Life was surely full of surprises.

"Are you done?" The supposedly prodigy of his generation and the youngest owner in the history of owners to manage such a very well known and spreading conglomerate, whined, again. Who could've thought that this man could be this.....impatient.

"I just need two more minutes" Kai put down the tweezers on a counter she had placed next to her self that held a cottoned fabric which she had used to mend the clean area and started to cover the man's head with rolling bandages and stabled those to keep them in place. "All done, now, you know the rules Tobirama-san, kee-"

"Keep it dry for the next twenty four hours, I know. You've been telling me that for the past ten days. Do you know how grossed out I feel for not being able to wash my hair" Tobirama sarcastically said, earning himself a gentle pull from one of his hair strands and hissed when he pulled back for the pain to double. "Okayokayokay, I'm sorry I'm sorry, now leave my hair"

"You should listen to what your doctors have say, Tobirama-san. Besides, what makes you so sure that I was going to say that?" The blonde woman playfully scowled at her patient who was upside down, seemingly uncaring when she tugged at his hair for the second time, the whimper she had heard was like music to her ears, none many get to hear such a sound from the albino man who was now standing and facing her with one of his hands placed gently atop the spot where his evil supposedly caretaker had pulled.

"I fail to get why you need to do the front of my head if I was hit in the back" Tobirama arched an eyebrow at her and bit at the inside of his cheeks, eyeing his female companion warily for any reactions that the blonde will not grace him with.

"For the pleasure of hearing the sounds of your undignified squeals" the blonde had bluntly answered and turned to start poaching up her equipment and giving no mind to the weird look that screamed _how_ _is_ _your_ _sadism_ _so_ _not_ _offending_ the Senju was sending her. "Should I say it, or will your highness do me the honor of saying it yourself?" She glanced back at Tobirama with a plain but slightly amused expression who had crossed his arms and looked to meet her spilling humor.

"Call me if you need anything I can help you with. I know that too" he replied letting out a sigh at the end and looked the other way again to cover the pout that was about to escape him, but instead the curve that had conquered the tips of his lips was pleasant and genial. "Will do, Kai-san. Would you like to stay over for lunch, or dinner, or maybe consider staying the night?" Tobirama rubbed at the back of his neck in an awkward way and turned back to meet his doctor's eyes and see the forever blank face still there. This woman might be even more good at perfecting her mask than Tobirama was, either that or that was really how she felt, blank. But he had figured that that was an impossibility, for a human is no human without the feelings and emotions they bear at all times, weather in a good or bad way.

No wonder Tobirama liked the blonde's company so much, they were like two peas in a pod.

"The offer is quite tempting, but I have work that needs to be done. I will hold on your offer some other time if that is fine" she said locking her medical bag and turned to face her companion for the last time to give Tobirama a faint smile and she was met with the same.

"You know you are always welcome" Tobirama's smile softened as he had found that the both of them had already reached the entrance to his home for he walked Kai and as such, and considering that they weren't that far from here so the walk was extremely short, sadly. He was forced to bid farewell to the person he could go as far as to call a friend now. "You sure you don't want to stay? just a little bit longer?" He was acting selfish, he knew, but he hadn't had anyone to be this open with in a long while, ever since his other blond friend, no one else had ever understood him the same.

"Have a speedy recovery, Tobirama-san" the blonde woman said her own farewell and gave the Senju a gentle smile, she reached her hand out as a formal goodbye and for Tobirama to take as they usually did every time in the last ten days, but was surprised to see that the Senju had taken that hand and pulled her in a soft embrace, she had dropped the case she was carrying and returned back the embrace in the same manner. There's no helping it with this guy sometimes.

"You'll never be here more than necessary, huh?" Tobirama said quietly and reluctantly pulled back, his own eyes meeting once again with those sharp blue ones.

"You know me so well" she sarcastically replied, patting his shoulder and was about to bend down to get back her bag but Tobirama beat her to it. "Why thank you, such a gentleman. But seriously, call me if there's anything I can be of help with".

"You know I will" Tobirama replied. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then"

"I look forward to our meeting" Kai sent him an almost not there smile and started to walk out the big doors. "I almost forgot to ask you" Kai turned back to catch the eyes of her still-not-going-to-get-inside-until-he-made-sure-she-was-out-of-sight boss that did that every time and sent him a very contemptuous smirk as she said, "send my regards to Uchiha-san please" she requested and sent the whitehead a two finger salute and headed out of the perimeter of the Senju's surveillance cameras around his house.

Wait, which Uchiha? Kai was met with both Madara and Hikaku as the the latter Uchiha had dropped by once during those last few days Tobirama'd been under home arrest and got to know his caregiver, came by the next day at the same time, too. And the day after that. Until the young man was forced to be sent away on a far family errand. Tobirama could sympathise with him.

Tobirama had then recalled the memory of Kai's first arrival here, she had seemed well according to her profile and performance because she was the one that took care of him at that last day in the hospital, and was also taking her tests in becoming a doctor, an admirable and hardworking young woman she was, had to take care of her brother at a very young age due to the murder of their parents, used to do part-time jobs during her highschool years and what not, struggled to be where she was now. Tobirama had developed a fondness towards this twenty one year old blue-eyed blonde. They even became casual with each other to be called by their first name, taking in that Kai used to call him Senju-sama at the beginning.

When Tobirama was about to turn and head back in his home when he made sure that Kai had taken the ride he had arranged for her,–that Kai had no knowledge of, she might have put up a struggle in entering the car– he heard the sounds of stomping feet hitting grass and it wasn't just from one person, Tobirama turned again to see three seventeen-year-old youngsters rushing his way and with Saru being in the lead.

"Sensei" the young Sarutobi boy was the first to reach the older man as he was slightly panting from all that running as there was a long field that the triplets had just crossed, then followed by Kagami who swung his arms around Hiruzen's shoulder.

"Cheater" the curly haired boy gasped trying to catch his breath, that arm around Saru's neck getting tighter. "H-hey, Sensei" Kagami tiredly waved at him and Tobirama just smiled. It seemed they were having a race and Hiruzen went ahead too early.

"Sensei" Danzo was the next to be on the doorstep, seemingly more controlled over his breathing than the other two. "How've you been?"

"Much better, thank you" Tobirama answered as he crossed his arms and bent on the door's frame, very much amused. "You three went over the wall again, didn't you?" The Senju asked with a lazy smile, entertained by the sight of three out of six of his apprentices were leaning on each other catching their breaths, Danzo's control from before breaking as he was leaning on Kagami and the Uchiha boy was leaning on the light orange haired Sarutobi.

"Um, _well_ , if you want to put it _that_ way, then yes, but I'd prefer saying it was more of a shortcut" Hiruzen rubbed at the back of his neck and sent his Sensei a sheepish smile, his eyes closing in the process.

" _Idiots_ " Koharu's annoyed screech was heard behind the three boys and beside her was Homura and Torifu–who had a bag of potato chips in hand, never leaving it empty. " _Sensei_ , they jumped over the wall, _again_ " the young lady was very much fuming and tried to get a hold of the three stupid knuckleheads but was pulled back from the collar of her shirt by Homura.

"Who was that woman we saw at the gate, Sensei?" Torifu was the one to ask as he finished his bag of chips and got out...another one, seriously, that kid.

"Get in and make yourselves at home first, I can't let you stand here all day, now can I?" Tobirama pulled back from the frame and stepped inside making way for his pupils to enter. This not being the first time they visited the Whitehead, the six each took a place on either the sofa or a chair except for Kagami who was still standing in the wide living room, Danzo being the lucky one this time was the fastest to reach the gray love chair first, Tobirama hadn't gotten a chance to return that thing to Hikaku yet in the past four month ever since he had gifted it to him after a while from his marriage, the reaction he had gotten from his mother when she was dropping by for a quick visit and saw the thing by accident was remarkably enlivening, but a complete embarrassment for him as the whitehead was forced to explain how and why he had gotten it to his mother. Horrible memory that was.

"Sensei, please tell me, _in_ _detail_ _,_ _if_ _you_ _ma_ y _,_ how and why you were given such a kick or punch or however way you got that hit to the head, and by _whom_. Don't. Miss. a thing. please" Koharu was seated on the winged chair placed on the left side of the living room they were in and Tobirama was sitting right across from her, the young lady intertwined her fingers together and stared thoughtfully at her red eyed Sensei.

"Heey, but I asked Sensei a question first" Torifu whined, thankfully not having anything in his mouth as he said that.

"My question is _much_ more important, _right_ _?"_ The Carmel haired seventeen-year-old glared daggers at the Akimichi boy that wasn't even aware he was being glared at as he started to unwrap a chocolate bar. It was amazing how much junk food that boy can carry on with him twenty-four-seven and never seem to get enough.

"I vote for the evil hag" Kagami raised his hand in approval and almost fell on his face when his hand slipped from the armrest it was leaning on but he was immediately caught by Hiruzen and was gently seated next to where Saru was sitting, the Uchiha boy murmured an inaudible _thank_ _you_ and he was met with a smile and a _no_ _problem_ from his savior, the atmosphere became awkward all of a sudden as Kagami's face turned to a dark shade of pink and Saru not seeming to notice any of it as he was wreathed in smiles for his display. Homura not impressed at all by all this ruckus as he rested his head on his hand that was in a fist and a frown on his face, he just wanted to come and check up on his Sensei since he wasn't able to come before now because of the trip they all were forced to go on. Tobirama and Danzo both not seeming to care by what was going on but were twitching in their spots to not just blow up a laughing boom any minute, for Danzo at least, Tobirama was in a perfect state of control. Koharu a sly smile stabled to her face and Torifu was a ball of obliviousness.

"Its two against one, goofball's with me" Koharu grinned at her Akimichi friend who she had found wasn't even paying attention to the whole situation since he's got something in his mouth, so she just ignored the other goofball and turned back to look at her Sensei who had that still-there lazy smile, " _so_ _..."_

"Will you believe me if I said I was hit with a frying pan by a crazy person?" Tobirama rested his elbow on the armrest and placed his right cheek on his palm, shooting his only female protege a knowing smile.

"No, I will not, Sensei. Three years of me being forced to study the art of human nature and still going will _not_ let an ant pass by without my knowing, you're already aware of that. And you have seriously got to work better on your excuses" Koharu said sternly as she had simply sealed the letters together, the young Carmel crossed her arms over his chest and her lips sunk down as she plainly eyed the older man that looked numb today for an odd reason, then she had remembered the Senju informing them that he was what was considered to be the opposite of homesick and couldn't leave this place until he fully recovered. Her poor Sensei was going to get rusty if he didn't get some training done soon, he has an inside gym but she knew Tobirama preferred hand-to-hand combat training with a specific Uchiha.

"Oh I'm aware alright, who do you think was the one to force it on you?" Tobirama's smile went a bit higher than his other one and his eyes looked tired like he hadn't slept in days. Koharu was the most speculative and noticing amongst the ruby eyed Albino's team of apprentices he had chosen to guide and apparently the most blunt.

"You okay, Sensei? You seem to look very tired" Homura asked as the said Sensei had reluctantly forced his eye lids to rise up which he hadn't even noticed he had shut and looked to see six pair of wide eyes gazing worriedly at him. He sent all his caring and most certainly precious students the most deadliest of heartwarming smiles as his mind was blessed with nothing but emptiness for the first time in a long while and his soul thanked it's creator to have finally granted it the most pleasant and dreamless of slumbers he'd had in a _very_ long time. Ten days of suffering from insomnia forbade him from having a wink of sleep, ever since Madara'd had that panic attack and his mind was a piece of wrecked braincells. But, thankfully, he got to avoid Koharu's question.   
.  
.  
.  
"I vote for moving Sensei, that position looks _wa_ y too much uncomfortable for a person to sleep in" Kagami shout whispered so that he could be heard and rose his hand as in approval for his definitely reasonable proposal.

"I must agree with Kagami on this one, sooner or later that hand Sensei's leaning on might fall any minute and then he'll be dragged out of whatever obviously pleasant dream he's having" young Hiruzen was the next to speak up, using the same tone his Uchiha friend had used, and the said Uchiha felt something weird happen in the pit of his stomach like the fluttering of butterflies everywhere. They all straightened up after they had to bend down to check on their slowly-losing-focus now asleep guider.

"I agree as well" Homura nodded his head in consent.

"Me too" Danzo joined in, excited at what they will plan on doing to _not_ make a mess like they had recently done at the hotel.

"I'm in" Torifu smiled, _finally_ nothing in has hands to busy him with.

There was all but an individual to make this mission a successful and completed one, all the boys tilted their heads to stare at the honey haired girl in the middle and the only one that hadn't answered their call yet. Koharu.

The only girl Let out a sigh and covered her face with her hand in announce. "Agh, fine. But it better _not_ end like that shit you pulled off at the hotel, got it'?" she sternly ordered the Uchiha sending him a glare as she pointed her finger right in his face.

"It won't, but it really wasn't _that_ total of a disaster." Kagami waved her off with a silly grin, looking oddly nervous with that glare that was still being shot to him by Koharu.

"Okay guys, focus. First, let's find something that has wheels" Hiruzen quietly clapped catching the attention of the two that were about to engage in a losing fight on Kagami's side, again.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I hate you" an extremely tired Kagami heaved as he leaned on a wall behind himself and hopefully dropped dead on the furnished floor. Panting heavily.

"Oh shut up. You're the one that suggested this from the beginning so bear the consequences of _your_ loose tongue" an angry Koharu stubbornly whispered a glower at the curly haired boy sitting besides her although she could use every atom of oxygen she had at the moment, heavily panting as well due to the lack of the breath that was pulled out of the two them. "Who was the _ass_ that choose this room of all rooms?" She tiredly tilted her head to the side to send a lazy glare to the other three knocked out co-idiots who agreed to go through with this insufferable plan. And she was no different.

"I think we need to get out of here now, you guys are going to wake up Sensei with all your loud panting" said a standing Torifu who stood at the entrance to the room they had planned to move Tobirama to, the Akimichi boy was met with five pairs of penetrating glares from the rest of the group that actually put a hand in moving the older man and didn't. Just. Fucking. _Watch_ _._

—

"Dear" Hemiko called her husband at the dinner table and dropped her chopsticks to lay beside her dish. Butsuma would always have an hour on end call with 'very important businessmen' on the three meals of the day and barely eat any of his food, her little bunny used to be the same, she just hoped that he ate healthily now that he had a month off of work due to the condition he was in, his body will turn into a skeleton if he doesn't eat his three meals properly. Her Uchiha son-in-law better be feeding him something healthy to eat and taking good care of her little snowflake.

"Just one moment, Yamanaka-san. What is it, dear?" Butsuma turned to answer his wife, putting the other man on the line on hold and lifted up his chopsticks to _finall_ y take a bite from his dinner while he was at it.

"When do you think we should tell him?" She turned to face Butsuma and placed a very concerned frown on her face, that look never suited her and it never will. Hemiko will get no better chance than this to ask about the date of the day where they will tell Tobirama the truth as it had always felt like Butsuma was either never around and was at work or never put down his phone when he was home.

"You mean Tobirama, don't you?" The current head of the family sighed and tactfully ended his conversation with the other man on the phone and hung up to place it face down on the dinning counter. "Time has sure went by fast" he folded his hands and fully leaned back in his seat and had a thoughtful expression on his face as his lips sunk downwards.

Hemiko rested her elbows on the counter and placed her chin on her entwined hands letting out a sigh as well. "Yes, I fear so".

"Well, I'm very much so open for suggestions" the head of the Senju shrugged and turned to look at his wife indulgently.

The albino lady had pushed away the most certainly tasty food since she was the one to have made it and sunk back in her own seat, she had let out a chuckle and placed a smile on those lovely light pink lips. "I'd thought you'd never ask, dear". Butsuma at times had wondered if Tajima's wife had effected the once pure love of his life to be able to make such a dangerous but attractive smile at the same time, the family head just sighed and went back to his previous call. He'll just hope that whatever Hemiko will have to suggest will _not_ have chains in it, he can only hope.

"I'll need two plane tickets"


	16. Chapter 16

"I think I'm starting to turn deaf. You told him what exactly!?" Tobirama skeptically asked before looking up from his screen and furrowed his eyebrows together, he later felt his left eye starting to twitch in annoyance.

"You heard me,"

  
"...Did you just make me out as one that tends to suicidal behavior when depressed? _If I was ever?!"_ he inquired demandingly, although he couldn't say he was fairly surprised to hear his cousin's simple yet irritating answer.

"Yep" Touka confirmed flagrantly with not a single ounce of abashment on her face, but instead with an obscure smile on those thin lips.

"And _why_ exactly are you telling me this?"

"To not get surprised if you notice him treating you better, daa" she explained oh so naturally as if she'd previously prepared that answer when asked.

"You're a horrible human being, you know that?" Tobirama complained before heavily sighing and returned back to typing his endless reports, "I know it's needless for me to say this, but you didn't have to go to such extremes and tell him of how much of a misery my fake childhood was" Tobirama frowned as he scolded his cousin meanwhile his eyes never departing with the brightly lit screen, at the same time internally taking a great deal of offence for being misinterpreted in such a disturbing yet creative manner. "You made him feel pity towards me"

"Not pity, sympathy"

"Do tell the difference"

"You're the knowledgeable man with the words, look it up"

 _"_ _Touka_ _!"_

"Oh get over it already, it was just to make it sound more real, you know how he was, Tobi, I just... y'know, love him too much to let the worst happen and let him revert back to the way he was, better safe than sorry if you ask me" Touka shrugged as she seated herself on the hem of the desk Tobirama was doing his paperwork on.

"I don't think _lying_ is a good solution to fix that sort of problem, since that didn't happen in the first place" Tobirama intertwined his fingers and placed his elbows on the soft wooden surface, staring at his cousin leniently and at the smile that he knew but couldn't see that started to show on her lips.

"But it was a white lie" she pouted looking back at him, lower lip pushed out in sulk to show her immense displeasure and tears started forming at the edge of her bottom eyelids. Fake, all fake. Tobirama went back to his typing and and countered his cousin's excuse with cruel reality.

"A lie, be it white, black or _blue_ , will forever remain a lie," his stoicism couldn't be more spirit-lifting, "besides,nothing good ever comes out of lying, you should know that by now considering your age" he lifted his eyes up at her only to meet with her back, even without him seeing it, he was pretty sure Touka had replaced her pout and was sneering from both the inside and outside, leaving no audible noises save for Tobirama's flickering fingers against the overkillled keyboard. She could act deaf all she wanted, her walls will crack sooner or later to answer him.

"... _Would you stop that?!"_

"What?"

"You're _typing typing typing and annoying the hell outta me!!"_ she aggressively spanked the polished workspace while sending daggers at her grinning -and very much smug- cousin.

"Okay, you've made you're point. Please, go on"

"As I was trying to say"

"Which you weren't" Tobirama interrupted.

"Shut up, will you?!"

He rose his hands in surrender and accompanied it by a mild smile.

"Anyway, I trust that I didn't lie if I believed it myself, y'know" she stated while shrugging, "you gotta admit though, I have quite the impressive imagination to come up with that story" she smirked to herself, very well managing to divert their attention from the previous subject and turned to see Tobirama rolling his eyes at the self-praise being given.

"Okay, I'll admit you have the imagination of a sadistic teenager and I congratulate you for it. Ha, and they say I'm the cold one," Tobirama interjected, "that was cruel, by the way, you should clear it up with Izuna ASAP, I'd hate to have his way of treatment changing with me" he strictly ordered and waited for a specific response that he wouldn't get.

"Say, Tobi" Touka evenly called as she completely turned to face her cousin before resting her hands on the smooth desk, a very serious expression rarely ever seen in that slacking yet sharp eye. "How's your relationship doing with the Uchiha?" she blatantly asked, a sign of vulgar shown in her voice she did not try to hide while giving off a very hostile demeanor towards the said man. The phrase 'there's a first time for everything' was one that Tobirama didn't completely think it to be untrue although he believed in the existence of reasons more than in whims. Touka wouldn't just show such resentment overnight without a reasonable cause.

"... You... Did something happen I should know about?" he worryingly questioned to Touka's uptight, surly approach, she'd usually call his husband hot-shot when he was around or Izuna's brother when he wasn't, first Tobirama had ever heard _'Uchiha'_ come out of her in such a harsh and bleak tone, well, not after she started dating Izuna at least.

"No, nothing in particular," she imperviously denied, "but don't answer a question with another one, you have a bad habit of being obvious when you don't want to answer by giving me that shit" she frowned while spewing a pique atmosphere, impatience was unconsciously being emitted as continuous tappings on flat wood attended by the unceasing flow of negative energy being spread out in the already stifle room. "You just said that lying is bad, right?" she discriminately asked by unfortunately using Tobirama's own words against him.

"...That's right" the young man later answered, he found no way of escape after Touka had trapped him in her clutch, captured by a strong fit limiting his movements by a woman surprisingly stronger than him, Touka had gripped the edges of the seat Tobirama was on and nailed him in place, giving the younger Senju a slim opening to slip through her but a trap to seize the opportunity and strike him. Except, Tobirama was smarter than to fall for that and oppose his watchful jailer. _"_ _Fine_! You caught me. Go ahead, I promise to be honest, I guess" he was forced to submit, whatever Touka wanted of him was a dark mystery since her interests change as fast as a predator's speed to catch their prey.

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"......I'm sorry, I think I didn't hear that right. _What_?"

"I said, when, was the last time, you had sex?" she brazenly repeated with a straight face in slow mode to make her perplexing question loud and clear.

"And by _'sex'_ you mean...."

"Yeah! Sex! Intimate interaction! Y'know, _m_ _aking love!_ Ever heard of it?" her face only needed an inch to be right on top of him.

"....I'd rather not say" Tobirama impassively retorted, giving himself a hard push away from his cousin by straining the floor's top with his feet and making a friction to give himself the shove he so very needed with the help of his wheeled office chair. "Don't you think that's an awfully sensitive topic to talk about?"

"You promised to answer me truthfully, Tobirama" she perilously accused while crossing her arms, "and it really would be a sensitive topic, if you ever did it that is, so did you? With him?" Touka insisted on putting up that issue, ignoring all signs of Tobirama's discomfort at the mention of his love life and the finicky choice of dragging an absent man into the conversation. Despite the intent of her second question changing compared to her first from _when was the last time he did it_ to _if he ever even did it in the first place._ "Don't gimme that bitchy face, you know I'll force the answers outta you if you don't cooperate and tell me willingly," she threatened while slowly starting to step forward in Tobirama's direction, a very malicious sneer stuck to her face as she lifted both her hands to crack her knuckles, sharp eyes never departing with a similar sharp one with a shining gleam sparkling that evident slice, "even if I have to beat them outtaya," she dangerously added.

"Huh?" Tobirama, although for being allegedly sick, receded as he swiftly stood up from his place to rapidly back away from the nearing woman and took a defensive state via ready to run in any second. She might not look it, but Touka was a tomboy to the core, and thus her claim to beat Tobirama for answers was no groundless bluff. "Now let's be civil, you know you don't have to do this" Tobirama continued to retreat backwards as Touka gravely got closer to himself, a murderous aura aiding her claim by being emitted out of her as were deadly whispers like _Die_ and sinister titters were radiating from her body like poisonous gas. Tobirama continued to retreat with his eyes closed, abiding by the sheer impression that he might turn to stone if he met Touka's precarious oculars. That, or he was just outright aghast to confront that impending advance. Eventually, he would either reach a dead end and be cornered or Touka's pace would hasten and reach him before he could.

It was the latter. _Baam_ _,_ he was ruthlessly slammed into his wall's smooth yet flat surface with a tough hand tightly gripping his scalp from the front and another one hooking his own hands in place, the force of if the impact was strong enough to cause shock waves and make Touka's top knit snap making her hair loose and lead to there being multiple cracks on the wall. How he was still conscious and the fact that he didn't feel much pain from that was a sheer miracle, perhaps Tobirama had developed an immunity to being smacked in the head. Good for him. The young man dared not say he put up much of a struggle when the truth was otherwise, though he couldn't just stay still and leave himself defenseless when his recovering rate was in the hands of a mad and crazy woman. Even if he was physically immobilized, he still had other reliable methods. Reasoning.

"This is no proper way to treat a patient! Can't we just settle this lik-"

 _"_ _Civilized my ass!_ And the only one that's patient here is _me_ for tolerating your bullshit until now, _virgin_ " she viciously attacked back -though, there was absolutely no need to add such a profane supposed affront that was on all accounts unnecessary-, her gripping hand was starting to subconsciously crush an already raptured sitting duck's skull.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of insult!?"

"For a married man, _yes_ _!_ In fact, it'd be immoral of you to remain keeping your chastity all to yourself when you have someone -that I am pretty sure you've developed a liking towards, for some reason- to give to" she reciprocated as a matter-of-fact before a cold chill ran down Tobirama's spine at the brumal outline of his cousin's lips contrary to the feverish expiration she studiously conferred on him, including the frolicsome means she added by pressing her stretched fingers lightly on his shoulder and murmer: _"_ _unless_ , that _someone_ you love, already gave _his_ to someone else. _Abhorrently_ _"_ the words came out in an intolerable sluggish rate, ones that left nothing but mere horrification and strong disturbances throughout the Senju's unmitigated being, especially the last where he could've sworn he felt a puff of febrile, humid zeal crawling on his back; similar to the sensation of squirming insects tingling on his spine and waiting for permission to itadakimasu him.

"...I have no idea what you're talking about" Tobirama tranquilly rejoined after a few silent moments dispersing amongst themselves. The headache of trying to come up with a profound excuse to defend his husband when most of what Touka was getting at true, he figured that putting himself in the dark would be the wisest choice. Her somehow knowing of what went on that night was a problem of it's own and the bigger one was of a possibility that she wasn't alone on that matter.

"Oh but I'm sure you do, you've done a great job at keeping your body language in check, little cousin, but unfortunately, that was just not enough to fool me, the moment I mentioned that possibility, your heart skipped a couple beats, as if trying to hide something" the older Senju in the room perilously confronted, earning Tobirama the imminent goosebumps he feared would come and audibly gulped down the air stuck in his throat. "I assure you, I know that you know what we both know"

A nervous, vehement chuckle couldn't help but come out of the young man vigorously at Touka's preceding assertion of his own knowledge of himself. "Then I reassure you, I am perfectly aware of how well I know myself, and it's definitely greater than yours, dear cousin"

"Oh? Then please, do tell, I'm just burning with curiosity right now at how you got _this_ _"_ she eagerly claimed as the hand clutching Tobirama's head slid down to his right shoulder blade and gently poked the covered skin.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Touka" the younger Senju sweat dropped as he tried to persuade her out of continuing on with this conversation that it's main subject remained changing sequentially, only to get blown aback by his own philosophy to the wall by Touka's inescapable grip he'd been trying to get free of.

"Then satisfaction brought it back, _kitten"_ she smugly attacked back, the tone of her voice sounding awfully proud at having countered Tobirama's phrase so naturally, "and it's worry, not curiosity. You of all people should know that" the tone of her voice from before disappeared to be exchanged by a dead serious one, Tobirama was almost letting his guard down at the conclusion that he was to be released anytime soon only for his hopes to be dragged down by the change of attitude.

 _"...._ Aren't you going out with Mito Tomorrow? Please, send her my regards" Tobirama calmly requested after measuring Touka's words in his head, very aware of the fact that he was going to stay in that position for a while until either of them gave up. Decidedly, that wasn't going to be him with help of his high tolerance to a lot of things including his cousin's temper, and therefore he was determined to stay his grounds and withstand Touka's considerate snoopiness. Tobirama was aware that his cousin was doing this because she cared, she had a really funny way of showing it but she did. All that was left was to tolerate her until all was said and done. His familiarity with Mito's weekly schedules were a praise given to him by none other than his said sister-in-law for remembering her full agenda. Another hard shove to the already cracked surface was enough to get Tobirama out of his recollection and set his mind back to his dreadfully persistent close relative.

"Get your head out of your fucking ass already and stop trying to change the fucking subject! _Come on!_ Tell me at least you've done one-night stands before, if at least once!" she rigidly tried to pull an answer out of him matching with her unfathomable liking, and the fact that she sought to make Tobirama out as one that just gave himself away at a mere sense of whim was a mystery he didn't bother to think very hard of.

"I will reassure you again, _oh so-called_ _favorite_ _cousin of_ _mine_ ,that I am still as pure as the day I was born" Tobirama tried his best to get the words out in a snarl but thought better as to not use that tone with Touka, with him at her mercy, he would've been face first on the flat, cold floor before he could even finish his last sentence.

Seconds turned to minutes of awkward silence as Tobirama waited for a repulsive come back from her he wouldn't be so much as honored to receive. While his await lengthened to a pleasant, hushed atmosphere as he remained enduring Touka's subconsciously loosening grasp, he took in the remark of making a mental note of getting to the bottom of how the hell Touka found out and the pros and cons of rubbing salt into a wound of bringing up the memory of that night, he eventually decided to just keep that to himself and let nature take it's course.

"So you're still not gonna tell me?" Touka asked later as her grip lifted completely off the young Senju's humility and set him free from her wretched strength.

"If you hadn't noticed, _exactly_ _that_ is what I've been trying to tell you the whole time" Tobirama irritatingly embittered after he was completely set free by the mean witch who was denying him of his conspicuous comfort, cautious he was as to not let himself be caught off guard again and return back to being backed in a corner.

"Well, I mean like _hellooo_ _!_ You had to make that more clear to me if you didn't want to talk about it, Tobi, I'd _totally_ understand" she playfully grinned while absolutely acting oblivious to the deadly black look Tobirama was sending her. The albino took a deep breath and slowly let it all out, then shot a serious gaze to Touka to indulge in the atmosphere that read _shit's over._

"You'll have to promise me that you're going to clear it with Izuna about the gibberish you told him" Tobirama evenly ordered leaving no room for discussion or arguments in his tone.

"You're seriously just gonna let people step on you like that?" the older Senju asked mildly before crossing her arms and keeping a keen gaze she decided to bequeath on the younger one. And, once again, completely ignoring Tobirama's request for the-who-knew what time that day.

"You're not people, Touka, you're you" Tobirama simply answered before he even thought of the question like he usually did, then absurdly put on a puzzled expression as he furrowed his brows and stared at Touka's unamused face utterly before placing a hand over his mouth. "Did I just say that?" he bewilderingly whispered to himself in surprise, much obliged to Touka's sharp sense of auditory perception to hear even the faintest of murmurs.

It turned silent again, a stiff atmosphere clinged in the air when both refused to move a muscle from place. Touka indignantly bit on the inside of her cheek before breaking their shared gazes and looking the other way, staring oddly at the untidy bed used multiple times and the scattered shirts and clothes hanging around it, "I've noticed you don't share the same bed, or bedroom, for that matter. What? Did he kick you out of your own room or something? _The master bedroom?_ The one you two were supposed to _share_ together?"she illustrated more clearly as she arched a brow at him and Tobirama could see the twitching of one of her eyes from his place, menacing to snap any minute to beat him to a pulp again.

"No, it was me that left" the younger Senju evenly answered, he might as well spill the beans if there was nothing left that Touka didn't already know about him, the idea of simply blurting out _'hey, do you know I have an other half living inside me, too?'_ didn't strike as funny to him when it was true but that didn't mean that Touka knew that, he placed that idea in the back of his mind and never to think about it again. The amount of unending mockery he will secure for himself for the next couple of weeks was not to be taken lightly.

"You are not gonna earn any life experience if you stay like that, you know"

"We'll see what the future holds for us on our own" Tobirama meekly countered before going on, "Now _please,_ Izuna"

"... _Fine_ ," the brunette exclaimed with a deep pout afterwards, "I'll tell him you didn't scar yourself or have self-endangering behavior and whatever" Touka waved her hand in the air while rolling her eyes before turning on her heels to give her back to Tobirama and start heading to leave the suddenly suffocating space with how much negative energy she was giving off.

"And, Touka?"

 _"What?"_ she spun back so fast with a grit of her teeth Tobirama could've swore he had heard a crack of some sort come from her.

"I'd appreciate it if Izuna didn't know about this, I'd hate to have his relationship with me deteriorate any further than it should have" he steadily kept eye contact with her, that narrow gaze visibly making a hole in his head.

"Heh, _well,_ _too bad, then"_ was her fierce answer as she didn't give Tobirama the chance to question before she continued _"you know what!_ I find it _extremely_ fascinating how you're all head over heels for him and left your own room -which, is rightly yours as well- just to make him comfortable when he doesn't give a crap about you and wouldn't even think twice if he was to divorce you without ruining his family name or denigrating his damn pride" she scornfully stormed before panting heavily while shooting daggers at the man before her with that shrivelling scrutiny, meanwhile the other was too speechless to respond. _"Or is it just because he looks like her?! Oh that's just twisted!"_

"You shouldn't have said that" Tobirama whispered, locking eyes with the fuming Senju. Touka calmed down afterwards before audibly _humphing_ and thundering her way to the far away kitchen doing who knew what, she came back to him and stood at the entrance of his secluded home office and current bedroom, she just stood there staring at him in disapproval at something he could not point out with that single visible eye that hid more than it showed.

"You seriously live on seafood and blueberries?" she arched a brow at him before throwing a tint of blue in her mouth and started chewing on what Tobirama was sure to be a handful of his preserved favorite vaccinium. He stared at her dubiously.

"... Nooo" Tobirama interjected emphatically as he lengthened 'no' while failing to keep eye contact with that sharp glare and started to drift away with his eyes in any other direction save for Touka's judging gape. She let out a sigh and left herself to be supported by the door beside her.

"I did say I would correct what I'd said about you, but I didn't say when" she crossed her arms intimidatingly in challenge to dare the younger man to say anything against it. Tobirama put his hands in the pockets of his pants and placed a not so amused look as well.

"Don't let this be any longer than it should, or else I'll be the one to tell him instead of you" Tobirama narrowed his eyes and let the pitch of his voice be at a certain deep tone, if only Touka would grace him with what he wanted, he wouldn't have had to resort to his own ways to get it.

"Just what is your relationship with him anyway to care so much of what he thinks of you?" Touka asked plainly as she turned to leave.

"The fact that he's my current rival and a brother-in-law and my 'personal frienemy' as he called it, what we have is special" Tobirama answered back with his normal voice before thinking back about the way he said 'special' and how he even said. If his cousin didn't know him as well as she did, she'd have interpreted what he said to something else.

Touka gave him a sound of recognition before glancing back at him for the last time that day and shot him a malicious grin, "we'll see what the future holds for us then" she smiled at him blatantly, showing those milky, white teeth as she used his earlier words, "Now, didn't you have a lab around here?" were her final words before slamming the door shut after herself and leaving a very much dumbfounded Tobirama staring at the probably broken doorknob and the sheer possibility that he might be trapped in his own home was his least of thrills. That and the wicked glint caught in Touka's eye that could only mean one thing. Trouble.

ー

"Step away from the door, Madara" Izuna coldly ordered as he glared at the said man, the first eye contact that happened between them that day, "you're gonna make me late for dinner more than I already am" he got the words out of clenched teeth while tilting his head to look away in outrageous hostility.

"I'm not moving an inch until you start listening to me," Madara retaliated, "I'm done with this cat-and-mouse chase" he expressed vigorously as he was blocking the way out of Izuna's office, -spoiled brat had an office all to himself but that exactly was what Madara needed at the moment to speak with his brother in private-, the older raven stood in front of the locked door, making no way for his brother to escape like all the past times the younger Uchiha had been trying to flee whenever he'd seen him.

"What else is there left to listen to?! Don't you think you've already said enough?!" The younger sibling lifted his head to make eye contact with his brother and blankly stare at him with a heavy frown. Those onyx eyes carrying so much loathing in them which were solely directed at the confronted older brother. "Or _what_ _?_ _"_ Izuna roared, "are you going to tell me you were out of your mind and it was _just_ a mistake!? Oh, yeah, real cliche. A _mistake_ is when you're drunk and have nothing better to do and wake up to find yourself been laid! But _that_ is before you get married and be committed to one person. But in your case, that's no mistake, Madara, that's straight out _betrayal_ _!_ Did you really think I bought that _'we had a fight'_ excuse when you said it! Because if you did, then don't excuse my language, _go_ _fuck_ _yourself_ _!_ Or better yet, go let that bastard of a Senju do it for you, sure you'll both enjoy it!"

Izuna utterly spat as he said all those harsh words with a mocking face, openly letting loose of all his abolished and subdued sensuality that have been pumped up in him for the last ten days. Slight panting escaped the younger man as he was out of breath and a clear, unwanted burst of other cruel statements was finding it's way up to him were it for Izuna chastening his overflow and returning back to being calm to pay attention to Madara averting his eyes away from him and the trembling of the raven's lips couldn't be considered as an offhanded occurrence.

It wasn't easy for the abashed man to gather up courage and meet with his brother's glares, nor was it easy to soothe his shame and have the audacity to get the words out, "I know that I'm the last person you'd want to be talking to right now, I guess I wouldn't have wanted to speak with myself either, but... you just have to hear me out, its okay if you don't answer, just listen" an awkward short while passed with them still, Izuna staring at him with suspicious eyes and Madara still not moving from his place, which also meant still blocking the passway to the younger man's freedom.

The young Uchiha frustratingly sighed and headed back to return to his desk and roughly place his bag on it, then headed to where the sofa at the edge of his office was placed under the crest of his family and threw himself on the comfy thing before resting the back of his head on his hands and resting those on a pillow. "Talk,

you have three minutes, if I don't like where this is going, don't think I won't throw a chair at you" he evenly informed as he tilted his head in Madara's direction while slowly narrowing his eyes in aversion. Madara refrained from believing in his brother and refused to budge from his spot, knowing that Izuna might get up from that sofa the moment Madara decided to believe him and make way for the exit to be visible again, the younger man was always a trickster, one who Madara always fell for his tricks. "If you don't believe me, then please, _fuck_ _off,_ the clock's ticking and I sure as hell ain't running away if that what you're thinking, even my angry words have more truth than your petty vows" Izuna bitterly assured after letting out an obvious sound of impatience before looking back up at the ceiling of his office that seriously needed to be dyed something else instead of all this gray, the mood didn't need to be more depressing than it already was.

"You know as well as anyone there that those vows were empty!" Madara endeavoured to defend himself leniently.

 _"Well, so was the kiss you sealed it with!_ Which, by the way, was one-sided since you didn't even _move_ your lips so you can't even call it a kiss!" Izuna wrangled.

 _"_ _You're going to deny that you were as disgusted as I was back then?!"_ the words just involuntarily came flooding out the older man with no restraint.

 _"Yes!_ I was disgusted back when I thought that your marriage to him was a contractual one, but that wasn't it!" Izuna tightly gritted his teeth to purposely not bite on his tongue at the recall of his memory, "he actually cared about you, Madara! The day where he stood there waiting for you at the end of the isle, a blind fool could see how, for some reason, cherry blossoms were flying behind him when he was practically reaching a hand out to you in anticipation!

It wasn't like his face was any different from usual, y'know, it was just his everyday expression" the young man vented before keeping silent and staring aimlessly at nothing, Madara waited for his brother to do anything to make a move and not just stand there watching Izuna fall into an awake nightmare. Just as he was about to open his mouth and take a step forward, he was sorely held down by his brother's out of the blue comeback. _"But now? Disgusted?! Me?!_ " Izuna incredulously pointed at himself, "Oh yeah sure, I'm disgusted alright," he shrugged as he nodded sarcastically, _"am_ disgusted, at _you_. I mean, like, _how_ could you have even done that?! You're an Uchiha for peace sake, you know what this means?! You tarnished our sacred honor! And you're the one whose usually the most committed out of all of us! Even our older brothers pale compared to you! You're so faithful, so _proud,_ you say whatever comes to mind without thinking twice about it which we all admire, _but now?_ _!_ Now I feel like you're just... just" he lightly shook his head as he bared his teeth in plain antipathy, _"easy"_ Izuna deadly emphasized.

That one phrase came crashing down in Madara's quiet world like a ticking bomb ready to explode the moment it landed, the rest had a similar effect but not as much as that one did. The disappointment in his eyes, the nausea in his voice, the utter sense of abomination was a pressure far too excessive to bear on the elder's already heavy shoulders. And that was when Izuna was holding back and _actually_ thinking of what he was saying, if Madara knew his brother and he knew him well, he was going to spout far more calamitous statements that the older man had no idea how he would handle the sheer force of. But Madara had sworn to withstand any of his brother's evidently grim aggressions, knowing beforehand that his _talk_ with Izuna was not going to be a peaceful one and so he was prepared for the worst. "I know I didn't truly mean what I said back then" he quietly admitted in a murmur before separating himself from the formerly locked exit and hope that Izuna will believe him, and wish that this try will end in him not having to think of another way to speak with his brother, again. Madara started to head towards the younger man and, thankfully, didn't find Izuna quickly rushing to the locked doors and leaving him alone once more. Madara leaned both his hands on the younger Uchiha's messy desk and faced his brother who honored him with his attention.

"But before you say anything," Izuna interrupted pointing one finger out in halt, "if you're going to so much as _apologize_ to _me_ , then get out of here. You know as well as I do who that apology is supposed to go to, but he won't get it 'cause he's not going to find out about _any of this"_ the younger sibling coldly shot his brother and sat straight for the serious one-sided conversation that was about to happen.

"I wasn't going to" Madara confirmed, he thought back at the fact that Izuna was unaware of Tobirama's previous knowledge of the incident, perhaps he should keep it that way to not make the situation more difficult than it should be. Then Madara mused in his head, mentally sighing at the recall of the apology he had already given to Tobirama at that hospital. _Sage_ _,_ _that was humiliating._ "May I please speak now?"

Izuna waved at him in nonchalance. The arrogance tipping off that brat was intolerable in so many ways that it took Madara his all to not just spank him on the head and yell at him to show more respect, but alas, he was in no position to do so. And so instead he calmed down his fleeting urges and let out a sigh of reluctant empathy.

"You're aware that I used to not like Tobirama, and used to hate him in fact, and you're also aware that I used to bear feelings for Hashirama, correct?" Madara looked his brother in the eyes at the question as he wasn't when he was stating those remarks, hoping that the pressure on his shoulders won't get heavier if he did.

"You're also aware that that's a lot of used to, right?" Izuna sarcastically cocked a brow at him, leaning back on the comfy furniture and pointing for his brother to go on.

"Yeah, well," Madara casually shrugged while reaching to rub at the back of his neck as he got past his long, thick strands, "you were right though," he genuinely admitted as he met Izuna's gaze, "when you said I was being judgemental, I guess I really did used to _evaluate_ , and excuse the lack a better way to say it, one's importance by their outer appearance and not what's really essential, if you know what I mean" Madara shrugged again as he sent Izuna a temperate peek and the young Uchiha answered with a nod, seemingly understanding what he was getting at. The older raven was satisfied with the response and took that as a cue to continue, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm going to try and fix what I'd messed up and rebuild my relationship with... _my spouse?_ But anyway, surely I'll come to understand and like his personality at some point" Madara confidently claimed with a slight blush covering his cheeks and gazed at his brother with sanguine, hopeful orbs. Izuna, for some peculiar reason, didn't seem to have that much of a tolerance to just sitting there for long periods of time as he was fidgeting in his place and shining sweat was reflecting the rooms lighting on his uncovered skin, as was Madara surprised prior to finding Izuna's eyes holding almost the same emotions running through him of hopefulness and glee even from the same side as him. "Are you okay?" the older sibling arched a brow confusedly and headed to sit next to his brother, wary of touching the younger's shoulder to comfort him of fear of Izuna turning away, Madara couldn't say that that gesture wouldn't slightly -grievously- hurt.

Izuna turned to look at him expectantly with wide eyes and leaned both his hands on the dark blue furniture, "you _totally_ mean that, right!?" Izuna asked with such enthusiasm that Madara couldn't help but imagine a tail waging from excitement coming out the young man while somewhat turning away from the eager Uchiha besides him. _"Right?!"_ the word very much echoed across the sound proof walls.

"Uh, yeah, totally" Madara gave his brother a closed-eye smile and turned back even further from him, this wasn't the first time where Madara found Izuna's mood changing in the split of a second, being angry and gloomy for a while then turning happy or cheerful once again, Madara couldn't really complain about it at the moment, in fact he was glad, getting hold of the position he was in.

"Why do you not sound so convincing right now? You seemed confident when you said it the first time?" Izuna shot his brother a skeptical stare and arched a fine brow while leaning his body in the direction of the older man, making Madara go back even further and almost make him fall off the sofa entirely.

"Well, _maybe_ because of the creepy face you glued to my poor self and you're almost knocking me off the thing I'm sitting on, _perhaps!"_ Madara incredulously shot at his brother while gently pushing away the younger man in the process. After finally getting some air to himself and Izuna being out of his personal space, Madara tilted his head to find the younger Uchiha still staring at him, as in waiting for a definite answer that he hadn't received yet. "What?"

"I'll believe you, but I'll need you to tell me your name first" Izuna smoothly requested while sounding awfully serious in his demand, Madara furrowed his brows in question.

"What?"

"Your name, Madara"

"But you just said it!"

"Did I stutter?"

A simple _smack_ to the face was all it took to put the rebellious child back in his place, Madara wasn't a saint, and he sure as hell wasn't patient enough to put up with his brother's completely disrespectful attitude, fuck his situation, nothing can beat his bad temper when it came to Izuna's insolent behavior.

"Okay, I'll admit I deserved that" the young Uchiha groaned before he checked to see if there was any blood coming out of his possibly broken nose with the back of his hand and turned to glare at Madara, "just tell me your fucking name already!"

"It's Uchiha Ma-... huh?" he halted, the off sensation of the existence of an abnormality in his name was no former occurrence, it didn't sound right when he said it aloud for a reason. Why? Never before had that happened, it was but his name after all. Was it because he didn't say Senju?

"So you finally get it?" Izuna asked from beside him with no hint of blood on his face and clearly unbroken nostrils. "The fact that you didn't want to admit to being a part of his family before must've been holding you back" Izuna nodded to himself.

"Holding me back? From what?!" Madara questioned dubiously, "and why do sound like a Sensei giving me a lecture? I don't like it" he narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm an expert when it comes to _l_ _ove"_ Izuna flattered himself graciously as he held his head high in pride and shifted to stare at Madara and wanting approval, his eyes popped wider as in an idea had just came to him, "oh, I know, how about we talk about sex education?" he enthusiastically suggested, leaving Madara in his flabbergasted state as he continued, "I could be an exert in that, too. Although I doubt you're gonna learn anything new since.., y'know, the whatchamacallit" the young man cocked his head to the side, indicating to that unspeakable affair.

"Yeah..."

"... Tell me, Ni-san. Have you perhaps once thought that you might _actually_ come tolike Tobirama at some point in your life, if ever?" Izuna tried to lean back in but the elder sibling sternly pushed him back in place while hastily looking the other way in doing so, Madara struggled to try and hide the ambiguous flush he was sure his brother had caused him to show for a reason he was far from aware of, he felt the increase of the heat on his face and the twitching of his lips, thankful to have not tied his hair that day as it was covering his most likely reddening ears down to his blazing neck; that and the stillness of his brother in not trying to get closer to him like he'd been trying to do up until now.

"Hey, are you... _embarrassed?"_ the _child_ almost screeched the word, making way for a smile to surprise his lips, and also making Madara fling his head in Izuna's direction to absurdly protest, but totally gave himself away in the process by showing his blushing form. _"Ha! You_ are?".

"N-no, don't be ridiculous. I'm _not, okay?_ and shut up, you're being a fool right now! And were you not listening to me when I said I'll come to like his personality eventually?!" Madara tried his utmost to try and sound angry at the younger man, but failed miserably as his scolding sounded more like a whimper than it was a bawl. Madara turned away from his brother and stood up to go and find himself another place where he could cool off his head and try to calm down his burning face, the roof sounded like a perfect spot for what he yearned for at the moment, Izuna's snickers were in the lowest pit of his list for the day and he was just not comfortable with them when their intentions were heading in _that_ direction.

"Now, now, where do you think _you're going?"_ Izuna's cheerful voice was heard behind him as Madara was reaching for the locked door so he could escape, but before his hand was able to make contact with the doorknob to unlock it, he felt a slim hand touching his shoulder and with it a murderous dark aura being emitted behind himself. "Ha, and it sounded like nothing at all happened between the two of you. We're going to have fun today, you and I, Aniki" a pure devil.

Madara slowly turned to meet his brother's sincere smile that perfectly masked the Satan horns and the forked tail he was subconsciously giving off. The older raven took pity on himself for having to go through with Izuna's dramatic investigations in his personal life again, though it had been a while since he did. After he and Tobirama got married, Madara didn't get much time to chat with his brother casually like this, though this wouldn't really be called a _casual chat_. He just sighed and headed to go back and seat himself on the magnetic sofa that seemed to have taken a liking to him. "What do you want?".

"You know what I want, Aniki, I want details. Each time I remember the way that Senju looked at you with, I get chills! So did he embrace you? Did he tell you how much he loved you and how you're the one and only partner for him? So did he? Did he?!" Izuna rapturously exclaimed with intense heat in his questionings while leaving Madara to stare at him in complete bafflement.

 _"... No!"_ the older man rebuked in perplexity. "And since when were you so enthusiastic about stuff like that!?" Madara scolded before looking away from Izuna and bending down to cover himself with his arms to hide his damned uncontrollable timidity in getting heat warming up his face. Madara grudgingly let his imagination run wild at the thought of Tobirama tightly holding him while cuddling in an anonymous bed and the endless whispers of _'I love you'_ refused to go out of his head, that was before a disturbing image showed up in his mind of Tobirama pinning him down and Madara not minding it one bit, and be the case that he was the one pinned instead of vise versa could relate to him not having enough desire for the other to be the initiative of them, _yet;_ didn't have enough desire _yet,_ which he will, eventually.

Then of course, because Kami disliked him since birth; the memory of the day where he sent Tobirama flying and almost cracked the genius head just had to barge in on him like a train of misfortune. _What was wrong with me!?_

"Really?! Even before you did it with Hashirama?" The young Uchiha asked oh so casually when he clearly knew the uneasiness Madara would get at the mention of that night.

"... No" the raven quietly answered while straightening himself and avoiding the other's gaze that could be described as somewhat 'judging'.

"Whaaat?! I was absolutely certain that he'd be a decent man and satisfy you or the other way around at least. Peh, what a wuss! Unless..." Izuna furrowed his brows in thought before gasping and staring at his brother in shock. "You... knowing you, you wouldn't have even let him touch you without your being fine with it, would you?!"

"... Perhaps I said things I shouldn't have" was Madara's serene answer as he started to get a bit annoyed at the too much time this topic had taken.

"So simply put, you placed a big-ass line between you as a pair. Heh, you not touching him and _also you_ preventing him from touching you back. Wow!" Izuna rolled his eyes while letting his lips rise in a nasty sneer, "So why come you let his brother do it then?" he narrowed his eyes, "And isn't he, like, y'know; married, too? Is that some kind of kink you two share or-"

 _"Enough!"_ Madara abruptly jolted when Izuna refused to quit his shameless yapping no matter how much signals he'd been trying to hint to the other. The main purpose of this was to make Madara's guilt diminish and not swell up in his chest like a frickin tumor, and be that the image he wanted his youngest of brothers to have of him was so important, he wouldn't have bothered to explain himself in the first place!

"Relax, I'm just teasing you" Izuna snickered while waving at him, "you know, my future to-be life partner, who is Touka; obviously, once told me on a wasted night that the Senju had a case of inner confliction, meaning he sucks at expressing his feelings, can't really remember what she called it but you get the point" the young Uchiha shrugged apathetically, "turns out he wasn't as callous as we thought him to be I guess, just a guy who can't get his words out, that's all" he closed his eyes while nodding to himself in approval, Izuna smiled before glancing back at Madara's still form.

When it was true that Madara had never heard of Tobirama expressing what he felt by words, save for that one time he sent Tobirama to the hospital and that anonymous woman who came in on them was present, just the sight of Tobirama clenching his chest and staring at nothing like he himself didn't know what he was feeling was a heartthrob to behold. Other than the verbal side, the Senju by law will secretly admit that it was a fact that Tobirama wasn't a man of many words, but his actions spoke louder than them. It was just a waste that he realized it so late. Now, he just had to acknowledge Izuna's artificial coughing before his brother started choking from lack of breath and die out on him. "Weren't you late for dinner?" Madara asked accusingly to get the young Uchiha's mind away from what he was trying to get at, he loved to have small talk with Izuna, but the talk his brother wanted to get in was far from small and far from ending.

But now that he thought about it, how in the bloody hell did his attempt at an explanation, -or more like a look upon oneself session- turn into a brother time gathering in each's love life, that was more on Madara's side. Though that being the case, the older sibling didn't miss the times when his brother had addressed him with _Aniki_ and _Ni-san_ the times he'd called him.He was glad that at least Izuna's interest had overcame his anger and dispute with him, something Madara shall be thankful for for as long as he lived.

"I was kidding, we order deliveries," Izuna grinned at him and shot him a wink before he went to seat himself on his wheeled office chair and playfully stroll on it to be right across from Madara and intertwined his hands together like a professional therapist with the mix of his unleveled eyebrows to continue, "now out with it"

"No" Madara impassived. The next hour will _not_ be as fun as his brother had claimed it to be. But just because he wanted details, didn't mean that Madara couldn't hide some things here and there, if those were even called _things_.

"Pretty please" Izuna clapped his hands together and swayed with his body with a gleam of shimmer shining in those onyx orbs after he'd gotten up from his place.

"I refuse to continue listening to your bullshit" the older raven tranquilly noted before letting out a sigh of surrender at Izuna's stubborn pleas. He wasn't going to have a peaceful night if this conversation went on any longer than it should, so why not just cut to the chase and get it over with. He completely leaned on the comfortable furniture's grasp and rested his head on the headrest, "how troublesome," Madara whined before he glanced at his brother's confused expression and tilted his head to face him. "What's wrong?"

"... You're serious, right? About turning a new leaf in your relationship with the Senju and see the good sides in him instead of the bad ones, right?" Izuna asked with concern and tension that it made Madara feel like a thousand needles were penetrating and making a big hole in that hollow and uncaring heart of his.

He knew that it was because of him that Izuna was in this uneasy state, he couldn't possibly find anyone but himself to blame for his mischief. And to think that all along he'd been so selfish and thought only of his reputation when they were first caught and the disappointment his brother would have towards him if he were ever to find out, then again, only sage knew why Tobirama didn't tell on them when Madara was absolutely sure that he would, the case which solely proved that Madara had yet again misjudged the only man he had ever. _Sage! This is infuriating!_ Madara internally groaned before he bit on the inside of his mouth.

"Aniki?" Izuna quietly called from beside him, Madara'd almost completely forgotten about his brother when his ace objective of being here was to focus on him and nothing else.

"Yeah?" he tenderly responded as he gave Izuna his softest of smiles, hand slowly reaching out to cup his brother's puffy cheek, "fear not, otouto, I give you my word that I will do everything in my power to make this marriage work, and you'll see how I'll repent" he gently whispered while caressing smooth, livid skin. Gleaming, bright eyes shifted from its former form to turn into mischievous, narrowing ones, the previous gleam gone to be replaced by a hint of sparkling disaster.

"So you _admit_ to have done something with him!" the young Uchiha blatantly rephrased as he tightly gripped on to his brother's shoulders, _"Ha! I knew it!"_ he started shaking the man under his hold continuously,

_"_ _out_ _with it!_ You're not telling me what I wanna know, I can clearly see it in your eyes!" he affirmed while closing the distance between them and shutting one of his eyes to make the other wide enough to see through any of Madara's future potential -and certainly attempted- lies.

"Do enlighten me as to which part of what I just said made you think that?" the raven questioned moderately while removing Izuna's fastening hands in a delicate manner to breathe clean air instead of his brother's breath.

"Dunno," Izuna adorably confirmed while tilting his head almost sixty degrees to the side with the bangs on both sides of his face remaining upright. Madara had thought to pinch those cheeks and play with them like how the elders of his family used to do with him, that annoying gesture that will never fail to drive any child mad. Then he scratched that thought.

"Alright, other than the fact that he sent me off this morning, there was nothing else. _N_ _othing. Else"_ Madara purposely repeated himself to validate his words, that case refusing to reach Izuna as it should. There was no way he was going to tell his brother that Tobirama had once kissed him to get him back to reality, or that time where he snapped and the guy was there to help him breathe again. Those times were just too embarrassing to mention, and much less with his flirtatious brother.

"Oooooh, pfft" Izuna placed both his hands over his mouth after he interjected while gazing mockingly at his brother.

"It's seriously not what you think" Madara tried to get his point across while giving the young man an unamused face to make it more clear. And he thought Hashirama was dense.

"Pft, yeah, right" Izuna falsified him again, not listening one bit of Madara's disclaims on the matter. "So how many times did you do it?"

 _"It was only that one time!!"_ the older sibling hollered irately while clutching his brother's shoulder and pointing one finger out in the air to smack that truth into that impenetrable skull.

"Chillax, I _totally_ get you" Izuna grinned at him, that grin carrying a seriously dangerous ulterior intention than it showed. Madara let out a sigh of resignation before giving the child in the body of an adult his personal space back and figured there was no getting through Izuna's thick head no matter how hard he tried, he might as well let the young child run wild with his questionable imagination.

Though, their friendly atmosphere didn't last long when a thought crossed Madara's mind before a frown found its way to him, he intertwined his fingers and closed his eyes as he hesitated on whether he was to speak with his brother about it or not considering the severity of the topic.

"Izuna" Madara gently called as he settled on lifting that burden off of him and let it out to not think about later.

"Mhm?"

"You know.." the raven started as he averted his eyes before gazing back at his brother, "I'd… really appreciate it if father didn't know about this," his voice slightly weakened, "you and I both know how much he loves Tobirama, more than us even, and there's a great chance that he might do more than strip me of the Uchiha lineage and, you know, go so far as disown me" Madara looked away, feeling his remorse grow larger at the idea of his family knowing, though it wouldn't have been as calamitous to him as when Izuna found out but it was going to hurt just as much.

"Yeah, believe me, I know better than you do" Izuna's eyes wandered on a fixed spot in the center of his vision as he continued, "that's precisely a main reason why I've always hated the Senju's guts when we were children and even got jealous of him at times" the young man's lips curved up, "guess you might say that's my excuse for pushing him around back then. Though, the venomous ideas I've placed in your head about him and made you resent him so much without even meeting him yet, I was the cause of that, and I'm also the reason why you're relationship was going south" Izuna lifted his eyes to meet with his brother's and turn his smile softer, "so Aniki, sorry for earlier, and know that I've got your back, 'cause I'm to blame just as much as you are and even more in fact"

Madara stared into those sad ink seas and wished to feel their pressure instead of his brother, be what the young Uchiha said was true or not mattered little, because if the former was the case; Madara was to be the one blamed for believing in the first place. "Thank you, otoutu" he confessed, not bringing up his previous thoughts as to not make this heavy subject get longer than it needed, and he'd gotten his pleasant confirmation from his beloved brother. Madara then attempted to change the crappy atmosphere to lighten the mood a notch. "Anyway, we need to get going, don't think I bought that 'we order deliveries' bogus because you're way too clean for that; hence you must be starving, I presume" he emphasized gradually as he stood up and kept his gaze fixed on his brother, glad to see Izuna following suit and doing the same.

"You caught me" the younger admitted while rubbing at the back of his neck in a sheepish manner jovially. Madara warmly smiled at him as he reached to pet his head.

"I'm glad I had this talk with you" the older man softly stated before gently ruffling his brother's hair whilst making the younger man squeak, Izuna delightfully leaned into the touch and was clearly eager to have more attention, which Madara had gleefully offered. "So I take it that you forgive me then?" he tried to put in between the lines.

"Oh no, that's not my place to say. If you really want forgiveness, go and ask that from your guy, I'm just the disappointed brother"

"Still disappointed, huh?"

"Until I see progress in your marriage? Pretty much"

"Alright, as I promised then"

The brothers eventually parted at the end, Madara giving Izuna one last –and most definitely long– hug before each departed to go their separate ways. Pleased was nowhere as close as to how Madara felt that day, he had finally made up with his brother and for that he will be able to sleep at night once again. The stress of the past few days didn't stop piling up on him like stacks of stone and not to mention the overwhelming pressure of having to deal with work related subjects his father found fitting to hand over to him. Though, they were all tasks that required him to be at home to do, at least, and he even gave Madara the next couple weeks off save for the next morning, what luck! Ironic how the only place he felt comfortable these days was the one he first hated to be in from the very start.

The fact that he had missed his breakfast that morning was starting to show its symptoms when he was driving home, having only drank his coffee at the time and it wasn't even made by him, Tobirama was the one nice enough to have prepared it for him when Madara 'coincidentally' found him in their usually dead silent dining room, the Senju was seemingly content for some unknown reason since he had that satisfied smile that sort of screamed 'I'm living a happily perfect life and nothing could possibly prove otherwise', _that_ kind of smile, from Madara's perspective at least. The atmosphere was awkward then, Madara felt eyes on him as he gulped down on the exceptionally soft texture and sweet taste of the coffee, he afterwards glanced to indeed find a pair of red eyes glued to himself, a regrettable action that almost made him choke on the spot.

Madara sometime later found himself at the front of the gates that opened the moment his car was recognized and entered, he was no exception from his brother in terms of starvation, the grumblings of his stomach were heard across the trim garage as he bent over to clutch his aching abdomen after he got out of the vehicle. He was hungry, and that didn't need an idiot to figure out. It was then that his main purpose was clear, he needed inarizuchi. He didn't need to change, if it will come to, he will just roll up his sleeves and won't care if anything got messy. It was going to be a hassle to make thanks to his exhaustion, but given the benefit of the doubt, it will all be worth it in the end.

And so, a loud creak echoed across the silently dark mansion and Madara had to look right and left to check if there were any lights on in any of Tobirama's rooms and relieved to see that there were none, saved him plenty of trouble, he'd always find some sort of light no matter how dim it was in the Senju's offices where he had to go check every time if Tobirama didn't sleep while doing his paperwork or overrun by fatigue and finding him sleeping during an online meeting of some sort, or perhaps encouraged by that Nara friend on the other side Tobirama once told him about, only to find every single time that it wasn't the case. He'd look like a complete fool just standing there not doing anything while locking eyes with Tobirama to muster the face and blurt a _'good night'_ before turning on his heels and rushing to hide in the darkest corner he could find.

He'd usually hear a shout of good night behind him if he didn't already reach the other side of the wide mansion. It was an indescribable sense of utter shame!

Though, they've really gotten closer the last few days than any time Madara could ever remember, given his situation with Izuna from before, he was thankful for his husband for being considerate and understanding with him in not doing anything, really! Even without the other knowing, he still was. Madara just had to go back to figure out what in the world made him think of Tobirama what he did back then. Seriously! And he thought Izuna was childish!

The raven was by then halfway way done with the tofu pouches while leaving the aburaage soak in the sweet sauce and finally to ravish himself in the tasty bites of his homemade inarizushi, not compared to his mother's, though. Madara had to learn it sooner or later since he was to be independent from his mother's delicious care, he didn't miss her as much as he missed her cooking, a smile cracked on his sweetly moistened lips at the recall of his proclamation; there was that and the fact that his family's residence were less than three miles away so he could visit them any time, it was either laziness or the case where he didn't want to show his family how much of a miserable marriage life he was going through, which, he will correct, was starting to take a very good turn.

Before going in for the night, Madara thought to check if Tobirama was indeed in any of the empty rooms, he was certain that the Senju was in one them since he was under house arrest and wore that ankle bracelet to not leave the perimeter of the mansion without alarming his over-protective mother. Madara only just discovered that recently. Oddly enough. He plainly shrugged and placed that thought in the back of his head as he took the first several steps up the stairs to fall in his slumber for the night, he was going to make up for the sleepless nights he'd had of thinking of ways to trap his brother, he was not going to complain one bit about any of them since they were all paid off.

Madara _blissfully,_ and that was a first, unlocked the door to the master bedroom of the place he unrighteously claimed as his own, he was aware that he had fixated imaginary lines between him and his husband like Izuna had said, ones he completely meant to place back then but now, he just wanted them to disappear. He didn't think much when he habitually lit the lights on and threw his tie anywhere followed by his suit jacket and formal shirt, halting to leave him in nothing but his trousers and the socks he planned on removing, that was; before he witnessed an inevitably distinct body lying on their king-sized bed.

He stood there immobilized on one leg as he was bending down with his hand halfway through taking off his hosieries and nothing near him to lean on, so naturally, his balance collapsed and fell on his ass and creating a loud thud as he did, the urge to let out whines and grumbles were suppressed but there wasn't enough restraint to prevent a weep of agony from escaping; all whilst the unconscious Senju never budged. An overflow of questions and inquiries filled Madara's head like _why was Tobirama here of all places? Was he seeing things again? Was this some kind of test? Was he failing it?!_ And the such. Amidst his panic with his eyes going lefts, rights, ups and downs, he glanced at a neatly folded sheet of paper on the nightstand that most definitely was not there when he left that morning. So as quietly as he could –though perhaps there was no need for the quiet since the Senju obviously seemed to be a heavy sleeper– Madara approached the unidentified object to delicately unfold it and read its contents, he was first shocked to witness such horrible handwriting that began off with the letter, then took a breath of relief to know that this wasn't his husband's scribbles and glanced at Tobirama peacefully dreaming, that letter must've been from the Senju's students Madara'd never got the chance to meet, each wrote small notes of farewells and quick recoveries for their Sensei and a familiar name couldn't help but catch Madara's attention, _Kagami_ _,_ a very distant nephew, was written as badly as the note he wrote itself that also piqued his interest, _HOPe yOu dOn'T mind ThaT We bOrrOWed yOur OffiCe Chair, SenSei, yOu Were hOneSTly heaVy TO Carry. The WiTCh WaS The One ThaT SuggeSTed iT SO PleaSe blame her if yOu Were COnSCiOUS and fOund iT unCOmfOrTable. PS, ThiS iS yOur rOOm, righT?_ Beside it was a happy face. An innocent, malicious happy face, and it looked very well drawn at that.

Madara stopped to rub at his eyes and rinse them of the monstrosity he'd just seen. He immediately folded back the scrap of paper he wasn't meant to see but did anyway before making a U-turn and headed to close the lights before standing back in his former place, he was in an odd predicament that needed to be solved. After moments of stillness and too much thinking, Madara simply acted like his everyday routine to come home, throw his clothes anywhere then search for it in the morning, took a shower, brushed his teeth, rinsed his drenched hair before combining it, changed to his casual wear which was usually brief boxers alone but he added a half-sleeved shirt before dunking in bed under the sheets next to his husband. This was completely normal. Just a married couple sharing a bed. Nothing unusual about it at all. Not. One. Bit.

A chill ran down his spine at the spontaneous movements beside him and made him tense up even more when a certain pale hand lifted instinctively to place itself around his torso and leave him as stiff as a rock. Madara tilted his head so ever the slightest to behold the sight of Tobirama sleeping on his left side and eyes purposely closed to hide his wake, the Senju wouldn't have let himself on if it weren't for that barely there smile and the light shaking Madara felt on his midsection.

Another smile in turn couldn't help but make its way to Madara himself and the sole awareness that they were both conscious freaked the hell out of him to no extents. After calming down his senses and a bit of squirming here and there while adjusting his weight on the comfy mattress, Madara was face to face with Tobirama's dozing built before gently colliding himself with the other and arm hesitating to enfold the man beside him as the albino was doing to him. Instead Madara led his hand to caress strong, pale cheekbones with genial strokes and tender fondles. Be the Senju awake or not didn't really matter anymore, he certainly acted like he wasn't.

To keep his word with his brother and settle down the reproving conscious he'd suffered ever since it awakened, Madara was determined to start anew with his marriage life like he'd promised, he might as well begin from the very first night he'd ruined completely on impulse, thinking back to that night just brought up unwanted memories of the harsh words he'd uttered and not being able to see what was clearly in front of him. Madara scarcely shook his head before throwing that memory in the darkest pit of his being in hopes of never bringing it back up. In turn, he decided to focus more on Tobirama's stunning facial features and contemplate the acute, crimson-tinted jowl as Madara mildly brushed his thumb against the creative work of hued, then stopped to notice the uneven surface that went along the uppermost section of Tobirama's cheek down to the end of the jawline, Madara brushed it off as normal to have patchy layers when one got a tattoo, he had none so he shouldn't really be one to talk in what he was benighted of.

Then there were the Senju's marvelously long, pasty eyelashes that stood out complementary to the glowing rubies sheltered under those thin eyelids. After a bit of excessively needless dandling with soft, blanched skin and ponders of all sorts, Madara lifted his overworked palm to delicately rest it atop Tobirama's robust waist and decided that enough was enough, at his rate; sleep was going to bid him farewell and vanquish the hopes he was so eager for the moment he stepped foot in this room.

He could brood over Tobirama some other night if they were in similar circumstances, very unlikely but there was always hope. Gradually, Madara emptied his mind after shutting his eyes and let torpidity take over as he was slowly falling into the realm of lethargy, was what he hoped would happen, in its stead he kept blinking in an intolerable slow pase and flicking the two eyeballs he had in all directions while subconsciously massaging Tobirama's side until he finally realized; he wasn't going to be so much as honored as to get a wink of sleep that night.

Perhaps if he was to remove the only piece of fabric he was wearing on his upper body, perhaps he'd be able to crash out like every other night he'd done the same, but that would mean waking up half naked or even worse, for Tobirama to wake up before him and see him in that inept state. Then again, it was funny how he felt embarrassed to expose himself to his husband when that sensation didn't bother to show itself when he shamelessly displayed his being whole to one who was committed to someone else just like how he was committed to the very man he was ashamed to lay bare in front of…

So screw his embarrassment!

Before he could think twice about it, Madara had swiftly seated himself without the need to remove Tobirama's hand on his waist and quickly, but as gently as he could as well, undressed himself to gleefully sink back in the loving warmth of his husband's grasp, startling tingles rushed wholly through out the raven's body when lukewarm fingers brushed against hard muscles as Madara felt the tiny hairs on the bare of his neck stand up and the hastening ecstasy of the sheer sensation escalating to its highest points. He was going to have to make do with what he had and not complain about anything. Though he figured that getting used to the random stimulations was easier said than done, but trusting that his body will soon forget and settle down will he be able to make it through the night. The single concern that lingered in the back of his head was the certain possibility that his face was going to be in the place of his toes the next morning. He'll need to wait until that time and see with his own eyes of what was to become.

ー

Tired eyelids slowly made way for murky light to pierce through coral optics and compose two pinkish, see-through irises. Prickly spikes rambled about on one side of Tobirama's face as he began to be aware of what was around him while his senses started returning back, they were ticklish in a manner that couldn't make him resist the urge to itch, though that being what he wanted; he couldn't feel his left arm as he felt the suspense of the flow of blood to most of his left region. Unlike sleep paralysis, excuses like still sleepy or too exhausted to bother and check the cause of all those previous complaints couldn't really apply to him, he had a fair idea of where he was exactly and who was it that stopped his blood cycle from its course, playing dead the night before surely had its price, it would've been worth it if didn't have to cost him the arm he planed on giving soft touches with and was only able hold him tighter, but all in all, being near this man was enough for him to lose all his organs if it meant staying beside him for the rest of his life, if only he had half the bravery of his brother who never failed to say whatever came to him and say that to Madara's face.

If he discovered anything new that day, it'd be how warm and soft Madara's skin was and how crazy a bed head he had more than most, and given his tossing and turning during his sleep, as he did discover that Madara had the same behaviors as him; Tobirama could understand why he and his husband ended up in that position the next morning, just like how he also assumed that being the reason why he didn't feel the tightness of the bandages around his head and the fact that Kai hadn't wrapped it as firmly as he'd thought, she'd either took pity on him from all his whining or thought it'd be funny if they loosened and fell on their own like dead skin being shedded as it mixed in with with his pasty strands, which wasn't funny at all really; no one certainly laughed, well, except for her maybe.

Tobirama definitely couldn't forget the hefty favor his kids had helped him with tucking him in and the absolute mess they made out of him when they tried to carry his body that outweighed them by tons, such a considerate bunch that didn't know when they should've left him there but grateful that they didn't, some more hyper than the rest but were all warmhearted from the inside out. Even in his tired state, he could still remember their faces when they were staring down at him and plotting their unplanned scheme.

But then, being immobilized and leaving only the slightest of movements –as in too cautious to move himself of fear of waking up the man who found it comfortable to make Tobirama's arm his pillow, which the Senju completely didn't mind– and the sole conscious one of them made way for a sense of boredom to rule over him. He thought to talk with his other self if he even answered him, Tobi had disappeared on him lately with no trace no matter how loud he internally screamed. There were times when he asked himself if all this was made by his mind to cover up for something that wasn't there in his life, but then remembered that he had a very limited imagination yet a monotonous creativity, how those two mixed together was far beyond him.

In their world, standing on a ground he had zero knowledge of what it was made of or how it was even created, all in which was entirely developed inside him without his knowing for the past several years, he'd eventually given up on calling out to his soulmate weren't it for the numerous times he'd tried and failed to get a response. He took a step forward, the world still remained dusky, he took another one; nothing had changed.

That went on for what seemed to be an endless rhythm, that was until he decided to find a way that would force the other out of whatever hole he was in, he recalled how Tobi always got irritated whenever Tobirama was fantasizing about his husband, he'd always get scolded and consistently reminded of that night even in his sleep if he so much as dreamed of the raven, a complete intrusion in his personal life not to mention the utter violation to his mental instability and fragile insecurities, but then thought better than to do so to not get himself a needless lecture, and certainly not from his own self, no matter how odd that sounded.

A gust of warm wind illogically went past his being in a world with no sun nor air to leave him in a dumbstruck haze, it forcefully turned his body without his will to face in the opposite direction, there, as far as the two poles were; that distance was how he felt it was but it was right there, a paint of black in this colorless world other than himself and his supposed other. Arms spontaneously pulled themselves back and forth and legs rushing forward without his consent as he reached closer and closer to that desired darkness, while his body started turning galactic with every step he took, the more near he came to the more distinctive features he could recognize on the strangely familiar body, up until the gap between them stopped decreasing at a certain point from his eye view but still didn't stop moving his internal figure.

As he'd thought, he didn't feel as exhausted as he should have when he gave up on chasing after the unmoving form, he remained unable to fully distinguish the body before him or tell if it was headless or the like if his eyes were playing tricks on him. He stood there, waiting for any sign of life he could go by, but to no avail; he was long since unable to determine how time went through in this realm, a world in him yet not controlled by him, and as such; Tobirama couldn't tell how long it'd been since he last moved his inner body.

If he was able to discriminate the difference between anything anymore, then he couldn't tell which was it that migrated him forward or drifted the being before him backwards, and the time finally came when he could witness who was it that'd gotten him eager to know about; from his purview and the range he was standing in, Tobirama was able to decipher some strikingly recognizable features identical to those when he was most likely younger, those pin-striped pants and the sleeveless, jet shirt exposing frail limbs. It was then that whirls stared forming in his eyes, his vision began to blur before it became as sharp as that of a hawk's. His younger self had explicitly clear cheeks back then, so did he have untainted scleras matching with his scarlet, aniridia orbs, only for each to transform into a hideous sight of sloshed, blood-stained skin, complementary to those ebon, opaque tunica albuginea oculi suffused with crimson, lifeless corneas respectively. '..oka...sam..' ambiguous words echoed throughout the quiet cosmos as a vague refraction of a maniacal duchenne smile worn by a macabre man baring his teeth while curved lines marked the area under the eyes Tobirama couldn't detect no matter how wide his eyes turned or how intensely he gazed. His hand rose to feel the pointed markings he had on both sides of his face and the sole one bared on his chin, he'd wonder at times how a failed experiment could get him these, but the figure before him of his younger self proved disturbing for making him doubt his memory and engraving such an unsettling image in the core of his mind; likewise, he wasn't going to forget the fact that he was in some kind of play and strings were being pulled, not to mention that being in his own brain nonetheless.

Tobirama closed his eyes and shook his head in hopes of giving himself a refresh, and indeed, when he opened them again it was to find that he was the only individual present and felt the disperse of the thin whirls that were formerly scattered in his clear peepers.

An obscure form of him suddenly appeared when he turned around as bleary arms reached out to cup his face just when he realized who it was ahead, before the Senju could utter a word or even call out the man's name, a soft 'sorry' interrupted him as did he feel the faint touch of their temples connecting before Tobi completely disappeared just as Tobirama, too, started vanishing as his arms turned misty so was the eternity of his body doing the same for all to fade away and leaving the unresolved question if he was to ever return to this mysterious world ever again.

ー

Refusing to open his eyes ever since he came back to life when the memories of last night came to him in a train of havock disturbed his rarely serene wake anyway. Detached locks were most likely scattered in all directions like their usual everyday routine, save for the fact that this was not like any day he'd waken before when he was sharing a bed with the bed mate beside him for the first time ever since he stopped sleeping with Izuna in the same bunk, he; of course, took the bottom one.

A whispered 'hey' from beside himself was all it took for Madara to abruptly open his eyes wide and focus his entire senses on the audible breathing Tobirama was letting out and notice the raising and falling of that broad chest.

"Hey" Madara answered back in the same manner while unfolding his crossed arms to hesitantly place a hand on the Senju's vast bosom before he received a nod with a smile to have permission to do so when he glanced up at him, though he was only able to see the lower section of Tobirama's face considering his head bed covered most of the upper part, he'd figured how pointless it would be if he acted dead on the spot and the awkwardness that'll roam over them if he didn't, that was besides the fact that Tobirama was obviously able to tell he was awake from the very start.

"Sorry for intruding in on you" Tobirama quietly murmured, reminding Madara of how the Senju ended up here in the first place.

"It was I who intruded in on you" Mada corrected, "and sorry I accidentally read a message meant for you from those kids" he returned the undeserving apology he was unworthy of in a hushed voice as he intentionally covered his face with his overgrown fur while looking away. Madara heard a muffled 'hn' right before that muscular arm he was previously using as a pillow pulled him closer to Tobirama's chest and Madara, on intuition, entangled his arms to that abundant waist for the both of them to be laboriously seated on the mattress. The raven didn't let go as he should've, instead he hugged the Senju even tighter and sunk his face into Tobirama's front to feel the utter relief of a hand ruffling his hair and settling down his mad bed head and another caressing the top of his uncovered spine.

A surge of euphoria rushed through Madara's being as he felt those long fingers roughly yet pleasantly massaging his scalp and getting to where it was just right. A couple of minutes went by with him beginning to suffocate, weren't it for the bloody air he needed to survive he would've stayed in the that position forever and take in Tobirama's odorless scent instead, but alas; Madara gently pulled back from the broad chest to let oxygen fill his lungs and regretfully made those holy fingers depart from him with all their glory.

Though Tobirama's hands didn't completely leave him as one rose to cup Madara's cheek before giving soft, loving circles of fondles with his thumb, ones which Madara blissfully sunk into as he intimately gazed at those coral rubies and couldn't help but notice the thin line of blurry white that went down those pale jawlines and fading at the edges of his jowls.

"Can I touch you?" was a sweet, most definitely sudden and a bold enough query to get Madara's mind off of anything other than the serious and mellow tone used to ask such a question, to request approval of committing physical contact with one he had complete right to do so with was just-- outrageously considerate! An act, once again, confirming the fact that Madara was yet to know anything about this man! Those eyes pleading for an answer made him hear the own breaking of his heart and the disbanding of the few remaining brain cells he still had functioning. It was the steady pace of the tender touches on the side of his face which refrained him from forming foam at the edges of his mouth and falling apart from the inside in absolute fawning.

"Why not" was his simple answer as he gave Tobirama the softest of smiles he could possibly muster and the many sparkles and shimmers shining in that one eye in hopes of making himself more appealing considering he was technically still in bed. The raven was met with the same affectionate expression if not holding more passion in those flaming bright gazes, utter rapture embellished throughout the Senju just as Madara felt a slight shudder come from him. After being granted permission to do as he pleased, Tobirama didn't waste his time in going through with his yearning, he removed the sheets from on top of them for both to face each other properly before he slowly began closing the barely there space between them as he firstly rubbed at Madara's hips, making tingles hastily rush all over the other and tried to keep his current or any future noises to himself while just laying there receiving whatever will come for him of either ecstasy or hatred. the Senju withdrew to give Madara space and leaving him confused, once again waiting for consent to do a certain thing as he sat there leg folded with his hands on top one another like an obedient child, then Madara noticed the fixated stare focused on either his knees or abdomen, he couldn't really tell from his position. That was until a certain idea crossed his mind, the thought that Tobirama wanted this to end in them heading in _that_ direction could not be that far from being a possibility, sure; he'd given the Senju approval, but then again, Madara had reached the point where it didn't matter any more since he already lost his chastity, just like how he'd lost heart in himself after wilfully blemishing that same soul. Tragic.

And so Madara settled on his decision, he painstakingly lifted his weight to adjust himself in a position where he could move more freely with a slight spread of his legs and then thought to remember that his husband was still there the whole time watching him to then behold the spectacle of Tobirama twitching in his place and that probing gaze stuck to him like glue and the sheer size of those once-in-a-lifetime-seen pupils; the sight was almost, _cute_. Scratch that. It _was_ cute if not outrageously charming, he gave his acceptance yet again with a sheepish nod for the Senju to eagerly crawl his way in between his legs before resting in his place within them, soft hands slowly rose to caress from the throat of Madara's neck and slide down to meet with his suprasternal notch, his chest, waist, and right down to his abdomen respectively, all which left Madara feeling thrills spreading out in his body, specially when it came to when Tobirama started poking at the solid frame atop of his stomach. A spontaneous chuckle unintentionally slipped out of Madara's extended rims whilst breaking his recent silence and halting Tobirama of his previous nudging to stare up at him in the most adorable conduct and confusedly smiled at him.

 _A goddamn angel!_ He internally cried.

Madara shook his head and whispered a timid 'It was nothing' before hurriedly pointing out for Tobirama to go on and spare him the embarrassment, grateful to have had himself such a thoughtful spouse who wasn't the type to meddle in much on those awkward little moments as he shot Madara yet another of those humane smiles and went back to examining his upper body with the aid of long, pale fingers and gracious touches. That seemed to have went on forever until Madara had gotten used to those slim palms and not just shivering every time he received them, Tobirama eventually stopped to bump his forehead onto one of his shoulders and the other was left paralyzed and not the bit least comfortable when he was clearly able to both feel and hear the Senju's breath above his chest.

Tobirama immediately after lazily started giving out heaps of lip-curved pecks which the raven merrily made room for by swinging back his thick locks and melted into the tender kisses initiating from the peek of his collar bone and all the way up to the back of his spine, a hand steadily reached for an exposed nape while the albino leisurely rested his nares onto a bared trapezius. The mere connection itself of his skin gradually forming friction with Tobirama's concealed fabric and closely aligning with each other shot waves of fluttering splinters from top to bottom of Madara's mortal being.

That was but the sheer fact that the Senju didn't even move yet! Just the thought of being especially sensitive in the mornings and Tobirama's obviously inexperienced fingers that might impartially touch just about anywhere throughout his defenseless state was enough to make Madara visibly shiver in flat-out excitement.

A warm hand steadily brushed it's way up from one of his sides leaving trails of straight hairs all over his animate being at the firm strokes and the smooth caresses, while the other rose to fully uncover his back of the pesky spikes and give more access while resuming to grant him earnest cossets and brushes which Madara leisurely sunk back into, leaving himself completely unguarded as he continued to lose focus on anything and everything but those tender massages and that even breathing to downright his nervous system. The delight could last for so long before unquestionably evident pearly whites stripped out of their bounds outwardly threatened to penetrate flawless skin unbeknownst to both the host and his partner. And before either knew, sharp fangs were the first to peirce before the series of blatant dentitions shortly followed suit just as immediate pulses exploded from the inside out making Madara openly vibrate and wince as he audibly grinded on his teeth to keep in any inept sounds he might make at the excruciating agony of those honed teeth sinking in as in devouring him for the love of life, and it was a mystery how the Senju had such cutting tusks to promptly shed the first few streams of blood flowing down from the top of his shoulder to the area right above his chest while others scattered about sliding off his blanched back.

Just when the foreign invaders finally deserted the deep, infectious region he most definitely still had erupting red body fluids, Madara felt a slick, glossy tongue rapidly licking the domain around the defiled section that if even a little, helped in calming down the sickening heat coming off of him and eased the earlier pain of having such caustic biting power piercing through a specifically vulnerable spotting, all while being sent shots of pleasure every now and then if Tobirama just so happened to violate one of his sweet spots with that wet tongue and sucking mouth –though, truth be told, what will certainly be wet that day, will most likely be his insufferable dreams.

Arms inherently lifted with much effort than expected given Madara's drained state as they sluggishly circled themselves around a hard back while slightly trembling and ultimately rested on that enclosed spine. There were muscles hidden underneath this dark fabric, Madara lightly tilted his head as not to disturb Tobirama and inhaled in the dim fragrance of polished strands before closing his eyes and tentatively rubbed his cheek on dispersed snows. It wasn't until he finally realized how much time had went by with him in that state, how long had it been since Tobirama finished his exploration and how long Madara had hugged him and limited his movements, it was as if he took a brief nap in that clumsy position to come back to reality in a stiff form to find it all over. How… disappointing.

He at long last unchained Tobirama of his bound shackles as the Senju arched his back and audible cracks reverberated when he straightened it considering he must've been in a hellava lot more uncomfortable position than Madara was, his back was basically bent and his neck crouched laying on Madara's shoulder for it had nowhere else to go, he might've as well taken a nap with him. Drowsy orbs met with sluggish, sleepy ones confirming his previous theory, a tired smile illuminated their barely lit room and Madara was more than happy to do the same while giving mushy strokes on muscular arms and receiving similar strokes in turn on his fury scalp and relaxing soothes on his scruff.

Tobirama delicately drew back his creamy palm and leaving the area around Madara's nape cold while clearly hesitant on a matter before lifting his fingers to gently brush against the raven's temple and gradually reached the long bangs Madara had on his right side before he started entangling his digits with the thick locks, steadily getting light shine upon Madara's whole face and for him to witness the glamorous twinkle in the Senju's eyes for the very first time with both his onyx orbs. Tobirama fastened the extended strands on top of Madara's head to keep them in place while giving a few ruffles and another lifted to settle the one he had on his right behind his ear. A lucid beam had nowhere to go but find its way up to Madara's lips right as Tobirama gently pulled him closer to his chest for the Senju to leisurely plant an adoring embrace of the timidity of the touch of soft, pale lips flowering over a rarely seen temple and giving a swarm of warm, mild kisses. Madara fully closed his eyes and utterly fell into the deep depths of this man's compassionate cravings and his loving tenderness.

It was so very sweet until it was of most wretches to have to break that holy bond, Madara was already missing the delightful texture of those smooth lips when Tobirama, unfortunately, had to split them apart and let his bangs fall right back in their original posture. Madara bit on his lower lip and intentionally averted his ebons away as he lowered his head bashfully to not cross eyes with the gorgeous other, he wasn't going to survive anymore doting affection or charming pampers, they were just; _unhandleable_ _._ He almost forgot there was still a hand residing on his spiky locks when it for the who-knew what time that day, ruffled his messy hair before landing one more peck on his wild fur and moving away, leaving Madara to intensely stare at the wrinkled bed sheets and yell endless possibilities in his head. _If he were to rise his face a little higher, he would've received that kiss on his forehead again, if even a bit closer, maybe on the lips even!_ Sort of thoughts. Trembling hands rose to eminently discompose unruly hair even further with mutters of cursing and cusses roaming around him, it was until, yet again, he remembered the fact that he was not alone like he usually was in this room when he'd let out pent up frustration this way or another. He paused his scuffling with himself to peek up and see Tobirama amusedly gazing at him with a hint of beastiality in those stinging fangs, and if he were to agree with Mito on anything considering this man, it'd be on how seductive the Senju's evil smile was.

He was standing _right there,_ how could he _not_ have heard their conversation?!

"Would you like to shower or bathe? I'll get the water ready" Tobirama calmly asked as he interrupted Madara's flow of memories, pending his answer to realize what the question really meant of its hidden, ulterior motives. The Senju wanted them to shower or, for the better or worse, bathe together! How did things develop that quickly?! Did it normally develop at this rapid speed or was it just him overthinking things? Well, it wasn't like he'd _mind_ doing so with his husband, _sage!_ If it meant him getting even more attention from his spoiling partner _then what of it!_

"I-I don't mind, if that's what you want," Madara nervously started while coyly rubbing at his arm and timidly dodging away the other's crystal clear gawking, "I can get you a spare robe from the wardrobe if you'd like, there's about a dozen in there unused, and there's also in the bathroom as well" he kept on thwarting with his eyes left and right and not once meeting with Tobirama's. It was both the no response and the sheer sensation of being targeted were what made Madara restless to finally steal a glimpse of the Senju keeping a keen eye on his form laid bare as in trying find something on him that wasn't there. The moment their orbs crossed was when he evidently allowed them to.

"You want me to shower with you?"

 _"Hell yeah. No!_ I mean, of course, if you want to, perhaps, take one before me then, since, y'know, I already took one, last night, after I came from work, and all" Madara faltered midway when he spotted a vague frown that disappeared completely after being noticed, a quick pat on the head and a kind smile got him off track as he involuntarily dissolved into the man's touch before letting out continuous hums of delight.

"Wait for me then," the Senju murmured after placing one last brush of his lips on Madara's cheek and gave a few quick strokes before ending it with a couple of ruffles to his hair, he completely pulled back and got out of bed entirely to head for the built-in bathroom and quietly shut the door behind himself.

He messed up.

One way or another, Madara competently messed up somehow. What was this? How did his life end up with him here? In this form, in this state, in all his previous screw ups; this was by far the greatest and the most he'll forever regret in this life! No wonder his brother was so furious with him that he so much as unthinkingly gave him a blow! And to think that the Senju had knowledge of it and had a completely different reaction, and he was the husband! And yet there they were, the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach he so tightly clenched and the downright disgust in his gut. At himself. At his prejudice with his partner on that night he said those horrible things.

Business? What business? The only business that went on of his marriage to Tobirama was the change of his surname he refused to go by and still persistently called himself an Uchiha to whoever asked. Was that what Izuna meant when he asked to for his name? Self-realization. Who exactly was the older brother between them again? Because last time Madara checked, he saw it was him.

Withering in his despair will lead him nowhere if it was only to make him feel bad about himself, and the air around was starting to turn chilling enough to imperatively snap him out of it. Madara went to get himself any sort of covering and get himself some lotion while he was at it for the bite mark he hoped would stay permanent, an imprint of them having any kind of intimate intercourse other than passing by each other without either uttering a word, or it was just him not letting them have a normal conversation to begin with. Madara discouragingly let out a sigh of disappointment on all the time he'd wasted with his delusional beliefs and the cherishing he missed out on. He got out of bed frustrated with a harsh frill to his scalp before heading towards the closet and engulfing himself on what to wear, who knew what time it was and whether he should be worried if he was late for work or not; at his point, it truly didn't matter if he had to listen to a meaningless lecture on coming on time from his so-called superiors, never missing out on any fault of him and his brothers no matter how trivial for them to point it out to their father. Blasted old fogies.

As he entered the walk-in wardrobe peevishly looking left and right on all the formal suits and shirts and whatnot to ultimately settle on a light gray shirt matching with a dark gray suit, without a tie, no need to feel tied down to the earth more than he already felt. When he was taking care of the slowly healing marks and felt it's redness gradually decreasing, Madara heard the faint sound of a door being unlocked and had certain knowledge of who it was that'd done it, he sneakily peeked out to see steam filling the room and an unclear body slowly emerging from the condensing smoke, it was a first for Madara to ever appreciate the Senju's naked physique without a sort of coverage preventing him from doing so save for the times he stroked those muscular arms and kicked that brawny stomach with his bear feet, he waited with a bit of excitement for the screen to clear out before witnessing Tobirama wrapped in a towel from the torso down to his thighs until the fog was completely gone for Madara to behold and explicitly contemplate the frame of the Senju perfectly-…

Distorted.

He blinked once. He blinked twice. He ogled his eyes out to conceive himself of what he was seeing. The figure before him didn't change, nor were his extraordinarily keen eyes fooling him, not in such a grievous matter. All his wrongdoings to this man came back at him like a hungry tiger to haunt him, the guilt just kept on piling up on his shoulders like mountains of osmium weighing him down to the deepest pit in hell. Tobirama was completely disfigured. His husband, the one he'd wronged and before took for granted, was deformed from top to bottom. As Tobirama stood there glancing from his left to his right in search of Madara who'd promised he'd wait, Madara hid there pulverized as he comprehended the horrid blemishes Tobirama held the atrocity of, him bearing strikingly deep, dark blotches of teeth marks on the back of the edge of his right shoulder, a protracted slash from the start of the right side of his shoulder blade all the way sinking to the left side of his spinal chord and the sheer reality of how he was able to walk was an utter enigma. A hazy burn print of the Kanji Kin laid exposed near the left wing of the Senju's nape, other chops of evident scars displayed on what Madara could never imagine what it felt like to carry on both his sides or another going down the right rear of his waist and expanding all the way around to the front, overwhelmed by the overall traumatizing discoveries of the Senju's pale flesh as his eyes indolently went down to feel the rising puke up his throat and perceive the slit gashes diagonal to one another scabbing the plenary of Tobirama's thighs and the hidden tips Madara could only start to imagine where they began.

And that was but the general view of Tobirama's back! The scrotiny of attempting to conceptualize what was to be upfront was just too great for his bounded creativity to come up with. Right when Madara noticed Tobirama tilting his head in the slightest as he was keeping glued oculars on the albino man, he immediately peeled his eyes off of what couldn't be called less than blood curdling as the horror started conquering the eternity of Madara's being and the unwitting, soundless lament that started bawling out of him involuntarily.

He was to show himself, reveal his presence to not feel like such an intruder of his husband's privacy. Those were the mindful, logical reasons he should be thinking about, but that wasn't the case with him at all. Mouth agape and eyes contracted with hints of tears on each side, muscles stiff and bones cold, Madara heard a soft hum and could only depend on his other senses to tell what was happening outside his range of sight. He later heard a discernible sigh and several footsteps here and there, then surreptitiously peeped out of the completely unclosed door for the second time to see Tobirama holding a thick piece of white fabric and feeling once again the dire sensation of shivering creeps crawling up his exposed back at the eyeshot of his husband's unruly scrams that'd been engraved in Madara's memory for the rest of his life. In his attempt to stealthily step back in case he was mistakingly seen or had rough breathing revealing where he was, Madara accidentally knocked into an obscured metal bin he didn't notice and a 'bump' sound reverberated through the open, quiet space that would be an impossibility if it didn't catch the Senju's attention.

Neither moved a muscle, according to his hearing sense at least, as stiff as a rock of a state he was in; Madara found himself mindlessly stepping backwards as his eyes were peeled to the somewhat lit room when he was well aware of the certain decision that he shouldn't, yet his feet never stopped moving no matter how much he yelled orders in his head for them to do so until he reached a dead end. A fluffy, cushion-like end radiating heat and letting out even breathing beside the steady chest movements. Madara internally screamed and felt his heart at the peek of his throat.

Exceedingly warm hands found their way up his shoulders with the cordial addition of being granted shuddering hot breath on the the back of his ear. "I've been looking for you" Tobirama whispered, with each syllable spreading out a puff of smoke making chills run down the raven's spine, altering Madara of thinking whether he should be relieved or downright petrified. He moved on instinct as he gently held one of Tobirama's hands in his own before soundlessly turning on his cozy slippers to face his husband's chest covered by a robe recognized as the white piece of fabric he was holding earlier, and under those comfy layers, hid the undesired truth of this man's mysterious past Madara knew so little of.

Head slowly lifted for pure jets to cross paths with alluring rubies, the hand tightly clenched in his own rose to nuzzle faintly pinkish cheeks with a sweet gaze upon him as Madara delectably leaned into the warm embrace while returning the soft stares. The raven was fully aware of his other hand rising to respond to his husband's affectionate gesture by cupping his fiery face before promptly sliding down to his neck and sensing a minor shudder come from him, smiling at his triumph to have pulled any sort of reaction no matter how light out of the Senju instead of being the one receiving the whole time, Madara continued to go down to stop at the entwined belt trussed at Tobirama's waist and began to untie the fastened apparel, he noticed the slight waver of their intimate contact on Tobirama's side, the faint halt in the albino's touches and the nearly unseen falter of his eyes made Madara stop in his uncovering as he held on to the hem of the thin line left to nothing if freed. Tobirama grasped in his free grip the hesitating hand for his palm to cover them both and patiently waited for Madara to let go of the loose edge.

"You certain you want to see what's under this?" the Senju softly muttered before Madara was right about to carry on with his previous intention. If he was certain about anything in the world at that moment, in this time, was the undeniable fact of him wanting to know, to know more about this man, his past, his life, and the one getting the most attention at this point, was his body. So in short, he was never more certain. A confident nod accompanied by a faint sound of confirmation were enough for Tobirama to loosen his hold and let Madara venture. Ignoring any dark marks or pointy streaks contrasting with fair skin until Madara unveiled the full view of the already troubling sense of worry scattered about on pale sheath, he hadn't yet beheld the image he wished he had his ancestors renowned eyes to imprint it into his memory forever. Madara solely revealed the space needed to take a good look at what his husband had for him, lest it would've been improper if he went down any further without the consent of his partner Madara had a feeling he already had. Eyes starting from those diagonal gouges he previously apprehended rising slowly up to the expended river of clouded scrapes below a vulgar figure of a twisted cross with both unnaturally bleak scars lying on the left side of Tobirama's abdomen. The mere sight of the very first disfigures were plenty for the sensation of pending nausea to climb back up his throat before he inaudibly forced it down immediately to carry on and manage to comprehend the rest of what he'd never thought of as unsightly and never will, for the one carrying such mutilates was the dearest, most considerate lover he never got the pleasure of knowing well, but he will, little by little, he'll someday make amends and start over with his charming spouse. Madara rose his hand, hesitant on whether he was to lay it on the lukewarm skin, the floating palm evidently dropped on hard bones and feeling the great difference in the texture of both the disfigurement and the pale chest.

Agate orbs fell on a pair of dimmed streams both starting from the same angle on Tobirama's left shoulder and underarm, vertically opposite to the narrow line extending from the middle of a murky pack to be the joint connector of the prior stretch he justifiably freaked over earlier. Then there were those repulsive teeth marks his eyes first fell on and the reasonable sentiment of him wanting to grind his own teeth into the neck of whoever had done such a despicable deed of marking his husband's blade before him, then mentally pulling his hair out and yelling curses at the reminder of the fact that he was no better. The countless possibilities of how Tobirama got those markings, he will not admit them to be bite marks when the hostility radiating off them were not that of love unlike the ones the raven was just recently granted, and; yet again, thanks to his impotence, he'll never know if Tobirama was committed to any sort of relationship before his marriage to him, or if even unlike his screw up, pure or not. So many questions with not that many answers, but all in all, he'd confirmed a grievous matter from all that gibberish; he was jealous, and what made it even worse, it was of the possessive jealousy kind. However, it was immensely frustrating to think about his own jealousy when he knew that his partner had borne feelings for him without his knowledge, yet by a twisted joke, he had to find out the hard way on that goddamned night, no bite marks, no kisses, but the act itself, when Tobirama found him in that state, and with his brother nonetheless. The sheer thought of how he might've felt! Of course, like any other, rage, disappointment, _hate!_ But not him, he'd shown no such emotions, and if he so much as thought his husband to be cold or indifferent like he used to, he'll just give himself a slap as hard as the one he earned from his brother to wake up from that stupid illusion.

Gentle strokes on the side of his waist interrupted his inner conflicts, Madara noticed himself to have solely been staring at the revolting teeth marks he still found annoying and didn't realize he was releasing such a dark aura around himself, he looked up to meet with that addicting soft gaze he'd became so eager to be its center of attention. A single step forward was all it took for Madara to close the cold distance between them no matter how diminutive it might've been with a slight spread of his arms for him to earnestly engulf his husband into a tight embrace and thirstily bury his face into his neck and take in the scent of lavishing Forget Me Nots he was somewhat familiar with, what that flower symbolized of true love and respect matched perfectly with Tobirama's empathic nature. Delighted at having his embrace returned back tenfold, Madara perhaps heard the sound of the breaking of one of his ribcage bones, the enormity of the brute strength brought into play was and will be appreciated for the next 24 bear hugs and counting until he had no bones left. Tobirama liked cuddles, clearly. They shared a common sense, in snuggles that was. How reassuring.

They sooner or later had to let go however, but one of them was determined otherwise when Madara tried to pull back and earned a crack from his back in turn. He was to deal with an utter child, but also an utterly cute one. And so, he obediently complied until his seductively simpleton of a spouse deemed he'd had enough and willingly released his clutch to let Madara roam freely before placing a mild kiss on the corner of his mouth and blindly beaming at him before leaving with a cheerful wave to let him be. Apparently, Tobirama didn't notice any of the evident signs screaming at him that he already had permission to do what he pleased, yet since the beginning of that day, Madara had never once received a kiss on the lips! Practically speaking, there wasn't a part on his face that didn't get loved _except_ for his lips. Did Tobirama not want him in that way anymore? Did his husband lose interest in him? _Sexually?!_ But he'd got such an appealing bite mark, surely that stood for something. Madara later found himself collapsing on his knees and could visibly feel the steam radiating off the face he grappled while subconsciously emitting a dark aura around his flushing form.

He then let out a relinquished sigh at his foolish absurdity, by no means was he going to embed any false accusations towards the loved one he'll definitely start developing feelings towards any longer. He got up on his feet after rubbing his temples to think of whatever could make him waste time on picking a garment to purposely be late for work, what used to get him eager about it before was to clarify it with his brother, but since they were on good terms again after a tough week filled with anxiety; that eagerness turned dim once more. Apart from that, Madara was particularly looking forward to spending more time with Tobirama than usual, the innocence dripping off of him was fairly pleasing to gaze at. Before attempting what he'd planned on, Madara decided to take a quick shower to wash off the sweat he slept with and take care of the bite mark that had a good chance of being permanent, comforting. After he'd done his business and was fresh and hair combed in a haste, he started putting on his jet slacks when he began to wonder how he didn't notice his spouse's charms until last night, sure, he used to think of his partner to be pale to a sickening extent but never realized any special features. Yet, luckily for him, he had them all to himself.

Selfish. Completely selfish. But acknowledging that he was selfish was a good sign.

After he was all dressed up and _not_ happy to start a new day, Madara swiftly slid down the smooth, curvy handrail of the stairs before he instantly stumped on the hard, wooden floor causing a loud _thump_ to echo across the lit mansion. He looked around to spot Tobirama waiting for him in their dining room with a ravishing scent roaming in the air he was not yet familiar with, he later felt his feet already leading him there with a rather hazy awareness for being surprised at the astonishing speed taken to prepare a whole meal, he found himself less than a meter away as he caught sight of Tobirama biting on whatever he had in front of him. Their eyes crossed and Madara's fell down to notice the formal attire his husband was dressed in before taking a seat across from him and waiting for a sign to see if he was allowed to dig in or not, the both of them usually made their own breakfast save for the day before, so he was uncertain if the table clearly set for two was including him.

"Would you like me to get you other chopsticks if you find the ones present unpleasant? _Oh, It rhymed again, I should make a mental note of that"_ was an unmistakable hint in a form of an inquiry, for the first part at least, what came after were murmurs Madara couldn't discriminate as words. However, a sudden smile barged its way up to his lips when he meekly shook his head in declination and had to bite on his lower one to not make that smile any wider than it should when Tobirama still had his eyes on him, Madara was the first to break their eye contact to instead focus on the dishes before him, some were ones he dug up in his memory to figure out and others were his common everyday meal. He entangled the said chopsticks between his fingers and tried to be elegant about it, but wasn't. Being graceful couldn't be beaten into him unlike obedience if it was against his nature to be otherwise. The raven munched on a fine mouthful of what should supposedly be a fit portion of miso soup tofu cubes before stirring the substance in his mouth to give his assessment. An abrupt surge of vomit streamed up his throat after gulping down the suddenly repulsive matter and started searching for a any kind of container in a panic until Tobirama handed him a paper bag for him to sloppily grab it in a haste and clumsily turn around and fill the sack with hurls of hazardous rainbows as tears started flowing down his darkened face in utter embarrassment.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, totally" he lied, Madara could still feel the disgusting wastes lingering on the tip of his tongue and scattered around the inside of his mouth, he later excused himself and headed to the nearest washroom to rinse off the vile scraps dawdling within him and went back to be seated in his respective place. Too ashamed to look the other in the eyes he was most certain were fixed on him, Madara heard a clear 'sorry' before looking up and seeing Tobirama playing with the unidentified substance while averting his eyes and seeming glum. "Why are _you_ apologizing?" Madara asked confusedly as he arched a brow at his husband stirring his food.

After rubbing the back of his neck in obvious guilt, he answered: "you might say I expected your... _reaction_ , it was the same as Anija's when he tried to test my cooking for the first time" Tobirama then proudly pointed at a visible memory bubble of Hashirama wasted in a pile of his own puke on the floor with his soul hanging on to his body by a thread and its hands praying and 'goodbye'ing the world, his corpse just barely half-dead. The dolt. "look forward to it" Tobirama gave him a thumbs up with a wide snicker.

"Did you... take the phrase _'revenge is a dish better served cold'_ too literally?" Madara asked with a natural twitch of his eyes and an unsafe smile slowly starting to show itself. He wasn't pissed off, he was just pissed. When it was true that he couldn't do anything about his uncontrollable irritation at the moment, Madara shouldn't have said what he'd said. What he currently felt of sickness and disgust couldn't start to be compared with how Tobirama must've experienced with him. This was by far the most time he'd ever spent with his husband without it being in a hospital room, and he was going to ruin their currently friendly mood if he needlessly brought up unwanted memories.

"You can call it whatever you want, it might taste awful but it's filled with vitamins and protein. Though, I plan on pulling out a similar reaction from Anija as well, parallel to yours if you don't mind me saying that" Tobirama proclaimed evenly with a slight curve of his lips before plucking out a tofu cube identical to the one Madara just threw up and started munching on the nameless substance while the raven kept a fixated gaze on him.

It didn't need a genius to figure out that both their bowls were made in the same way and had the same components. How the Senju was able to digest such a repulsive matter was beyond Madara's comprehension. Though besides that, he began to wonder of what the albino meant by making his brother feel the same and how Madara was able to perceive that thin smirk that dissipated before it could even be seen. Disordered thoughts scattered around in his head and didn't realize how intensely he'd been gaping at Tobirama's lips before his name came out of them. "Madara" made the said man dumbfounded at the call before lifting his eyes up and making contact with his husband's to notice the severity of the pressure in them.

"Yes?" Madara serenely answered after easing the tension in his brows and focusing all his attention on the one before him.

"I'd like us to forget about the last four weeks" Tobirama steadily replied, never breaking that ardent gaze as it turned more intense, "I've thought about it" he went on, "for a while now I've been thinking hard and slow of what to do with all the many scenarios that could've happened, I'm aware we can't act like that night had never happened, but… I really do want to forget".

It was too sudden for Madara to take in the fluent letters and apprehend their meaning, just like how he couldn't discern the purpose of them. The last month according to his memory was when Tobirama first leaved for that accursed business trip of his, and in between were the unwelcomed events which later took place. The said night, the morning after, the days they spent at the hospital and his humiliation, the other night he exposed himself to his brother and his girlfriend and the roar he received from him after, then the days that followed of him chasing after Izuna to explain himself but couldn't until last night. Madara without a doubt wanted to forget about all that, and seeing as though his partner had used the plural pronoun _'us',_ he too wanted to forget about them all save for the latter he had no knowledge of. The thought of Tobirama actually forgiving him was wildly getting his hopes up, for it would be impossible for them to be as though that night had never happened like he'd said, but nonetheless, Madara felt a warm flutter in his heart as his eyes softened, how he so much wanted to affirm with his admirer. But he needed to get rid of the annoying question bothering him and take hold of it's crucial answers. "You seriously want to forget?" he tranquilly started while gradually dropping his sight, that not yet being his real objective but was paving his way for it.

"Well, yes. Did you misunderstand me in any way?"

"Tobirama" the raven shot his eyes up, leveled gazes against each other in a straight line.

"… Yes, Madara?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" the said man steadily asked, knowing he was being ambiguous in his questionings but was still paving.

"Didn't tell anyone about what?" Tobirama tilted his head, breaking their direct string of sight.

"About that night. Why didn't you tell anyone about it? Like our fathers, for example" Madara kept his steady gaze and witnessing the other's waver, should he continue on with this when he knew Tobirama's discomfort at the mentioning of the incident, he still needed to know. "Why didn't you divorce me? Do you not hate me? Do you not feel disgust and disappointment at what I did?! At what _we_ did?!" _like Izuna._

The Senju averted his vision, taking quite a bit of time to answer if he was even to.

"… Do you _want_ a divorce?" Tobirama questioned, a brow uneven with another as were narrow oculars staring at him through snowy strands.

"No" was Madara's immediate answer, he didn't think as hard as Tobirama did or perhaps didn't think at all, the word just came out of him fluently at the asked inquiry. Madara noticed the brilliant glint glistening in the other's eyes.

"Then I won't divorce you, because remember that I promised you I wouldn't, and I won't tell for the same reason. I, too, want neither" Tobirama started as his eyes began to wander, "I know your father won't forgive you if he had knowledge about it thanks to the pride of the Uchiha, and mine will strip Anija of his heredity right under pressure to hand it me if there is no first heir. I want none of that to happen" Tobirama's hand lifted to scratch his head, "as for disappointment, hate and disgust, I felt _a lot_ of disappointment, a bit of disgust, but no hate"

 _"At all?_ Not even an ounce?!"

"No" he smiled. _Smiled?!_ "I know what I'm about to say might seem unreasonable and you might find it _weird, or not,_ but…" Tobirama timidly laughed to himself as went back to locking eyes with the one across from him, "I wanted to stay by your side" his smile turned warmer, "even after that night and even now, Madara, I want to protect you. By my silence, my endurance" his rubies turned ever so soft just as his smile did the same. "Besides, I can't blame you for doing it with Hashirama if even on a whim," Tobirama's eyes wandered, "Anija, who I _know_ that I love more than you do because besides the incident of that night, he's a great man and I won't deny that I would've fallen for him as well if I weren't his brother by blood; but I am. And exactly for that same reason, I can understand why we, _or I,_ have fallen for you, the renowned Madara Uchiha" he beamed, his eyes later turned to those of dead fish when the shimmer in them vanished and a dreadful frown found its way to his lips, "what only pains me is that you found no other time to do it other than under the boundaries of our marriage and not so much as before it" Tobirama quietly murmured while his eyes dropped. The notice of him using 'pains' instead of 'pained' meaning he still couldn't get over what they'd done, and perhaps never will so as long as Madara made him remember each time he'll see him.

 _Dumbstruck_ was an understatement. Madara was able to behold the sorrow, the said endurance, and the said silence flowing in his husband's bloody orbs, screaming at him to let them out instead of their imprisonment within him. How he'd been so blind. How he'd been so naïve. Utterly bewitched he was to believe in a claim stating his life partner to be anything less than a warm and pure treasure.

Madara tightly clenched his chest after feeling a sharp pound stinging his heart, he bent over to hide the grimace shown in his aching features. _"Don't come over!"_ Madara ordered in his yelling when he heard a chair moving and a couple of rash footsteps coming from across of him and immediately halting when ordered. "Just stay there, please"

_"Tell me you're alright at least!"_

_"I am,_ _dammit,_ _just sit back down_ _first"_ Madara heard the other instantly complying and doing as he was ordered. Tobirama seeing him in this state, in his rare, vulnerable moments, those were still walls he planned on tearing down when he was besides this man. The raven later found the courage to lift his head up and meet with the other's concerned face after the tight pulse in his ribcage ceased from it's former uprising, Madara slowly detached his sweating palm from his somewhat wet suit and properly seated himself before facing the other.

"Better?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Should I ask or…?"

 _"Why did I ever hate you?!"_ Madara bolted in a straightforward inquiry, furrowed brows quivering each second taken to hear a response from the other.

"… Am I supposed to answer…?" Tobirama asked as he blinked a few times and his eyes started going about in circles, "well, I guess maybe because… you said I was a cold bastard a couple times in my face and told me to fuck off eleven tries to speak with you, _perhaps"_ Tobirama awkwardly smiled, a visible sweat drop sliding down his said face. A question that wasn't really a question to be answered but did anyway because Madara was starting to enjoy this man's reactions.

 _"Well you're not! Okay?! You're hot, so hot"_ Madara incredulously acclaimed while his brows were reaching the edge of his hairline and eyes just as wide.

"Aah… _thanks?"_ another awkward smile.

Madara took a relieving breath to calm himself while feeling light as he did, "I need to tell you something I feel is crucial that you know about" he calmly stated as his eyes drifted before it was back in place, the slight nod of the other letting him proceed. "Izuna"

"… What about him?"

"He knows"

_"… What?!"_

"I screwed up, and he knows, he and his girlfriend" Madara's lips twitched every sentence, each time hesitant to let out what after it. Tobirama was silent, their gazes of one another still constant before the Senju let out a sigh and breaking it.

"Well shit!… I don't know what to say honestly! I fear I won't like the answer if I asked you of his reaction!" Tobirama rubbed the back of his neck with a scowl, "then how are the both of you doing now?"

"We're fine, I suppose. He and I made up last night, after over a week of one hellava chase" Madara grinned while grabbing his chopsticks without thinking and stirring the questionable bowl.

"Hm. I see, in that case, I'm glad; I got to know about the problem when it's been solved! Lucky me!" Tobirama warmly smiled, "then, may I ask again?"

"Please, go ahead"

"I'd like it if we were to forget about the last four weeks"

"Yeah, I'd very much like that, too" Madara benevolently answered the pended question, merry to see the twinkling shimmer in the other's eyes and the bright smile that came with it that in turn made the raven do the same. They both averted their gazes when it prolonged with Tobirama going back to to his eating and Madara sneakily staring back at him. He sat there contemplating the Senju once more, but this time, it was beyond his slope of sight. Madara mentally activated his X-ray vision to ponder over the fair skin he will take pleasure in tormenting whoever was it that destroyed it before him, then he went deeper to learn on how much of a blockhead he was on finding out that his husband had the warmest beating heart and not as cold as he'd thought it'd be. _'You're beautiful!'_ were words Madara thought he'd said in his head until he saw Tobirama lifting his chin up and answering with a 'hm?' before he startlingly sputtered the ingredients he had in his mouth in addition to the wide expansion of his crimson eyes and the unmistakable flush reddening his face with shots of steam coming out of it before he hurriedly got himself a tissue and wiped the stained areas. It all happened to quickly.

"Eh?" It took Madara less than a femtosecond to realize that he said what he'd said out loud as he, too, turned redder than the reddest Uzumaki head there was out there.

"N-no, I.. I d-didn't.. I-it's not.. I wasn't.." _damn it all,_ Madara prominently freaked out both internally and externally as he stuttered all around the place and had his lips visibly wavering in a steady curve before shutting up completely for not being able to gather his thoughts straight and looking like a complete idiot. Lost in his wake stupor, Madara couldn't hear the light sigh Tobirama let out before placing his hand on the smooth counter to help him up and steadily took his steps the other side of the dining table to gradually lift his hands and take hold of the raven's attention.

Caught off guard by the sudden action, Madara let his mouth go agape and eyes just as wide when Tobirama leniently sealed up the area between them after he'd stood up to be on appropriate levels, the albino placed a soft touch of his lips on Madara's scattered locks as he started getting pampered like he'd began to get used to. "You're the beautiful one," Tobirama tenderly complimented before giving loving caresses to Madara's cheeks. _"_ _Anata_ _"_ that one lovely, and most definitely surprising, expression almost made the one being called crumble to his knees weren't it for the tight embrace Tobirama had suddenly pulled him into and the gentleness lying behind it. Madara mentally screamed his husband's name in _awe_ and inwardly clenched his tight chest with his heart perceivably beating out of his ribcage before securely returning back the sweet affection. He'd simply been called darling, but it carried out such loads of emotion he couldn't do anything about other than appreciate and hope that he'll soon get a chance to call his husband the same way. Unbeknownst to him, Tobirama had placed the softest of smiles on his pale lips and the warm devotion lying in those kind, vermilion eyes resting besides his hot, flushing face.

After their lovey-doveyness had extended to the point where it got awkward and straight up weird, they both let the other free and deterred their eyes away from each other as the mood slowly started to turn nervous when neither uttered a word for too long, that was until Tobirama had decided to break that unbearable silence, "You know I still plan on making you finish that plate" he _tried_ to lift the mood up but instead made Madara relive the few moments he had of embarrassment and pure evil. But he knew his reasons and thought better than to revolt.

"Yeah yeah, I know, no need for reminders" Madara disappointingly pouted as he bit the inside of his cheek, his fuming immediately dissipating when he glanced at the ridiculous grin Tobirama had on. "Why are grinning like an idiot?" he naturally affronted with a smile without thinking, then regretting the moment the last word came out of his mouth at the reminder of who it was he had offended. _"No, wait!_ I didn't mean it that way, it just.. slipped!" he waved his hands in the air in hopes of clarifying his meaning, then puzzled at the sight of Tobirama still keeping the grin that'd gotten softer to morph into a genial smile.

"It's okay," the Senju softly comforted, "I apologize if my facial expressions bother you, it's just that I have no control over them sometimes" he explained when there was absolutely no need to justify himself, it only helped in complicating the raven's inner conflicts. But Madara then began to wonder if his husband was too polite to use such formality with him when he could be as informal as he was, or still too polite to just act natural, unless that was his nature from the beginning. He'll have to learn to not make fun of that in the future. "Come!" the sudden order took him by surprise with mentioning the warm hand that swiftly held his in a tight grip, Tobirama then started leading them out the dining room, past the living room, and across other areas Madara couldn't find time to uncover before.

They eventually stopped in front of a digitally locked door on the west side of the building he was yet to discover. However, it was Tobirama's excitement which held most of the raven's attention, Madara's lips curved as he felt such enthusiasm by the slight shivers grasped in the palm of his hand.

"So, what's on the other side?" he evenly asked as he started to remember why they were here.

"This is where I usually spend my free time and hang out with the kids" Tobirama said smoothly before Madara visibly jerked at the mention of the phrase _'kids',_ "I've wanted to show it to yo-"

"Waiwaiwaiwait, _wait!_ What kids!?" Madara interrupted before resting his open palm in the air to cut off whatever Tobirama had to say.

"My kids of course" Tobirama smiled, then put on a puzzled face as he thought of what he'd said before looking flabbergasted.

"Oh?! Sorry! You must've misunderstood me! What I meant were the kids I took as my students, you know them, they're the ones who wrote that letter" he mentioned as Madara recalled the letter he'd read last night, he then internally brought his knees to his chest to form a ball in shame at the memory of Tobirama being awake and saw him reading his private context.

"Yeah, again, sorry 'bout that" the raven averted his eyes as his face turned a bashful, pinkish tint.

"I don't mind, and you certainly don't have to apologize," Tobirama friendly patted Madara's head before giving a couple of shuffles, "may I show you now?"

Madara nodded as he was met with that loving smile he was so beginning to get addicted to. A series of unfamiliar numbers were pressed for the door to automatically unlock itself and revealing a brightly lit space before Tobirama pushed it open further as he gestured for Madara to enter before him. A weird thought came to him of Tobirama locking the door after he'd enter and trapping him in it, such a disturbing idea freaked him out before it was placed in the back of his head for light to never be shined upon it again, _he seriously needed to stop watching too much horror movies, he was starting to get too paranoid._ The raven complied as he was shown and was very much relieved that his husband was right behind him and didn't hear any doors being locked, thankfully proving his doubts wrong as he mentally let out a sigh of relief. Then Madara went in further to notice the first thing which drew his attention.

The smell. It didn't reek in the negative manner, it was that aroma of hospitals' omnipresent smell of antiseptic, the scent which involuntary triggered Madara's memory of the days he'd spent in his currently least favorite place. Then his eyes roamed to see how vast the space was and the gigantic screen taking most of the middle wall and in front of it were a few beanbags each designed to fit and carry a respective name, a couple of the names of the brats who left that letter and Kagami included, and in this highly arranged chamber, a dozen or so picture frames were hung up on each wall but Madara couldn't distinguish even one of the scattered images as the light of the room reflected upon the even glass. There were other doorways leading to what Madara assumed as some kind of storage rooms or to other places.

On the right hand, laid a chain of multiple storerooms containing whatever it needed to hold, and on the other, a hectic bunch of shelves filled with books and what my be labeled as an interesting bunch of scroll specimens. When Madara made a quick U-turn to ask if he could check them out, a pair of hands promptly cupped him in place before soft lips kissed his without warning. Was he to deactivate his brain and stand still and take it like the past times? _No!_ Madara closed his eyes before he eagerly kissed back with no hesitation and lifted his arms to cup that firm jaw with all his might to pull his lover even closer. Soon after, Tobirama had his waist surrounded by strong firearms and letting their chests collide before burning pants tardily filled the atmosphere around them. One of the raven's hands sluggishly slid down the other's body and had the pleasure of feeling a hard thorax hidden under a slippery piece of fabric, all to eventually entangle his fingers with Tobirama's while keeping their train of kisses ever going. A hot tongue attempted to preach their civil agreement yet Madara didn't mind one bit as he willingly let it in without any fight for whoever to be dominant and let the other explore his inner most self.

It was unclear how long they've been at it but the couple could care less, Madara later found himself pinned, like he'd been previously fantasizing, to a smooth wall and impatient hands somehow unbuttoned his shirt through the opened suit to lavish him in rough kneads of a warm palm and long fingers granting him rapid stimuli on the side of his waist and left to be marvelously showered with tantalising pleasure. Up at their misty fog of huffs, joined their mixed drools in each other's mouths and arousing exotics of all kinds were experienced for the first time when Madara had recklessly left his throat open and gulped down their combined fluids. The raven couldn't possibly have known when it'd happened in his messed up state when his _area_ down there had come to life and was throbbing the hell out of his underwear, no doubt Tobirama was feeling it since he'd had one of his thighs rubbing between Madara's legs and causing hard pounding while making friction scrape against his slowly calming member, with each squeeze pumping to his torso did Madara not care anymore before Tobirama's extending hand was dangerously threatening to penetrate what was right under that specific space weren't it for their both sudden loss of breath. Unfortunate how their intimate interaction was forced to break apart too quickly to breathe in fresh air save for their own, gasps and hot pants were enclosed around them and if roughly seen, they had their mouths connected by two thin lines of saliva glittering through the reflected light and slowly dissipating with Madara securely clutching the nape of Tobirama's neck.

The warm hand safely sealed around the raven's torso sadly had to let him go as well in favor of both his husband's hands fastening back his bear stomach. "Sorry" the Senju muttered as he avoided eye contact in spite of the fixated gaze Madara had on him, he secured the soft palm glued in his own of fear of his lover just trying and separating them apart. "I've made you late for work" Tobirama cleared afterwards before lifting his eyes to finally meet with his other. Madara couldn't resist that blushing face as he pushed himself forward before gripping Tobirama's shirt and placed a quick peck on those delicious, perfect lips, leaving Tobirama in a sweet state of hot flush Madara took marvelous satisfaction in watching.

"You make me hate going even more" Madara flirted in a joking manner before witnessing the complete transformation of a tremendously blushing Senju into an utterly serious one.

"You hate going?" Tobirama asked, and judging by his voice, he had a prepared answer ready to go on a leash for either a confirmation or denial. Based on the knowledge Madara'd had of his husband's character, Tobirama was to ask or go as far as order him to stay home which Madara was certain he was to shoot a blunt _No_ without thinking twice about it. The raven sent his thoughtful partner a mild smile and rubbed the palish neck he placed his fingers back on before lightly shaking his head and responded.

"It doesn't mat-"

"No!" Tobirama abruptly interrupted before continuing, "Anata, please, It does! You just say the word and I'll arrange everything for you to stay! Let me be a proper partner" the albino's voice gradually hushed before his free hand steadily rose to clinch Madara's visible left cheek, stable massages rubbed against his polished skin as the raven leaned in the soft touch on pure intuition. "You've got nothing to worry about" his eyes slowly closed before he pushed himself ahead and pressed his temple against Madara's in a generous fit and left the tips of their noses on the brink of touching one another. Madara, too, closed his eyes as he lifted his chin the tiniest bit upwards and left himself vulnerable to any sort of unexpected, yet welcomed, moves his husband might pull on him.

"Hn, alright" Madara whispered, after he'd opened his eyes once more for the illuminating light to shine upon his onyx orbs, he glanced to the side and was able to elucidate a fine, square shaped frame hanging on the side of the opposite wall across from him. His eyes softened explicitly as they caught sight of the photograph of Tobirama in his childhood days around what seemed to be the younger Senju brothers Madara'd never got the chance to meet for reasons, but the raven was focusing solely on the image of his young partner in the center smiling as he hugged the youngest of his brothers having short, two-toned hair similar in shape to the one with the light-colored head beaming beside them. Ahead was the renowned night itself sealed into the shape of an ebony leopard, but those were just observations Madara noticed as he continued to fixate his gaze simply on the heartwarming rubies conquering his only interest.

"Anata" Madara almost inaudibly called, glad to somehow _feel_ the twitch of his husband's lips going upwards at him being called by their affectionate nickname although he couldn't see it with his own eyes.

"Yes?" the said man replied in the same manner as he still had his eyes closed but stirring like crazy from the inside of his eyelids.

"Stop using that formality with me,"

"Sorry, can't be helped"

"And stop apologizing to me for everything, it's stupid" the raven sternly ordered as they continued to hush to each other.

"Hn, alright" Tobirama grinned as he just used what Madara had said a while ago, the original owner of the phrase gave his husband a light headbutt as he pulled himself back to march forwards with a bit of excessive strength in a playful manner but had unintentionally made the other visibly wince, Madara was left dumbfounded as he remembered Tobirama had just recovered from his head injury that was yet also caused by him.

 _"Holy shit!_ I am _so sorry,_ are you okay?" Madara frightfully stiffened before stepping away from the other in fear of making anymore unmeaning mistakes, fixed orbs kept themselves stuck to the silent man whose face had worryingly turned darker, then Madara's form became rigid when Tobirama stepped forward to him.

"You..." he menacingly started, "need to stop apologizing to me as well, you can't tell someone to stop doing something and then _you_ do it, that's not how it works" Tobirama dropped his hand on his shoulder while placing a serious face, he sternly scolded Madara of him apologizing and ignored the fact that the raven had forgotten his temporary recovering and unpurposely gave him a strike. Madara's previous state of panic died out as he let out a sigh of relief and was replaced by an odd sense of feeling he couldn't put a finger on but was sure it was of the positive kind. He made sure to give the young man a piece of his mind for causing him a near heart attack.

"Hear me, Senju. _By Sage!_ Pull my heart out of my chest like that again and you will _get it from me!"_ Madara swore as he used a threatening tone before he yanked his husband's tie to drop him to his level and glare at him. That annoyingly attractive smile forming never failed at making the raven's heart wither and leave him defenseless, in addition to those glistening jewels filled with hunger and want.

"I will take _anything_ coming my way if it's from you" Tobirama dangerously evaporated that small gap between them and left the least of space for the faintest of touches to come to life. Madara boldly took that alluring bait after he'd smirked and made it possible for the fleeting moment of their lips to smack with one another as he dragged down that slate tie and settled a solid cluster of delicious endearment.

"So will I then" the raven later acknowledged before placing back that same smug grin at the scene of Tobirama's eyes rolling in swirls and his face just as flushed. Madara let his tight grip on the wrinkled tie loosen a bit before making his smile more serene instead of being the one grinning like an idiot. He closed his eyes before he placed one last peck on those tempting rims.

"You enjoy teasing me, don't you?"

 _"Very!"_ Madara strongly confirmed as he let go of Tobirama's necktie and neatened the unkempt suit he caused when he was in the heat of the moment. The raven glanced up after he was done and sank into an ocean of bright blood, "but sadly for you, I have to be on my way now" he stated in a low murmur as his lips curved up in the least.

"Mhm, I see. Well, you'll find me waiting for you when I come back from the Senju residence, but don't get used to it, I still plan on making you quit then you'll be the one waiting for me"

"Oh? How dare you take my only job away from me, _Senju_ _?!"_ Madara jokedly accused as he narrowed his eyes at the smiling man and playfully glared from behind his thick locks.

"What? Don't I have the right to keep you away from all eyes and have you all to myself like a good, little _wife?"_ Tobirama flirtatiously bit on his lower lip as they curved before lifting his chin and staring down at the internally burning _'wife!'._

"Wife, huh?" Madara's eye twitched as did one side of his mouth dangerously lift upwards, "I'll forgive your possessiveness of me, if that's what it is, because so am I towards you," the raven calmly started, "but try your best in getting me a leash, Senju, and know that I can't be held down for long" he clearly challenged before interrupting the albino as he went on, "and when I come back tonight, after your overprotective mother releases you of your house arrest, nothing will be attached to you but me; not even that accursed ankle bracelet you've got stuck to you, _capeesh_ _?"_ Madara reported while he tapped his husband's chest with his forefinger each time he stated a solid fact that was sure to happen.

Tobirama stepped backwards while bending his waist and granted an elegant bow before he gave a tranquil affirm of _'understood, Uchiha-sama'_ and straightened up his spine to return back to his upright form with a smile. _Sucks at expressing his feelings? Yeah right!_

"If I get a lecture for being late, it's all on you" Madara assured and couldn't restrain his impending smile from getting wider.

"All the more reason to quit and let me take care of you, Anata" Tobirama insisted on that irritating subject, one which Madara gave a deaf ear to as he kept silent and had his sincere smile drop to be changed into an emotionless one he glared at his husband with, he turned on his heels and started heading to leave the lab he'd imprinted its unlock pin into his brain after seeing it once, only one of the pros of having a photographic memory in addition to the keen eyesight. Leaving the other man staring at him as he left, Madara stopped at the entrance before gracing Tobirama with one last glance and gave him the honor of witnessing his malicious snicker.

"And it's Senju-sama, Anata" Madara grinned before he immediately turned away without seeing Tobirama's reaction as he departed from the other's sight and, indefinitely, _ran_ his way through the bright mansion with the deepest of blushes warming his face to eventually reach the porch of their home and hastily head towards the custody of his dark vehicle. Madara covered his face with the palms of his hands as he waited for his beating heart to calm down its racing speed and think about his earlier confession, he'd just approved of his husband's name in the spur of the moment and that spontaneous action was awfully on a complete whim. So. Damn. _Awkward!_ It shouldn't have to matter this much! He was already Madara Uchiha Senju on paper, the case was just that he'd accepted it as his own not until at that moment, where he found no bounds compelling him to acknowledge that name against his will. It was no wonder now why he hadn't addressed himself as an Uchiha whenever he thought in his head, be the reason his brother's influence on him or he himself, Madara couldn't really care at the moment; and he perhaps never will. The raven desperately gave a few punches to the passenger seat beside him as a way of letting loose of steam and compressed pressure, he gritted his teeth, bit his thumb, and pulled at his hair while yelling curses in the air all to eventually settle down in the end.

Madara then properly composed himself after letting out a deep breath and removed his suit for feeling like he'd suffocate if he didn't, he then rested back in his seat before he started the engine and went on ahead on the road to drive his way away from his other and to the lion's den where he was most certain that he was to withstand the lecture of a lifetime from either his father, family elders who already have a foot in the grave but refuse to admit it and spend their final time working instead of retiring and spending time with their great grandchildren! Or even his eldest, carefree brother who might find it obligating to give Madara a piece of advice on coming to work late when as if he ever came to it on time! _Goodness!_ Did all his brothers, without exception, _die_ as children in their past lives to not give a crap about the world in this one?! No doubt he was the one who lived the longest _in_ that life.

And speaking, or thinking, of the devils, Izuna was calling, should Madara be a good citizen and ignore the ringing device to not be distracted while he drove? Simply, no. He picked up, when did he ever abide by the rules of life? "Yo"

 _"Yo,_ _Niii_ _-_ _zaaan_ _,_ how've you been?" a strange, childlike voice that did not belong to Izuna spoke before Madara turned his eyes off the road for a second to see that it was indeed his brother's number calling.

"I'm sorry, who is this? And why do you have my brother's number?" Madara skeptically asked as he waited for an answer that took longer than needed to come.

 _"_ _Whadda_ _! Ni-zan, What in the frickin_ _fuck_ _? You can't recognize your own brother?!"_ the figure came out of the phone and spitting fire at him. A nerve cracked.

This scumbag was looking for a death wish! _"Listen you little shit with a weird accent!_ I don't know who the _fuck_ _you are, but when I do, prepare yourself for a beating and a sink in the koi pond for using my brother's number and ruining my rarely good mood!"_ like any reasonable man, Madara was to hang up after giving that punk a piece of his mind, but didn't. He continued to drive as he heard audible mutters on the other side like 'Yo lil' bruh, why is he yelling? Doesn't he know I can literally hear him normally without the need to _fucking yell in my fucking ear!?'_ the absolute _jerk_ purposely shouted on the phone before Madara was forced to pull over at the abuse his eardrum had just received and wait until that loud siren in his head completely disappeared.

"Aniki, it's me"

 _"Izuna!_ Who in the bloody hell is that asshole of a friend of yours?" Madara scolded after he was once again able to hear well and tied his disordered hair with a spare ribbon he always had on him before going back on the road.

"Well, to begin with, he's not an asshole I guess nor a friend, it's them, Aniki. _They're here!"_ Izuna whispered right before Madara could've sworn he'd heard thrilling music in the back of his head that went like _'bam bam_ _baaam_ _!'_ for some reason.

"If you plan on making me go into an accident, you're doing a pretty good job at that, who's _them?"_ Madara quoted when Izuna was taking too much of his attention with that dramatic way of speech hence losing his focus on his surroundings.

"The guy you just spoke with, it's Uchiro, y'know, our brother, the one between you and me! Oh and Eiji's back too, y'know, also our brother" Izuna giggled as he continued to whisper.

"Ha? Oh yeaaah, this is the year when those two return from back from the west! _Damn_ , I almost forgot we were five! So what's it about then?"

"Nothing actually, just wanted to inform you that they're back," Izuna's voice turned back to normal before the older raven had to imagine him grinning on the other side. "Oh, aaand, today's _'bring your kid to work'_ day so there are a lotta children running everywhere and it's frickin noisy! And Jiro brought Yuki-chan! She and young Obito –who I think is suffering chuunibyō though, y'know, that middle school syndrome– are the only quiet ones and are currently playing in your empty desk and paper clipping your files, pfft, the little girl even drew red tattoos on her face and was showing it off to dad! _Ha!_ He even complemented her for it saying she looked adorable!" Izuna laughed before he adjusted his voice to a higher pitch. "And _Aniikiii_ _,_ I think our cute, little niece might have a crush on your _maaaan_ _!_ Better be careful if you don't want him snatched away by our adorable snowflake" several giggles followed after Izuna's warning as he left Madara to think of what he meant while keeping his sight on what was ahead of him. The older man's eyes gradually widened before he murmured a faint 'wait' and furrowed his brows to then shoot them up at the edge of his hairline.

_"She what?!"_ Madara breathed fire out of his mouth and was able to hear his own shout come back at him through the sheer echoing it caused.

"Lol, _I know!_ I'll send you a pic later. You know that girl being a half Hatake and having her mother's side of hair color has sure made her look like that Senju to a freakish extent! All that's left are red eyes and a crappy attitude!" Izuna began to chortle again in sarcastic laughs, always with the sarcasm with this kid. Madara lightly shook his head as his lips twitched upwards before he ended the call with his brother and had almost reached his destination. Be the reason why he freaked out at the thought that Yuki had develop a liking towards _his man,_ as Izuna phrased it, shouldn't have really taken him by surprise like it did. Tobirama loved kids, and in return they must've loved him back, Kagami and his crew of friends were a fine example of that; and given such, it was no wonder if Tobirama had once or twice spent time with the Uchiha heiress and the child had immediately took a liking to him, but that still didn't mean that Madara would just stand still and let the kid ruin any potential fantasies he'd have of his spouse. He was going to have to wash off the child's scribblings on her face after contemplating it first and then to the soap and water they were to head, though Madara was going to have to carry the silver-haired Uchiha if he was to pass through the waves of both children and grown-ups alike. It was getting hard to believe that the Uchiha were once a clan, much bigger than a family, yet were on the brink of extinction!

Izuna later sent him the pic he told him about, and in it's content were of the younger Uchiha giving him the finger and winking... beside him were Obito nervously smiling and indeed seemed like he was at the age of the wild imagination stage as he had on an eye patch, while in between them, little Yuki carried the features of a young, female version of his man just as Izuna described her and looking awfully cheerful with her bright beam.

ー

Tobirama was left to blankly stare at the open door his husband had just left from as he felt his heart race about in his chest and menacing to explode out of it at any staggering second. Madara's last, sweet words kept repeating themselves in the Senju's head over and over until steam started puffing out of him and feeling the words' meaning like a light feather. Tobirama closed his open jaw and smiled to himself.

He was to do as Madara's orders and wrap up his mandatory paperwork and errands before the other came back and have the rest of the night to themselves, the sheer thought scattered excitement throughout Tobirama before readying himself for the day and heading to the Senju residence as he previously told. When it was true that his mother might've been a bit protective of him when she found out about the night the three pairs were out on and got him a monitor to not leave the building on more than a hundred feet away radius, _you have to recover_ was her reasoning. But this day was the deadline so he was in the safe zone, though he'll have to return after that for his appointment with Kai, and then to the errand he had to go to after that and then return to finish his endless pile of assigned workload. A hectic schedule he'd got there.

However, wasn't Tobirama supposed to be recovering? Why was he assigned anything to begin with?! Did he have no flesh and blood like any other human?! And Tobi wasn't responding to any of his calls and couldn't enter their virtual world no matter how hard he'd tried, and it got to the point where it got rightdown frustrating! But he'll have his husband's comfort him later on so he was just going to bear with it until that time came.

All was due before a crashing reminder interrupted Tobirama's train of thought. _Madara didn't finish his breakfast!_

ー

"Yeah, yeah, _I'm coming! Goodness! Hold your horses people... holy sh-!"_ clear voices of a well-grown man yelled on the other side of a locked entrance as he scrambled about and most likely tripped, and the one waiting to be answered stood in front of the big doors waiting for the older man to gather himself.

Hashirama revealed himself and with him his unusual unkempt hair and a horrible alcoholic odor with a bored face that slowly started to change into one that had just seen a ghost, "T-Tobirama?!"

the older Senju almost faltered in his steps when he took a couple of them backwards, "wh-what are you doing here?" he asked in astonishment as the corners of the older sibling's face turned redder than usual and not to mention the vulgar scent reeking about in the air when the albino Senju attempted to enter but thought otherwise.

Tobirama intimidatingly arched a brow before replying the pending question: "am I not allowed to come in?" the time Hashirama spent to answer was enough for a caterpillar to go through the transition stage and transform into a bashful butterfly.

"Ahh, no! _Wait no,_ that's not it, ahhh" Hashirama _thought_ of the answer, a nerve threatened to explode out of the younger man's veins at the sheer irritation of him not just barging in instead of this dilemma, "yeah sure, come i- _Hiccup!"_. Tobirama stared at the dumbfounded other, he got tired of waiting and entered before shutting the door behind himself and heading to where the nearest counter was to place what he had in hand on it, he then lead his clearly drunk brother to where the living room was.

"Your mind is not in place, is it?" Tobirama accused.

 _"No! What're you saying? Of course it's in- Hiccup!..._ Yeah, completely out of place, hehe" Hashirama idiotically laughed to himself before that smile immediately disappeared when it was met with the stoic face Tobirama was sending him. The older Senju sheepishly looked away, the younger was able to see the slightest change in the corners of the other's face turn into a deeper sort of blush, Tobirama sighed.

"Do I scare you so much that you'd get the hiccups the moment you see me?" the albino asked impassively as he kept on sending the other a bored face.

Hashirama slowly tilted his head for the younger Senju to witness the all too familiar crying state the heir was about to go into, bursts of tears and open arms ran his way with a loud shout of his name and the young man was forced to stick to his place on sheer instinct for his brother to engulf his body in his hold and wail beside him.

Salty seas drenched Tobirama's half-sleeved shirt as his brother immobilized his movement given his refusal to let go of him no matter how much he tried to struggle out of it. Muffled whines drew Tobirama's attention downwards while his brother kept on rubbing his soaked cheek against the younger man's drained chest, the albino bent his neck to have a better image of his older brother and saw the flushed cheeks in addition to the wavering lips and the flowing fountains of neverending tears.

"Hashirama" Tobirama called on an even tone and not that surprised to hear no answer whatsoever, even the constant whimpering came to a halt. "Anija"

 _"Yeah?!"_ Hashirama abruptly straightened his spine for his sight to be precisely on equal levels as his brother, eyes resembling those of their father's yet had the size of their mother's eager ones every time Tobirama saw her contrasted in Hashirama's globes and optimistically full of hope. How Tobirama knew his brother would respond to him calling that alone? He just did.

"For starters, you reek! Let go of me" the albino coldly ordered with a pitch below zero yet failed to sound as coarse as their father's rough tone, Hashirama quietly did as he was told and let go of the other without a fight, the brunet's eyes never departing with his brother's as the mood turned silent.

"I.." Hashirama nervously started before he scratched the side of his face, "I know I'm intoxicated right now and might not have an idea of what I'm saying but," his vision dropped and looked away from his brother before he went on, "be the reason of you being here is good or bad, I'm glad I got to see you, Tobi" the older Senju lifted his bloodshot, hazy eyes as they softened and placed a meek, sheepish smile on his flushed face.

Tobirama didn't give an answer, in no way did he reveal any sign of zeal for it was perfectly masked with thorough indifference. "Anija" he brought the other's attention back to him after the older man wandered off in his head when his smile turned goofier.

"Mhm?" Hashirama mumbled, that idiotic smile morphing into something dangerously... warm.

"Anata and I've forgotten about that night, and you'll do the same" Tobirama strictly ordered and purposely stated Madara as his 'Anata' to hope that Hashirama will get the message. His hopes were met by a confused look before it turned into an understanding one for a reason.

"I see," the older man agreeably nodded as he closed his eyes, "which night are we talking about exactly?" a brown orb peeked through and lifted a brow in question. Tobirama restrained the urge to punch his brother in the face, he'd been holding down that craving for so long now it was a wonder how his gall hadn't blew up yet.

 _"Weren't you sober a minute ago?"_ Tobirama argued as he ruffled his strands in annoyance, though he knew of Hashirama's shifting awareness where he'd be all sticky and gooey at a time then all serious at another, Tobirama found that to be _'an opportunity'_ as he might call it. The young man took a few steps forwards to be on equal footing with the other and deeply stare into those dark visions almost, _almost,_ similar to those of Madara's.

The scent, though, was ruining a lot of internal focus. Just how much did Hashirama drink to stench this much when there wasn't a bottle of booze in sight?!

"Will you remember any of what I'm about to tell you, Anija?" Tobirama asked leniently when the redness of the other started getting deeper again.

"That depends on what it is you wanna tell me, Tobi" Hashirama smiled while having his eyes partly closed and a bit bleary, displaying himself as one who had an idea of what he was saying. The young Senju's train of thought turned blank out of the blue and couldn't find his words all of a sudden.

"... _Shit!_ This too much! _I can't say it!"_ Tobirama shouted as he gripped at his hair and turned away from his puzzled brother. The albino looked back again and Hashirama was still gazing at him with blinking gapes, why he couldn't face the older man was what had him perplexed for not knowing. "Anija" he steadily called again as he straightened while occupying his brother's attention, Tobirama marched forward and gave Hashirama a quick hug before he thought to pull back but was tightly clutched instead and rested in place. Slow, even pats petted the young Senju's slightly bent back and just stood in that position receiving comforters. However, given his awkward angle, Tobirama leaned towards his brother's bare neck and could feel the heat and warmth emitting out of the older man before he rested his cheek on it, the albino then felt what he assumed was Hashirama rubbing his own cheek against Tobirama's slacked threads and likely enjoying it since he started mumbling odd noises of what was supposedly _'satisfaction'._

That was before the young Senju got startled at the abrupt _'hiccup'_ Hashirama suddenly let out and started ruffling his brother's hair while snickering. "You're so fluffy" the older man praised in a high pitched tune and leaving the other blase as he received the hammered affection. Tobirama later got fed up with the drawn-out discomfort of a pose he was in and rose his arm to check the time on his wristwatch, his eyes ogled out of their place at the atrocity of him exceeding his expected time limit to have spent with his brother and losing to the passage of minutes going past him, the younger Senju made an effort to release himself from Hashirama's grip and to use force if the other chose for it to be otherwise. Relieved he was that Hashirama had let go of him without a fight, mostly because of the numb limbs that'd suddenly gotten into the older man, Tobirama was to finish what he came to do here quickly; lest he was going to be the one whose late instead of the other. Be it if Hashirama was sober or not, and as he said, it depended on what he wanted to tell him; then he'll certainly have to remember these words.

"Anija, listen and listen closely, _first,_ I know I've said I wouldn't call you by that again but I couldn't handle calling you _'_ _Hashirama_ _'_ from now on in the future, truth be told, it's too big of a name. _Second,_ forget about that night and act like it's never happened like we did. Thi-"

 _"Wait!_ What in the world are you saying?! You want me to _forget?!_ Hold on," Hashirama's eyes grew wider as they got filled with bright sparkles before he tightly clenched Tobirama's hand in his own, _"_ _does this mean you forgive me?!"_ the cheerful man squeaked as the tips of his lips reached his eyes while hearts and shimmers floated around him, the asked Senju's immediate response was shot to the other with a wooden pokerface and was a flat of an answer with no questions asked.

_"Of course not!"_ Tobirama deadly deadpanned as his orbs remarkably got diminished, his side of the space turned pitch black while his brother's was shining and so filled with hope. Hope that'd instantly dissipated when it was met with the albino's serious offense and to be replaced with a sad, disappointed snivel. Tobirama smirked before he went to grab what he came with and came back to be right in front of the other. "I brought you a batch of miso soup, I know how much you _love_ the ones I make, so enjoy" Tobirama innocently handed over the said batch with a closed-eye smile, Hashirama's fixed gaze on it extraordinarily widened each time it got closer to him if so much as an inch while subconsciously leaning away from the questionable gift.

A few noises of a door being unlocked then locked again interrupted the two brothers as it caught their attention and went to see who it was, –but saving the older Senju from having his stomach be later tortured by his brother's _'marvelous'_ cooking, but Tobirama was most likely going to press it down his throat if he fought back, tough life–, Mito came in and right then did Tobirama notice something off about her but dismissed it and focused more on how the Uzumaki heiress was as elegant as ever, but was a bit worried if she'd caught any of what he and his brother were saying or misheard anything for something else.

The siblings in-law greeted each other with smiles as Hashirama awkwardly stood there like a third wheel and not uttering a word, Mito's smile then faded and in it's place were straight lips and a bit angry eyes looking up front as she realized something. It didn't need a genius to understand the situation, suddenly standing between two human pillars could make anyone feel inferior at the noticeable height difference, a sad truth of humanity that there comes a time when women, or female in general, stop growing taller at a certain age instead of being the ones overriding boys at another certain one; save for some exceptional cases, like Touka for instance.

_"Well!_ I guess that's my cue to leave. Lovely," Tobirama's arm stretched to hold Mito's hand in his own and place a kiss on the back of it, a token that'd returned the redhead's smile to her before the young Senju leaned forward and whispered something in her ear, a gesture that'd made the Uzumaki's eyes widen in the slightest then to turn back to normal as she honored him with a graceful nod before he pulled away and noticed the faint pink coloring on her rosy cheeks, "Anija" the albino's head dangerously tilted to face the other and shoot him a teeth baring grin, "remember to eat up before it gets cold" he devilishly menaced, reminding Hashirama of his inescapable doom as he mentally let a dark cloud of bad luck rain above him, "now if you'll excuse me," Tobirama found his way to the front door before sending the couple one last soft smile and one last salute, "I've got an Anata to greet"

ー

"Ehheh, is it me or did it get cold in here all of sudden?" Hashirama nervously laughed as he felt sweat drops sliding down his face and contradicting himself with his previous indication. He was completely sober now and was the first to speak ever since Tobirama had left and a plentiful while had passed since then, uncertain if he was to move from his place or stand still when Mito didn't so much as move an ant's step! And his wife's chilling aroma was not helping him relax one bit.

"We're in spring, _husband"_ Mito answered while stabbing Hashirama with an arrow of guilt in his chest as he felt blood coming out his mouth and left a bitter taste in it. He well deserved that. He heard the redhead sigh across from him and was avoiding meeting with his eyes. "I need some time alone. Go put something on if your that cold or raise the AC, I'll be in my room, don't come in on me" she coldly ordered before turning her back on the Senju and leaving him to dejectedly stare at her vanishing from his sight, he then got startled at the loud _bang_ that'd come from what was originally _their_ room Mito just kicked him out of. Again, he well deserved that. However, this time, it really did feel cold. unlike what he'd said earlier, he felt stings all over him, and not just on his bare skin.

Hashirama adhered to his wife's advice and put on a shirt with long sleeves and had his favorite scarf on, good thing he had those in the kids' room earlier since he wasn't going to be able to if they were in the master bedroom, currently Mito's. The stressed Senju dropped his weight on the comfy couch of their living room he was speaking with Tobirama in earlier, his sweet, little otouto. How his brother's way of thinking had always been eccentric but this went beyond imagination. It was supposed to be 'forgive and forget', but Tobirama forgot without forgiving, how did that work exactly? He'll find out perhaps later, but on the bright side, this was a very good starting point! Tobirama even called him Anija again! Hashirama couldn't imagine how he would've lived with himself if his brother, the only one left near him, had stopped calling him by that out of hate. It would've been an indescribable event of traumatizing heartbreak every time. It was a good thing he had a long name then.

But then another look on the bright side, there was how Tobirama referred to someone as his _'_ _Anata_ _'!_ The possibility of that person being Madara exceeded the hundred percent, with the way they departed that day and Madara's panic attack that came before it, sure thing his brother also told the other to forget and didn't mention the forgive part. Of course, Tobirama wouldn't be himself if he didn't and Madara wouldn't have known that the other didn't include the latter in the former, but nevertheless, Hashirama was going to forget like he was told and wish them a good luck with their-... _new life._ If there was a better way to describe that then he most certainly was open to suggestions.

That was on their side. Now on _his_ si-

"Dear" out of absolutely _nowhere!,_ Mito came out and made Hashirama wonder how he couldn't hear his wife's approaching steps before he coughed up blood from the sheer shock and his eyes turned to the back of his head while sweating like crazy and feeling the same arrows from before stabbing him and showing his inner clashes with himself like _caught, guilty, sinful_ and _doomed!_ _This._ This was on his side. Hashirama unfolded his hands that he hadn't realized he'd intertwined from the start to reach out and get himself a napkin from nearby to harmlessly wipe his mouth and what around it. The Senju slowly tilted his head and lifted it upwards to then look upon the Uzumaki heir's serene smile which masked the utter evilness hidden under it in outrageous _perfection!_ "Dear" Mito menacingly repeated.

"Y-yeah?"

"Were you _drinking_ today by any chance?" her eyes perilously narrowed as she looked down on him.

He took a deep breath through his nostrils before responding, "yes. Yes, I was" Hashirama honestly answered, he wasn't going to make his mountains of lies grow larger as much as he could. Perhaps no wrong was done if he told his wife of his addicted habits she sooner or later was going to find out, that was, if she didn't _already_ know about them.

"Mmm, no wonder. I found a pile of beer bottles kept neatly in the fridge, wardrobe and _bathroom,_ for some reason, and most of them were half-empty. What've you been doing for the past week when I wasn't around, _dear?"_ for a reason the Senju was unaware of, Mito continued to punctuate her words each time she referred to Hashirama as _dear_ or _husband_ , reminding the Senju that he was solely committed to her and weighing his guilt, yet again, for it to be equally balanced with that of an elephant.

"Heh, as you can see" Hashirama awkwardly smiled before he averted his gaze and bit on the inside of his cheek.

"Yes, clearly. I assume you didn't go to work then?" his wife arched a crimson brow at him as her eyes accurately sharpened.

 _"Nope!"_ he flatly let out, actually feeling kind of good that he could be so open.

"Hmm" Mito gave him that look of 'you never fail to disappoint me' before the edges of her pink lips went upwards and her eyes shut completely as she sent her husband a closed-eye smile, "except you forgot one thing, dear"

"Yeah?" Hashirama's orbs sparkled at the softness in Mito's voice and the tender manner she used this time when she'd addressed him, blinded by hope he was that he couldn't foresee the malicious intent in his wife's smile that twitched even further upwards and reached the top of her cheek as her face darkened, leaving her eyes pure whites.

"I am an _Uzumaki_ _!"_ Mito's hair abruptly flew behind her in aggressive waves like spiky thorns threatening to peirce through the toughest of metals. The sudden realization that Hashirama was the one those full of animosity strands were after made the grown Senju jolt from his place and stumble on his own footing to lastly let himself get knocked on his bottom and try his utmost to crawl away from his _very_ peaceful wife.

"D-dear, we can talk about whatever it is that's got you upset," he tried to comfort but got backslided by his poor attempt at a reconcile.

"Dear, _schmear_ _!"_ Mito boldly bickered for the firstly seen time and Hashirama was left gawking as his lower jaw reached down to his ankle, or more precisely in his case, the floor, "you dare take me as a fool and play with me like some child, _Senju_ _?!"_ the redhead spat as she dangerously stepped closer to the said man lying on his elbows until she was directly above him and emitting venomous hostility. Hashirama later felt a couple of droplets falling on the back of his hand as he looked down, then he stared back up again to shockingly lay his eyes on tears, tears that slid down Mito's cheek and dripped from her chin to lump in the Senju's bare palm. "How dare you play with my feelings? How dare you leave me and find yourself someone else to play with?! _How dare you!"_ soundless cries escaped one after the other, clear resistance to utter a noise led by the Uzumaki's pride prevented her from letting out her suppressed emotions. Hashirama folded the redhead in his scarf and pulled her in a tight hold after he'd pushed himself to be back on his feet and petted the soft threads of Mito's hair after they'd calmed down.

"I'm sorry" was what he came up with to comfort as he quietly murmured it above her ear, steady pats caressing the top of Mito's head and the Uzumaki woman was as still as a statue, Hashirama smiled when he later felt a warm hand climbing up his waist to fold itself around his back as the other one did the same. A hidden sneer mischievously revealed itself from the front of curved lips before the owner of such belligerence smiled in the face of the idiotically smiling other. How Hashirama ended up as he did? It happened too fast. Mito had firmly clutched his waist as she made the Senju _squeal_ out of his lungs and freeze in her grip before she swirled him to face the side opposite of her while letting his scarf hover away from him as the redhead held him again to marvelously have the strength to lift him up his feet and swing the grown man from his back before he was, in the end, granted a stinging knock on the rear of his head and still trying to figure out how he'd ended up there in the first place.

"Like _hell_ you are, _you drunken gambler!"_ Mito scoffed as she dusted her hands clean of him before Hashirama's feet, previously floating in the air, dropped on the floor as they caused a loud _thud_. Like nothing had ever happened, Mito gracefully held her head high before interviewing her kimono arms together, "aaah! Such wonderful exercises these were! I look forward to our certain future sessions together, _husband"_ the Uzumaki smiled before she turned around and walked away from the wretched crime scene that she most definitely had no part of and will sue anyone who claimed otherwise. Meanwhile, the Senju heir was living his life lying there on the floor and staring at the blank ceiling, huffing whenever his long strands blocked his view or came in his mouth. He most likely was going to have to quit drinking if he wished to be on his wife's good side. And other than his upcoming tortures, this could be considered a very good start for his way to redemption.

After a while of inner peace and quiet, Hashirama rocked in his place after a startling memory crossed his mind and kept wondering if it was real or a mere hallucination. The questionable recollection was of him returning home one night drunk then of Mito, who he just found out _did_ know of his addiction, starting to lead him to their room when what happened in it will remain highly debatable until he made sure of its actuality. To think that his time was not the first where he'd seen his wife anything save for a proper angel with a feather on top, but he was _violated!_ Without his consent! Or was it with his consent? Not like he was one to talk but having a poor memory of it's validity was frustrating so much that he began to doubt himself to the point of questioning whether he was the one mindlessly topping or the one receiving the pleasure?! _Shit! I'm horrible_ _!_

\--

Hasty steps down the many stairs almost made Madara stumble on his face but didn't since he had his balance, it wasn't until he reached the first floor and barely, _just barely,_ beaten the elevator did he rush towards the exit of the skyscraper and looked left and right after he'd gotten out in search of his desired target in a heep of excitement. The raven had just received a call from Izuna claiming that Tobirama was waiting at the front entrance of the building, yet the Senju was nowhere in sight, Madara kept his hopes up and continued searching before he spotted a white head coming out of a vehicle and that was when their eyes crossed paths. Each of the couple rushed to the other midway before Madara threw himself into the arms of his awaiting husband.

"Hey" Tobirama softly greeted, Madara greeting in the same manner before they pulled apart.

"Have you been waiting for long?" the raven asked as his sight fell down and couldn't help noticing the floral scent and the fine formal suit Tobirama was wearing. If he didn't know better, the raven would've said his man was going on a date!

"Not much really, from two to three hours, I think" the albino mused, having no idea how much he looked like Hashirama when he smiled in that goofy manner. Then it was confirmed, those two really were blood related brothers.

But then Madara had to think of what Tobirama said to later find his wit and get shocked by it. "Wai- _what?! Three hours! Why?!"_

 _"Why!_ To take you out of course! Taki-san recommended a place when I asked so he offered to drive us there, but that was honestly from the end of sunset, I wasn't aware you left work so late" Tobirama pouted in disappointment as he played with Madara's wedding ring.

"That still doesn't explain why you waited this long. Why didn't you call me?" he asked before an angry nerve showed itself on his hand when his childish husband kept plucking out the raven's ring and putting it back on multiple times. There were witnesses around them seeing him get engaged about five times til now.

"As much as I dislike surprises myself, I wanted to surprise you, although you looked like you were searching for something when I saw you leave earlier" Tobirama answered before pulling his hands away from Madara's threatening slap and held the hard palms in his own instead, the excessive self defense and combat training of the past years showed its fruit on Madara's side more than most.

"You were able to recognize me among all these people and notice I was searching for something?! Are you sure you're not an Uchiha? I'm starting to doubt your Senju lineage" Madara partly closed his eyes in suspicion while giving the other a questioning stare.

"You'd be surprised how much I doubted myself in many things, but believe me, being a Senju was never one of them" Tobirama softly smiled before going back to playing with the other's grasp. "I met your other brothers today, they're nice"

"They're not nice, _they're vicious!"_

"Ones who I believe are the second and forth of your brothers were enthusiastic when Izuna introduced me as the one your father sold you over to, still trying to get what he meant by _'sold you'_ but I'm sure it was in the positive way since both your brothers were laughing so hard they choked!" he chuckled.

"I'm telling you, _vicious!_ All of them!" Madara narrowed his eyes at the thought of those immature adults openly making fun of his man when the other was completely in the dark about it, and Izuna, _that rascal,_ being the one who started the whole thing and aiding them. They all needed a sink in the koi pond, and if Madara so much as found out that Jiro was also in on this, then nothing will stand in the way of him snitching them all to their father for bullying his partner in broad daylight.

And Tobirama will get a sink with them if he didn't stop plucking his ring out _for the hundredth time!_ "Mm, whatever you say. Though, now I just wanna go home and snuggle in bed with you, if you'll allow me, of course" the young man dropped his gaze before he oh so fucking cutely _blushed!_ As if Madara didn't already have his share of little brats for the day to look over his overly grown one. But nonetheless, he was never going to have enough of this man's surprisingly childish side. And thinking of children, would this be considered an act of PDA if he wanted to overwhelm the man with kisses when there were so many people around of all ages? Did Madara ever care really about such things? No. No, he didn't.

"We'll snuggle and cuddle all you want so long as you promise to never cook without my supervision again" the raven openly flirted in a way only understood by the both of them, Madara grinned before he managed to clutch Tobirama's red-handed palm and squeeze the soul out of it and had probably broken a bone or two. After consoling and conforming the guilty man of his broken fractures, Madara securely correlated their arms together and rushed towards the silver car he saw the Senju come out of earlier while leaving the other being dragged behind him. Madara then kicked the young man in the vehicle by force and gave him a couple curses when Tobirama acted all polite and offered him to go in first. There was a limit when it came to etiquette with him, and Madara had had just about enough from his lovely, but a bit irritating sometimes, partner.

Meanwhile atop one of the ground floors of the tall building, Uchiha Tajima stood keeping a keen eye on his son and his respective spouse and their former public display of affection, and certainly Madara's not-so-surprising rough treatment with the other as well, the Uchiha elder turned to leave for the day as everyone else while hiding underneath the bang on the right side of his face a slight curve of his lips on the same hidden side.

  
"Good evening" Taki greeted when the couple in the back seat buckled up and was greeted back. "Would you still like me to drop you off at the place I suggested, or would you prefer to call it a day instead?" the grey haired man asked as he looked in the rear view mirror and saw the second heir to the Senju blink a couple times.

"Yeah, sorry to have made you wait all this time but we're going to have to go with the second option" Tobirama sheepishly apologized before the raven beside him abruptly shoot his head up.

_"Wait! You were here the whole time, too?!"_

"Why heavens no, sir. I was actually quite productive in the last couple of hours, contrary to sir second, however, who had to sneak in the building to greet Uchiha-sama without being spotted by you. Then ask young Izuna-san to steal your car keys without your knowledge to drive it back to the mansion and later come back by some means of transpor-"

 _"Taki-san, Please!_ Too much information leakage!" Tobirama, startled at the clear exposure of his 'not so much discreet anymore' plannings, grumped. The older man laughed in the front seat and looked back to see the albino upset expression. Madara checked his pockets to find that his car keys really were missing and mumbled a faint _'I've been robbed!'_ before glaring sideways at the accountable suspect beside him. "Just take us home, please" Tobirama requested after letting out a sigh carrying too many intricate feelings and stared into his dim reflection in the windows while Madara was busy noticing the glint shining in the young man's sharp eyes.

"Certainly" Taki fluently answered before he rolled his eyes and returned his vision back ahead as he started to head to their destination.

"Why am I having bad vibes from the news of you meeting with my father?" Madara quietly murmured as he rested his elbows on the door handle while placing his cheek on the palm of his hand and waiting, Tobirama slowly tilted his head, not yet meeting with the other's eyes until he eventually did.

"I see you're as sharp as ever, Anata" Tobirama smiled as he answered in the same manner, a sweat drop visible on the side of his face, "but I suppose you're on the mark, I spoke with father, yours; not mine, about you quitting, but he still refused even after I told him my reasons and that I can take over your role in the business" his smile turned serene and eyes started to wander before he continued, " _'he's an essential asset that can't be replaced, not even by you'_ were his exact words," Tobirama locked his eyes with the other, "he highly values you, Anata" _unfortunately for me_ was his unspoken sentiment.

Madara retracted his arm to extend it out and reach for the albino's cheek, caught by surprise he was that he flinched when Madara's palm made contact with the slightly blushed area. A tender kiss on the exposed other made Tobirama's face even warmer, that in addition to his ears that had started to morph into a sweet dark shade of pink. Madara smiled when he pulled back and witnessed the quivering of his husband's lips, he gave another kiss near Tobirama's shaking rims, similar to the one Madara'd received that morning from his partner. Before he returned to his original posture, Madara ruffled the other's hair and enjoyed the view of Tobirama bending to be on equal levels and letting out inaudible hums while defying the force of his seat belt, leisurely enjoying what he made Madara feel everytime he'd done it to him.

Then he just ruthlessly pushed the other away, aware of the confused and upset pout Tobirama was sending him but gave it no mind. Things were getting kind of mushy.

A while later of nothing but the sound of air flowing by them passed and Madara was entertaining himself in counting the tall light columns and gazing at the star-filled sky. He then felt slim fingers steadily warming his hand before he turned to see Tobirama looking the other way and pretending to know nothing of what went on beside him.

Madara internally sighed as he took it upon himself to be the initiative because no matter how much Tobirama was fast in most fields, he was frickin slow in this one. The raven devoured the other's grasp as he tightly intertwined their fingers and captured Tobirama's attention while he was at it, the surprised but guilty look on the albino's face could be as priceless as that of gems in his twinkling orbs. The cocky raven softened his clutch before he grinned in the other's face and had the right to be as smug as he could ever be. The pale eyebrow raising itself in challenge and the twitch of Tobirama's eye could never be a good sign when the Senju who Madara loved that roughness of pulled him by their joined palms and had the strength to draw him near and letting their shoulders collide, making the raven sort of quiver at the unexpected action from the very start.

Now the table was turned and it was Tobirama the one smirking and looking down on Madara who'd refused to admit defeat as he glared at that mocking spector. But then the raven had to recall the oath he'd made with himself to hold back any potential aggressions that might lead in him giving any intentional but unmeaning hits, and so he took a deep, serene breath before properly adjusting his weight and straightening his back while keeping his fingers entangled with the other, allegedly, the young man took him as an example and followed suit. Not the fact that he was tired or anything was what made Madara lean on his husband's shoulder and find himself resting the side of his head atop of it would be his lame excuse, but because he wanted to, and be that quickening sleep had taken over him the moment he made contact with the hard frame could be a solid virtue of Madara breaking all his walls and letting himself be off guard whenever he was in the presence of his guardian lover.

Tobirama could feel the even breaths respiring through the raven's lungs as he gazed upon Madara's sleeping form, though he wasn't the only one gazing when he accidentally caught the one in the front seat peeking in the reflecting glass before they both quickly averted their eyes with Tobirama letting out fake coughs and Taki just absently smiling in bewilderment while keeping his sight ahead.

The Senju shut his eyes in utter bashfulness afterwards as he, too, leaned on his husband's form and tried as gently as possible to place his head atop the other's and hope to not be a burden on him.

All whilst their hands had not once retracted from one another or so much as swayed and stayed connected till the time they'd be forced to let that happen, and until then, they were to remain as one even in bed that night for it to be considered the second time where they shared the same chamber and snuggled and cuddled like Tobirama was promised. It was too early for them to pass the stages of kissing and embracing, they both knew. However, a certain time will come where they'll truly be able to get over those hard days and live their lives like any other normal, loving couple after the leaves had been turned. From then on, it will rightly be called _'true peace'._

ー

"Father, you asked for me" Tobirama bowed respectfully as he greeted his father in the living room of the mansion he once called his home, then glanced sideways to cross eyes with Tajima who nodded to him and Tobirama gave him a bow as well.

"I see you've recovered from that injury of yours" Butsuma evenly stated as he entangled his fingers and looked as stern as ever, not bothering to change that grim expression of his every once in a while.

"Yes, sir" Tobirama answered, hiding his surprise of the fact that Butsuma had actually remembered he was hospitalized. It'd been over a couple months and the family head had trouble with his memory if it didn't revolve around work, much less family matters.

"Yes, well then, your mother will be joining us shortly; let's just hope her _'surprise'_ for you won't take long, I have to hold a meeting after this" Butsuma apathetically claimed before he attempted to get his phone out before being snatched away by the man next to him. If Tobirama didn't have such a good composure of himself, he would've let out the loudest of gasps before slapping his mouth shut at the horrific scene, not everyday he got to see someone do a formidable act of stopping his father from making a call; he internally gave the brave man a thumbs up and a _'keep up the good work'_ face.

"You promised to pay attention to him and him alone, Butsuma" Tajima smoothly recalled before placing the snatched item between the both of them on neutral grounds, daring the grown Senju to just try and take it back.

"I thought I said we were waiting for his mother" the Senju head glared venomously to be met with an indifferent stoic, only to later give up on the childish act of having a staring contest at his age by breaking the eye contact and letting out a heavy sigh while sliding his hand down his face in impatience.

"Perhaps you'll be able to hold that meeting of yours if you save time by explaining somethings while we're waiting, _softly,_ if you'd be so kind" Tajima placed a hand over another, the bangs on the right side of his face prevented Tobirama from witnessing the light curve of his father-in-law's lips and the urge to smile himself was scattered when Butsuma turned to stare back at him before rolling his eyes and taking back his unguarded device.

"I've got time to spare" he placidly claimed before getting on the line with whoever he was speaking with. Beside him, Tajima's fingers twitched previous to clutching his hand in a fist while subsequently followed by consecutive tappings, now Tobirama knew where the Uchiha brothers' habits came from, highly contagious ones he might add. The Uchiha head arched to meet eyes with Tobirama and send him a warm smile, one the albino gladly sent back.

This was how it had always been with them, Butsuma ignoring his title as a father in favor of being a successful businessman and only remembering his sons whenever he needed them in also work related business, leaving a great void in he and Hashirama's lives in which to call 'father', but the opposite was just too far of a reality to come true overnight, or even over years. Tobirama couldn't find who to thank for having Tajima, a father equivalent enough to be in place of that colossal vacant more than his so biological one.

The sole raven signaled for Tobirama to take a seat beside him after breaking out of his temporary trance, a gesture in which the Senju answered by politely nodding and giving a faint _'thank you'_ before doing as he was told. Tajima attempted to persuade Butsuma for the second and last time to concentrate on whatever it was they wanted to speak with Tobirama about, a sad, but expected outcome that he was met with disregard from the other Senju who ignored him in favor of responding with the ones on the other side, a visible nerve popped up on the Uchiha's temple as he crossed his arms while shooting glares at the other man. "F****** ol' bastard" Tajima cursed in an even tone, how the raven was able to literally censor his own cursing was a hugely fascinating trait. Be the case that he considered Tobirama to be a child was not that far fetched.

He sighed later when he figured there was no getting to the subdued Senju before turning his attention to the other one in the room, "so how's life with my son been doing? Should we expect another hospital visit?" the eldest raven smiled in a murmuring tone and starting a conversation, one that Tobirama noticed had piqued Butsuma's attention as he noticed the slight tilt of his head and the quieter his voice had become, nevertheless, the younger Senju was elated to heartily answer the inquired question.

"No, no, we've been doing just fine. No more ambulances sending either of us to hospitals or anything, so please don't get your hopes up," he waved it off with a nervous smile, "though I've recently been thinking of arranging a vacation for him -after I take your permission, of course- outside of Konoha and surprising Anata by it! But truth be told, I'm yet to do my research on that topic but am wondering if you'd like to join us?" Tobirama was earnest in his proposal, never minding the fact that this was in truth his first ever outing with his husband, a field he had less than no experience in; so he was to be excused if he'd said anything not in place. Even the supposed _'date'_ he went out on with Madara and Mito, it wasn't studied or thoroughly analyzed to be considered such a thing.

A mirthful chuckle flew out the usually quiet man at his son-in-law's dead serious offer, "I'm afraid I'll have to decline," he smiled, "though I'm glad to hear that the both of you are bonding quite well, better than expected really" Tajima reached to get his cup of tea before glancing back at Tobirama,"so how's he been? My son?" he tranquilly questioned before taking his first sip.

Tobirama opened his mouth to answer but no words came out, a series of loud knocks interrupted him and reverberated through out the suddenly silent room when Butsuma turned quiet as well to answer the one on the opposite side after hanging up with whoever and letting out another heavy sigh. "Come in"

The sound of the big doors slowly opening showed the young albino's mother ever so elegant as she wore on herself a brightly lit kimono and that everlasting beam that never disappointed anyone from feeling warm. Her exquisite features _did not_ match at all with her real age, she could go so far as be mistaken for the Senju brothers' younger sister, much less their actual mother.

Her eyes went left and right in search until they were met with her son's as he stood to greet her after excusing himself, rubies twinkling when she not so elegantly anymore marched faster towards him to do the same and spread her arms out. "Tobira!" Himeko affectionately called out as she hastily extended her arms to tightly hug the back of the said man's neck, making Tobirama bend properly for his mother to reach and gently hug back.

"Mother" Tobirama softly replied, both ignoring the bored stares they were receiving from Butsuma as they made their embrace protract while he could just _die_ of envy.

_"Alright!_ Darling, you know what year this is, _right?!"_ his mother sparkled at him before she cheerfully clapped her hands after they got untangled from his nape.

"Is it the year I'll die?" Tobirama skeptically asked back as he tilted his head, he had to guess what was it that his mother meant by _year_ and be sarcastic about it.

"Haha, you and your awful sense of humor, _but no._ Me and your father, your in-law of course, not your biological one; God forbid his cooperation in anything," she peeked behind him to see her husband's indifferent expression before she gave the eldest raven a modest wave with a smile and was sent the same then returning her attention back to her son, "we've thought about what would make you feel the happiest, _aaand_ we've come to a wonderful conclusion" her beam turned brighter to a blinding extent.

"Mother, you of all people should know how much I dislike surprises, why do you ignore me on that subject _and keep doing them anyway?!"_

 _"Sob sob,_ you've always been a peculiar child, Tobira!" Himeko audibly sniffled after she wiped her anonymous tears with a similar anonymous handkerchief that popped out of nowhere. Should the said man take what his mother said to offence or not, he was yet to discover himself. "But _any_ _who_ ," Himeko deadpanned with all her previous sobbing disappearing and bringing back the smile that started to turn malicious, "I'm sure you'll _die_ for this one!"

"Hopefully, I will" the young Senju agreed in a muttering tone before smiling his mother's way when she told him to stay put and leaving for his _surprise_ , Tobirama glanced at the other men in the room and saw that Butsuma had returned to his damned calls and Tajima still sipping on his cup of tea and elegantly waved at him when their eyes met, a gesture Tobirama found weird but returned anyway. If he was a peculiar child, then this was most definitely an odd family.

It didn't take more than two minutes since his mother had left for the doors to, yet again, open with stomping steps marching his way and dangerously getting closer, Tobirama turned on his heels to check out the noises and lay his eyes on them. There they were, a couple of young, smiling boys running to him, the scene from his perspective going in an unbelievable slow mode he so very wanted to end.

 _"_ _Anija_ _!"_

Kawarama and Itama flew to him, jumping in his arms and hugging their brother's resident hell out of him, the older man naturally lifted his hands to feel the ones he was always familiar with seeing on projecting screens and video calls. But they were right there, his young outoutos burying their faces in the top of his chest and warming it up with their breaths. Those really were them! His long gone baby brothers! Tobirama just then realized that the ones embracing him were Kawarama and Itama before he stretched his arms out and pulled them into a tight, welcoming hug he tried his best to reach the other end of, flowing tears spontaneously went down his cheeks just as a broad smile found its way to him.

The two boys playfully pulled back and stared at him with those wide, innocent pair of eyes. Tobirama's hand slowly lifted to feel the warm faces of the couple of missed dears and hope they weren't some kind of illusion. And they weren't! His eyes softened and became bleary at the two boys.

"Ka... K-kh-" Tobirama's voice cracked thanks to the involuntary tears shattering his vocal chords and making his brain cancel out his ability to speak or even get the words out. The intense emotion of his internal shivering led to his words getting choppy, making him unable to greet or even communicate with them, a horrible timing for a breakdown!

"Tobirama Anija" how he'd longed to hear his baby brothers call him by that name in real life, Tobirama was still unable to gather himself to utter a word but couldn't care less! He had his loved ones near him and choking him half to death but could now die in peace knowing he wanted no more of his life.

"Now, boys" Himeko softly called across from her joyfully tearful sons while she took her steps to them as they _'unfurled'_ from each other, "help your brother find his voice when he so clearly can't" she snickered, obviously amused at the vulnerable condition her second eldest was in to the point where he could flatly crumble.

"You did this, didn't you?" Tobirama hardly let out between smothered chords, runny eyes almost shutting his sight and making him see everything in a blurry state before he wiped the salty tears away. But he somehow _heard_ his mother smiling.

 _"Yes!_ I'm so happy I could cry!!! Am I just not the _best_ mother ever?" the said mother exceedingly smiled as she hugged herself before billowing here and there, while Itama and Kawarama smiled, the latter having one that leaned to the 'there's no helping her' while the former was just being cute. Moreover, Tobirama's six senses all returned to him when a bolder carved into it the words _'best mother?'_ smacked him in the face at the mere mention of such a phrase when their mother was an accomplice who helped in separating them in the first place!

"The best mom alright!" young Itama confirmed oh so innocently since he didn't know squat about their whole departure and beamed without having a care in the world, and he should stay like that for as long as he could. Meanwhile, the heads of their own families stayed as they were to watch the cheerful fiesta before them, and by _they_ that would be referred to Tajima alone who was also smiling since Butsuma was yet to leave the call he was on and was arguing with whoever it was on the other side.

"Aah, you boys must be exhausted, aren't you?" Himeko asked gingerly as she held the hands of the two boys.

"Wait! Excuse my language mother, but _what do you think you're doing?!_ It didn't take five minutes since they've been here and you want to take them from me _again?!"_ Tobirama accused as he securely fastened his brothers and held their shoulders while he sent skeptical, but definitely not disrespectful, stares at his mother.

Himeko chuckled, "of course not, dear, they're going to rest in their rooms after their _loong_ trip and catch up with Hashira after and surprise him as well, do you _not_ wish for them to do so?" The albino woman innocently smiled as she blinked a couple times, putting Tobirama in a tight spot and sealing his lips to say anything against her, while the two in the middle awkwardly felt like property being bargained over. Tobirama regrettably let go of his dear baby brothers to hand them over to their mother, she had truth in her words and he just couldn't defy their reasoning. After Tobirama had wished his a brothers a good rest, he pulled them in his arms for a last brotherly hug and whispered a _'welcome back'_ and joyful to hear the instant response of a synced _'we're home'._

They lastly waved at each other as they parted and Tobirama was left with nothing but bliss and absolute serenity throughout his filled chest. It was that once in a lifetime moment where one could no longer want anything of their lives, they had all they could possibly need right there besides them. What more could Tobirama ask for now?

"I take it that you like the surprise we prepared for you?" Himeko softly asked after she'd came back from settling in the two young Senjus. Tobirama reached to lift both his mother's hands and raise them to place a timid kiss on the back of them as he gazed lovingly at the candidly smiling woman.

"like you said, Oka-chan _. It's to die for!"_ he answered in a hushed, passionate manner as he brought his mother's soft hands closer to his chest.

"Then that makes you in a good mood, _right?!"_ Himeko earnestly questioned as she lightly hopped on her toes in excitement.

 _"Am I?!_ I couldn't be more happier!" Tobirama, in turn, incredulously exclaimed in amazement and utter disbelief.

 _"Excellent!"_ lady Senju asserted in content as her eyes dazzlingly twinkled, "hear me out then" she notified before placing a very serious expression Tobirama had solemnly seen in his mother's face and had to let her go. Lips moved in flexed movements as if trained uncountable times to perfect their swinging, and the ethereal voice flowing out of the pink rims couldn't be matched with any other of what the young man had ever heard before.

As a legacy of a man was once told, whenever there is light, there are also shadows.

Then why?

Why was he suddenly surrounded by nothing but darkness?

ー  
ー  
ー  
ー

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I haven't updated for a big while now, but as you can see, I've been honing my art skills and coming up with a plot, and this year's been so stressful TBH. All in all, I hope you guys enjoyed it and look forward for the upcoming chapters :)


End file.
